Le demi-frère
by CoeurdeGael
Summary: Qui peut savoir ce que nous réserve le destin? Pas moi. Republication. Histoire entre deux hommes, D/s, BDSM, homosexualité, vous êtes avertis...
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous,

Me revoilà après une longue absence. J'ai reçu beaucoup de messages personnels me suppliant (le mot n'est pas exagéré) de remettre en ligne « Le demi-frère ».

Ce que je vais faire dès aujourd'hui, en postant un à deux chapitres par semaine si j'ai le temps. Je voudrais faire une relecture avant et corriger les fautes qui seraient passées inaperçues à la première publication.

Je suis aussi en train d'écrire une autre fiction, mettant en vedette nos personnages préférés, un genre de 50 chapitres sans nuances, en référence au livre « 50 nuances de Grey ». Livre qui ne m'a pas plus interpellé que ça au demeurant. J'ai été presque déçue, je m'attendais à plus de… et plus de… même le film était insipide à mon humble avis.

Bref, pour en revenir à ce qui nous concerne directement ici, je vous préviens que les personnages de cette histoire ce m'appartiennent pas, mais vous le saviez déjà, ils sont la création de S. Meyer. Je vous préviens également qu'on parle ici d'une relation homosexuelle, entre 2 hommes avec des rapports de dominant et soumis, des scènes de BDSM crues et d'un langage quelques fois sans équivoque.

Vous êtes prévenus.

Enjoy the trip

Coeurdegael


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward POV**

 **Chapitre 1 : Un père et un frère**

Super ! Ma mère avait décidé de refaire sa vie avec un toubib, dans un bled pourri où il pleuvait trois cents jours par an. Vraiment super ! Et en plus elle avait l'air d'être heureuse comme jamais. Qui étais-je pour sacrifier son bonheur. Elle y avait droit plutôt cent fois qu'une.

Après tout mon géniteur l'avait plantée, seule, enceinte de moi à l'âge de dix-sept ans, et depuis il n'avait jamais donné signe de vie. Ma mère avait été rejetée par sa famille, ses amies, sa vie n'avait pas été si facile que ça, bien au contraire. Elle avait mis sa vie de côté pour m'élever, travaillé dur pour m'offrir le maximum, alors c'était la moindre des choses que de venir vivre avec elle le temps de finir mon collège.

Seulement un an, une toute petite année, ensuite je reprendrais la direction de Phoenix pour poursuivre mes études, je retrouverai mes amis et ça serait comme si je n'étais jamais parti.

Mais en attendant, il fallait que je fasse contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur. Nous allions rejoindre le futur mari de ma mère et faire un essai de deux mois avant de décider quoi que ce soit.

Carlisle, c'était le nom du type, ils s'étaient rencontrés sur internet et avaient sympathisé immédiatement. Mais il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire à ça, ma mère était tout simplement parfaite. Il était venu la voir à Phoenix une fois, et ça avait bien collé, du coup il avait été décidé que nous les rejoindrions pour les vacances d'été, je ferais alors la connaissance de son fils, un certain Jasper, et si à la fin de l'été tout allait bien, nous resterions à Forks.

J'étais partagé entre le fait de faire le maximum pour rendre ma mère heureuse et donc de mettre ma vie entre parenthèses pendant un an, où d'être odieux et tout gâcher afin que nous rentrions plus vite que prévu, je pourrais ainsi reprendre ma vie là où je l'avais laissée, non pas qu'elle soit si exaltante, mais disons que ma vie me plaisait.

Je repensais à Alec et Jane, Jessica et Lauren, surtout Jessica et Lauren, mes amis, ils avaient été peinés de me voir partir et nous avions convenu qu'eux ou moi ferions le voyage au moins une fois dans l'année. J'étais persuadé qu'ils seraient les premiers à bouger, j'étais tributaire de ma mère financièrement et comme elle-même allait l'être de Carlisle tant qu'elle n'aurait pas trouvé de boulot, ça allait être difficile.

Ma mère tapota mon bras pour m'inciter à regarder par le hublot. Pouah ! Tout était vert, bien trop vert.

\- Alors mon chéri ? Tu es content ? Tu vas enfin avoir un frère !

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, ma mère avait toujours été persuadée que j'avais souffert d'être enfant unique, mais c'était tout le contraire, j'avais adoré cette solitude. Cela m'avait permis de découvrir mes passions, la lecture et la musique.

Je repensais à Monsieur Tremblay, ce Canadien, installé comme professeur de piano, il m'avait tout appris, je soupirais de frustration, y avait-il un piano dans ce patelin maudit.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui Edward ?

\- Tu crois que je pourrais continuer à jouer du piano ?

Elle me sourit tendrement et posa sa main manucurée sur ma jambe.

\- Mon chéri, je peux t'assurer que tu n'as aucune raison d'être anxieux, vraiment, Carlisle m'a assuré être l'heureux propriétaire d'un piano, il l'a fait spécialement accordé pour toi, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire.

Mais c'était plus fort que moi, il y avait piano et piano.

\- Allez, détends-toi, on va bientôt atterrir. Et puis peut-être que tu vas trouver d'autres centres d'intérêt ?

\- Comme quoi ?

Elle me regarda, indulgente, je n'étais pas connu pour mes débordements caractériels.

\- Tu vas peut-être t'entendre à merveille avec Jasper !

Je haussais les épaules, Jasper ! Avec un nom pareil, ça m'étonnerait ! J'étais persuadé qu'il était l'archétype du jeune adolescent, jeans troués, casquette sur le côté, bref tout le contraire de moi en sorte.

\- Si ça se trouve, c'est un fou furieux !

\- Edward ! me réprimanda-t-elle, laisse-lui une chance

Je grommelais et n'ajoutais rien de plus, je lui laisserai une chance, mais rien qu'une, à la moindre réflexion ou au moindre doute, je le rétame.

Une fois les valises, ma mère nous amena vers la sortie.

Carlisle nous attendait comme prévu, avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs, ça ce n'était pas prévu et ma mère tomba dans le panneau immédiatement. Il m'a tendu la main, je l'ai serré énergiquement, j'avais un message à faire passer.

\- Bonjour Edward, bon voyage ?

\- Salut ! On peut dire ça !

Belle entrée en matière Masen. Mais je n'allais quand même pas le prendre dans mes bras, nous n'étions pas intimes. Il a passé le bras autour des épaules de ma mère et s'est dirigé vers la sortie. J'ai suivi le mouvement avec le chariot, que faire d'autre ?

\- On en a pour deux de route à peu près !

De mieux en mieux ! C'est encore plus paumé que prévu.

\- Jasper n'est pas avec toi ?

Ouai, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi n'est-il pas venu accueillir son « petit frère »? J'étais furieux, furieux contre moi-même pour être aussi vil, et furieux contre Jasper, qui n'avait même pas fait l'effort de venir nous accueillir.

\- Il est resté à la voiture, je suis en double file, je n'ai pas trouvé de place !

Bon, ça va je retire ce que je viens de penser, il n'est peut-être pas si pire que ça, mais n'empêche.

Il faisait froid même pour un mois de juin. Terrible, combien pouvait-il faire en ce moment à Phoenix ? Trente ? Plus ? Ici, c'était à peine quinze, brrrrr !

\- Il ne fait pas très chaud aujourd'hui, mais demain ils ont prévu du soleil, on pourra peut-être aller se baigner à la plage de la réserve.

\- Génial !

J'ai soupiré, me baigner ? Ils sont fous ou quoi, je vais mourir congelé !

C'est là que je l'ai vu adossé à une Mercedes noire rutilante, j'ai eu un pincement au cœur. N'importe quoi ! Mes yeux ont croisé les siens et j'ai l'espace d'un instant oublié de respirer. C'était qui ce type ?

\- Edward, Esmée ? Permettez-moi de vous présenter Jasper, mon fils ?

J'étais sans voix, son fils ? Il était bien loin de l'image du parfait bouseux que je me faisais. Rien à voir, vraiment rien.

Il devait me dépasser d'au moins deux pouces, peut-être trois, bâti comme un nageur. Ses cheveux étaient plus longs que je ne l'aurai imaginé, bien plus longs même. Il n'avait absolument le look auquel je m'attendais, mais plutôt celui « Bad boy », jean noir, chandail moulant de la même couleur, bottes de motos, et blouson de cuir, et surtout deux yeux bleus qui me fixaient sans aucune gêne.

Je crois bien que j'ai rougi sous son regard insistant. C'était vraiment déstabilisant, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure, mes mains tremblaient, je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait, vraiment pas.

J'ai fini par baisser les yeux, en lançant un timide salut auquel il n'a daigné répondre que par un hochement de tête.

\- Jazz, aide Edward à mettre les valises dans le coffre !

Jazz ? Pourquoi l'appelait-il comme ça ?

\- Vous allez vous entendre, c'est sur ! lança Carlisle, Jazz joue de la guitare, vous pourrez nous faire un petit concert un soir, qu'en pensez-vous ?

Je me suis figé, net. Il jouait de la musique ? De la guitare ? Ce mec était-il si parfait que ça ?

STOP ! STOP ! C'était quoi ce délire ? J'ai dit parfait ? J'ai dit parfait ? Mais c'est quoi mon problème ? Je ne peux pas le trouver beau et encore moins parfait ! Je crois que ce voyage en avion m'a fait tourner la tête, je suis tout croche dedans, encore plus dehors apparemment parce que ma mère s'inquiète.

\- Edward ? Edward ? Ça va ? Tu es tout blanc !

Ben, non ça ne va pas, mais alors pas du tout, parce que vois-tu petite maman, je viens de penser que ce mec est beau, et ça, mais alors ça, ça ne va pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout !

\- Ça va !

Mais ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, une supplique, je suis mort de honte et de livide, je passe à rouge pivoine !

J'entends très nettement Carlisle mettre tout ça sur la fatigue du voyage, mais j'entends aussi la réflexion de Jasper.

\- Intéressant ! Ça va être un été très chaud !

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai rougi encore plus, ça voulait dire quoi ça ? J'ai relevé les yeux que je m'obstinais à vouloir garder baissés, mais je n'aurais pas du, il m'a fait un clin d'œil, j'ai senti à nouveau cette chaleur caractéristique me monter aux joues, cette fois je vais mourir c'est sur, je veux disparaître. Il a ri, et j'ai trouvé ça si mélodieux que j'ai failli gémir.

Me rendant compte de ce qui était en train de se produire, j'ai tourné les talons pour faire face à Carlisle qui ouvrait la porte à ma mère histoire de chasser toutes ces idées complètement loufoques de ma tête.

\- Jazz, on se rejoint à la maison ?

\- OK, P'pa !

Il ne montait pas avec nous ? Tant mieux ! Mais comment allait-il rentrer ? C'est à ce moment-là que Carlisle a tendu un casque de moto à Jasper et que j'ai remarqué la Ducati rouge juste derrière la Mercédès.

Ce type était vraiment parfait, incroyable !

\- Edward ? Ça va ?

J'ai secoué la tête et je me suis engouffré à l'arrière de la berline. Pour un peu j'aurai soupiré comme une gonzesse amoureuse. Que m'arrivait-il ? Mon Dieu, je ne pouvais pas y croire ! Je devenais fou ! C'était la seule explication possible.

Jasper a enfilé son casque, démarré sa moto et est parti en trombe.

\- Je lui dis d'être prudent, mais ce gamin marche à l'adrénaline ! Fais-tu de la moto Edward ?

\- Non, je suis plus du genre bouquin, et ordinateur !

\- Ça va me changer ! Parce que mon fils est ton parfait contraire, je pense.

\- J'ai cru comprendre !

Esmée se retourna vers moi, tout sourire, la première impression était toujours la bonne m'avait-elle dit, sauf que là, j'étais terrorisé parce que la première impression que j'avais eue c'était qu'il était beau comme un Dieu et que… NON ! Pas question d'y penser ! Pas question ! Je ne pouvais pas penser ça, non, je ne pouvais pas ! Impossible ! Ce n'était pas dans ma nature.

Pendant les deux heures de route, j'ai somnolé, perdu dans mes pensées.

Carlisle m'a réveillé avant d'arriver pour que je voie la maison de loin. Pas de doute, Esmée était aux anges, la maison était tout bonnement magnifique, la façade avant était tout en verre, et dans la verdure de la foret elle brillait comme un diamant.

Carlisle nous fit rentrer et visiter, au rez-de-chaussée, il ya avait une grande cuisine moderne, un salon immense et une salle à dîner de la même grandeur, le tout meublé avec sobriété, mais élégance, et il faut l'avouer sans réelle personnalité. La chambre de Carlisle se trouvait entre deux étages, c'était une grande pièce meublée avec goût, mais qui ne plaisait pas à ma mère, c'était évident, beaucoup trop masculin. Leur salle de bain attenante était démentielle.

\- Tu pourras faire des aménagements si tu veux ?

Le sourire de ma mère me réchauffa le cœur, j'avais dans l'idée qu'elle allait remanier la maison au grand complet surtout que Carlisle venait de lui donner le feu vert.

À l'étage du dessus les chambres des enfants comme le précisait l'ami de ma mère. En fait il y avait deux chambres et une salle de bain, et ça prenait tout l'étage. J'ouvris la première porte et aussitôt je reculais, assailli par l'odeur de Jasper. Malgré moi, je me suis surpris à respirer profondément, ça sentait le chèvrefeuille. La pièce est immense, vraiment immense, il y a dans le coin droit deux guitares, une acoustique l'autre électrique, aux murs des tas de poster de motos, voitures, quelques photos de jeunes, ses amis je supposais, cette pièce lui ressemblait, elle était brute, sauvage et provocante, enfin pour moi. Et en plein milieu, un lit d'une taille impressionnante, j'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Cette odeur tournait mes sens, mon ventre s'est noué quand Carlisle m'a signifié que nous partagerions la salle de bain qui séparait nos chambres.

OK ! Calmons-nous les nerfs tout de suite ! Pas d'images mentales, par pitié ! Pas d'images, s'il vous plaît ! Trop tard !

Jasper sous la douche ! Jasper dans son lit ! Jasper dans mon lit !

\- STOP !

Carlisle a sursauté, Esmée crié de surprise.

\- Edward ! Mon Dieu tu m'as fait peur !

Tu m'étonnes ! Même à moi j'avais fait peur. J'étais terrorisé, je ne savais plus où j'en étais, mais imaginer Jasper sous la douche en train de… là je me suis senti vraiment mal, avec un sérieux problème pour tout dire.

Mon corps avait réagi un peu trop vivement à mon goût, cette réaction ne me plaisait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout. Et juste au moment où je commençais à reprendre le contrôle, Jasper est arrivé, il a balancé son blouson sur le lit, s'est retourné vers son père.

\- Tu veux que je finisse la visite ?

Et sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis retrouvé seul face à Jasper. Il s'est appuyé contre la porte de la salle de bain, puis m'a étudié sans vergogne.

\- Tu as une petite-amie ?

J'ai rougi, c'est vrai très gênant, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à Jessica avec qui je couche depuis un moment déjà, mais que je ne considère pas comme ma petite-amie, il y a aussi Lauren, qui n'est jamais contre donner un petit coup de main à Jessica. Je suis encore plus rouge qu'il n'est permis de l'être. Mais il n'a pas besoin de savoir les détails de ma vie sexuelle.

\- Je n'en sais rien.

\- Tu ne sais pas si tu as une petite amie ? C'est bizarre comme truc !

\- C'est compliqué !

\- Tu couches avec elle ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Arrête de poser des questions ! Et toi d'abord, en as-tu une ?

Il lève un sourcil, me regarde à nouveau bizarrement puis sourit de toutes ses dents, mon cœur fait une embardée. Je ferme les yeux pour rompre le contact.

\- En ce moment, je suis libre comme l'air ! Tu viens on va dans ta chambre ?

Alors là, je suis au trente-sixième dessous, mon corps est en alerte maximale, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. J'ai besoin d'air, je ne me sens pas bien, il faut que je respire, il faut aussi que Jasper se sorte de mon champ de vision, il a sur mon corps un pouvoir qui ne me convient pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout.

Il s'arrête sur le pas de la porte, dubitatif, la pièce est immense, il se retourne.

\- Mon père a fait monter le piano dans ta chambre, il a dit que c'était mieux pour toi, plutôt que de descendre au salon à chaque fois.

Je suis sans voix, ma chambre est aussi grande que celle de Jasper, moins meublée, mais ce n'est pas grave, j'ai un lit, un bureau et un piano, j'ai le nécessaire.

\- C'est parfait !

Jasper s'avance, il semble réfléchir, s'approche du piano, il effleure le laqué noir comme si c'était le corps d'une femme. J'ai réprimé de justesse un gémissement.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

Je crois que je vais être obligé d'aller me vider l'estomac, parce que là je suis en train de faire un malaise. Je me dégoûte.

\- Je crois que je vais être malade !

Aussitôt, je me retourne et je cours m'enfermer dans ce que je pense être la salle de bain. Je me précipite vers les toilettes et je rends tout mon repas.

Mon corps me fait souffrir affreusement, et je ne parle pas de mon estomac, mais de cette fichue érection. J'ai une putain d'érection à cause d'un mec… À cause d'un mec, qui n'est autre que mon futur demi-frère, je suis dans la merde la plus totale !

\- Edward ? Ça va ?

\- Oui ! Le repas de l'avion n'est pas passé !

\- Si tu le dis !

Comment ça si je le dis ? Qu'a-t-il vu ? Qu'a-t-il compris ?

\- Merde !

J'entends un rire de l'autre côté de la porte, en plus il se moque de moi. Du coup ça me remet droit sur les rails. Je me passe un peu d'eau sur le visage, me rince la bouche et j'ouvre la porte à toute volée en faisant bien abstraction de tous les objets intimes de Jasper qui me persécutent.

Il est là juste devant la porte, et bien entendu je lui rentre dedans, mais cette fois je suis capable de me contenir, je le repousse sans ménagement quand il referme ses bras sur moi pour me retenir de ne pas tomber.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il croit au juste hein ? Une brève lueur de peine traverse son regard profond, mais je ne m'y attarde pas, il faut que je me sorte de là, et vite.

Je file vers le piano, il faut que je me change les idées, et la musique, c'est parfait pour ça.

\- Tu joues bien ?

Je suis assis devant le piano à queue que Carlisle m'a offert. J'hésite, si je joue bien ? J'ai gagné trois ans de suite le prix du meilleur espoir du conservatoire de Phoenix, j'ai eu droit à une bourse d'été l'an dernier pour un stage intensif, alors oui on peut dire que je joue bien, mais je ne vais pas lui dire un truc pareil, il me prendrait pour un quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Je me débrouille !

\- Vas-y !

Mes doigts se sont posés tous seuls sur l'ivoire jauni des touches, le contact est électrisant. Mes yeux se ferment doucement, la musique m'envahit, et explose dans ma tête, mes doigts bougent enfin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Jasper POV**

 **Chapitre 2 : Une mère et un frère**

Bon, aujourd'hui la dulcinée de mon père arrive, Esmée. Il n'arrête pas de parler d'elle depuis des mois, c'est fatigant ! Vraiment fatigant ! Mais bon il faut reconnaître que cette femme a rendu le sourire à mon père, depuis qu'il l'a rencontrée il a beaucoup changé, moins taciturne, plus sympa, et enfin je peux avoir avec lui des discussions que jamais je n'aurai eues avant.

Me voilà à le suivre en moto jusqu'à l'aéroport. Pas question de monter à l'arrière de sa voiture.

Je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions sur ma « nouvelle mère » et mon « frère », mon père m'a dit que c'est un intellectuel, il vient d'avoir dix-neuf ans, et cette année il finit le collège. Bon c'est sur que par rapport à moi, il est sacrément en avance, je viens d'avoir vingt et un ans et je suis dans la même classe que lui. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble, il doit être du genre, petit, rondouillard, avec des lunettes, un physique ingrat, je pense, à ce type que tout le monde charrie au lycée, comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? Ah oui Tyler ! Il doit lui ressembler ! Brrrr ! Je frissonne de dégoût.

Je reste auprès de la voiture, mon père est en double file. Je reconnais Esmée de loin, j'ai vu sa photo un nombre incalculable de fois puisque j'y passe devant tous les jours en rentrant dans la maison.

C'est qui le gars avec elle ? Ce n'est quand même pas Edward ? Apparemment si ! Incroyable ! Rien à voir avec l'image de l'intello que je me faisais, c'est il n'est pas aussi grand que moi, mais il est loin d'être petit, et pas du tout gros, il est même pas mal proportionné, pas trop musclé, mais suffisamment pour ne pas paraître maigre, il ne m'a pas encore vu, j'en profite pour l'examiner. Il est parfait ! Mais ce qui retient le plus mon attention c'est ses yeux, verts, lumineux, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le fixer, j'aimerai bien savoir ce qu'il pense, je vois bien qu'il était très mal à l'aise. Je suis sur et certain qu'il a rougi. Vraiment ? Il a rougi, incroyable !

Bon je sais déjà qu'il joue du piano, parce que mon père a fait rapatrier le piano de sa sœur dans la deuxième chambre du deuxième étage, mais de là à monter un groupe et faire des concerts, mon père exagère un peu, si ça se trouve, il ne joue même pas bien.

Je crois qu'il est du même avis que moi, parce qu'il vient de se figer, s'il était légèrement rouge il y a cinq minutes, il est maintenant aussi blanc qu'un linge. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui passe par la tête, mais en tout cas, ça le perturbe.

Sa mère s'inquiète, mon père met ça sur le compte du voyage. Mais c'est sa voix qui m'alerte, elle est éraillée, rauque, pleine d'invitation, et maintenant il est aussi rouge qu'un camion de pompier. Quand il finit par relever les yeux qu'il s'obstinait à garder baissés, je lui ai fait un clin d'œil histoire de voir où nous allions, il a rougi encore plus et j'aurai juré l'avoir entendu gémir. Bingo !

Ça devient intéressant, très intéressant, notre Edward aurait-il des choses à cacher ? J'ai bien vu qu'il se retenait de parler, mais je n'ai pas insisté. Il fallait le ménager.

Il s'est engouffré à l'arrière de la voiture, du coup, j'ai enfourché ma bécane et je suis parti, la bande m'attendait pour mes premières impressions, ils allaient être servis.

J'ai roulé à tombeau ouvert, heureusement que le Chef Swan ne m'a pas contrôlé sinon j'étais encore bon pour venir faire un acte de bienfaisance dans la société.

J'ai débarqué chez Jacob moins d'une heure et demie plus tard.

\- Salut les gars !

Alice et Bella se sont précipitées vers moi, curieuses comme des belettes.

\- Alors ce petit frère ? a demandé Alice

J'ai fait celui qui réfléchissait, j'adorai voir Alice se retenir de me sauter dessus.

\- Jazz ! Arrête de nous faire languir, il ressemble à quoi ?

\- Alors c'est tout ce qui t'intéresse Alice ?

\- Non, mais avoue que c'est important, non ?

\- Alors il est, disons, pas mal.

\- Pas mal ? C'est tout ?

\- Non, en fait, il est très beau, il va te plaire, mais il est aussi très timide, et d'après mon père sacrément intelligent !

Jacob s'est esclaffé suivi de Bella et d'Emmett.

\- Ton portrait tout craché, hein, mon pote ? a lancé Emmett

\- Tu l'as dit ! Mais je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre ! Ce soir je reviens restez-vous là ?

Emmett a soupiré en regardant Bella, j'ai compris que ce soir c'était soirée familiale chez les Swan. Il ne resterait plus que Jacob et Alice qui piétinait déjà d'impatience

\- Tu peux passer sans problème, je ne bouge pas, on descendra quelques bières, tu peux amener ton petit frère si tu veux !

\- Pas de problème, mais c'est s'il veut sortir ! Ce n'est pas gagné !

Aussitôt Alice est de nouveau sur le pied de guerre.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un changer de couleur aussi vite, à un moment il est livide, dans la seconde qui suit il est tout rouge et vire instantanément au vert, je te jure Ali, c'est trop bizarre !

\- Il est peut-être vraiment timide et coincé !

\- Coincé ? Coincé comment ? demande Bella

\- Je crois que je vais avoir besoin de toi Alice, il va falloir dérider Edward, il est timide c'est sur, mais je crois qu'il est aussi…

\- Non ? Tu crois ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mais il ne me semble pas très à l'aise, je vais essayer d'en savoir plus, je rentre, bye les gars à ce soir !

Je file chez moi, rentre ma moto dans le garage et grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre, être grand c'est pratique quelques fois. Ils sont tous les trois dans ma chambre.

Je jette mon blouson sur le lit et je propose à mon père de terminer la visite guidée, j'ai besoin d'en apprendre un peu plus sur lui, il m'intrigue, ses réactions sont bizarres.

Donc autant ne pas tourner autour du pot, je veux savoir s'il a une petite-amie, ce n'est pas une question compliquée, il me semble, et pourtant pour lui ça l'est. Encore plus bizarre !

Il est rouge comme une tomate, je ne comprends pas trop, ou alors il est vraiment puceau et il a honte, ça doit être ça ! Pourtant avec le physique qu'il se paye je suis sur qu'il a dû faire tourner bien des têtes. À moins ce que … J'en profite pour lui faire passer un message, on ne sait jamais, moi je n'ai pas de copine et ma foi, tout le monde à Forks connaît mon orientation sexuelle….Tom compte pour du beurre, c'est juste du sexe, je le sais, il le sait.

Je le précède dans sa chambre, et là je vois bien qu'il n'a d'yeux que pour le piano. Il jette à peine un coup d'œil au reste, mais étudie le piano de loin, du coup je fais courir mes doigts sur la laque froide, je m'imagine en train de caresser un corps, celui de Tom au hasard ou peut-être le sien, pourquoi pas ?

Il me semble que je l'ai entendu gémir, doucement, je me retourne pour lui sourire, mais il est livide, il va être malade. Bon, je crois que je fais fausse route, il a l'air tout simplement malade et diablement timide, et peut-être même vierge ! À dix-neuf ans, c'est à peine croyable !

Il s'enferme dans la salle de bain et je l'entends qui vomit, sur le coup j'ai pitié, il est vraiment malade, je veux savoir s'il va mieux, mais je crois qu'il ne le prend pas bien du tout. Il ouvre la porte à toute volée, mais n'avait pas prévu que je sois juste devant, du coup il tombe dans mes bras, j'essaye de le retenir pour qu'il ne tombe pas, mais il me repousse avec tant de force que je me sens vraiment mal, je crois qu'il déteste les hommes comme moi.

Il s'élance vers le piano, et dès qu'il est assis, son visage se transforme. Je sais qu'il fait du piano depuis sa plus tendre enfance, il doit être bon. Ses doigts caressent l'ivoire, ses yeux se ferment. Va-t-il vraiment jouer ?

Et là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, je me laisse tomber sur son lit, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que l'écouter. Il joue, il joue avec tant de passion que j'en ai presque les larmes aux yeux, non il ne joue pas, il vit sa musique, il est magnifique.

Ses yeux sont toujours fermés, on dirait qu'il est aveugle, si je ne voyais que son visage, je jurerai qu'il est au bord de l'orgasme.

Brusquement il s'arrête, ouvre les yeux, se tourne vers moi et plante son regard dans le mien. Je n'ai jamais vu des yeux aussi verts. J'ai du mal à reprendre mes esprits.

J'entends la porte de la chambre qui s'ouvre, mon père et Esmée.

\- C'est toi qui jouais Edward ?

\- Oui Carlisle.

\- C'était magnifique, vraiment.

\- Merci.

Il n'a toujours pas détourné son regard du mien. Je suis encore interdit, il est non seulement beau, timide, intelligent, puceau, mais en plus c'est un génie de la musique.

Esmée s'enthousiasme, normal quand on a un fils pareil.

\- Il compose aussi, tu devrais lui faire entendre la mélodie que tu as composée pour tes amis, c'est si beau !

Il se lève, rompt le contact visuel, une brusque sensation de vide me surprend. C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive.

\- Pas maintenant ! Il y a une bibliothèque à Forks ? Ou une librairie ?

Carlisle se rapproche.

\- Les deux, je t'amènerai demain matin, ensuite on ira à la plage, ça vous va les garçons ?

J'acquiesce, je suis encore en état de choc, mais pas suffisamment cependant pour voir qu'Edward s'est raidi à la mention de la plage, mais il est sauvé par son téléphone cellulaire qui sonne, il l'ouvre.

\- Excusez-moi !

\- Hey Jess ça va ma poule ?

\- …

\- Bien sûr !

\- …

Il s'éloigne, j'ai compris, la conversation est privée, je me lève, et traverse la salle de bain pour aller à ma chambre, mais je ne ferme pas la porte, je veux entendre malgré tout.

\- Écoute, je ne sais pas trop, les choses sont bizarres, très bizarres !

Effectivement, c'est ce que j'aurai dit. Avec qui parle-t-il ? Une fille ? Un gars ? Jess, ça peut être l'un ou l'autre, non ?

\- Une vidéo ? Pourquoi pas ? Ça me détendra peut-être !

\- …

\- OK ! Tu sais que je suis toujours partant ! Appelle-moi quand tu l'envoies, on la regardera ensemble OK ? Ça va me changer les idées, enfin j'espère !

Une vidéo de ses amis ? Peut-être pourrais-je les voir et me faire une opinion plus juste du mystérieux Edward. En attendant, il est presque l'heure de dîner et je parie que mon père n'y a pas pensé. Je laisse Edward terminer sa conversation, et je descends à la cuisine pour commander du chinois, mais une odeur parfaitement reconnaissable m'accueille, une sauce à spaghetti mijote, Esmée ?

J'adore cette femme ! C'est définitif !

Edward nous rejoint rapidement, il demande où sont les assiettes pour aider, ouah ! Je ne fais jamais ça moi ! En plus il est bien élevé, même mon père est sans voix pendant quelques secondes, du coup il me jette un regard noir. OK ! J'ai compris, je mets la table avec Edward.

\- C'était qui au téléphone ?

Je suis curieux, c'est plus fort que moi ! Je veux savoir, tout savoir. Il hésite un peu, fronce les sourcils, mais finit par sourire.

\- C'était Jessica, une amie !

\- Ton amie ?

Il hésite à nouveau.

\- Non, une amie !

\- OK ! Ce soir je vais rejoindre les miens d'amis, tu veux venir avec moi ?

Il me regarde, surpris. Quoi ? S'attendait-il à ce que je le plante là tout seul ?

\- Nos parents ont besoin d'être un peu seuls, non ?

Il sourit franchement pour le coup.

\- OK ! Mais pas de moto !

\- Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ?

\- Non, c'est juste que … pas de moto c'est tout !

Je soupire, on prendra la Mercédès de mon père, Jacob va encore se foutre de moi, enfin ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude.

\- On prendra la voiture de Carlisle ! Tu sais que ta mère a fait des spaghettis en moins d'une heure ?

\- Ma mère est un véritable cordon-bleu, tout ce qu'elle touche ou fait est toujours un chef d'œuvre !

Il ne croit pas si bien dire, je l'inclus dans les chefs d'œuvre d'Esmée Masen.

\- Ta mère me plaît !

Il rougit, mais ne dit rien. Il est vraiment trop bizarre.

Le repas est une vraie fête, j'adore, un repas en famille. Mon père exulte, Esmée rayonne, moi je trouve ça magique, il n'y a qu'Edward qui est morose. Mais ça a l'air normal, puisque je surprends Esmée en train d'embrasser son fils tendrement.

Je me sens plus voyeur que tout à l'heure, mais je reste là.

\- Ils te manquent ? Je suis sur qu'ils vont venir te voir bientôt !

\- Jess a appelé, elle a dit que peut-être pour l'Halloween si on est toujours là, ils viendraient avec Jane et Alec, Lauren ne viendra pas, elle part avec ses parents dans sa famille pour un mariage.

\- Edward, mon chéri, ça ne peut pas être aussi désastreux que tu le dis !

\- Maman, tu ne comprends pas, ça bouleverse tellement de choses, je me sens tellement bizarre, différent, je ne sais plus, je suis un peu perdu.

\- Donne-toi du temps mon cœur !

\- Du temps ? J'en ai à revendre ! Je n'ai que ça d'ailleurs !

\- Tu as Jasper maintenant, il a l'air de bien t'aimer, il fera un frère formidable !

Il soupire.

\- Ben justement, ça aussi c'est un problème, il faudra que je t'en parle, mais pas tout de suite, il faut d'abord que je me remette les idées au clair. Ça te dérange si je sors ce soir avec Jasper ?

\- Mais non, vas-y mon chéri, amuse-toi, profite, tu rencontreras peut-être une fille, qui sait ?

\- Ça m'étonnerait !

\- Laisse-toi une chance Edward !

Il se retourne, lève la main, je suis dans l'encadrement de la porte, son visage se ferme encore plus.

\- Tu as entendu ?

\- Oui !

\- Je suis désolé !

Il soupire, fourre ses mains dans ses poches et attend.

\- Ce n'est pas grave ! C'est normal que tu … enfin je veux dire qu'à ta place j'aurais probablement réagi encore plus difficilement et…

Il me coupe, pose son doigt juste sur mon cœur, il doit en sentir les battements désordonnés, mais apparemment n'en fait pas cas.

\- Tu n'es pas à ma place ! Tu ne sais rien ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Et ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est de la mienne ! Uniquement la mienne !

Il ferme les yeux, j'ai l'impression qu'il est au bord des larmes, il est vraiment trop bizarre.

À rajouter, il a un penchant pour l'auto flagellation, voilà qui est intéressant ! Décidément, ce type, même s'il est difficile à comprendre, me plaît, beaucoup.

En tout cas, je devais me rendre à l'évidence, il avait sur moi un pouvoir qui me laissait perplexe. Pour la première fois de ma vie, si courte soit-elle, j'avais envie de prendre quelqu'un dans mes bras et de le consoler, le rassurer de lui rendre le sourire. C'était nouveau pour moi, penser au sexe était comme une seconde nature, bien plus qu'un acte de plaisir, une véritable religion dans laquelle j'aimais dominer.

Mais Edward n'était pas de ce genre, et ça m'attirait plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. Il faut que je bouge sinon je vais finir par lui sauter dessus devant sa mère et je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle apprécierait.

Il faudra que je parle à mon père, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a dit à Esmée sur moi, mes amis et mes orientations sexuelles, je ne voudrais pas qu'il effraie Edward, surtout pas.

\- Je monte prendre une douche, tu pourras y aller après, d'accord ? Quand tu seras prêt, on ira voir Alice et Jacob, ils nous attendent.

Il a acquiescé, puis sourit douloureusement, je n'ai pas cherché à approfondir, j'avais besoin de me libérer l'esprit.


	4. Chapter 4

**Je suis complètement stupéfaite de voir à quel point je vous ai manqué... marci du fond du cœur, voici la suite sans plus attendre.**

 **Je vous donne le droit de sauvegarder cette fiction.**

 **Après ça je remettrai "sauvetage" en ligne et "de l'autre côté". je ne publierai ma nouvelle fiction que lorsqu'elle sera presque finie.**

 **Pour STAr, je vais peut-être m'y remettre.**

 **Enjoy the trip**

 **Edward POV**

 **Chapitre 3 : Les amis**

La musique m'envahit, je suis la musique, j'appartiens à la musique, je suis la musique. Je me laisse aller, c'est si bon, j'ai l'impression que mon corps va exploser de bonheur.

Je suis enfin en paix, du moins momentanément parce que dès que je me retourne vers lui et que je croise ses yeux si bleus, je me sens de nouveau dériver.

Il a l'air en état de choc. Bon, peut-être que j'y suis allé un peu fort dès le départ, mais bon, je voulais aussi qu'il sache à qui il avait affaire, je n'ai pas peur de lui, enfin si, mais je ne veux pas lui montrer, il n'a pas besoin de savoir.

Et puis, je ne lui ai jamais dit que j'étais nul, il n'a pas besoin de faire cette tête-là, c'est comme s'il me voyait pour la première fois.

Carlisle déboule dans ma chambre avec ma mère, il est étonné, ben quoi ? Elle ne lui a pas dit que j'étais musicien avant tout ? Si, mais personne ne semble vouloir l'admettre tant qu'ils ne m'ont pas entendu, c'est bizarre ça aussi, je ne dois pas avoir la tête de l'emploi.

Bon c'est pas le tout, mais j'ai horreur d'être le centre d'attraction alors je fais diversion, bibliothèque, librairie ? Mes autres lieux de prédilection ! Parfait, Carlisle m'y emmènera demain matin, avant d'aller à la plage. Quoi ? Il est fou, pas question que je m'approche de l'eau, rien que d'y penser je sens mon corps se raidir.

Je lui demanderai de me laisser à la bibliothèque pour la journée, mais avant j'irai courir, je ne perdrai pas cette habitude.

Sauvé par le téléphone, c'est Jessica, je leur manque déjà, enfin je sais très bien que je manque moins à Lauren, mais ce n'est pas important. Je sais qu'elle couche avec moi tout simplement parce que c'est la seule façon qu'elle a de pouvoir atteindre Jessica, maintenant que je ne suis plus là, elles vont devoir soit me remplacer ou alors faire face, Jessica est un peu réticente, mais elle finira par l'admettre, je ne suis pas irremplaçable.

Et apparemment plus tôt que je ne l'avais imaginé puisqu'elles ont décidé de faire une vidéo et de me l'envoyer. Parfait, juste ce qu'il me faut pour me changer les idées, on pourra la regarder ensemble, faire une webcam, dès que j'aurai branché mon ordinateur. Parfait !

La conversation continue, Jessica viendra pour Halloween avec Alec et Jane si on est toujours là, ce que je suppute vu l'accueil qu'on a eu, Carlisle a réellement envie que ça fonctionne, il a mis le paquet pour nous séduire. Et de toute manière ma mère a déjà craqué pour le beau toubib.

Je descends, je trouve la cuisine à l'odeur, Spag ! Ma mère est encore passée par là. Elle leur sort le grand jeu.

Je vois bien qu'il veut me poser une question et qu'il hésite, j'attends je ne suis pas pressé bien au contraire, il finit par se lancer, il est juste curieux, je pense.

Il veut savoir qui c'était au téléphone, bon, que vais-je répondre. Certainement pas la vérité !

« C'était Jessica, une fille avec qui j'ai une entente de baise, un plan cul fixe en quelque sorte, mais il aussi ajouter Lauren, qui se joint à nous régulièrement, bref un plan cul fixe à trois ! Ça, c'est quand Jane et Alec ne sont pas là ! Bref, entre copains on partage ! »

Ça ferait un peu déplacé et ma mère ferait une syncope à coup sûr.

Je préfère donc répondre évasivement, c'est préférable.

Après il me propose d'aller rencontrer une partie de ses amis, ça c'est vraiment inattendu, je pense immédiatement à la moto, et je me dis qu'il est hors de question que je monte derrière lui sur cet engin, je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser. Parce que je sais que je ne peux plus faire confiance à mon corps, il m'a trahi plusieurs fois depuis notre arrivée ici.

Il se moque de moi, mais je m'en contrefiche, tout, mais surtout pas la moto.

Je n'arrive pas à me détendre, il va me présenter ses amis et moi je pense que je ne veux pas lui présenter les miens, pour une bonne et simple raison. Je ne veux pas partager ! Et c'est là que ça me fout en rogne, c'est Jasper que je ne veux pas partager ! Je suis en délirium aigu, vraiment. Jessica et Lauren le trouveraient assurément à leurs goûts et imaginer Jasper et Alec dans la même pièce m'insupporte. Si Alec, avec qui j'ai toujours gardé une distance respectable lors de nos sessions, avait les mêmes idées salaces que les miennes envers Jasper, je pense que je ne pourrais le supporter.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive, je pensais bien me connaître, mais je m'aperçois qu'il n'en est rien, je suis un inconnu. Je suis en train de fantasmer sur un gars qui est en passe de devenir mon frère alors que jusqu'à présent je ne m'étais intéressé qu'aux filles, non pas que je sois un véritable salaud, mais disons que je n'ai pas de mal avec la gent féminine et qu'elle me le rend bien.

Il faudrait que je trouve quelques minutes pour en parler avec ma mère, pour lui dire qu'entre Jasper et moi, ça ne sera pas possible, je ne peux pas m'imaginer passer un an à vivre avec lui et en même temps à fantasmer sur son corps.

Ma mère est seule dans la cuisine, j'en profite, mais manque de pot, il est là, et il entend tout. Au moins il sait que je ne suis pas à l'aise avec lui.

Il essaie quand même d'être gentil et compréhensif, mais je vois rouge. Il ne sait pas de quoi il parle, il ne peut même pas l'imaginer. J'ai envie de hurler parce que la seule chose qui me traverse l'esprit à ce moment-là c'est lui sur mon lit et moi en train de …

NON ! NON ! Je ne peux pas penser ça ! Je ne peux pas penser ça !

Il faut que je me recentre, il faut que je me reprenne, mes yeux brûlent, et pour la première fois de ma vie, j'aie envie qu'on me prenne dans les bras, qu'on me murmure des mots doux et tendres, pour la première fois de ma vie je me sens faible et j'ai besoin d'être protégé.

J'ai souri, mais je sais qu'il n'a pas été dupe.

Il m'attend dans l'entrée, avec un sac de couchage.

\- On va où ?

\- Sur la plage, faire un feu, on risque d'avoir froid !

Je ne réponds rien, j'ai pris la peine de prendre mon blouson. Je pense à la plage, à l'eau noire et froide, un frisson me secoue, il se méprend.

\- Tu as froid ?

\- Non, je… ce n'est rien !

\- OK !

Je respire un grand coup, je suis capable de faire face à mes phobies ! Il sort la voiture de son père du garage et me fait signe de monter.

\- J'ai une voiture, mais elle est en panne, une histoire de joint qui fuit, bref je ne l'aurai que la semaine prochaine.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Ma voiture ? Un pick-up Ford !

Typiquement masculin !

\- Et toi ? T'as une voiture ?

\- Une Volvo !

\- Cool, Jacob adore trafiquer les voitures et les Volvo.

Sur la plage il y a un grand type aux cheveux longs qui nous fait signe, et un petit lutin aux cheveux courts qui sautille partout. Ils sont rigolos, j'essaie de ne pas me focaliser sur le bruit de l'eau, bizarrement c'est facile.

\- Le grand c'est Jacob, il sort avec Bella, mais ce soir elle n'est pas là, la fille c'est Alice, Alice est… tu verras bien ! Il manque aussi Emmett, le frère de Bella et Rosalie sa copine, elle est partie quinze jours à Cuba avec ses parents.

\- Tu sors avec Alice ?

Il me regarde surpris, vraiment surpris. Ben quoi ? Je rougis sous son regard pénétrant.

\- Ben quoi ? Je demandais juste ?

J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin pris la main dans le sac de bonbons.

\- Non ! Je ne sors pas avec Alice !

Inconsciemment je relâche la respiration que j'avais retenue. Je suis pathétique.

Lui trouve ça très drôle apparemment, je lui collerai bien mon poing dans la figure au passage.

Il continue, Bella et Emmett sont les enfants du Shérif, Rosalie, la fille du seul avocat de la ville, Jacob est indien, son père est le meilleur ami de celui de Bella. Je n'écoute plus vraiment, j'ai saisi l'essentiel, ils se connaissent depuis leur enfance, et ont partagé tant de choses que l'intégration ne va pas être facile.

\- Viens ! On y va !

Jacob s'avance.

\- Alors Cullen ! Tu veux encore épater la galerie en te promenant dans la voiture de ton père ?

\- La ferme Black ! Tu ne vois pas que j'essaie d'impressionner mon « petit frère » !

Je grogne. Il s'arrête net, se retourne et me fixe effrontément. Il semble attendre quelque chose, mais se reprend, secoue la tête et va rejoindre Alice qui s'active auprès du feu.

Il parle avec elle doucement, de temps en temps, elle me regarde, mais n'insiste pas trop.

Jacob tend sa main.

\- Salut moi c'est Jacob !

\- Edward !

\- Alors Edward, tu fais quoi de beau dans la vie à part le lycée ?

\- De la musique !

\- Tu joues dans un groupe ?

Un groupe ? N'importe quoi !

\- Je fais du piano.

\- Oh !

Ce « Oh » veut tout dire, il me prend pour une tapette, d'ailleurs je me conduis comme tel depuis que je suis arrivé. C'est exactement ça ! Je me conduis comme une véritable gonzesse. Mon estomac se soulève, je crois que je vais encore être malade.

Si je fantasme sur un gars, si je me conduis comme une gonzesse, si les images érotiques qui me traversent l'esprit n'incluent pas de filles, c'est que je suis… gay ? Vraiment ?

Je me retourne, je cherche Jasper des yeux, je veux rentrer.

\- Jasper ?

Il se retourne aussitôt, alarmé par le ton de ma voix.

\- Edward ? Ça ne va pas ?

\- Non ! Je crois que je vais encore être malade, je veux rentrer !

\- Attend ! Viens assieds toi avec moi, respire un grand coup, ça va aller mieux !

Je n'en suis pas si sur, mais j'obtempère. Je m'assois, il m'enroule dans le sac de couchage. Je crois que je suis vert.

\- Si ça ne va pas mieux d'ici un quart d'heure, je te ramène, OK ?

J'acquiesce et sourit faiblement. Je me sens si mal, j'ai honte de moi, de mon corps qui vient de prendre en note la proximité de Jasper.

Il se retourne vers Jacob.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Rien, j'ai juste demandé ce qu'il faisait, il a répondu de la musique, du piano et puis il a pensé à un truc et est devenu tout blanc. Je n'ai rien fait, je te jure !

Jasper vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, il passe ses bras autour de mes épaules, inconsciemment je ferme les yeux et je me laisse aller.

\- Ça va ?

Il a l'air inquiet. J'entends un hoquet de surprise, je me redresse immédiatement. Alice est debout devant nous tout sourire. Je crois bien que je suis de nouveau rouge tomate, mortifié. Oublié, le malaise d'il y a cinq secondes. Me suis-je vraiment laissé aller dans les bras de Jasper ?

\- Salut, je suis Alice, je suis contente de te rencontrer Edward, on va devenir de grands amis, c'est sur !

\- Euh ! Salut !

Jasper m'a relâché, et même si je sais qu'il n'a fait ça que parce que je ne me sens pas bien, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir vide.

Jacob sort des bières, une guitare et commence à gratter. Il joue bien, ce n'est pas excellent, mais c'est bien et surtout juste.

\- Alors, tu penses quoi de notre musicien, il a de l'avenir ?

Jasper sourit dans la pénombre. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

\- Je … Disons qu'il ne joue pas faux et que…

\- Hey, Edward ! Tu rigoles ou quoi ? me coupe Jacob

Jasper se lève et remet du bois dans le feu. Il sourit.

\- Jacob, tu ferais mieux de te taire, tu as devant toi, un génie de la musique, toi et moi réunis on ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville !

\- C'est vrai ? Tu l'as entendu ?

\- Ouai, mon pote ! Je l'ai entendu et crois moi, rien à voir avec Madame Knobb !

\- Ouah ! Tu pourras jouer pour nous ?

\- Si vous voulez, je peux aussi jouer de la guitare, mais je ne suis pas trop bon, mon instrument c'est le piano.

Il me tend tout de suite son instrument. Je laisse tomber ma couverture, m'installe. Comme d'habitude, la musique répare toutes mes blessures. Je prends possession de la guitare, je la flatte, je l'apprivoise. Et enfin mes doigts bougent.

Ils écoutent sans bouger, Jacob a ouvert la bouche et me fixe avec un air vraiment stupide, Alice a fermé les yeux et Jasper, qui pense que la nuit le cache, laisse aller les larmes sur ses joues.

Quand j'ai fini, je lui rends la guitare dans un silence religieux. Alice n'a toujours pas ouvert les yeux, Jacob me regarde avec un air ahuri, et Jasper essaye tant bien que mal de cacher ses larmes.

\- C'est quoi ce morceau, je ne connais pas ? demande finalement Jacob

\- C'est un morceau que j'ai écrit pour mon amie Jane, avant de partir.

Alice se lève, et vient me serrer dans ses bras.

\- Tu es parfait ! Exactement ce qu'il fallait !

Je me recule, la regarde étonnée, de quoi parle-t-elle ? Je me tourne vers Jasper, il est perdu dans la contemplation de la mer.

Brusquement il se lève, enlève ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et va mettre ses pieds à l'eau.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demande Jacob

C'est Alice qui répond.

\- Il a besoin d'être seul !

\- Lui ? Tu plaisantes ? Jasper, qu'est ce que tu fous ?

Mais Jasper ne répond pas. Il continue de marcher dans l'eau qui doit à mon avis être gelée. Alice s'assoit à côté de moi.

\- Alors Edward ? As-tu laissé une petite amie éplorée à Phoenix ?

\- Une petite amie, mais pas éplorée, elle s'est déjà consolée, je pense !

\- Vraiment ? C'est bizarre, moi j'aurai attendu un peu. Elle s'appelle comment ?

\- Jessica !

\- Elle comptait beaucoup ?

\- Euh, je ne dirais pas ça, ce n'était pas sérieux, enfin je veux dire, on n'a…

\- J'ai compris, pas de soucis !

Ouf, je n'avais pas envie de lui expliquer ma relation avec Jessica ou Lauren, encore moins celle avec Jane et Alec. Pourtant elle était parfaite cette entente, pas d'attache, pas de sentiment, pas de serment. Parfait comme engagement !

Japser est finalement revenu de sa marche solitaire, il a l'air un peu tendu.

\- On y va ?

\- OK ! C'est toi le chef ! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire, je le ferai !

Il se fige à nouveau, Alice rigole doucement. Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

De toute manière ce n'est pas important, ce qui m'importe à l'instant présent c'est de rentrer et de me coucher, je suis épuisé physiquement, mais aussi moralement. Ma vie est en train de basculer, dangereusement, j'ai besoin de temps pour faire le point, de temps pour parler avec ma mère et peut-être aussi avec Alec, il doit savoir lui aussi, après tout, c'est lui qui m'a initié.

Ma mère et Carlisle sont déjà couchés, je monte directement dans ma chambre, je sors mon ordinateur, me connecte au réseau de la maison. J'ai cinq messages, deux de Jessica, un de Lauren, un de Jane et un d'Alec.

« Salut mon beau,

J'ai envoyé la vidéo dans un autre message, tu m'appelles qu'on la regarde ensemble.

Tu nous manques, mon lit va être vide…

Je t'embrasse.

Jess. »

Deuxième message.

« Video ! Amuse-toi bien ! »

Troisième.

« As-tu reçu la vidéo ?

On pourrait se faire une soirée webcam pour la visionner ?

Ça pourrait être amusant ?

Je t'embrasse… partout !

Lauren »

Quatrième.

« Lauren et Jess ne parlent que de toi, et j'avoue que ça commence à m'énerver. Je voudrais que tu sois là pour les remettre sur les rails.

Elles sont déjà en manque de toi, c'est incroyable.

J'ai passé ma journée avec Alec, on a trié quelques photos et fait un montage, je vais le finaliser dans la semaine, je te l'enverrai par la poste, donne-moi ton adresse.

Demain on ira très certainement au cinéma voir ce film dont tout le monde parle, je ne sais pas si les filles viendront.

J'espère que tout le monde est sympa avec toi. Comment est Jasper ? Gentil ? Pas trop épeurant ?

Je t'embrasse très fort.

Jane. »

Cinquième.

« Au secours Ed !

Ça ne fait pas 24 heures que tu es parti que je veux déjà étrangler Jess et Lauren.

Je crois que je suis celui qui te regrette le plus. Il va falloir que je te remplace j'ai l'impression, Jane n'est pas trop emballée, et figure-toi que ça ne me branche plus trop non, plus, j'aime bien l'idée de n'appartenir qu'à une seule personne. J'avoue que je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour ne pas te perdre en cours de route.

Jasper ? Raconte ? Je pensais que tu écrirais dès ton arrivée, j'espère que c'est bon signe.

C'est comment là-bas ? As-tu un piano ?

Ne me laisse pas sans nouvelles.

plus, Alec »

J'ouvre le fichier joint au message de Jessica. Je devrais l'appeler, mais je n'en ai pas envie.

Elles sont là, sur le lit, s'embrassant, se léchant. Jessica adore quand Lauren lui mord les seins, ça la fait hurler de plaisir, et moi en général ça suffit à me faire bander, mais ce soir, je n'y trouve aucun plaisir, rien. Je trouve ça presque dégoûtant, et écouter ce film avec Jasper dans la pièce à côté me rend très mal à l'aise.

Lauren vient d'enlever le string de Jessica, elle descend doucement vers son intimité, elle regarde la caméra, comme pour m'inviter. Lauren ne changera jamais.

Quand sa bouche se pose sur les lèvres de Jessica, j'entends un gémissement, c'est Jess, son corps se tend et les doigts de Lauren trouvent leur chemin. Un cri lui échappe.

« Edward, je voudrais que ce soit toi, là maintenant, que tu me prennes, que tu me possèdes avec ta grosse… Aaaah ! »

Lauren, vient de la pénétrer, elle ne va pas tarder à venir.

C'est fini ! Jessica a joui dans un grand cri et Lauren sourit de toutes ses dents.

Elles inversent les rôles, mais je ne veux pas le voir, j'éteins tout, il faut que je me vide l'esprit.

Pourquoi n'ai je pas réagi à la vidéo ? Pourquoi cela ne m'a-t-il fait aucun effet ? À cause de Jasper ? Je ne peux pas le croire, on ne peut pas changer aussi radicalement du jour au lendemain, c'est impossible !


	5. Chapter 5

**Jasper POV**

 **Chapitre 4 : Erreur de jugement**

Dans la voiture, je lui parle un peu de ma bande de copains. Je suis sûr qu'ils vont l'accepter sans aucun problème, Jacob et Alice sont extraordinaires, ils n'ont aucun préjugé, la preuve ils m'ont accepté sans condition.

J'ai presque envie de rire quand il me demande si je sors avec Alice. Moi ? Tout simplement impossible, inconcevable même.

Évidemment, dès qu'on arrive Jacob lui saute dessus, sans avoir au passage lancé une vanne pourrie.

Je me fige net quand je l'entends grogner, diablement sexy ce son. J'ai envie de bien plus que le réconforter tout à coup, vraiment plus. Il faut que j'arrête ça, il va devenir mon frère et en plus il n'a pas l'air de m'apprécier outre mesure.

Je vais rejoindre Alice qui s'active autour du feu, je la connais, elle veut se faire une opinion avant de lui parler.

\- Il est beau comme un cœur, tu ne me l'avais pas dit !

\- Si, mais tu ne m'as pas cru !

Elle rit doucement.

\- Alors ?

\- Alors quoi Alice ?

\- Jasper, ne me prends pas pour une imbécile ! Il te fait de l'effet, je le vois, dans tes yeux et dans…

Elle baisse, les yeux, elle a noté ça aussi, mais Alice remarque tout, sait, tout, elle a un sixième sens.

\- C'est mon frère !

\- Erreur, c'est le fils de ta belle-mère, rien de plus OK ?

Qu'essaie-t-elle de faire ? De me jeter dans ses bras ?

\- En plus, il n'a pas l'air de m'aimer beaucoup, où alors c'est ce que je suis qui le dégoûte, mais je ne pense pas qu'il sache et puis, je te dis qu'il est…

\- À vue de nez peut-être, mais je suis sûre qu'il cache un truc, je n'arrive pas à le voir. Il faut que je lui parle.

Elle se lève, mais Edward m'appelle juste à ce moment-là. Sa voix est plus une plainte qu'autre chose. Il a l'air de vouloir mourir. Je me précipite, j'espère qu'il ne va pas être encore malade, surtout dans la voiture de mon père, il me tuerait.

Je lui propose de s'asseoir, je l'enroule dans le sac de couchage, si je m'écoutai, je l'embrasserai presque sur le front pour le réconforter, mais bien sûr je ne le fais pas, je préfère me retourner contre Jacob pour savoir ce qui l'a mis dans cet état.

Rien apparemment, décidément il est trop bizarre.

Je retourne m'asseoir près de lui, et sans m'en rendre compte, je passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, cette envie soudaine de le protéger, de le prendre dans mes bras, comme dans la cuisine tout à l'heure. Ça ne me ressemble tellement pas. Il se laisse aller contre moi, la sensation est simplement prodigieuse, son corps est dur contre le mien, chaud malgré le vent frais de la mer. Je veux rester là toute l'éternité.

C'est le claquement de langue d'Alice qui me sort de ma bulle, je m'écarte à contrecœur, elle vient de tout gâcher, elle le sait, et ça m'énerve un peu, mais je n'en veux jamais très longtemps à Alice.

Jacob a sorti sa guitare et commence à jouer, Edward l'écoute, grimace un peu, mais ne dit rien. À mon tour de chambrer Jacob.

Edward finit par dire que Jacob n'est pas si pire, et propose de jouer un morceau. Je sais que ça va être trop bon. Je me cale un peu mieux pour l'écouter. Il dit qu'il n'est pas aussi bon qu'au piano, je suis sur qu'il est modeste, il n'est pas le genre de gars à être mauvais et à faire les choses à moitié, ça se voit tout de suite.

Je remarque immédiatement le changement dès qu'il attrape la guitare. On dirait que la musique agit sur lui comme une drogue. Il commence, doucement, le rythme est puissant, puis tendre, de nouveau puissant et tendre, c'est incroyable. On dirait qu'il parle de quelqu'un, on dirait une ode à… J'ai les yeux qui se remplissent de larmes. Je suis subjugué, il a tort, il est aussi bon avec une guitare qu'avec un piano.

J'ai des images de tendresse qui me traverse la tête, des images de bonheur, de… je me dégoûte, que m'arrive-t-il ?

Je regarde Jacob et Alice, ils sont eux aussi sous le charme, Edward vient de les conquérir en un tour de main, il fait partie de notre groupe, je le sens. Je sens aussi qu'Edward va chambouler ma vie. Du coup je laisse déborder mon trop-plein d'émotion, les larmes coulent enfin, la nuit les cachent. Personne ne saura que Jasper Cullen a des faiblesses.

C'est un morceau qu'il a composé, je le savais avant même que Jacob ne pose la question, je suis profondément jaloux de cette Jane, j'aurai voulu qu'il soit capable de me faire un cadeau comme celui-là, un morceau de musique qui me ressemble, un morceau de musique qui me dise ce qu'il pense de moi, qui je suis, j'enrage, il a écrit ça pour une fille, qui est-elle, je croyais que c'était Jessica sa blonde, même s'il m'a dit le contraire. Est-ce que je me serais trompé ?

Alice se lève et vient le serrer dans ses bras, elle me jette un regard de connivence, je n'aime pas ça parce que ça veut dire qu'Alice part en croisade. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une romance, je n'en veux pas, je le sais, elle le sait.

Le message n'est pas arrivé à bon port chez Edward, il n'a pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais moi oui, il est parfait, juste qu'il fallait à Jasper ! Un véritable défi que je ne pouvais pas ignorer ! C'était ça ce qu'elle voulait dire !

Je l'ai pris en plein figure, comme un coup de poing, j'ai besoin de faire le vide, de me retrouver seul, il faut que j'y pense, ce n'était pas prévu dans ma vie, je n'avais pas l'intention de tomber amoureux, pas comme ça, pas si vite, pas de mon frère…

Je me lève, j'enlève mes chaussures, l'eau froide me fait du bien. J'ai envie de lui dire qu'il m'énerve, qu'il me pourrit la vie, que j'étais très heureux avant qu'il n'arrive, mais je ne peux pas faire ça, il n'y est pour rien, il est lui-même ici contre son gré.

Je pense aussi à Esmée et mon père, ils ont l'air si heureux, l'amour est beau dans le fond, il est beau quand il est partagé. Mais là on est dans l'impasse, Edward n'est pas exactement disponible, non seulement je le soupçonne d'être innocent, mais en plus je le crois homophobe. Il est tellement tendu quand je l'approche que j'ai l'impression de le dégoûter.

Sauf tout à l'heure, quand je l'ai pris dans mes bras, c'était juste parfait, mais il n'y avait rien de sexuel dans cette étreinte, il était bouleversé, j'étais là. Il m'offrait son amitié, et à défaut d'autre chose, je m'en contenterai, si c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait me donner. De toute manière pas question de le pervertir !

Quand je suis revenu, j'ai trouvé Edward assez détendu, Alice était toujours assise à côté de lui, ils avaient dû discuter.

C'était moi qui voulais rentrer maintenant.

J'ai bloqué net quand il m'a répondu, qu'il ferait exactement ce que je lui demanderais. Est-il innocent au point de ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'il me dit ? L'image qui m'a traversée l'esprit n'avait absolument rien d'amical.

Alice a ri, bien sûr elle avait tout deviné, comme d'habitude, impossible de lui cacher quoique ce soit à ce lutin hyperactif, ce qui m'avait sauvé plus d'une fois, je dois l'avouer.

Dès qu'on est arrivé, il s'est enfermé dans sa chambre.

Je passe à la salle de bain, et quand je retourne dans ma chambre je laisse volontairement la porte de communication ouverte, je veux savoir ce qu'il fait, je veux savoir, c'est plus fort que moi.

Je suis allongé sur mon lit quand j'entends, qu'est-ce que j'entends exactement ? Des gémissements ? Non d'un chien, il fait quoi ? Il regarde un film porno ?

Je me lève et m'approche de la porte, j'entends mieux, des filles, j'entends aussi le prénom d'Edward. C'est quoi ce délire ? J'essaie de m'approcher pour en entendre plus, mais la seule chose que j'entends c'est le couvercle de son portable qu'il vient de fermer brusquement.

Je sursaute et je file me remettre au lit, je ne comprends plus rien, vraiment plus rien. Demain, je vais mener ma petite enquête, quand il ira à la bibliothèque avec Carlisle. J'irai voir dans son ordinateur. Il n'y verra que du feu, je suis doué pour ça, presque un hacker professionnel.

C'est là que je l'entends, c'est hésitant, faible, comme un murmure, une plainte, et puis ça prend de l'ampleur, ça devient plus sauvage, plus fort, on dirait une déclaration d'amour en musique, de l'amour brut.

Il recommence, se reprend, il compose. Il tâtonne. C'est merveilleux de l'entendre. Sait-il que je l'entends ?

Je m'endors au son du piano, de la mélodie d'Edward, on dirait une berceuse.

Je me réveille en sursaut, c'est comme si j'avais senti une présence, il fait presque jour.

Mais rien, j'ai du rêver pourtant j'ai la nette impression que quelqu'un est venu dans ma chambre, il y a une odeur différente, une odeur que je connais.

Edward !

C'est son odeur, sucrée, tentatrice, un mélange de miel et de cannelle, c'est entêtant, envoûtant. Il est venu dans ma chambre pendant que je dormais, pourquoi ?

J'entends du bruit de l'autre côté de la porte de la salle de bain, il faut que j'en aie le cœur net. Je saute du lit, je frappe, j'attends.

Il vient ouvrir. Dieu du ciel ! Il est en pantalon de jogging, en train de se raser. Divin ! Ses abdos sont bien dessinés, trop bien même, il cache bien son jeu, il fait plus fragile quand il est habillé.

\- Salut ! J'ai presque fini !

Je suis incapable de parler, je lève la main passe devant lui, et allume la douche.

Il me regarde complètement paniqué, croit-il que je vais me déshabiller devant lui ? Bon ça m'a effleuré l'esprit, mais soyons honnête, ça serait prendre un trop gros risque.

Il se dépêche.

\- Je vais courir, je … bon … à tout l'heure !

\- T'en as pour longtemps ?

\- Une heure, une heure et demie, c'est ce qu'il me faut en général !

OK, c'est un sportif aussi, a-t-il au moins un défaut ?

\- Je fais du water-polo, tu voudrais venir ?

Tout à coup, il pâlit.

\- Euh, pour regarder, mais pas plus, OK ?

Ah, un défaut dans la cuirasse !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- L'eau ce n'est pas mon truc !

\- Tu ne sais pas nager ?

Je vois qu'il est mal à l'aise, il essaye d'éluder.

\- Si, si, mais c'est juste que je suis plus à l'aise les deux pieds sur terre.

\- C'est comme pour la moto ?

Là il rougit, j'ai encore loupé un truc.

\- Non, ce n'est pas pour les mêmes raisons ! J'y vais !

Et il me laisse tout seul, complètement abasourdi.

Récapitulons ! Il est beau, avec un corps parfait, plus que parfait même, il est un musicien exceptionnel et un compositeur très doué, il a une tendance à l'autoflagellation absolument sexy, et est très modeste et timide, probablement puceau, mais là je n'en suis plus aussi sur. Il a peur de l'eau et de la moto, à moins que ce ne soit de moi. Est-ce pour ça qu'il ne veut pas faire de moto ? Pour ne pas avoir à me toucher ? Est-ce que je le dégoûte à ce point ? Pourtant je suis sûr qu'il ne sait pas, Carlisle m'aurait demandé avant. Il doit le sentir et c'est pour ça qu'il est toujours mal à l'aise avec moi. Mon cœur se serre, ça fait mal.

Mais à quoi m'attendais-je ?

Je file sous la douche, j'enfile un jean et une chemise et je descends pendre mon déjeuner.

Il est assis à table avec sa mère.

\- Chéri, c'était magnifique ce que tu as joué hier soir !

Il rougit. J'adore !

\- Tu as entendu ?

Ben on n'est pas sourd, ça aurait été difficile de ne pas entendre.

\- Les pièces ne sont pas insonorisées ici Edward !

Ah ! Il s'est fait prendre au piège, maintenant il est rouge comme une tomate. Je suis sur qu'il pense au film d'hier soir plus qu'à sa musique parce que lorsqu'il pose son regard sur moi, il devient encore plus rouge. J'ai envie de jouer un peu, mais j'ai pitié, j'ai vraiment pitié, ça aussi c'est nouveau pour moi et puis je ne veux pas qu'il aille tout effacer avant que j'aille fouiller dans son ordi. Du coup c'est moi qui me sens mal.

\- Moi j'ai dormi comme un bébé !

Je ne veux pas qu'il sache, j'ai entendu le film, j'ai entendu la musique et j'ai senti sa présence. Il faut le mettre en confiance.

\- Tu vas courir ?

\- Oui, sur le bord de la route, la forêt, je ne connais pas assez, plus tard peut-être ! Je prendrais la direction de Forks !

Et il s'en va. Esmée s'assoit en face de moi, elle est très souriante, agréable, elle a l'air d'une mère parfaite.

\- Ça va Jasper ? Tu t'entends bien avec Edward ?

\- On peut dire ça comme ça. C'est juste qu'il est bizarre, je ne sais pas je …

\- C'est vrai, il est bizarre, il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude, il est plus enjoué, plus expressif et surtout il ne rougit pas, je crois bien que je ne l'ai jamais vu rougir autant que depuis qu'on est là !

\- Vraiment ?

Je pousse mon avantage, Esmée veut me parler de lui.

\- Vous connaissez ses amis ? Jessica ?

\- Jessica ? Qui ne connaît pas Jessica ? En fait, c'est un peu compliqué, ses véritables amis s'appellent Jane et Alec, ils sortent ensemble depuis l'adolescence, Edward et Alec sont tellement proches, comme deux frères, non plus que ça, vraiment plus que ça, j'ai même pensé à moment donné que… bref, je me suis trompée.

Je commence à comprendre, même sa mère se pose des questions. Qui est Edward ? Elle continue.

\- Jessica est rentrée dans le groupe par Jane, elles étaient amies, Jessica a traîné Lauren avec elle. Edward est sorti avec Jessica, pas longtemps je pense, avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas une fille pour lui, disons, une fille très stable. Mais ils sont restés amis, je pense qu'elle sort avec un autre garçon, mais je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

Elle soupire.

\- J'espère que l'éloignement va lui faire du bien, il avait besoin de s'épanouir, là-bas il commençait à s'étioler, j'en ai parlé avec Alec, lui aussi s'inquiétait.

\- Merci Esmée !

\- De quoi ?

\- Pour m'avoir parlé d'Edward, pour rendre mon père heureux, pour vos spaghettis hier soir, je pourrais y prendre goût !

Ouah ! Est-ce moi qui viens de dire ça ? C'est à peine croyable !

Elle sourit. Elle est celle qu'il faut à Carlisle, maintenant c'est évident, et pour tout dire ça me complique fortement la vie.

Je grimpe les escaliers quatre à quatre. Je me faufile dans la chambre d'Edward, j'ouvre son portable. Il n'y a même pas de mot de passe.

Internet, historique. Rien.

OK ! Je détourne l'historique, facile, toujours rien !

Bon ce n'est pas sur internet, donc c'est soit dans sa boîte de message, soit dans ses documents.

J'ouvre, je vois les messages qui s'affichent, cinq lus hier soir, deux non lus.

Le premier.

« Tu n'as pas appelé, on devait regarder le film ensemble !

Jess et Lauren »

Le second.

« Edward, que se passe-t-il ?

Tu n'as donné aucun signe de vie, ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes, je suis inquiet, je te connais, il se passe quelque chose. Ne m'oblige pas à téléphoner à ta mère !

Edward, j'attends ton appel aujourd'hui avant midi, sinon j'appelle ta mère, elle m'a donné le numéro avant de partir.

Edward, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de choses qui te tracassent, je sais, je l'ai senti, on peut en parler si tu veux, ça ne peut pas être aussi désastreux que tu le penses.

Alec. »

OK, ça c'est un pote, un vrai. Heureusement qu'il l'a, parce que ça ne va pas fort dans sa vie apparemment.

Je les marque comme non lu, et j'ouvre les autres messages, celui de Jessica accroche mon regard. Son lit ? Edward couche avec Jessica ?

J'ouvre le suivant. La vidéo. Alors c'est un film qu'a envoyé Jessica. De plus en plus intéressant.

Je baisse le son, de manière à ce que personne ne m'entende, mais pas trop pour entendre les paroles.

J'ouvre, je crois bien que mon cœur a manqué un battement, je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Je suis sans voix, ces filles qui se …, la blonde n'arrête pas de murmurer le prénom d'Edward, pendant que l'autre… Et là, quand j'entends celle que je suppose être Jessica, se plaindre que ce n'est pas Edward qui la prend, je suis dans un état second.

Je ne veux pas savoir, je n'aurai pas du. Je ferme le film, efface toute trace de mon passage, et je cours m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Edward cache vraiment bien son jeu. Il n'est pas puceau du tout, bien au contraire, il a l'air très libre, et surtout très doué d'après ce que j'ai vu et entendu.

Mais ce qui me fait le plus mal, c'est que je viens de prendre conscience que son problème depuis le départ c'est moi, c'est moi qui suis la source de ses malaises, c'est moi qu'il ne peut pas supporter. Et ça, ce n'est pas facile à digérer, c'est une première pour moi. En général, je n'ai pas à demander, je veux, je prends.

Il va falloir que je travaille fortement sur moi-même pour rétablir la situation. Pas question de tout gâcher parce que je trouve le fils de ma belle-mère parfaitement à mon goût. Pas question de gâcher la vie de mon père une nouvelle fois, bien que la première ce n'était pas vraiment ma faute, mais plus celle de ma mère.

Il faut que je parle à quelqu'un, un coup d'œil au réveil, il est à peine huit heures, je ne peux pas téléphoner à Alice, elle me tuerait. Je prends mon mal en patience.

Un téléphone sonne, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, plus rien. Et nouveau ça sonne, encore, et encore, et encore.

Je me lève, traverse la salle de bain, c'est dans la chambre d'Edward que ça sonne, la prochaine fois je réponds.

\- Allo ?

\- C'est Alec ! Qui es-tu ?

Comment sait-il que ce n'est pas Edward ? J'ai à peine parlé.

\- Alors ?

Il s'impatiente.

\- Edward aurait répondu autre chose, un truc du genre « Salut ma poule » ou « Alec j'ai un truc formidable à te dire », tu n'es pas Edward !

Bon, c'est vrai qu'il avait dit un truc du genre à Jessica quand il avait décroché.

\- Je suis Jasper !

\- Il est où ?

\- Je ne sais pas, il est parti courir.

\- Sans son cellulaire ?

\- Faut croire !

\- Tu n'es pas bavard !

\- Disons que je ne sais pas quoi dire, ça fait 8 fois que tu appelles, et que personne ne répond alors…

\- Je veux juste savoir ce qui se passe, Edward n'a répondu à aucun message, c'est bizarre !

\- Que veux-tu que j'y fasse moi ? De toute manière je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de bizarre là dedans, ça colle avec le personnage non ?

\- Non, justement, je connais Edward, et je sais qu'il se passe quelque chose, tu ne serais pas au courant par hasard ?

\- Pourquoi le serais-je ? Je ne suis pas responsable de lui ! J'ai …j'ai, j'en ai rien à foutre !

J'ai presque hurlé dans le téléphone, mais l'autre au bout du fil il rit.

\- Qu'est qu'il t'a fait ?

\- À part me vomir dessus chaque fois qu'il me voit ? Rien !

Grand silence.

\- Depuis combien de temps est-il parti ?

\- Une heure !

\- Il ne part jamais sans son téléphone, va le chercher ! Et rappelle-moi !

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ferais ça !

\- Tu sais très bien pourquoi ! Vas-y ! Ramène-le !

Je raccroche, je file au garage, j'enfourche ma moto et je file direction Forks, je ne me pose aucune question, Alec a raison, je sais pourquoi Edward est comme ça, à cause de MOI. Il doit être par là.

J'ai failli ne pas le voir. Il était accroupi contre un arbre, la tête entre les jambes.

\- Edward ?

Il ne répond pas.

\- Edward ?

\- Dégage !

Belle entrée en matière, bonjour l'ambiance !

\- Edward, il faut que tu rentres, il y a un type, Alec, qui n'arrête pas d'appeler sur ton cellulaire, il dit que si tu ne le rappelles pas dans moins d'une demi-heure, il appelle ta mère.

Il lève alors les yeux vers moi, et je me fige, ils sont rouges d'avoir pleuré. Il a l'air si fragile, si malheureux. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, si je le touche il va encore avoir envie de vomir.

\- Tu veux que je te ramène ?

Je pense que je suis à moto, mais il n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier. Il monte derrière moi, il est tendu à l'extrême.

Il s'enferme dans sa chambre à double tour, je l'entends qui parle, mais maintenant qu'il sait que les pièces ne sont pas insonorisées, il fait attention.


	6. Chapter 6

**Edward POV**

 **Chapitre 5 : Prise de conscience**

Composer me fait tellement de bien d'habitude, mais aujourd'hui ça me frustre parce que je pense à Jasper, parce que c'est lui qui guide mes doigts sur le clavier. Je voulais quelque chose de léger, je me retrouve en train de composer un truc puissant et violent d'émotions, mais si doux à la fois. Je crois que c'est de loin le plus beau morceau que j'ai composé. Oui, vraiment le plus beau, et je le dois à mon voisin de chambre.

Un jour je lui ferai écouter, mais pas aujourd'hui ni demain, c'est trop tôt. Il faudra aussi que je lui trouve un titre.

Je finis par me mettre au lit, mais le sommeil me fuit, je compte les heures sur mon réveil, c'est difficile de rester serein, j'ai envie de traverser la salle de bain, d'aller le réveiller et de lui demander pourquoi il me fait ça. Je ne voulais rien moi, je n'avais rien demandé, enfin en tout cas pas ça.

Mon cœur se serre rien qu'à l'idée de savoir qu'il dort de l'autre côté de la porte. Il est quatre heures du matin, je n'ai pas encore fermé l'œil.

J'enfile mon bas de survêtement, dès que le soleil se lèvera j'irai courir, ça me fera le plus grand bien, je vais pouvoir réfléchir à tout ça.

Mais avant, il faut que je fasse quelque chose, quelque chose de fou. J'ouvre la salle de bain, traverse, me faufile par la porte entrouverte.

Il est là sur le lit, en caleçon. Il dort à point fermés, sur le ventre les bras en croix. Je l'admire, il est si beau, je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive, pourquoi je suis attiré par ce corps, pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'il est mon autre moitié.

Je tends mon bras comme pour le toucher, mais je n'en fais rien, s'il me surprend je suis mort. Ma main suit la courbe de son dos, de ses fesses, de ses jambes, je suis si près que je sens sa chaleur, c'est si apaisant.

Combien de temps suis-je resté là à le contempler ? Aucune idée, mais quand je reviens dans ma chambre, le soleil s'est levé, il est presque sept heures.

Il est temps que je sorte, mais d'abord il faut que je fasse un passage à la salle de bain.

On frappe, mon cœur fait un arrêt. Il faut que j'aille ouvrir. Il entre dans la salle de bain, me regarde étrangement, lève la main pour me saluer et tourne le robinet de la douche.

Il ne va pas se laver devant moi, si ? Non ! Non ! Je ne pourrai pas le supporter, il faut que je me dépêche, il faut que je sorte d'ici, tout de suite.

Je vais aller courir, longtemps aujourd'hui, j'ai beaucoup de choses à évacuer.

Il me propose d'aller au Water Polo avec lui. L'eau ce n'est pas mon truc, j'ai peur dans l'eau, c'est plus fort que moi. Du coup il croit que c'est pareil pour la moto, en fait la moto c'est différent, mais ça, il ne peut pas le savoir.

Je m'en vais. Je ne vais quand même pas lui dire que je ne veux pas monter avec lui à moto parce que j'ai peur de me coller à lui, et de me payer une érection du tonnerre. Voilà ce qui me fait peur dans la moto, c'est sa promiscuité.

Ma mère m'attend dans la cuisine, avec un bon déjeuner. Elle me parle de ma composition de cette nuit. Elle a entendu ? Les pièces ne sont pas insonorisées ? Catastrophe !

Alors lui aussi a entendu, il a certainement aussi entendu les gémissements et les remarques de Jessica. Oh mon Dieu ! J'ai trop honte ! Il doit penser que je suis un obsédé sexuel, et il n'est pas loin de la vérité sauf que ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est que c'est lui qui m'obsède, c'est à son corps que je rêve depuis que je l'ai rencontré, hier, juste hier. Comment en suis-je arrivé là en moins de vingt-quatre heures, comment ?

Même s'il essaye de me rassurer en me faisant croire qu'il n'a rien entendu, je sais qu'il sait, j'ai vu son regard s'allumer, je suis sûr qu'il a voulu l'espace d'une seconde jouer avec moi, qu'il a voulu s'amuser à mes dépens. Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas fait ? Mystère !

Il faut que je sorte d'ici, vite.

Je m'en vais, je pars à grandes foulées, plus il y aura de distance entre lui et moi, mieux ça sera.

Je veux fuir Jasper, il est trop tentant. J'ai beau essayer de comprendre, je n'y arrive pas.

Je ne suis pas gay, je ne suis pas gay. Je ne suis pas gay, je couche avec Jessica et Lauren depuis plus d'un an, j'ai couché avec d'autres filles avant. Je ne suis pas gay !

 _Pourtant, tu bandes comme un fou rien qu'en pensant à Jasper !_

Ça ne veut rien dire ! C'est juste que je suis un peu perdu, une nouvelle maison, une nouvelle vie, des nouveaux amis à se faire. Des excuses tout ça !

 _Et Alec ?_

Quoi Alec ?

 _Avoue que tu y as pensé une ou deux fois. Avoue !_

Oui, mais c'était dans des moments bien précis ! Pas comme avec Jasper !

 _C'est vrai, c'était dans des moments bien précis, quand vous vous envoyiez en l'air avec les filles, quand vous jouissiez en vous regardant droit dans les yeux !_

 _Edward ! Tu es un lâche ! Tu n'es même pas capable d'affronter la vérité en face._

Je ne suis pas gay.

Je ne veux pas être gay !

Et puis Jacob ne m'a pas fait d'effet, pourtant il n'est pas mal aussi non ?

 _Mais pas aussi beau que Jasper !_

Est-ce que je viens de dire que Jacob est pas mal ? Et que Jasper est plus beau ? Oh mon Dieu !

Je suis un dépravé ! Ma mère va mourir de chagrin !

Et moi de frustration !

Ça fait plus d'une demi-heure que je cours, il faudrait que je rebrousse chemin, mais je continue, je n'ai pas fini, il faut que je me décide.

Jessica et Lauren ne m'ont fait aucun effet hier soir, bien au contraire, ça m'a presque donné envie de vomir encore une fois. Pourtant la semaine dernière, j'adorais ça !

 _Oui, mais la semaine dernière tu ne connaissais pas Jasper !_

Merde !

 _Et puis avoue aussi que c'était toujours plus intense quand Alec était là. Tu prenais ton pied plus vite, plus fort._

Bordel !

Je m'arrête sur le bord de la route, je suis essoufflé, j'enrage.

Je suis gay ! Merde !

Demi-tour ! Je descends dans la forêt en contrebas, je m'appuie contre le premier arbre qui me tend les bras, et je pleure, je pleure sur tout ce qui m'arrive.

N.O.N ! N.O.N ! NON ! PITIÉ ! Non ! Pitié ! non ! non !

Je suis incapable de me contrôler, je me laisse tomber à terre.

J'entends mon nom, c'est lui, pourquoi vient-il me chercher ? Je veux qu'il s'en aille, il ne faut pas qu'il me voie dans cet état. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache.

Et puis si, je lève les yeux, je sais ce qu'il voit, il voit un type brisé, il voit une tapette en train de bramer sur son sort. J'ai envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il me berce, m'embrasse. Je suis pathétique.

Il me cherche, Alec me cherche, je dois rentrer même si je n'en ai pas envie.

Cette fois, je ne fais aucun commentaire sur la moto, je monte derrière lui, je me colle contre son dos. Si je bande, il saura, point final, mais je suis trop malheureux pour y penser.

Je grimpe au dernier étage, je m'enferme dans ma chambre. Il faut que je parle à Alec.

\- Alec ?

\- Nom d'un chien Edward ! Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

\- Je suis gay !

Soupir.

\- Je sais !

Quoi ? J'ai loupé un truc non ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Je le sais depuis longtemps déjà !

\- Comment ?

\- Écoute Edward, je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment le moment d'en parler, tu as l'air…

\- Si, je veux en parler, maintenant ! Depuis quand ?

Il soupire à nouveau. Visiblement cette conversation ne l'enchante pas du tout.

\- Quand tu fais l'amour Edward, tu es si… enfin… regarde-toi avec les filles, pourquoi t'aiment-elles d'après toi ?

\- Non ! Je ne sais pas ! Explique-moi !

\- Elles t'aiment parce que tu penses comme elles, tu… tu es si prévenant, si…

\- Je ne pense pas comme elles !

\- Écoute, je….

\- Alec, je ne comprends pas, j'aime les filles pourtant.

\- Vraiment, à quoi tu penses quand tu fais l'amour ?

\- Euh, je ne sais pas, je …

\- Edward la dernière fois, juste avant que tu partes, tu te rappelles ?

\- Oui, je me rappelle !

Je me rappelais très bien, même très très bien, j'avais misé sur le fait qu'il était trop occupé pour m'entendre quand j'avais murmuré son prénom en jouissant dans la bouche de Jessica.

\- Merde !

\- Tu comprends ? Et à chaque fois c'est comme ça !

\- Tu veux dire qu'à chaque fois que je…, c'est ton nom que…

\- Oui Edward !

Je ne me suis rendu compte de rien, absolument de rien ! Jusqu'à la dernière fois, je savais que quelque chose de fort me liait à Alec, mais jamais je n'aurai imaginé ça et puis brusquement je me rends compte que lui-même n'a pas l'air très contrit de tout ça.

\- Mais comment tu fais, comment tu as fait pour supporter ça ?

\- Edward, je m'en fous, je ne veux pas perdre ton amitié pour une histoire de cul, en dehors de nos séances, jamais tu n'as rien laissé paraître, et les filles ne se sont jamais rendu compte de rien.

\- Je suis désolé !

\- Je survivrai, mais dis-moi ce qui t'en a fait prendre conscience ?

\- Jasper !

\- Je t'écoute !

Puis-je lui parler librement de tout ce que je ressens ? Après tout il est mon meilleur ami, celui avec qui je partage tout, ou du moins je partageais tout, même les copines, du coup je fonce.

\- Merde Alec, il est si beau, si …, j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras, de l'embrasser à en perdre la raison, de le renverser sur…

Alec rit au bout du fil, moi je suis mortifié, ai-je vraiment dit tout ça ?

\- Je crois que j'ai compris l'essentiel !

\- Merde !

\- T'es mordu mon pote !

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! C'est mon demi-frère !

\- Erreur ! C'est le fils de ton beau-père, c'est différent, pas de lien sanguin. Pas de problème !

Je soupire.

\- Je fais quoi maintenant ?

\- Séduis-le ! Tu es bon à ce jeu !

\- Mais il n'est pas gay !

\- Et alors, moi non plus, pourtant j'ai apprécié.

Je suis tétanisé, je n'ai jamais essayé de séduire Alec, enfin pas consciemment en tout cas.

\- Alec ! Ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Écoute Edward ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de certaines choses, mais …, enfin j'aurai certainement fini par vouloir plus que mon prénom dans ta bouche à force, tu comprends ?

Je suis dur comme le roc maintenant, c'est malin. Je m'imagine au milieu du lit avec Jasper et Alec. Les images mentales sont très parlantes.

\- Merde !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu te crois malin ?

Il rit, je finis par rire aussi.

\- Bonne chance Edward ! Appelle-moi ! Je veux savoir !

\- Va te faire foutre Alec !

Il rit encore.

\- Je t'aime Edward !

\- Moi aussi !

\- Mais pas autant que lui !

Je n'ajoute rien, il n'y a rien à ajouter. J'ai Jasper dans la peau, je ne peux plus le nier, c'est maintenant une évidence.

On frappe à ma porte, c'est Carlisle.

-Edward, veux-tu aller à la librairie ce matin ?

Ne panique pas, la porte est fermée à clé. Il ne peut pas entrer et savoir que tu bandes comme un fou.

\- Je prends une douche et j'arrive !

\- Prends ton temps mon grand, on t'attend !

L'eau chaude me fait du bien, mais ne règle en rien mon problème, je connais le seul moyen, c'est…

Ma main a suivi son chemin, elle est habituée, la pression est juste parfaite, le mouvement souple et équilibré, je m'imagine en train de masturber Jasper, dans cette même douche.

Il rejette sa tête en arrière, ferme les yeux, soupire de plaisir, gémit, grogne.

Ma bouche suit le contour de sa mâchoire, puis descend dans son cou, je le mords, il crie. Mon autre main remonte sur ses hanches, caresse ses fesses, son dos. Je sais qu'il aime, je le vois dans la tension qui habite son corps, je le vois dans chacun de ses mouvements. Il passe sa main dans mes cheveux, murmure mon prénom.

La fin est proche, je ne vais pas tarder. J'explose dans ma main en murmurant son nom.

\- Jasper ! Fuck !

Je suis parfaitement conscient de la situation dans laquelle je suis. Et pour résumer le tout, je dirais que je suis dans une merde noire.

Je fantasme sur le type de la chambre d'à côté, qui s'avère être mon demi-frère, et bien qu'Alec n'ait pas de problème avec ça, moi j'en ai un, ma mère aussi probablement, je ne parle pas de Carlisle et encore moins de Jasper.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je suis assis derrière ma mère, Jasper à côté de moi. On va tous ensemble à la librairie, une sortie familiale ! Pouah ! J'aurai presque envie de sauter de la voiture en marche.

Ensuite resto, et après la plage de la Push. Billy, le père de Jacob et Charlie celui d'Emmett et Bella nous attendent pour boire un café. Super !

Carlisle nous a laissés devant la bibliothèque, il passera nous chercher dans une heure à peu près. J'attends que Jasper se décide à bouger, mais il semble qu'il ne veuille pas entrer.

\- On y va ?

Il soupire, acquiesce, avance vers la grande porte vitrée puis s'arrête à nouveau, il se retourne vers moi, ses yeux sont brillants de curiosité, il veut me poser une question.

Aussitôt mon cœur s'accélère, mes yeux se focalisent sur sa bouche, la mienne se dessèche aussitôt. Je déglutis avec précaution, restons discrets !

\- Tu veux me poser une question ?

\- Oui ! Je… As-tu pu parler avec ton ami ?

\- J'ai parlé à Alec, effectivement !

\- Et ?

\- Que veux-tu savoir exactement ?

Il se racle la gorge, il veut savoir quelque chose. Il tourne autour du pot.

\- Vas-y ! Si je peux, j'y répondrais !

Il prend une grande respiration, ouvre la bouche, la referme, ses yeux sont plus tristes tout à coup.

\- J'ai entendu la vidéo hier soir !

J'ai fermé les yeux. Je savais qu'il avait entendu, je savais qu'il avait fait semblant et je m'accrochais désespérément à ça, maintenant tout s'écroulait, comme un château de cartes.

\- Jasper, je …

\- C'est ta vie ! C'est juste que …

\- Que quoi ?

\- Ça ne colle pas avec toi, c'est…

Mais tout à coup je n'ai plus honte, parce que je suis quelqu'un d'autre parce que c'est du passé et que j'assume mon passé.

\- Tu ne me connais pas pour dire ça, mais tu as raison, ce n'est pas moi, ou plutôt disons que c'était moi avant.

\- Avant ? Avant quoi ?

Que répondre, avant que je ne te rencontre ? Avant que je ne sois en train de tomber amoureux de toi ? Avant, avant !

\- Avant de venir ici, et de… laisse faire ! C'était avant !

Il n'insiste pas, mais je sens que les questions se bousculent dans sa jolie petite tête. Il passe devant moi et malgré tout mon self-control, je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder, de le mater discrètement.

C'est incroyable a quelle vitesse je suis passé de l'autre côté du miroir. Me voilà à fantasmer sur le cul de Jasper, en plein milieu d'un trottoir. Je grogne de frustration. Jasper se retourne brusquement et me regarde avec suspicion.

Je suis sûr d'être aussi rouge que les roses qui agrémentent les contours de la bibliothèque. Parfaite harmonie, stupide émotivité !

\- Edward ? Ça va ?

Non, pas vraiment, mais je fais avec, et je vais devoir faire avec pour la prochaine année. Il faut voir le bon côté des choses, d'ici un an j'aurai des nerfs d'acier, un sang-froid à toute épreuve.

\- Allons-y ! Je veux m'inscrire avant de partir.

Cette fois je le précède, pas question de prendre des risques inutiles, ça serait stupide de se faire prendre en train de… laissons tomber, les images sont trop envahissantes, je n'arrive pas à me les sortir de la tête. Ma respiration se fait un peu plus laborieuse.

Jasper a dû sentir que quelque chose n'allait pas, il s'approche, passe son bras autour de mes épaules, je le repousse vivement. Il ne faut pas qu'il me touche.

\- Ne me touche pas !

La brève lueur de colère qui traverse ses yeux me surprend, mais je ne peux pas le laisser faire sinon, je vais avoir un geste que je regretterai toute ma vie. Je ne veux pas perdre son amitié à défaut d'avoir son amour.

\- Je suis désolé Jasper, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, je suis réellement désolé, pardonne-moi ! S'il te plaît !

Suis-je en train de le supplier ? Vraiment ? Trop bizarre ! Et il a l'air d'aimer ça en plus !

\- C'est pas grave ! Je comprends !

Pourquoi dit-il toujours qu'il comprend, c'est énervant à la fin, que peut-il comprendre, ce n'est pas lui qui a un problème de libido mal placée.

\- Je pense que je ne suis pas très fréquentable ! Nous ne devrions pas être amis !

\- Trop tard ! Il fallait y penser avant ! Ne pas venir ici ! Ne pas… C'est trop tard !

Je le regarde. Ses traits sont tirés, il semble souffrir. Il tend la main, mais je recule. Et s'il voulait vraiment être mon ami, sans rien d'autre. Serais-je capable de faire ce pas ? Certainement !

On pourrait être frères pour de bon, et puis un jour je pourrais lui dire que je suis gay, oui c'est ça, un jour je partagerai avec lui ce lourd secret.

Je tends la main vers lui.

\- Jasper ? Ami ? Juste ami ?

Il hésite, j'ai l'impression fugitive qu'il ravale ses larmes, ou quelque chose d'autre, mais c'est si bref que je pense avoir rêvé.

\- Juste ami !

Il prend ma main, la serre et je sens le courant passer entre nous, nous sommes amis, et je crois que c'est pour la vie.

À midi tapant nous sommes sur le trottoir. J'ai pu m'inscrire, j'ai déjà emprunté quelques livres, pas ceux que je voulais, mais ce n'est pas grave, je reviendrais seul.

Le repas est plus détendu, je suis plus détendu. Je réussis même à plaisanter avec Carlisle, ma mère semble avoir retrouvé l'étincelle qui lui manquait depuis notre arrivée. Son fils est de retour.

Les amis de Carlisle sont très sympathiques, mais aussi très curieux. Je me sens mal à l'aise. Je me sens mal à l'aise sous l'œil scrutateur de Charlie, et celui insolent de Billy, ils pensent tout savoir sur la jeunesse dorée d'aujourd'hui ! Jasper me sauve.

\- Viens on va retrouver les autres, ils doivent être dans le garage de Jacob. Tu vas rencontrer Emmett et Bella.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jasper POV**

 **Chapitre 6 : Signes involontaires**

Il est enfermé dans sa chambre depuis qu'on est rentré, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Il avait tellement bouleversé que je me suis senti mal pour lui. Décidément on va de surprise en surprise depuis son arrivée, j'ai du mal à me reconnaître parfois.

J'aurai pu rester et écouter la conversation qu'il doit avoir avec son ami, mais je n'ai pas pu m'y résoudre. Il a des secrets, j'en ai aussi et je n'ai pas le droit de m'immiscer dans sa vie comme ça. On a tous quelque chose à cacher, je suis bien placé pour le savoir.

Nous allons être frères, mieux vaut faire en sorte que nous soyons amis. Un jour je lui parlerai de moi, mais pas aujourd'hui. Un jour je lui dirai qui je suis, il comprendra j'en suis intimement convaincu.

Je veux aussi lui dire que j'ai entendu la vidéo, je ne peux pas garder ça au fond de moi, ça me ronge, je le ferais à la bibliothèque, dans le calme. Il ne pourra pas hurler ou même s'enfuir.

Esmée fait un café frais pendant que Carlisle lui explique le déroulement de la journée. Ils ont l'air tellement heureux que je me demande si je n'ai pas fait une erreur, j'ai choisi le mauvais côté, puis je pense à Edward, non, il ne peut pas être le mauvais côté. Je suis sur que je pourrais aussi être heureux. Un jour !

\- Jasper, mon grand ! Veux-tu un café ?

\- Avec plaisir !

Je me retourne vers mon père qui est tout sourire. Je veux que ça fonctionne, absolument, pour mon père, pour Esmée, pour Edward et égoïstement pour moi.

Esmée s'assoit en face de moi.

\- Tu as parlé avec Edward ?

\- Un peu.

\- Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il a ?

J'hésite, je ne vais pas lui dire qu'il me déteste, que je le dégoûte, elle ne comprendrait pas.

\- Je suppose que ces amis lui manquent !

\- Non, c'est autre chose, je connais mon fils, c'est plus profond, plus grave. Est-ce qu'Alec a appelé ?

Alec semble être la clé de tout, il est le point central de la vie d'Edward.

\- Oui, c'est moi qui ai répondu, Edward était parti courir !

\- Tu lui as parlé ? Il est tellement gentil et prévenant avec Edward, c'est incroyable, il y a entre eux une telle complicité, je suis sûr qu'il doit savoir, je devrais peut-être l'appeler.

Sur le coup, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, il avait l'air pas mal bouleversé au téléphone lui aussi, il vaut mieux qu'ils règlent d'abord leurs problèmes, quels qu'ils soient.

\- Je pense qu'Edward est au téléphone avec lui en ce moment !

\- Parfait ! Alec a toujours su le remettre sur les rails ! Il le fera encore une fois !

Je sens que la discussion est close, pourtant j'ai envie de savoir, quel genre de relation entretiennent-ils, c'est ambigu, Alec est en couple avec une fille depuis plusieurs années, Edward couche avec des filles et simultanément qui plus est, je me demande si Alec et Edward ne sont pas aussi partenaire dans d'autres sessions. Ça serait possible non ?

Puis je me rappelle le dégoût qu'il a envers moi, non, il ne pourrait pas faire ça sinon il ne me repousserait pas aussi violemment à chaque fois.

Mon père va le chercher, et une demi-heure plus tard, on est tous dans la voiture de mon père direction la bibliothèque.

Je déteste monter derrière, je me sens prisonnier, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, d'être coincé, mais en plus avec Edward à côté de moi c'est encore plus difficile. Je pourrais le toucher, il serait obligé de l'accepter, il ne pourrait pas me repousser.

Bien sûr je n'en fais rien, je suis lâche, pour une fois.

Mon père nous dépose. On descend. J'hésite, je ne sais plus. Ils vont se demander ce qui se passe, mais Jasper Cullen à la bibliothèque c'est tout un événement à Forks.

Et puis j'ai tellement de choses à lui demander, d'abord s'il a parlé à Alec et résolu son problème, ensuite je veux lui dire pour la vidéo.

Ai-je rêvé où ses yeux se sont attardés sur ma bouche, vraiment ? Mon cœur de met à battre un peu plus fort. Je dois me faire des idées.

J'attaque sur la vidéo, il pâlit, je vois que j'ai fait mouche. Il a honte, c'est inscrit sur son visage.

J'essaie de comprendre, ça ne lui ressemble pas, et il est d'accord, je suis perdu. Lui avant ? Avant quoi ? Avant de venir ici ? Mais pourquoi ? Hey ne t'arrête pas, je veux savoir !

Trop tard, il s'est refermé. Je bouillonne, j'ai des milliers de questions, mais il ne semble pas disposé à continuer, du coup je me retourne et me dirige vers le bâtiment municipal.

Mais brusquement je me retourne, il vient encore de grogner, c'est si sexy, j'adore. Pourquoi fait-il ça, sait-il seulement l'impact que ce son a sur moi ? Sait-il qu'il se répercute dans chaque terminaison nerveuse de mon corps ?

Je croise son regard, il est gêné de s'être laissé surprendre, j'ai cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il reluquait mon cul, incroyable ! Me serais-je trompé sur Edward ?

Il est rouge, mal à l'aise, je vois bien qu'il cherche à fuir. Je veux l'aider, mais il sursaute à mon contact et me hurle pratiquement dessus. Il ne supporte pas que je le touche.

La douleur est brève, mais intense. Ma respiration s'est coupée, je veux mourir. Lire le dégoût dans ses yeux alors que je n'aspire qu'au contraire est à la limite du supportable.

Il essaie de se reprendre, mais c'est trop tard, ça fait mal, bordel !

Brusquement il me tend la main, il veut être mon ami, juste mon ami ! Il a compris qui je suis depuis le début. J'hésite, je veux être plus que son ami, mais s'il ne m'offre que ça alors je le prends.

Le repas est détendu, je viens de rencontrer le vrai Edward, il est plein d'humour, il va plaire à Emmett c'est sur ! Je crois même qu'ils vont former une équipe du tonnerre.

Charlie et Billy nous attendaient, en fait ils attendaient plus Esmée, Carlisle n'arrêtait pas d'en parler depuis quelque temps, pire qu'un gamin.

Charlie mène son enquête, un jeune de plus à Forks veut dire possibilité de trouble donc il passe Edward au détecteur Swan.

\- Alors Edward, une petite copine ?

\- Non !

\- Tu ne vas pas débaucher notre petite Alice tout de même !

\- Ça me surprendrait beaucoup !

\- Ah bon ! Elle est mignonne pourtant et…

\- Je les préfère les blonds… les blondes je veux dire !

J'ai écarquillé les yeux de surprise, quel lapsus ! Je vois bien qu'il est de plus en plus mal à l'aise, l'interrogatoire de Charlie est pour le moins étrange, qu'a-t-il senti de différent ?

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais comme activité ?

\- Musique, je cours aussi.

Je mets fin à son supplice.

\- Viens on va retrouver les autres, ils doivent être dans le garage de Jacob. Tu vas rencontrer Emmett et Bella, coupais-je

Et j'entraîne Edward vers le garage dans lequel nous nous retrouvons presque tous les jours. J'entre sans frapper. Bella est, comme d'habitude, assise sur les genoux de Jacob qui a passé ses mains sous son chandail. Ils ne changeront donc jamais. Je me dis qu'ils ont de la chance de pouvoir s'aimer au grand jour.

L'image d'Edward collé à moi s'impose, moi aussi je serais incapable d'ôter mes mains de sa peau, je suis sûr que ça doit être délicieux. Emmett s'occupe de mettre des CD dans le lecteur pendant qu'Alice nous regarde entrer.

\- Salut les boys ! lance-t-elle avec un clin d'œil qui m'est destiné

Edward s'assoit sur le bord du canapé, il est tendu, nerveux.

\- Moi c'est Emmett ! Elle c'est ma sœur Bella ! T'as du voir notre père il est…

\- Shérif ? J'ai passé l'interrogatoire, merci !

Emmett aboie de rire, Edward lève un sourcil intrigué.

\- Alors c'est comment Phoenix ? Je croyais que tout le monde était bronzé là-bas !

Edward sourit.

\- Ça doit être pour ça qu'ils m'ont foutu dehors !

\- Cool ! Alors il paraît que tu es super bon en musique, Jacob n'a pas arrêté de nous rabâcher les oreilles avec ça, Edward par ci Edward pas là, Eddychounet, tu as fait une conquête !

Edward lève un sourcil.

\- Eddychounet ? Tu m'as appelé Eddychounet ? Certains sont morts pour moins que ça, ma poule !

Ma poule ? Edward vient d'appeler Emmett ma poule ? Est-il sérieux ou joue-t-il ? Alec m'a dit qu'il appelait tout le monde comme ça.

\- Je ne suis pas ta poule ! boude Emmett

\- Non c'est vrai ! Mais moi je ne suis pas ton Eddychounet ! Appelle-moi Ed et ça ira !

Je ne connaissais pas cet Edward-là, il a l'air si sur de lui, pas du tout impressionné par la carrure d'Emmett. Il sourit, il transpire la confiance, sa beauté transcende le reste de la pièce en un décor presque féérique. Je suis sans voix, bloqué. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mes yeux de son visage.

Alice m'attrape par le bras et me tire vers le fond du garage.

\- Jazz ça va ?

Je secoue la tête.

\- Alice, il faut que je te parle, je… j'ai un problème, un gros problème !

\- J'ai cru comprendre !

Je m'approche d'Edward sans le toucher.

\- Je peux te laisser ? J'ai besoin de voir Alice un petit moment !

Il se retourne vers Alice, son regard est franchement hostile, qu'est ce qu'il lui prend tout à coup ? Si je ne le savais pas légèrement homophobe, je jurerai qu'il est jaloux. Je vois au sourire ravi d'Alice qu'elle le croit aussi.

\- Ne me laisse pas seul avec Teddy Bear trop longtemps !

Jacob et Bella éclatent de rire, Emmett grimace et se lève pour faire face à Edward, je me sauve, je ne veux pas entendre la suite. Edward a lancé un défi à Emmett, qui bien sûr s'est empressé de le relever.

\- Teddy bear ? Pour te faire pardonner, j'aimerai que tu nous fasses une démonstration de tes talents musicaux, tu en es capable beauté ?

Je me suis figé dans l'embrasure de la porte. Mais qu'est qui prend à Emmett ? Edward ne va pas apprécier c'est sur, je me retourne pour voir sa réaction, il sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Beauté ? Et t'as pas tout vu ma poule !

Cette fois c'est Emmett qui rit franchement.

\- Je t'aime déjà ! Tu joues ?

Jacob c'est levé et a tendu sa guitare à Edward, j'ai refermé la porte derrière moi. C'est juste moi ! Ce n'est que moi qu'il déteste. Que lui ai-je fait ?

\- Jasper ? Viens on va sur la plage !

Je la suis, je n'ai plus envie de parler tout à coup, bien au contraire, j'ai envie de m'enfermer quelque part, de ne voir personne et de pleurer sur mon sort. J'ai dû me perdre en cours de route.

\- Je t'écoute !

\- Laisse-tombé Alice, je crois que je viens de rencontrer un mur !

\- Un mur ?

\- Oui ! Je crois qu'il me déteste !

\- Edward ?

J'acquiesce. Alice fronce les sourcils, elle réfléchit.

\- Je ne crois pas ! Il y a des signes involontaires qui ne trompent pas !

Je ris. Je ne peux faire que ça.

\- Les signes involontaires ? Tu veux que je t'en donne un ? On est allés à la bibliothèque, oh je sais ça ne me ressemble pas, mais que veux-tu Edward voulait y aller, donc on est allé à la bibliothèque, j'ai voulu le faire passer devant moi et quand je l'ai touché il a sursauté et hurlé en pleine rue de ne pas le toucher. Comme signe involontaire c'est assez clair, merci !

Alice est surprise. Elle s'était déjà fait une superbe histoire, moi aussi je l'avoue, et ça, elle l'a compris dès que je suis venu les voir hier. Alice sait toujours tout, elle devine, je suis même sûr qu'elle peut imaginer le futur.

\- C'est bizarre parce que lorsqu'il te regarde, il est…

\- Dégoûté ?

\- Je dirais plus gourmand, même désespéré.

Je ris, c'est incontrôlable. Je repense à la vidéo. Edward n'a rien de désespéré.

\- Il a une petite amie, elle s'appelle Jessica ! J'ai fouillé dans son ordi ce matin.

\- Jazz ! C'est trop nul ! Raconte !

Alice veut se donner bonne conscience alors elle me fait les gros yeux, mais elle veut savoir malgré tout.

\- Elle lui a envoyé une vidéo, Alice, il couche avec elle, avec une autre fille aussi, elles étaient toutes les deux sur la vidéo en train de … et c'est le nom d'Edward qu'elles murmuraient, elles disaient que…

ma voix s'est étranglée, je me rappelle très bien ce qu'a dit la blonde. Et ces paroles sont une véritable torture, parce que je sais maintenant que je manque quelque chose. J'ai la certitude qu'Edward est un amant extraordinaire.

Je continue.

\- Puis il y a Alec, lui il sort avec une certaine Jane, mais ce matin il a appelé, il semblait croire que quelque chose n'allait pas dans la vie d'Edward, alors il m'a demandé d'aller le chercher. Je l'ai trouvé sur le bord de la route, près de Forks, il avait couru, si loin comme pour me fuir. Alice, il était assis par terre en train de pleurer. Il avait l'air si malheureux, j'ai… j'aurai…

Alice s'est arrêtée, elle a ouvert ses bras, et malgré la différence de taille, malgré le fait que ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes, je me suis laissé envelopper par ses bras si réconfortants.

\- C'est bizarre, je suis sûr que je ne me suis pas trompée ! Vous êtes faits pour être ensemble !

\- Il couche avec plusieurs filles à la fois Alice ! Il n'a rien d'un…

\- On a couché ensemble Jasper !

\- Une fois Alice, une seule fois, on a juste essayé et c'était un véritable désastre.

\- C'est vrai ! Mais c'est parce que tu n'as jamais essayé avec quelqu'un d'autre, et…

\- Alice !

Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Elle sait que je n'ai pas de désir pour les femmes, elle sait que ça ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Et si je l'ai fait avec elle, c'est parce qu'elle est mon amie et qu'elle a une peur bleue des hommes. Avec moi elle ne risquait rien, absolument rien.

Jacob a dû ouvrir les fenêtres parce que j'entends le son de sa guitare. Edward doit jouer. C'est triste. Je ne peux que m'imaginer son visage, transcendé par la musique. Je l'imagine, les yeux fermés, le visage en extase. Je le revois assis à son piano, hier, proche de la jouissance.

J'étouffe un sanglot, il fait mal.

\- Un an Alice, je ne tiendrais pas un an, c'est impossible !

Elle me berce doucement.

\- Shhhhhhhhhh ! On va faire un pacte tous les deux !

\- Un pacte ?

\- Exactement ! Tu lui accordes un mois ! Si dans un mois rien ne s'est amélioré entre vous, on aura une discussion tous les trois ! D'accord ?

Je soupire, Alice doit avoir une idée derrière la tête.

\- Explique !

\- Tu vas faire exactement ce que je te dis ! À partir de maintenant on va faire semblant d'être ensemble !

\- Quoi ? Ça ne va pas la tête !

\- Jasper ! Ne fais pas l'imbécile, tu veux Edward ou pas ?

Je tourne la tête vers le garage, la musique s'est arrêtée. Il nous regarde par la fenêtre.

\- Je t'écoute !

\- Il faut le rendre jaloux !

\- Jaloux ?

Je ris aux éclats. Rendre Edward jaloux ! N'importe quoi ! Alice est tombée sur la tête ma parole ! Il n'est même pas gay !

\- Alice, tu n'es pas sérieuse ?

\- Si ! Et on va commencer immédiatement ! Tu vas m'embrasser !

\- Pas question !

\- Si !

\- Alice ! Je ne peux pas faire ça !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Alice, t'es une fille, t'es…

\- T'as qu'a pensé que je suis Edward !

Je soupire, je regarde à nouveau vers le garage, il n'est plus à la fenêtre. Alice met ses mains autour de mon visage, et m'attire à elle, elle pose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Rien de bien exceptionnel !

J'entends Bella qui nous appelle.

Elle nous regarde bizarrement, son regard nous scrute à la loupe, elle me laisse passer sans un mot, mais attrape Alice par le bras.

\- Alice, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

\- J'aide, tu ne vois pas ?

\- Non, je ne vois pas ! Si tu parles d'Edward et de Jasper, je crois que tu ne fais qu'empirer les choses, il est parti ! Ça fait un moment d'ailleurs.

Je m'arrête.

\- Parti ? Où ?

\- Ben je ne sais pas, il a juste demandé à Emmett si le chemin de la Push rejoignait la maison.

Le chemin rejoignait effectivement la maison, mais c'était loin.

\- Il a dit quoi ?

\- Un coup de fil à passer ! Un problème de résolu !

\- Merde !

\- Jasper c'est loin quand même, il va mettre au moins une heure pour rentrer.

\- Il court vite, il sera là bas avant moi !

Je rentre chez Billy, les faisant sursauter.

\- Jasper, tu es là, je pensais que tu étais parti avec Edward ?

\- Non, papa, je peux rentrer ? Alice va me ramener !

\- OK fils ! On rentrera d'ici une heure ou deux !

Alice m'a déposé devant la porte de la maison, il y a de la lumière au dernier étage. Je monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, je rentre dans la chambre d'Edward sans prévenir, il n'est pas là.

Je suis si en colère, si énervé que je ne réfléchis pas une seconde. J'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain à toute volée. Il est là, il vient de sortir de la douche, moi je vais certainement avoir besoin d'en prendre une, bien froide !

Je suis tétanisé, il est nu devant moi et je ne sais plus quoi faire, mes yeux s'attardent trop sur ses abdos, sur ses mains, sur la serviette enroulée autour de sa taille, mais qui laisse deviner beaucoup.

\- Jasper ?

\- Je… Je suis désolé ! Je…

\- Sors !

\- Je…

\- S'il te plaît, sors ! S'il te plaît ! S'il te plaît !

Ses yeux sont si tristes que j'ai mal pour lui. Son corps est parfait, parfait, juste pour moi, pour mes mains, pour ma bouche, juste parfait ! Je referme la porte derrière moi.

Il est si beau !


	8. Chapter 8

**Edward POV**

 **Chapitre 7 : Une évidence**

En arrivant chez l'ami de Carlisle, je passe à l'interrogatoire, le père d'Emmett et Bella, les deux amis de Jasper que je ne connais pas encore, est shérif et apparemment il considère que tous les jeunes sont des problèmes ou des ennuis en latence.

Je sais que je ne suis pas le genre à me faire remarquer alors je trouve ses questions déplacées, encore plus quand il me demande si je vais débaucher Alice. Mais de quoi se mêle-t-il ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? L'image fugace de Jasper me traverse l'esprit, je ne veux pas débaucher Alice, mais plutôt Jasper, il rigolerait moins si je lui disais ça, comme ça de but en blanc.

Hey ! J'ai vraiment dit que je préférais les blonds ? Quel lapsus révélateur ! Personne n'a relevé sauf Jasper bien entendu, il semble qu'il soit comme focalisé sur toutes mes erreurs. C'est assez déstabilisant.

Il finit par comprendre et me sauve des griffes du loup en me proposant de rejoindre ses amis.

Je le suis dans un garage qui sert apparemment de salle de réunion, de studio, un lit trône au fond de la vaste pièce, et même de véritable garage puisque deux motos sont garées dans un coin.

Il y a Jacob avec une fille, ils sont en train de se caresser devant tout le monde. Ça me gêne, je ne sais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs parce que j'ai fait pire assurément ! En fait si, je sais pourquoi, parce que je veux que sur ce divan ça soit Jasper et moi qui nous caressions. Je voudrais pouvoir être libre de mes actes.

Alice nous aperçoit et nous salue du fond du garage, un grand gars s'avance, on dirait un ours en peluche, grand, costaud, fort, et doux, c'est la première impression qu'il me donne.

Dès qu'il ouvre la bouche, je sais à qui j'ai affaire, un amoureux de la vie, c'est un jouissif, il aime vivre, son humour vaut ce qu'il vaut, mais il a le mérite de me faire sourire, je vais m'entendre avec lui.

Eddychounet ? C'est quoi ça ? Il plaisante j'espère !

Je contre-attaque, il boude. J'adore ce mec, il est comme un enfant, sans ambiguïté, je l'envie que tout soit si simple dans sa vie.

Jasper s'est tendu pendant l'échange, mais je ne veux pas m'y attarder. J'ai envie de libérer la pression et Emmett est parfait pour ça.

Mais malgré moi, je suis Jasper des yeux, il parle avec Alice, ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Il veut me laisser là et sortir avec Alice, j'enrage, je suis impuissant et parfaitement jaloux. Exactement ! Je suis jaloux !

J'essaie d'être détendu, surtout quand Emmett m'appelle Beauté. Sur le coup je ne sais pas quoi dire, ça se voit tant que ça que je suis … que je suis gai.

En tout cas, Jasper lui n'a pas perdu une miette de la conversation et quand je croise son regard, j'ai un sursaut d'orgueil. Je souris de toutes mes dents, un sourire qui a fait craquer plus d'une fille, mais qui aujourd'hui est destiné à un gars qui se fout royalement de moi.

Pathétique !

Jacob me tend sa guitare, va ouvrir la fenêtre. Je m'installe. Jouer me procure toujours un sentiment de paix et de bien-être, mais aujourd'hui, c'est douloureux.

J'ai choisi un morceau si triste que Bella a les larmes qui coulent toutes seules, je me sens vraiment nul. J'ai presque envie de lui demander pardon.

Emmett me prend dans ses bras et me sert si fort contre lui que je crois bien que je vais mourir étouffé.

\- C'était super ! Ma Rose va t'aimer ! Elle adore la musique elle aussi, elle chantait avant, mais maintenant c'est juste pour moi !

Il prend un air entendu, comme si ça allait de soi, ça doit d'ailleurs être le cas, je me verrai bien jouer uniquement pour Jasper. J'imagine déjà le scénario… STOP !

Je secoue la tête pour chasser les images qui me traversent l'esprit et je me lève pour prendre l'air, en fait je sais que je veux savoir ce que fait Jasper. Il est là sur la plage dans les bras d'Alice, ils vont si bien ensemble. Il m'avait dit qu'il ne sortait pas avec elle, mais il a soit menti, soit il a voulu la protéger.

\- Voilà un problème de résolu ! Au moins je sais à quoi m'en tenir !

\- Quoi ? s'étonne Bella

Je me retourne, j'ai parlé à voix haute, bravo !

\- J'ai un coup de fil à passer, si je suis le chemin je retrouverais la maison ?

\- Pas de souci, c'est tout droit, tu verras le panneau « Résidence Cullen » qui donne l'entrée de chez le docteur ! répondit Emmett

ni une ni deux, je sors, avertis ma mère et Carlisle et je pars à grandes foulées, plus vite je serais arrivé plus vite je pourrais me défouler.

Je cours si vite qu'en moins d'une demi-heure je suis chez Carlisle, j'ouvre la porte avec la clé cachée, je monte directement dans les chambres, je me déshabille et je file sous la douche chaude.

Ça me détend, je respire enfin. Il faut que je me fasse une raison, il faut que je me convainque que je ne dois plus fantasmer sur Jasper. C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, parce que je n'ai pas fini de le dire que mon corps réagit sournoisement.

J'enroule la serviette autour de mes hanches, pas question de me soulager, je veux souffrir, dorénavant je veux souffrir pour m'empêcher d'y penser.

Mais la porte s'ouvre avec fracas, il est là essoufflé, il me regarde, m'étudie. Je sais qu'il doit voir mon érection au travers de la serviette.

Je veux qu'il sorte, tout de suite, sinon je vais lui sauter dessus. Il faut qu'il me laisse. Mon cœur se serre, ça fait mal, je suis en train de le perdre définitivement, mais c'est mieux comme ça.

Il est si beau. Il referme la porte derrière lui, me laissant seul. Je m'effondre en pleurs sur le carreau froid de la salle de bain. Je ne suis qu'un lâche.

Je n'avais qu'à lui dire, c'était facile. Le pire qu'il pouvait arriver c'était qu'il me dise non, ou qu'il me rejette. Non, je ne pouvais même pas y penser, ça aurait été terrible, presque insurmontable !

Je suis sorti de la salle de bain quand j'ai entendu le vrombissement de sa moto. J'ai aussitôt composé le numéro d'Alec.

\- Alec ?

\- Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je n'arrivais pas à contrôler mes sanglots, je voulais mourir.

\- Je …, je voudrais rentrer, je…

\- Edward ! S'il te plaît, calme-toi ! Je ne t'ai jamais vu dans cet état !

\- Je ne veux plus le voir !

\- Pourquoi ?

\- On dirait qu'il me nargue, il, il …, merde, il fait chier !

\- Raconte !

\- Je l'ai surpris dans les bras d'Alice, je suis parti, il m'a suivi.

\- Bien !

\- Non, c'est pas bien ! C'est pas bien du tout ! Parce qu'en arrivant il est rentré dans la salle de bain sans prévenir, je sortais de la douche, j'étais … j'avais juste une serviette et…

\- Et quoi ?

\- Je l'ai supplié de sortir !

Il soupira.

\- Edward, t'es trop con !

\- Je sais, mais tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! C'est si nouveau tout ça !

\- Ce n'est pas bien différent, vraiment pas !

J'ai réprimé un hoquet de surprise. Y avait-il un message sous cette réflexion anodine ? En tout cas, ça m'a ramené pile-poil dans l'instant présent !

\- Alec ?

\- Quoi ? J'ai essayé, je voulais savoir, être sur ! Tu comprends ?

J'ai un blanc, suis-je à ce point obnubilé par Jasper que je crois que mon meilleur ami a couché avec un autre gars ?

\- Être sur de quoi ?

\- De ne pas me tromper avec Jane, je te désirais tellement, je… Si j'avais essayé avec toi, j'aurai probablement laissé tomber Jane. Je te voyais faire l'amour à Jessica et à Lauren, tu étais si…, c'était si… tu comprends ?

Ouah ! J'ai dû louper un truc de taille.

\- Pas vraiment ! J'avoue que je ne te suis pas ! Je suis celui qui …

\- Edward ! Tu n'as pas idée de ce que tu dégages, de ce que tu es !

De ce que je suis ? Là encore je suis largué, voyons de quoi parle-t-il ? Ce que je dégage ? Je me souviens de ce que m'a dit Jessica un jour.

« Edward quand je te vois c'est plus fort que moi il ne me tarde qu'une chose c'est me retrouver nue dans un lit avec toi ! »

À l'époque nous étions ensemble depuis peu, j'avais pris ça à la rigolade et je lui avais assuré que tout était pour le mieux et que j'adorai être nu dans un lit avec elle.

Est-ce qu'Alec voulait me dire la même chose ?

\- Alec, es-tu en train de dire que je donne envie de faire l'amour ?

Il a ri, doucement, mais j'ai senti qu'il était très mal à l'aise de me dire toutes ces choses.

\- Quelque chose du genre !

\- Donc si je revenais maintenant, à Phoenix, toi et moi on…

\- On coucherait probablement ensemble, oui, c'est ce que je suis en train de dire !

\- Bordel !

\- Si tu veux mon avis, tu as bien fait de partir, ça m'a brisé le cœur, mais c'est mieux ainsi, si nous avions fait l'amour ça aurait détruit Jane, Jessica et Lauren.

Je laissais échapper un sanglot. Tout ce temps perdu, tout ce temps où je m'étais cherché sans jamais me douter.

\- Edward, c'est mieux comme ça, apprivoise Jasper, t'en es capable, tu as réussi avec moi déjà. Laisse-lui du temps, un mois, après on avise. OK ?

\- Je ne sais pas comment faire !

\- Reste toi-même, suis ton instinct et ton cœur !

\- D'accord !

\- Bye !

Il a raccroché avant même que je n'aie pu lui dire au revoir, là aussi c'était mieux.

C'était difficile, vraiment. Toutes ces révélations se bousculaient dans ma tête.

En moins de deux jours, je venais de me rendre compte que j'étais gai, que mon meilleur ami ne rêvait que de me mettre dans son lit, et que le type sur lequel je fantasmais allait devenir mon frère et qu'il sortait avec une adorable femme. Il y avait de quoi déprimer.

J'avais besoin d'évacuer, et pour ça j'avais la musique. J'ai enfilé un boxer et un jean, je me suis assis au piano et j'ai joué. J'ai joué jusqu'à l'épuisement, la nuit était tombée, Carlisle et Esmée étaient rentrés depuis un moment déjà, mais je ne voulais pas les voir. J'avais besoin d'être seul avant de parler à ma mère, il fallait que je lui dise. Il fallait que je lui explique ce qui m'arrivait.

Ma mère était dotée d'un sixième sens, elle apparaissait toujours quand on avait besoin d'elle. Trois petits coups frappés à la porte.

\- Je te dérange, mon chéri ?

\- Non, entre ! Tu tombes bien je voulais te parler !

Elle est entrée, a fermé la porte derrière elle et est venue s'asseoir près de moi au piano.

\- Edward, mon fils, je sais que quelque chose ne va pas, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, dis-moi, je peux t'aider peut-être.

\- Non, Maman, tu ne peux rien pour moi, tout ce qui m'arrive j'en suis cent pour cent responsables. J'ai…, j'ai un problème, un gros problème en fait.

\- Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ! Je n'en peux plus de te voir comme ça ! Est-ce Carlisle ?

\- Non ! Non ! Il est super ! Gentil ! Il est parfait pour toi Maman ! Parfait pour toi !

\- Edward ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Tu as l'air si malheureux depuis qu'on est arrivé ici, as-tu rencontré quelqu'un à Phoenix?

Elle me tendait la perche, autant tout déballer maintenant.

\- Oui, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un ! Mais pas à Phoenix, ici à Forks !

\- Vraiment, comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

\- Il !

\- Quoi ?

\- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

\- Oh !

J'ai laissé mes larmes couler à nouveau. Je me sentais libéré d'un énorme poids. J'étais soulagé que ma mère soit au courant, soulagé, mais tellement honteux. Elle devait attendre de moi autre chose, elle avait certainement pour moi des projets qui n'incluaient pas l'homosexualité. Mais ma mère a parfois des réactions inattendues, ou alors un sens de l'observation développé.

\- Qui ? Pas Alec puisque tu l'as rencontré ici !

J'ai sursauté, Alec ? Que savait ma mère là-dessus ?

\- Alec ?

\- Écoute Edward, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, je voyais bien comment vous vous regardiez, il te dévorait des yeux et toi, chaque fois qu'il venait à la maison, tu lui tournais autour comme une …

Je ne voulais pas entendre de la bouche de ma mère le comportement immature que j'avais avec Alec.

\- Ce n'est pas Alec ! Alec est mon ami !

C'était clair dans ma tête.

\- Ah ! Et qui ?

J'ai soupiré, il fallait qu'elle sache, sinon sa vie serait un enfer.

\- C'est Jasper ! Mais il n'en sait rien ! S'il te plaît, ne dis rien ! S'il te plaît !

Elle soupira. Elle venait de prendre conscience que la situation était difficile, je ne pouvais pas avoir des sentiments pour le fils de son amant.

\- Écoute, je sais que ça peut paraître bizarre de dire ça, mais il faut que tu prennes ton mal en patience. Ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur, mon chéri, parce que je t'aime, et si ton bonheur passe par Jasper, alors vas-y ! Fonce ! Ne te soucie pas de moi, de Carlisle ! Fonce ! Nous nous adapterons, mais avant de te lancer, sois sur de toi, d'accord ?

J'ai acquiescé, sincèrement soulagé. Ma mère était la bonté même, un ange descendu du ciel pour aimer !

\- Jasper, tu dis ? Mais Carlisle ne m'a rien dit !

\- En fait il n'est pas au courant, et puis il sort avec Alice, alors…

\- Oh, mon chéri, je suis désolée !

\- C'est pas grave, je devrais être capable de vivre avec, c'est juste que j'ai du mal à penser à autre chose que …

Elle passa une main dans mes cheveux comme lorsque j'étais petit, puis déposa un baiser sur mon front. J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis laissé bercer par ses bras maternels, si doux, si chauds.

On a frappé à la porte, Esmée s'est levée, a ouvert.

\- Jasper, rentre ! Je m'en allais !

Elle s'est poussée pour le laisser passer, mais l'a retenu par le bras.

\- Sois patient, il traverse une période difficile !

Je n'ai rien dit, et j'ai fait semblant de ne pas avoir entendu. Il a refermé derrière ma mère, s'est approché de moi mal à l'aise.

\- Je suis venu m'excuser pour tout à l'heure !

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal !

\- Si, j'aurai du frapper, j'aurai du…

\- Ce n'est pas grave !

\- Je suis désolé Edward

\- Excuses acceptées !

Je ne voulais pas qu'il se confonde en excuses bidon alors que j'étais autant coupable que lui, coupable d'être parti comme un voleur, coupable de m'être comporté comme un ado, coupable d'avoir des sentiments interdits.

Il a fini par sourire.

\- Toujours amis ?

J'ai acquiescé.

\- Bien sûr ! Toujours amis !

Il s'est assis sur le bord de mon lit, et aussitôt mon cœur a cogné plus fort dans ma poitrine, mon corps a réagi un peu trop vivement, j'ai laissé échapper un grognement.

\- Edward ? Ça va ?

J'ai balayé son inquiétude de la main.

\- Rien d'insurmontable ! Alors tu as prévu quelque chose demain ?

\- Oui, demain c'est samedi et le samedi c'est Water Polo ! Je t'en ai déjà parlé, tu veux venir ?

Water-polo ? Ça veut dire Jasper en costume de bain ! Ça veut dire Jasper dans l'eau ! Un vent de panique me submerge.

\- Je ne sais pas ! C'est parce que je…

\- Personne ne t'obligera à te baigner, d'accord ?

\- Promis ?

Avais-je besoin de paraître si désespéré ? Avais-je besoin de lui montrer à quel point j'étais vulnérable ? J'ai baissé les yeux, j'avais peur de rencontrer son regard, d'y lire de la pitié.

\- Ça sera entre toi et moi, d'accord ?

\- Merci !

\- C'est normal entre amis !

J'ai fini par le regarder, il paraissait sincère. J'ai souri, il s'est levé, a tendu sa main vers moi. Je l'ai prise et j'ai parfaitement senti le courant passer entre nous. Il a sursauté, a regardé sa main, puis la mienne, ses yeux sont venus se poser sur moi. Il a secoué la tête, incrédule.

\- On descend ? C'est bientôt l'heure de manger, je crois que ta mère a préparé une pizza !

J'ai passé un chandail et je l'ai suivi.

Pendant tout le repas, ma mère a fait la conversation avec Carlisle, j'étais reconnaissant parce que je n'aurai pas pu faire comme si de rien n'était.

Je me suis finalement écroulé sur mon lit, épuisé par toutes les émotions de la journée.

À six heures, j'étais debout, dehors près à partir courir une heure. Tout le monde dormait encore, je serai revenu avant qu'ils soient réveillés.

Effectivement, une heure plus tard, je pénétrais dans la cuisine vide. Je mis le café en route, préparais une pâte à crêpes comme m'avait appris ma mère.

Jasper débarqua dans la cuisine torse nu, les yeux encore voilés de sommeil. Il était si sexy que je me sentis durcir instantanément. C'était très gênant.

Il s'est assis à table en grognant. Encore lui encore plus sexy, et moi encore plus dur. J'ai fermé les yeux et je me suis cramponné au comptoir. J'ai fait sauter la crêpe que j'étais en train de faire cuire histoire de me donner une contenance.

\- Bonjour ! Bien dormi ?

Je n'aurai pas du dire ça !

\- Tu peux le dire, j'ai fait un rêve sexy, il y…

\- Je ne veux pas savoir !

\- Dommage !

Je bandais si fort que ça faisait mal.

\- Ça va ?

\- Oui !

Mais ma voix avait dû me trahir parce qu'il rajouta.

\- Si tu le dis ! Bon tu viens toujours avec moi au Water Polo ?

\- Je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde !

J'avais voulu faire de l'humour, mais en même temps que je le disais, je me rendais compte du double sens de mes paroles.

\- Enfin, je veux dire…

\- J'ai compris Edward !

Il riait, et moi je m'enferrais.

\- Tais-toi ! Et mange ! dis-je en lui donnant une tasse de café et une assiette de crêpe

J'étais furieux contre moi-même de m'être laissé avoir.

\- À vos ordres ! Tu manges avec moi ? répliqua-t-il avec un sourire en coin

Je me servis et je le rejoignis. Ma mère nous trouva en pleine discussion sur les voitures une heure plus tard. Son sourire me réchauffa le cœur. Elle déposa un baiser sur chacun de nos fronts et se servit une tasse de café.

\- Quel est votre programme pour la journée ?

\- Je vais à un entraînement de Water Polo dans une heure, Edward vient avec moi !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Il restera sur les gradins !

\- Parfait, on se voit pour dîner ?

\- Non, après on va sur Port Angélès avec toute la bande, enfin si Edward ne veut pas venir…

\- Non, ça sera parfait ! Je viens !

Il a souri à mon brusque enthousiasme, ma mère aussi, moi j'ai rougi comme un adolescent et dans un réflexe on ne peut plus stupide et puéril je lui ai tiré la langue.


	9. Chapter 9

**Jasper POV**

 **Chapitre 8 : confiance ?**

Je ne me posais plus aucune question sur Edward. Après notre malencontreuse confrontation dans la salle da bain, j'avais pris la fuite et je m'étais réfugié chez Jacob.

J'y avais trouvé Bella et Alice en pleine discussion sur une fête qui devait avoir lieu dans une ou deux semaines. Dès qu'elles m'avaient vu, elles s'étaient précipitées vers moi, Alice et son sixième sens, Bella et sa compassion.

\- Jazz ! Que s'est-il passé ?

J'avais hurlé de rage et de colère, comme jamais auparavant. Alice m'avait entraîné vers le canapé et toutes les deux se sont lovées contre moi.

\- Jasper, il s'est passé quelque chose avec Edward ?

\- J'ai … j'ai fait une erreur, une grosse connerie, je pense !

Alice s'est aussitôt redressée.

\- Raconte !

\- Quand il est parti, je l'ai suivi et … à la maison, il … il … enfin il était dans la salle de bain, je suis entré.

\- Et ?

\- Sans frapper !

\- Oh !

Bella avait mis sa main devant sa bouche croyant certainement le pire.

\- N'imagine rien Bella ! Il sortait de la douche, et ne portait rien d'autre qu'une serviette, et… bordel, il bandait comme un fou ! Je… Merde pourquoi je vous dis tout ça !

Alice ricana, Bella me caressa le dos gentiment.

\- Jasper, me dit-elle, je crois que tu es amoureux !

Je me suis retourné vers Bella d'un bloc. Amoureux ? En vingt-quatre heures ? Elle est folle à lier !

\- Tu délires !

\- Non, regarde-toi, depuis qu'il a débarqué, tu n'es plus le même, tu te déplaces en fonction de lui, tu le cherches sans arrêt du regard, tu… et tu rougis chaque fois qu'il te rend ce regard !

Je rougis ? Certainement pas, je ne rougis jamais. Pathétique !

\- C'est vrai ? Je suis comme ça ?

\- Parfaitement !

Bella m'achevait, maintenant je savais pourquoi Edward se tenait loin de moi.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, il a exactement la même attitude envers toi. Je ne sais pas ce qui vous empêche de…

\- Il n'est pas gai !

\- Il te l'a dit ?

\- Non, mais…

\- Jasper a fouillé dans son ordi ! Il a trouvé des vidéos qui ne laissent aucun doute !

\- Ah bon ? Pourtant j'aurai juré qu'il…, il y a pourtant des signes évidents que personne ne peut nier !

\- Des signes évidents ?

Bella soupira, regarda Alice, elle ne voulait pas me donner espoir alors elle hésitait.

\- Jasper ! Il te regarde comme si tu étais la huitième merveille du monde ! Il n'arrête pas de grogner quand tu l'approches !

\- Tu as remarqué toi aussi ?

\- Ouai ! Et c'est sexy en maudit si tu veux mon avis !

\- Bella ! s'exclama Alice

\- Elle a raison, c'est assez frustrant si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ! Quoi d'autre ? ajoutais-je de plus en plus curieux ou masochiste

Bella se racla la gorge.

\- Quand tu es sorti hier avec Alice, Emmett a voulu à tout prix l'entendre jouer un morceau à la guitare. Et, mon Dieu ! Jasper, il avait l'air si malheureux, sa musique était si triste, j'en ai pleuré. Et puis il s'est levé, vous a vu par la fenêtre.

Bella ferma les yeux, et déglutit avec peine, comme si revoir Edward la faisait souffrir.

\- Jasper, ses yeux étaient si tristes, si… on avait dit qu'il souffrait le martyre ! Je te jure ! Et puis il a dit qu'au moins maintenant il savait à quoi s'attendre, il a dit qu'il avait un coup de téléphone à donner et est parti sans un mot. La suite tu la connais.

J'avais fermé les yeux, enregistré toutes les informations de Bella, les sous-entendus, les non-dits, les gestes involontaires, tout. Se pouvait-il que je lui plaise finalement?

Peut-être était-il bisexuel, après tout pourquoi pas, il ne serait pas le premier ni le dernier !

\- Je rentre !

\- C'est mieux ! Je crois qu'une discussion s'impose !

J'ai roulé comme un fou pour rentrer, mais quand je suis arrivé, mon père m'a fait signe de rentrer dans son bureau. En général ce n'était pas bon signe.

\- Jasper ! Il faut que je te parle !

\- OK !

Je n'avais rien fait de répréhensible, et surtout pas depuis qu'Esmée et Edward étaient là.

\- Jasper ! Nous avons un problème, en ce moment Esmée est en train de parler avec Edward, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, sa mère est inquiète. Sais-tu quelque chose ?

J'étais soulagé, un peu, bon je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre et en plus je n'étais pas sûr que le peu d'information que j'avais l'éclaire, et puis j'étais encore moins sur qu'elles lui plaisent.

Je me voyais en train de lui dire un truc du genre : « Papa, c'est parce que ton fils, n'a qu'une envie, s'est de s'envoyer en l'air avec le fils de la femme avec qui tu projettes de vivre le restant de tes jours ! ».

Ça n'aurait certainement pas été très rassurant.

\- Je ne sais pas, il lui faut un peu de temps peut-être !

Mon père réfléchissait.

\- Jasper ?

Aïe !

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu ne lui as rien dit qui puisse…

\- Comme quoi ?

Le sujet de ma sexualité allait revenir sur le tapis, il n'était pas tabou entre nous, mais mon père avait du mal à comprendre mon attirance pour les hommes, alors que lui trouvait que les femmes étaient les plus belles créations de l'univers.

\- Tu sais, enfin lui as-tu dit que tu étais…

\- Gay ? Non ! Je n'ai rien dit ! Je ne pense pas qu'il est besoin de ça en plus !

\- Je crois que pour l'instant c'est préférable de ne rien dire, j'en parlerai à Esmée d'abord. !

\- Comme tu veux, de toute manière il croit que je sors avec Alice.

\- Ah bon ? Quelle idée saugrenue !

Je haussais les épaules pour confirmer, tout le monde connaissait Alice, et tout le monde savait qu'elle et moi étions le couple le plus improbable de Forks. Je n'avais rien à ajouter, mais j'attendis un signe pour rejoindre Edward.

Esmée m'a gentiment rappelé à l'ordre avant de me laisser seul avec lui, je voulais m'excuser, je voulais, à défaut de son amour, je voulais son amitié.

À peine m'étais-je assis sur son lit qu'il a fait ce grognement si sexy que j'adorais. Encore un, finalement peut-être qu'Alice et Bella avaient raison.

Je lui proposais de venir avec moi à l'entraînement de Water Polo, mais devant son regard paniqué j'ai ajouté que personne ne l'obligerait à se baigner. Il faudrait que j'en touche un mot à Emmett, discrètement, parce qu'avec lui on pouvait s'attendre à tout.

Je me suis endormi en rêvant d'Edward, Edward qui me disait qu'il m'aimait et qu'il me chérirait jusqu'à la fin des jours. Je me suis réveillé en sursaut.

Six heures quarante-cinq, il y a quelqu'un dans la cuisine. Je me lève d'un bond, je traverse la salle de bain, j'ouvre la porte. Le lit est fait, tout est nickel.

Je dévale les escaliers en essayant de me faire discret, je veux pouvoir le surprendre.

Il est là, il prépare ce qui semble être des crêpes, non d'un chien, ce type est plus que parfait ! J'aurai pu rester là à le regarder pendant des heures, dans son short et chandail collant à son torse.

J'ai fait un peu de bruit pour ne pas lui faire peur, il s'est retourné puis a pâli aussitôt. Ce n'était pas gagné.

Mais j'ai eu le temps avant qu'il ne se retourne pour faire sauter sa crêpe, j'ai eu le temps de voir, de voir un début d'érection. Était-ce possible ?

Il est bizarre, vraiment ! Il s'enferre dans des explications inutiles, rougit pour un rien, remarque que moi aussi depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Esmée arrive et rompt le semblant de complicité que nous avions installé. On parle voiture, il est très classique de ce côté-là, comme sa musique.

Je fais un rapide résumé de notre journée à sa mère, elle est surprise que j'aie réussi à l'entraîner à la piscine, mais ne dit rien. Edward est détendu, même resplendissant. Je souris devant sa fougue inhabituelle, il a encore rougi.

Mon couteau tombe, j'ai laissé échapper un gémissement désespéré. Il vient de me tirer la langue et il a un putain de…

Je me lève brusquement. Il faut que je m'en aille avant de me jeter sur lui. Une excuse, vite !

\- Je me suis fait mal avec le couteau, je reviens !

Et je les laisse planter là.

Je claque la porte de ma chambre et me jette sur mon lit. Je ne peux penser qu'à ça. Edward a la langue percée, il a un piercing sur la langue, je n'en reviens pas. Que vais-je devenir ? Il veut ma mort.

Il est vraiment parfait.

On frappe à ma porte, c'est lui. Il n'attend pas que je réponde, il ouvre et entre, il fait bien parce que je n'en ai absolument pas l'intention de bouger, je veux mourir.

\- Jasper ?

\- Quoi ?

Je suis un peu agressif, mais mettez vous à ma place, le plus beau mec de la Terre décide d'emménager dans la chambre d'à côté, de partager ma salle de bain, ce même mec joue du piano comme un Dieu, cuisine comme un chef, et a un putain de piercing sur la langue, un putain de piercing.

\- Tu ne devais pas aller au Water-polo ? Il est plus de neuf heures et demie, je…

\- Quoi ? Je vais être à la bourre ! Merde ! T'es prêt ?

\- Euh oui, je crois !

Il commence à paniquer je le vois dans ses yeux. J'attrape un deuxième casque de moto, et je descends les marches en quatrième vitesse. Il reste planté en haut de l'escalier.

\- Edward ! Grouille !

Il finit par descendre.

\- On prend ta moto ?

\- Ouai, ça sera plus rapide. C'est moi qui dois ouvrir la piscine, tout le monde va attendre dehors. Tu viens ?

\- À moto ?

\- Edward, je sais que tu as peur, mais je te promets qu'il ne t'arrivera rien !

Il rougit brusquement, mais c'est quoi son problème?

\- Je n'ai pas peur c'est juste que…

\- OK ! Tu ne veux pas monter avec moi ?

Il rougit encore plus, j'attends, j'ai presque peur qu'il me dise non, est-ce que je le dégoutte à ce point ? Il finit par sourire et acquiescer. Je soupire de soulagement.

\- Accroche-toi à moi !

Je sens son corps chaud, pressé contre le mien, c'est terriblement sensuel, très excitant. Je dois faire preuve de toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas me mettre à bander.

Heureusement que nous arrivons parce que je sens que mon contrôle est en train de lâcher. Emmett et Jacob font les cent pas devant le bâtiment. Les autres joueurs ne sont pas encore arrivés, tant mieux je n'aurai pas besoin de me justifier. Mais bien sûr c'est sans compter sur l'humour dévastateur d'Emmett, ce type est incroyable.

\- Bon sang, vous faisiez quoi ? Sortez-vous les doigts du cul, vous baiserez plus tard !

Je me suis figé, j'ai ouvert la bouche pour répliquer, mais Edward a posé la main sur mon bras.

\- Tu permets ?

J'acquiesce, je ne peux rien faire d'autre, je suis sous le choc. Je regarde Edward qui pose son casque sur le siège de ma moto, il s'approche d'Emmett, dangereusement. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Emmett la ramène moins tout à coup seul Jacob conserve le sourire, non je rectifie, seul Jacob rit à gorge déployée.

Edward se cale devant Emmett, se colle contre lui. Fait-il vraiment ça devant moi ? Sa main se lève, passe derrière la nuque d'Emmett, Edward se met sur la pointe des pieds, sa bouche frôle son oreille, et avec une voix de velours, il murmure.

\- T'es jaloux ma poule ? Tu veux que je laisse tomber Jasper pour toi ? Un mot de toi et je suis ton homme !

Ma mâchoire est en train de se décrocher, Jacob est maintenant mort de rire, je crois qu'il ne va pas tarder à se rouler par terre. Mais j'ai le temps de voir qu'Emmett est ému malgré lui.

\- Merde Edward ! C'était pour rire !

\- Moi aussi, Emmett ! Moi aussi !

Il finit par se mettre à rire et lui donne l'accolade, il se laisse faire, je suis brusquement jaloux d'Emmett, de ses libertés et privautés. Edward est à moi, il m'appartient !

Jacob finit par se reprendre, il s'approche de moi et me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes.

\- Tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer hein ?

\- Ouai ! Tu l'as dit ! Je crois que je vais mourir d'une crise cardiaque d'ici la fin de la journée !

\- Raconte !

\- Jacob, dégage ! Je ne te raconterai rien du tout !

\- Alice et Bella te cuisineront !

Je soupire. Il a gagné. De toute manière je finirais vraiment par le dire à Alice qui le dira de ce fait à Bella qui le répétera à Jacob, autant lui dire tout de suite, ça évitera les déformations.

\- Il me rend fou et en plus il a un putain de piercing sur la langue !

\- Cool !

\- Non ! C'est pas cool du tout ! C'est vraiment pas cool !

\- T'es mordu mec !

\- Ta gueule ! On y va ?

Je montre à Edward où il peut s'installer pour nous regarder, et je file me changer aux vestiaires.

Emmett m'attend, il est légèrement gêné.

\- Je suis désolé Jasper ! Je ne pensais pas qu'il le prendrait comme ça, je croyais qu'il était straight !

\- Il l'est !

\- Ah bon ? J'aurai pas cru !

\- Emmett ?

Mais les autres joueurs débarquent à ce moment-là, bousculant Emmett et l'entraînant avec eux. Je lui parlerai tout à l'heure.

Edward a regardé le match sans broncher, très tendu sur le banc. Vers la fin Bella et Alice sont venues nous rejoindre, elles ont d'office pris place avec Edward et ont commencé une discussion endiablée avec lui. Du coin de l'œil je l'ai vu se détendre un peu.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir, Emmett est sorti de l'eau et avec détermination il s'est dirigé vers les gradins, les filles ont crié et ont déserté les bancs avant même que quiconque se rende compte de son projet, mais Emmett en avait après Edward.

Edward s'est levé, le regard en panique. Je n'ai compris que lorsqu'il m'a appelé. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure pourtant elle a trouvé son écho au fond de mon estomac, comme un uppercut.

\- Emmett, non ! Emmett ! Arrête !

Je suis sorti de la piscine en hurlant après lui. Il m'a regardé avec stupéfaction, puis son regard s'est reporté sur Edward de plus en plus livide.

J'ai grimpé les gradins quatre à quatre, puis je me suis assis à côté de lui.

\- Assieds-toi !

\- Tu m'avais promis ! dit-il en se laissant tomber à côté de moi

\- Je suis désolé Edward, je n'ai pas eu le temps de parler à Emmett, je suis désolé. Ça va aller ?

Il finit par acquiescer. Emmett nous avait rejoints, mais en voyant les yeux pleins de larmes d'Edward je lui ai fait signe de nous laisser. Edward avait une peur panique de l'eau, je n'avais pas réellement saisi l'ampleur de la situation quand il me l'avait expliquée.

\- Edward, viens on descend, je vais me changer.

\- Je… je suis… Merde !

\- Edward ! Ce n'est pas important, tu as peur de l'eau, ce n'est pas dramatique !

\- Parle pour toi !

\- Tu veux qu'on y travaille ? Tu veux qu'on essaie tous les deux ? Je ne te propose pas un match de Water polo, mais une baignade, rien que tous les deux !

\- Tu ferais ça ?

\- Bien sûr ! Allez viens, les autres vont nous attendre !

Inconsciemment j'ai tendu ma main vers lui, il s'est empressé de la prendre, mais l'a relâchée dès qu'il est rentré dans les vestiaires.

\- Les gars je vous présente Edward ! Edward, ça, c'est Dimitri, Félix, James et Laurent, tu connais déjà Emmett et Jacob !

Edward a souri timidement, a lancé un bref salut et nous a attendus près de la porte. En m'habillant, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas précisé la nature de ma relation avec Edward, et comme chacun ici connaissait mes orientations sexuelles, de là à se mettre en tête qu'il était mon petit copain il n'y avait qu'un pas.

Je me sentais un peu mal de ce malentendu, mais d'un autre côté Edward n'avait rien fait pour me contredire. Il devait être encore sous le choc.

Je me promis de l'emmener tous les matins, avant l'ouverture, à la piscine, de l'aider à apprivoiser l'eau. Il faudra aussi lui demander pourquoi il avait cette phobie de l'eau.

Les filles avaient organisé une après-midi de magasinage au centre commercial de Port Angeles. Jacob suivait Bella comme son ombre, Alice papillonnait de boutique en boutique, Emmett râlait comme à son habitude, seul Edward ne disait rien.

\- Jasper ?

\- Oui ?

\- J'ai vu un magasin d'instruments de musique dans le fond, je voudrais y aller, où se rejoint-on ?

\- Je peux venir avec toi si tu veux ?

\- OK !

Je le suivis, Edward était vraiment dans son élément, discutant avec le vendeur. Il semblait si heureux que j'aurai voulu rester ici et le regarder toute ma vie. Il était magnifique, sublime.

\- Edward ? Edward Masen ?

Il se retourna d'un bloc.

\- On se connaît ?

\- Oui ! Non ! En fait j'étais dans le public pour le dernier concert que tu as donné, j'avais des frissons tellement c'était surréaliste ! Surtout le morceau qui t'a fait gagner le concours !

Edward sourit.

\- Le concours ?

De quoi ce type parlait-il ? Il se retourna vers moi comme si j'étais un idiot.

\- Tu es son ami ?

Euh ! Faut répondre quoi ?

\- Je te présente Jasper, et toi tu es qui ?

\- Paul !

Edward est surprenant, il me fuit à longueur de temps, mais me présente presque comme son « boy-friend », c'est déroutant, surtout pour mon cœur. Bon, concentrons-nous sur la conversation qu'ils ont.

\- Alors as-tu intégré un symphonique depuis le concours ?

\- Non, je suis venu vivre à Forks avec ma mère !

\- Vraiment ? Je ne suis pas sur que tu gagnes au change !

Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc vers moi. Edward, dont le regard était toujours lumineux quand il parlait musique semblait fiévreux, Paul me regardait bizarrement comme s'il me jugeait.

\- Tu joues un morceau ? Il y a un piano au fond du magasin, il sera parfait.

\- OK ! Tu viens Jasper ?

Je suivis sans un mot, j'aurai voulu savoir exactement en quoi consistait le concours dont ils avaient parlé, mais je n'osais pas demander, j'avais peur de passer pour l'ignare que j'étais réellement.

C'est Paul qui me l'expliqua sans se faire prier.

Edward avait gagné le prix du meilleur pianiste de Phoenix, trois années consécutives, et l'an dernier, il avait raflé le prix du meilleur espoir national, il avait eu droit à une bourse et un stage intensif pendant deux mois, il aurait du cette année intégrer un grand orchestre symphonique, mais au lieu de ça il était venu s'enterrer à Forks.

C'était normal qu'il me déteste dans le fond, j'ai brisé sa carrière et son avenir, enfin pas vraiment moi, mais c'était tout comme.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que pendant que Paul me racontait l'histoire d'Edward, qu'il s'était installé au piano.

J'ai stoppé net en le voyant. Il était impressionnant, malgré ses yeux fermés je pouvais sentir la fièvre de son regard, son corps était comme en transe, non, plus que ça. La musique avait pris possession de son corps.

À l'extérieur du magasin, les gens s'entassaient pour écouter Edward.

\- C'est quelque chose hein ?

Je ne pouvais qu'acquiescer, incapable d'émettre le moindre son. J'étais subjugué.

\- Alors toi et lui ?

Je sursautais, quoi lui et moi ?

\- Pardon ?

\- Je croyais que toi et lui vous étiez…

\- Nous étions quoi ?

\- Ben tu sais !

Il s'enferrait, moi j'étais atterré et mortifié, je ne pouvais pas imaginer le message que j'envoyais à tout le monde. Edward captait-il ce message aussi bien que les autres ? Merde !

\- À Phoenix, il était avec un gars alors j'ai cru que…

\- Avec un gars ?

Ma gorge s'est asséchée brusquement.

\- Oui, un gars qui n'arrêtait pas de le suivre partout, bon je te l'accorde, il y avait une fille aussi, mais ce gars c'était comme si… bref comme toi quoi !

C'était probablement Alec, et Jane, mais quel genre de relation entretenait-il avec lui ? Était-il bisexuel ou autre chose ? Après la vidéo je m'attendais à tout. Vraiment à tout.

La musique s'arrêta brusquement. Edward se leva, fit une légère révérence, sans ouvrir les yeux. Il m'appela doucement au début.

J'étais encore sous le choc de toutes ses révélations si bien que je mis quelques secondes à réagir, il m'appela plus fort.

\- Jasper ?

Il n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

\- J'ai entendu Paul, j'ai une explication pour chacune de ses paroles, si tu veux les entendre.

\- Non ! Je ne veux pas les entendre Edward. Pas maintenant ! Pour l'instant je veux juste essayer de ne rien gâcher. Laisse-moi du temps, juste un peu de temps, OK ?

\- OK !

Il ouvrit enfin ses yeux, il semblait soulagé.


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward POV**

 **Chapitre 9 : routine**

C'est quoi son problème maintenant ! Je n'y comprends plus rien, pourquoi est-il parti comme ça ?

Je vais quand même le rejoindre dans sa chambre, il a l'air un peu en colère, mais contre qui ? Moi ? Mais le fait qu'il soit en retard pour sa pratique a l'air plus important tout à coup.

Finalement après une délibération courte et intense j'ai fini par grimper à l'arrière de sa moto, derrière lui. Sentir son corps pressé contre le mien a été une véritable torture, mais j'ai gagné la bataille, pas la moindre trace de mon émoi, je suis fier de moi.

Emmett nous accueille avec une phrase bien sentie, Jasper se raidit aussitôt. Je sais bien qu'imaginer deux gars ensemble ce n'est pas très agréable, mais quand même je trouve la réaction de Jasper un peu disproportionnée. Du coup j'ai moi aussi envie de faire un coup d'éclat et de remettre Emmett dans ses buts. Il accuse le coup, pâlit puis finit par rire. Il me prend dans ses bras, avant même qu'il n'ait fini d'enrouler son bras autour de mes épaules, je jette un œil en arrière. Jasper me regarde, les yeux rivés sur nous, il est si tendu que ton son corps penche en avant, il va tomber, c'est Jacob qui le sort de sa transe.

Jasper me montre les gradins où je vais m'installer. Je fais semblant d'être à l'aise, mais le combat qui fait rage au fond de ma carcasse me fait bouillonner.

Alice et Bella viennent me rejoindre, je me sens beaucoup plus à l'aise aussitôt.

\- Edward ! Salut !

Elles m'embrassent comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde, ça fait un bien fou.

\- Salut les filles !

Alice attaque d'emblée avec l'après-midi magasinage, puis me parle d'une fête samedi prochain, chez un type que je ne connais pas, un type de l'équipe apparemment, un certain Dimitri, mais bien sûr en tant qu'ami de Jasper je suis invité.

Bizarre, je suis invité en tant qu'ami de Jasper pas en tant que demi-frère, je n'y comprends rien, aurait-il honte de moi à ce point ?

Brusquement Alice se lève en criant et part en courant, Bella la suit sans un mot. Ce n'est que lorsque je me retourne que je comprends. Emmett a l'intention de me jeter à l'eau.

Je me fige, au secours !

L'eau m'entoure, l'eau me submerge. Il faut que je respire…

\- Jasper !

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure, une supplique désespérée, mais il m'entend, je le vois courir vers Emmett, crier après lui, et même si je n'entends pas les mots qu'il prononce, je sais qu'il fait de son mieux pour me sauver. Emmett s'arrête, regarde Jasper avec stupéfaction.

Il faut que je m'assoie, il faut que je m'assoie. Je sens mes muscles se relâcher doucement avec la présence de Jasper. Il se confond en excuses, me réconforte, me promet de m'aider à surmonter ma phobie et finit par me tendre sa main que je pris avec bonheur et avidité.

Avant de rentrer dans les vestiaires, je l'ai relâché, inutile de rajouter aux ragots déjà bien présents, que Jasper et moi soyons gay.

Mais quand il me présente à tous les autres membres de son équipe, l'ambiguïté est telle, que moi-même je me surprends à sourire et à jouer le jeu. Et puis il faut que je sois honnête avec moi-même, j'adore ça.

J'avais suivi le mouvement, Alice était montée en voiture avec Jacob, Bella et Emmett, Jasper et moi avions suivi à moto. J'aurai cru qu'Alice voudrait monter avec Jasper, mais elle a refusé tout net ma proposition, ça m'a soulagé, parce qu'au fond je ne voulais pas laisser ma place même si je devais faire un effort soutenu pour ne pas laisser à mon corps une once de liberté. J'étais fier d'y avoir assez bien réussi.

Dès que j'étais rentré dans le centre d'achat, j'avais repéré la boutique d'instruments de musique dans le fond. Après un sous-marin pris sur le bord d'un comptoir, je demandais à Jasper si je pouvais m'esquiver, mais lorsqu'il me proposa de venir avec moi, je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir soulagé, comme si le fait qu'il ne veuille pas me laisser me donnait un sentiment de puissance.

Un des vendeurs me reconnut, il avait assisté à mon dernier concert. Je me suis rendu compte un peu tard que je venais de présenter Jasper comme s'il était mon petit-ami, mais peu importait, de toute manière je ne serais pas le premier ni le dernier.

Paul m'a proposé de jouer, bien entendu, c'est impossible pour moi de refuser, je ne vis presque que pour ça.

Pendant que je joue, j'entends la conversation de Paul et de Jasper. Il me décrit comme un génie de la musique, comme un Dieu de la scène, et comme un homosexuel. Vraiment ? Un gars qui me suivait partout ? Alec ? Jane ?

Merde !

Il faut que je lui explique, il faut que je lui dise que tout ça n'est pas vrai, je ne veux pas le faire fuir, non ! Pitié ! Je ne veux pas le perdre !

Mais au lieu de paraître dégoûté, il semble juste étonné, déçu, un peu triste, il a besoin de s'adapter à tout ça, il a besoin de temps pour s'habituer à moi, besoin de temps pour assimiler ce que je suis réellement.

Alice nous propose de finir la soirée dans une pizzeria sur le chemin du retour, tout le monde accepte. Je suis étonné quand Alice décide de s'asseoir entre Bella et Emmett, je m'attendais à ce qu'elle veuille se mettre avec Jasper, mais elle me fait signe de m'asseoir avec lui, du coup je me retrouve coincé entre Jacob et Jasper.

Quand je commande ma pizza aux anchois, Alice se met à rire, en parlant d'une étrange coïncidence. De quoi parle-t-elle, c'est bizarre, mais quand Jasper commande la même pizza que moi, je finis par sourire. Nous avons beaucoup en commun, décidément.

La conversation va bon train, sur tout, sur rien. Emmett veut savoir tout un tas de trucs inutiles sur Phoenix, que je m'empresse de lui donner. Puis brusquement, il attaque sur la piscine.

\- Pourquoi as-tu as peur de l'eau ?

J'ai involontairement gémi et fermé les yeux et sans m'en rendre compte ma main est allée chercher celle de Jasper. Il n'a rien dit, s'est laissé faire.

\- J'ai… j'ai failli me noyer quand j'étais plus jeune, je…

Emmett me regarde avec beaucoup d'attention.

\- Et depuis tu n'as pas essayé de retourner à l'eau ?

Ma main serre celle de Jasper qui s'empresse de poser sa main libre sur nos mains jointes, comme pour me rassurer.

Ma voix est sourde quand je raconte mon histoire, détachée, c'est un peu la vie de quelqu'un d'autre que je débite.

\- Je ne m'en souviens pas, je n'avais que trois ans à l'époque, j'ai échappé à la surveillance de la gardienne du centre d'enfant, je suis tombé dans la rivière, ils m'ont retrouvé trois kilomètres plus bas pris dans les branches d'un arbre déraciné. Je suis resté entre les racines pendant presque une demi-journée, je m'en suis bien sorti, quelques fractures et une bonne hypothermie. J'ai eu de la chance, je crois.

Personne ne rajoute rien, il n'y a rien à ajouter. Je sens la main de Jasper s'enrouler autour de mon poignet, la sensation est enivrante. Je ferme les yeux, et tout le monde met ça sur le compte de l'émotion par rapport à mes souvenirs.

Ils se trompent, je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de cette période, seule la peur panique de l'eau reste, et à ce moment précis, je ne pense à rien d'autre que cette main qui m'apporte réconfort, et chaleur. C'est merveilleux, je me sens finalement entier.

Je ne sais pas si je dois le lâcher, je n'en ai aucune envie, vraiment aucune, alors je suis mon instinct. Je laisse ma main dans la sienne. Je me détends.

Jasper ne bouge pas, il garde lui aussi sa main enroulée autour de mon poignet comme si nous y puisions une force inconnue. La sensation de chaleur fait battre mon cœur plus fort, plus vite, c'est vraiment étourdissant. J'ai l'impression d'avoir bu.

La soirée finit bien vite, trop vite à mon goût. Tout le monde se sépare sur le stationnement du restaurant.

Alice me prend dans ses bras et me serre fort contre elle. Cette fille est surprenante, puis elle embrasse Jasper sur la joue et grimpe dans la voiture de Jacob.

Jacob nous serre la main, avant que Bella ne me prenne elle aussi dans ses bras.

\- Fais confiance à la vie Edward ! murmure-t-elle dans mon oreille

Je tressaille, que veut-elle dire, mon regard se pose involontairement sur Jasper, elle me sourit. A-t-elle compris ? Je ferme les yeux, pas question qu'elle lise en moi, pas question.

Emmett se racle la gorge en s'approchant de moi, il a l'air gêné.

\- Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure à la piscine !

\- C'est pas grave, tu ne savais pas !

Il se gratte l'arrière du crâne comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait dire.

\- Ouai ! Si jamais tu veux je pourrais t'aider à…

Jasper s'interpose, il semble furieux et jette un regard noir à Emmett qui bat en retraite aussitôt.

\- Je m'en occupe si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient Emmett !

Je les regarde sans comprendre. Je ne les cerne pas du tout ces deux-là. Jacob semble se marrer dans la voiture, Alice et Bella aussi. C'est quoi le trip ? Serais-je l'enjeu d'un pari ? D'un éventuel défi ? Réussir à mettre Edward Masen à l'eau et mourir ? C'est ça ? N'importe quoi !

\- Je te remercie, mais j'ai déjà accepté la proposition de Jasper !

Il finit par sourire et Jasper par se détendre.

Le retour se fait dans le silence le plus total, à l'aller, Jasper s'était retourné plusieurs fois pour me demander si ça allait, mais là rien, en moins de temps pour le faire que pour le dire, nous sommes chez lui.

Je descends de la moto avec prudence, cette fois mon corps n'a pas totalement été obéissant et je croise les doigts pour qu'il n'ait rien senti. Un coup d'œil à ma montre, il est tard. C'est l'excuse parfaite pour fuir.

\- Euh ! Merci ! Bon ben à demain, je suis fatigué, je monte me coucher !

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de réagir, que je suis déjà à l'étage. Je m'enferme dans ma chambre, et me jette sur mon lit. Cette journée a été riche en émotions. Je ne sais plus quoi penser.

Je me sentais terriblement excité, comme lors d'un premier flirt. À tout bien réfléchir, c'était mon premier avec un homme. Avais-je réellement fait ça avec Jasper, lui avais-je réellement tenu la main durant tout le repas sans qu'il ne s'en offusque, sans qu'il essaie de la retirer ? Ressentait-il aussi cette attirance entre nous ? Cette alchimie dans chacun de nos gestes, comme si nous étions faits pour vivre ensemble ?

J'attends que les bruits se soient calmés de l'autre côté de la porte, puis je traverse la salle de bain. Sa porte n'est pas fermée, je suppose qu'il avait cette habitude quand je n'étais pas là.

Je pousse doucement le battant, je m'approche. Il dort, sa respiration est lente, régulière, il a un sourire aux lèvres.

À quoi rêve-t-il ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder, il ne porte qu'un boxer, et le voir si abandonné au milieu de son lit me fait bander comme un fou. La lune éclaire son visage angélique, il est si beau que ça en est presque douloureux. Ma main se tend vers lui, mais je m'arrête avant de le toucher. Je suis les courbes de son corps savourant des yeux chaque parcelle de sa peau, gravant ce spectacle dans ma mémoire.

Il gémit, aussitôt je me lève et je retourne dans ma chambre, si je veux profiter de ça, il faut que je sois plus discret, que je m'impose des règles. Pas trop longtemps, pas trop près !

À six heures je suis réveillé, je jette un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Jasper, il dort, toujours en travers du lit, je dois me faire violence pour ne pas le rejoindre.

Courir va me faire le plus grand bien.

J'en profite pour faire le vide, pour m'imposer des règles, une routine.

Mais c'est Jasper qui m'impose sa routine dès que je rentre. Il veut qu'on aille à la piscine ce matin, il a les clés et il faut battre le fer tant qu'il est chaud.

Je panique, pas question d'aller dans l'eau. Mais il me rassure, en me jurant qu'on ne sera que tous les deux et que justement c'est pour ça qu'il veut y aller ce matin et qu'on ira désormais tous les matins jusqu'à temps que je sois capable d'y aller seul.

Je l'étudie minutieusement, il n'a pas l'air de prendre ombrage de ma réaction hier soir, ni de mon érection dans son dos, encore moins de sa main dans la mienne pendant tout le repas. Je suis soulagé, soulagé que mes gestes ne l'aient pas effrayé. Il n'a même pas essayé de reparler du magasin de musique.

Jasper avait raison pour la piscine, c'est mieux qu'il n'y ait personne. Je suis tétanisé à la porte des vestiaires.

\- Viens ! On va juste s'asseoir sur le bord, OK ?

J'acquiesce, je me sens ridicule, mais je suis incapable de me contrôler. Il s'assoit sur le bord de la piscine et laisse tomber ses jambes dans l'eau. Le bruit me fait sursauter.

\- Assieds-toi !

J'obtempère, mais je croise mes jambes de manière à ce qu'elles ne touchent pas l'eau. Jasper sourit, se rapproche.

\- Fais un effort Edward ! Mets tes jambes dans l'eau !

\- Non !

Il soupire, se lève et s'accroupit juste à côté de moi.

\- Je vais aller dans l'eau, juste devant toi, je vais déplier tes jambes, et tu vas me laisser faire, ensuite je vais les mettre dans l'eau !

Je frissonne, et malgré moi je sens les larmes couler. Je suis nul, complètement nul. Je résiste, et je m'obstine à ne pas le regarder.

\- Regarde-moi !

J'ouvre aussitôt les yeux, sa voix a claqué comme un ordre.

\- Regarde-moi Edward !

Il est dans l'eau, face à moi, ses yeux plantés dans les miens.

\- Maintenant tu vas me laisser faire OK ?

J'acquiesce.

Il s'approche de moi, tend ses mains et saisit mes chevilles, doucement il les décroise et les descend vers l'eau. Je résiste malgré moi, en fait mon corps résiste, mais mon esprit me dit de faire confiance à Jasper.

\- Laisse-toi faire ! Je suis là, il ne t'arrivera rien !

Le contact de l'eau est froid, désagréable, je tremble de tout mon corps, mais Jasper me tient fermement.

\- Ça va aller ! Ça va aller ! Je suis là ! Le plus dur est fait Edward ! Regarde ! Tu as les jambes dans l'eau !

Je finis par baisser les yeux sur mes jambes, l'eau se réchauffe autour d'elles, à moins que ça ne soit les mains de Jasper sur mes genoux qui me procurent cette douce chaleur.

Il me sourit. Je finis par me détendre et je prends pleinement conscience de mon acte. J'ai les pieds dans l'eau. C'est une grande victoire !

Je sais que j'ai l'air d'un idiot, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire, j'ai les pieds dans l'eau, j'y suis arrivé !

Je voudrais le serrer dans mes bras, parce que c'est grâce à lui tout ça. Je me penche vers lui par réflexe. Ses mains se crispent sur mes jambes imperceptiblement. Merde !

Que suis-je en train de faire ? J'ai failli l'embrasser ! Merde !

Je me redresse brusquement. Il faut que je me reprenne, mais je ne sais plus quelle attitude adopter. J'ai oublié mes jambes dans l'eau, mon esprit est complètement tourné vers Jasper.

Le mieux c'est de faire comme si de rien n'était, comme si ce mouvement était une faiblesse de mon corps, pas de mon esprit.

\- Merci !

Il soupire, soulagé, je crois. Il lève ses mains et baisse son regard sur mes jambes, elles ne tremblent plus, et même si je ne suis pas à l'aise, je finis par trouver le contact de l'eau sur ma peau pas si déplaisant.

\- Nous reviendrons demain ! Mais maintenant il faut qu'on s'en aille, il va être 10 heures et la piscine va ouvrir au public.

Je regarde la grande horloge située au-dessus du grand bain, ça fait presque deux heures qu'on est là, deux heures que Jasper vient de passer avec moi, à m'aider, me parler, me rassurer, m'épauler.

\- Merci !

Il rit. J'ai dû le remercier au moins vingt fois, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Nous nous installons dans une routine confortable, je me lève tous les matins pour aller courir, ensuite nous allons à la piscine. Mes progrès ne sont pas extraordinaires, mais je suis capable de descendre avec Jasper dans l'eau. C'est une petite victoire en soi.

Ensuite on rentre, je passe tous mes après-midi sur mon piano, je compose, m'entraîne pendant des heures. Jasper m'écoute la plupart du temps, sauf le mercredi après-midi où il doit s'absenter.

Je suis déçu qu'il ne me propose pas de venir, mais je comprends aussi qu'il a une vie en dehors de moi.

Quand il rentre le soir, son père lui jette un coup d'œil furieux, apparemment il sait où il a été. D'ailleurs le regard pesant de Carlisle sur lui et sur moi est presque gênant tellement il est lourd de reproches. Jasper finit par baisser les yeux et rougir. Je voudrais bien savoir ce qu'il a été faire pendant tout un après-midi.

Mais je me tais, je ne pose aucune question, comme ça les réponses ne feront pas mal, parce qu'au fond de moi je sais qu'il a été voir sa petite amie pour passer du temps avec elle, seuls. J'en veux énormément à Alice sur le coup, même si je sais que c'est une réaction stupide.


	11. Chapter 11

**NOTE À TOUS MES LECTEURS,**

Je pars en vacances donc je ne posterai pas d'ici le mois d'août sauf si j'ai accès à un ordinateur mais j'en doute. Je pars en Europe pour 2 semaines, une à Paris et l'autre en Espagne, je suis super excitée... Ensuite, il va falloir que je rattrape mon retard au travail donc je n'aurai pas le temps de poster.

C'est la raison pour laquelle je poste pas mal de chapitres avant de partir, la correction est plus ardue que prévu. Autant j'ai eu un plaisir fou à écrire cette histoire autant maintenant que je me relis, je me trouve carrément perverse.

Et avec l'histoire que je suis en train de vous concocter, je pense que j'ai réellement besoin d'une thérapie… (lol).

Bref en août, j'espère pouvoir vous mettre en ligne le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fiction sans nuance.

À la prochaine chicane!

CDG


	12. Chapter 12

**Xxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox.**

 **Japser POV**

 **Xxooxxoxooxxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox.**

 **Chapitre 10 : Réalisation**

.

Il fallait qu'il m'explique quoi ? Qu'il est gai, mais que je ne lui plais pas, ou pire qu'il me déteste parce qu'après tout c'est notre faute à mon père et moi s'il est coincé dans ce trou perdu.

Je suis triste pour lui, je le comprends vraiment, il doit sacrifier sa vie pour celle des autres. Quel courage ! Quelle abnégation !

Alice suggère de finir la soirée comme d'habitude, la pizzéria sur la route.

Edward suit le mouvement, il me tarde de commander ma pizza, c'est le seul endroit où il y a des anchois, j'adore ça. Alice se met à rire quand Edward commande la même pizza que moi.

Il ne comprend pas, mais tout le monde autour de la table se rappelle très bien la dernière conversation que nous avons eue à propos de mes goûts alimentaires.

 **FB**

 _« - C'est dégueulasse Jazz ! Comment peux-tu manger un truc pareil ?_

 _Emmett avait l'air vraiment dégoûté, Alice et Bella s'appliquaient à ne pas trop regarder ni respirer les poissons odorants sur ma pizza._

 _\- Vous ne savez pas ce qui est bon !_

 _\- Merde Jasper ! Ça pue !_

 _\- Non !_

 _\- Y a jamais personne qui a commandé un truc pareil à ma connaissance ! avait insisté Jacob_

 _\- C'est faux! Des tas de gens aiment les anchois !_

 _\- Si tu le dis, mais pour l'instant t'es tout seul mon pote ! Faut être aussi tordu que toi pour aimer un truc pareil ! renchérissait Emmett_

 _J'avais soupiré et rajouté avec défi._

 _\- Si tu m'aimais un tant soit peu Emmett, tu commanderais toi aussi une pizza aux anchois, par amour…_

 _Je papillonnais des yeux pour en rajouter un peu._

 _\- T'es dingue, il faut plus que de l'amour pour faire un truc pareil !_

 _\- Tu veux dire que la personne qui commandera la même pizza que moi sera mon âme sœur ?_

 _\- Au moins !_

 _\- Très bien ! J'épouserais le premier, j'ai dit le premier, faut pas pousser non plus, qui commandera une pizza aux anchois !_

 _On avait tous ri bien fort, parce que tout le monde savait que je ne me marierais jamais, et que personne dans la région à part moi et quelques autres fous aux goûts spéciaux ne mangeait des pizzas aux anchois._

 _\- Pari tenu ! »_

 **FFB**

J'ai haussé les épaules, mais malgré moi j'ai souri, cette coïncidence est troublante il faut bien l'avouer !

Emmett est comme à son habitude un moulin à parole, il bombarde Edward de questions sur Phoenix, ses amis, tout. Edward se prête au jeu avec plaisir puisqu'il répond de bon cœur.

Mais brusquement l'ambiance change, Emmett a posé la question que je redoutais tant.

Quelle est la cause de la phobie d'Edward ?

J'ai entendu le gémissement de panique d'Edward et sa main dans la foulée a recherché aussitôt la mienne. Je l'ai laissé faire, il lui fallait puiser son courage quelque part alors autant l'aider, les amis, ça servait à ça, aussi.

Mais secrètement, je jubilais parce qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi et que par instinct il était venu vers moi.

Je suis sans voix. Comme il a dû souffrir, comme il a dû avoir peur, je comprends mieux maintenant. Je veux lui faire comprendre qu'il peut compter sur moi, du coup de mon autre main je lui rends son étreinte. La sensation est euphorisante, j'adore ce contact timide sous la table, je croise le regard de Bella, elle sourit tendrement, elle n'est pas dupe.

Il ne m'a pas lâché du repas, je n'ai d'ailleurs pas fini ma pizza, c'est une première, mais pas question de perdre le contact pour de la bouffe.

Je suis furieux contre Emmett parce qu'il vient de lui proposer de l'aider, ce n'est pas acceptable. Qu'il s'occupe de Rosalie plutôt que d'Edward. Je n'en reviens pas, faut-il qu'il soit charismatique pour faire perdre les pédales à Emmett, où alors c'est juste parce qu'il a l'air si perdu tout à coup et qu'on a envie de le prendre dans ses bras ?

Je ne sais plus, mais en tout cas, pas question qu'Emmett le touche.

Je suis incapable de lui décrocher deux mots, et dès que nous arrivons à la maison il s'enfuit. Bien fait pour moi ! Je n'ai pas assuré du tout !

Je finis par me coucher et m'endormir d'un sommeil bienheureux. Je rêve d'Edward, de sa main aventureuse sous la table, c'est merveilleux.

Lorsque je me réveille, j'ai la nette impression que quelqu'un m'a observé pendant la nuit. L'odeur de ma chambre est différente, un mélange subtil qui me fait penser à …

Je tourne la tête vers la salle de bain, la porte est ouverte. Ne l'avais-je pas poussée en me couchant ? Celle d'Edward est aussi ouverte. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit venu me voir cette nuit ? Encore ? Je n'ose même pas y croire.

Je me secoue, j'ai prévu de l'emmener à la piscine ce matin avant qu'elle n'ouvre, en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Water Polo, j'y ai accès quand je veux.

Il me suit, mais je sens qu'il lutte pour ne pas s'enfuir.

Il s'assoit sur le bord du bassin, de telle façon à ce que ses jambes ne soient pas dans l'eau, il résiste.

OK ! Je savais que ça n'était pas gagné, mais je pensais qu'il serait plus réceptif. Je vais employer la manière douce d'abord, je ne suis pas très doué pour ça, en général je donne des ordres et j'ai pour habitude d'être obéi, mais j'essaie quand même, peut-être Edward sera-t-il plus réceptif, on ne sait jamais.

Doucement je me rapproche, mais il refuse de se laisser aller. Je descends dans l'eau, elle m'arrive en haut des cuisses. Je lui explique chacun de mes gestes pour qu'il ne prenne pas peur.

Il ne dit rien, mais quand les larmes coulent sur son visage, mon cœur se brise. Je suis en colère contre moi, contre cette gardienne qui ne l'a pas surveillé correctement, contre les secouristes qui ont mis tant de temps à le retrouver, contre le monde entier.

Je veux qu'il me regarde, qu'il voie dans mes yeux combien je suis fier de lui. Je veux qu'il sache que je fais ça pour lui. Ma voix a sonné comme un ordre, il a acquiescé.

Du coup, je retombe dans ma routine, je demande, j'exige et je suis exaucé, c'est comme ça, une seconde nature qui me colle à la peau.

Je le rassure, il tremble de tout son corps tellement il fait des efforts, il se raidit au contact de l'eau, mais je l'encourage encore et encore. Il finit par sourire, il est heureux, c'est une grande victoire pour lui.

D'un seul coup, l'ambiance change, il me regarde droit dans les yeux, se penche vers moi. C'est plus fort que moi, mes mains se crispent sur ses genoux. Va-t-il m'embrasser ? S'il te plaît ! Oui ! Mille fois oui !

Mais non il se redresse, il me remercie, je soupire frustré.

Edward passe ses après-midi à travailler sur son piano, c'est vraiment un réel plaisir de l'écouter. Il enchaîne musique sur musique, quelques fois, il compose, c'est dans ces moments-là qu'il est le plus beau. Il ne le sait même pas.

Je passe mes après-midi assis dans un fauteuil, à le regarder, à l'écouter. Mais il faut bien que je me rende à l'évidence, plus je reste là plus j'ai envie de lui, et plus c'est difficile de rester neutre. Et avant de commettre un geste irréparable, il faut que je me change les idées.

Du coup mercredi après dîner, je prétexte un ami de longue date à voir, et je file sur Port Angeles, il faut que je voie Tom, ça devient urgent. Ça fait plus d'une semaine que je n'ai pas donné signe de vie, il doit se demander ce qui se passe.

J'entre dans le bar comme une furie et me plante devant le comptoir, les deux mains à plat, mon regard est sans équivoque, mais Tom tant qu'il est derrière son bar peut me braver, il en a le droit. Et je sens qu'il m'en veut pour l'avoir négligé ses derniers temps, sa voix est pleine de reproches.

\- Salut Jasper ! On peut savoir ce qui me vaut l'honneur de ta visite aujourd'hui ? demande Tom

Je grogne. Si je ne me retenais pas, je sauterais par-dessus le comptoir et je l'empalerais directement, tellement je suis frustré.

\- OK ! J'ai compris !

Il se retourne vers son collègue, l'interpelle

\- Tu me remplaces ?

\- Une demi-heure ! Pas plus ! crie l'autre du bout du comptoir

Je n'ai même pas honte de ce que ça sous-entend, il est trop tard pour reculer, Tom m'entraîne dans les vestiaires. Il claque la porte derrière lui, je crois maintenant qu'il est aussi excité que moi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Il sait que ça va être sa fête.

Il défait ma ceinture et baisse d'un coup mon jean et mon boxer, révélant mon membre tendu.

\- Hmmmmmmm ! Jasper ! C'est pour moi tout ça ?

\- Ta gueule ! Suce-moi !

Il se jette sur moi, m'engloutit dans sa bouche. Il ne se fait pas prier, Tom est comme ça, il aime qu'on le brusque, même qu'on le violente, ce que je ne vais pas tarder à faire parce que je n'ai vraiment pas envie de venir dans sa bouche. Après tout c'est lui qui m'a initié à ce monde !

Je me retire, il gémit de frustration, mais quand je le retourne et que je le bloque sur les casiers il sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- C'est ça mon beau ! Vas-y ! Prends-moi comme une bête !

Je me penche pour récupérer un condom dans mon jean ainsi que le lubrifiant. Je n'ai pas le temps de le préparer. De toute manière je sais qu'il est prêt, il est toujours prêt pour moi, n'importe où, n'importe quand, il sait que c'est une de mes priorités. Je le pointe.

Il crie, mais se laisse faire. Je sais qu'il adore l'amour bestial, ça tombe bien aujourd'hui je ne suis capable de rien d'autre. Je lui accorde quelques secondes pour s'ajuster puis je reprends mon travail minutieux, je le martèle avec précision, je sais ce qu'il aime.

\- Merde ! Jasper ! C'est trop bon ! Vas-y !

La jouissance est proche, elle vient, je la sens, Tom gémit de plus en plus fort, et crie son plaisir se resserrant autour de moi. Je me libère enfin dans le condom en murmurant son nom.

Tom se redresse, me regarde avec tristesse, puis ses yeux se remplissent de larmes, depuis quand Tom est devenu émotif. Et puis qui lui a permis de me regarder comme ça ?

Mais l'avertissement dans ses yeux me fait réfléchir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Jasper ! Je sais que je n'ai jamais été qu'un plan cul, mais vois-tu, j'attends de toi que tu saches qui tu baises !

\- Quoi ?

\- Je ne m'appelle pas Edward !

Merde !

Je retire le condom souillé et je le jette dans la panière, je me sens en dessous de tout. Je me rhabille, et me laisse tomber sur le banc. Je ne joue plus. La réalité vient de me rattraper, il va falloir que j'explique la situation à Tom et probablement qu'on en finisse là.

\- Merde !

Tom vient s'asseoir à côté de moi, passe sa main dans mon dos, il sent que quelque chose ne va pas et malgré l'affront que je viens de lui faire, il reste avec moi.

\- Raconte !

Je me recroqueville sur moi-même, la tête entre les genoux. J'ai du mal à respirer, ça fait mal, ça fait mal à mourir.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me retrouve à raconter ma vie à Tom, à Tom, le gars avec qui je baise depuis bientôt deux ans. À Tom qui ne pose jamais de questions sur mes absences, à Tom qui accepte tout de moi, même que je ne l'aime pas.

\- Mon père a refait sa vie, sa nouvelle amie est formidable ! Vraiment ! La mère dont j'ai toujours rêvé !

\- C'est super ! Où est le problème ?

\- Elle n'est pas seule ?

\- Genre ?

\- Genre, 19 ans, beau comme un Dieu, des yeux verts si brillants que…, un corps à damner un saint, un génie de la musique, si intelligent, si… avec un putain de piercing sur la langue !

\- Je suppose qu'il s'appelle Edward ?

Je soupirais.

\- T'es dans la merde !

\- Ouai !

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? Sortir avec lui ?

\- Il n'est pas gay !

\- OK ! T'es vraiment dans la merde !

Je sais exactement dans quelle situation je me trouve. Et croyez-moi, elle n'est pas enviable. Je me lève brusquement bousculant Tom au passage, il est déjà tard. Ils devraient bientôt passer à table et je ferais mieux d'être là sinon mon père aller me passer un savon du tonnerre.

\- Je suppose qu'on ne se reverra plus !

La voix de Tom est légèrement rocailleuse, troublée par l'émotion. Deux ans de baise et d'espoir ça ne s'oublie pas en deux secondes.

\- Je suis désolé !

\- Pas autant que moi Jasper ! Pas autant que moi !

Je soupire, je voudrais lui dire combien il compte pour moi, combien j'ai apprécié notre pseudo relation, mais rien ne sort. Je lui tends sa clé, notre dernier lien commun.

\- Je te souhaite d'être heureux ! Vraiment !

\- Je te libère !

Je lui souris et pose un baiser sur ses lèvres, le premier en deux ans, il gémit. Je suis un monstre, j'ai toujours su que Tom avait pour moi des sentiments plus profonds qu'il ne le laissait croire.

\- Je t'aime Jasper !

\- Moi aussi, Tom, moi aussi !

\- Mais pas autant que lui !

Je n'ajoute rien, je referme la porte du vestiaire derrière moi sur ses pleurs.

Dès que je passe la porte de la maison, je sens sur moi le regard désapprobateur de mon père. Sait-il d'où je viens ?

Certainement parce qu'il s'approche de moi et remet mon chandail en place pour cacher la morsure de Tom dans mon cou. Il ne dit rien, mais son regard va d'Edward à moi, sans arrêt, même Esmée semble ne pas apprécier mon escapade. Seul Edward n'a pas l'air de comprendre. Tant mieux.

Le repas se passe en silence, sous les regards tantôt furieux de Carlisle et tantôt déçus d'Esmée. Je me suis comportée comme un beau salop aujourd'hui.

Nous reprenons notre routine, dès le lendemain matin, je suis fier d'Edward, il est capable maintenant de rentrer dans l'eau, seul et semble de plus en plus en confiance.

Le samedi de la fête arrive vite, mon père et Esmée partent pour la fin de semaine. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si je dois être heureux ou pas du fait que nous allons être seuls pendant trois jours.

Je vais avoir bien du mal à rester zen, surtout qu'Edward ne fait rien pour me faciliter la tâche, le pire c'est qu'il n'en a absolument pas conscience.

La pratique de Water Polo arrive plus vite que prévu, et Edward est parfaitement détendu quand il s'installe sur le banc, ce matin Alice et Bella ne sont pas là, elles vont certainement passer la journée à se pomponner.

Emmett est tout excité parce que Rosalie rentre demain, du coup il n'arrête pas de sortir des blagues de plus en plus vaseuses, mais tout le monde est bon public, même Edward finit par rire avec nous.

C'est à ce moment précis que je me rends compte de ce que dégage Edward, il invite à l'amour avec ses cheveux savamment décoiffés, avec son air timide et quelques fois espiègle. Et si moi je vois ça, les autres aussi. C'est comme ça que je le retrouve en pleine discussion avec Félix qui l'invite personnellement à la fête de Dimitri ce soir.

\- Tu viens ce soir chez Dim ?

\- Oui, je crois, enfin …

\- Je peux venir te chercher si tu veux ?

Je n'en reviens pas. Félix n'a pas de penchant gay à ce que je sache, qu'est ce qu'il lui prend tout à coup ? Certainement la même chose qu'à Emmett quand il lui a proposé de l'aider pour la piscine. Edward invite à l'amour, c'est fou !

Ce qui est encore plus fou c'est le fait qu'Edward se fasse draguer par des hétéros alors que moi le seul gay du groupe je n'y arrive pas alors que j'en perds le sommeil et l'appétit et que j'en meurs d'envie. Ça, c'est incroyable !

\- C'est gentil Félix, mais…

Il me cherche du regard et quand nos yeux se croisent j'y lis une multitude de questions, j'acquiesce pour toutes et pour aucune. Il se reprend.

\- C'est gentil, mais j'ai déjà dit oui à Jasper !

Mon cœur manque un battement, c'est douloureux, mais tellement bon. Que vient-il de dire ? Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles. Il me regarde, rougit et s'excuse d'un sourire, je ne peux pas le blâmer de quoi que ce soit, bien au contraire, je suis aux anges, mais il a pris un sacré risque tout de même. Je finis par lui sourire, je crois bien que je rayonne tellement je suis heureux.

Pathétique !


	13. Chapter 13

**Edward POV**

 **Chapitre 11 : Une fête plus ou moins ratée**

Dès le lendemain on a repris notre routine, je suis de plus en plus confiant, Jasper m'encourage sans faillir.

Vendredi matin, j'ai finalement réussi à descendre seul dans l'eau, sans Jasper, quand il arrive, il me regarde avec tant de fierté que je me sens presque un surhomme.

Bien sûr il n'est pas question pour moi d'aller dans le grand bain, je me contente de rester où j'ai pied. J'y arriverai, j'en suis certain maintenant que je sais que Jasper est là à mes côtés.

L'ambiance est légèrement différente depuis mercredi soir, personne n'a rien dit sur sa sortie, mais j'ai compris que son père était furieux, qu'avait-il fait ? Aucune idée, mais en tout cas, il était plus attentionné avec moi depuis, plus proche de moi aussi, pas physiquement, mais c'était plus… Je ne savais pas trop comment définir cette sensation, une sorte de symbiose.

Je puise en lui toute ma force et mon courage, le sait-il seulement ?

Le samedi de la fête arrive vite, très vite. J'assiste à l'entraînement de Water Polo, cette fois je suis plus détendu. Je vais même jusqu'à oublier la proximité de l'eau.

Même Emmett finit par me faire rire avec ses blagues douteuses, je suis pressé de faire la connaissance de Rosalie, elle a l'air d'être très gentille, et je viens d'apprendre que c'est la cousine de Jasper.

J'attends que Jasper soit prêt à fermer les vestiaires quand Félix vient me rejoindre. C'est des amis de Jasper, le seul qui ne m'a pas adressé la parole, mais apparemment il se décide aujourd'hui.

Il soupire mal à l'aise en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Est-ce que je rêve où il vient de m'inviter à aller à la fête de Dimitri avec lui ? Incroyable ! Je suis mortifié, quelle image ont-ils tous de moi ?

Je ferme les yeux, je ne sais pas si je dois apprécier de me faire draguer par ce type, je n'aime pas vraiment ça, en fait ce que j'aurai réellement voulu c'est que Jasper me le demande, à moi, personnellement. Bien sûr il m'en a parlé, mais c'était en m'incluant dans le projet au même titre que Bella ou Emmett, rien de plus.

Du coup je ne sais plus trop comment me sortir de cet imbroglio, je regarde Jasper dans les yeux alors qu'il s'avance vers moi, je l'implore silencieusement de m'aider, il a l'air furieux contre Félix, mais finit par acquiescer en me rendant mon regard. Je suis soulagé, mais c'est de courte durée.

Mon Dieu !

Qu'est ce que je viens de faire ? Mon Dieu ! Que va penser Félix ? Sûrement que je suis gay, et il n'aura pas tord, mais Jasper lui ? Je lève les yeux vers lui, mais je n'ose pas croiser son regard, il va me juger, j'ai peur, j'ai peur et j'ai honte de ce que je viens de faire, j'ai honte parce que je viens de le mettre dans une drôle de situation, je lui souris, et finalement nos yeux se croisent.

Je suis sans voix, il n'a pas l'air furieux, c'est même tout le contraire, ses yeux brillent d'un éclat que je ne leur connaissais pas, il resplendit. À cet instant il est si beau que j'ai les larmes qui me montent aux yeux.

Félix se lève, et marmonne un truc du genre « Normal, j'aurai du m'en douter ! », mais je n'y fais pas attention, c'est sans importance.

Emmett nous attend dehors, les filles viennent d'appeler sur son cellulaire, elles nous attendent pour une séance massage et tout le tintouin.

Je m'arrête, de quoi parle-t-il ? C'est Jasper qui m'éclaire.

\- C'est un genre de tradition, en fait Alice a suivi des cours de massage il y a quelque temps, et une fois par mois elle s'exerce sur nous pour ne pas perdre la main.

OK ! Imaginer Alice en train de masser Jasper me rend un peu maussade, en fait c'est plus d'imaginer les mains d'Alice sur le corps de Jasper qui m'horripile. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir endurer ça.

\- Ramène-moi d'abord à la maison, je voudrais travailler un peu avant de …

\- Tu ne viens pas ? Alice se débrouille très bien, tu sais !

\- Je n'en doute pas, mais je n'ai pas envie de me faire… masser !

J'ai failli dire « tripoter par une fille », mais au dernier moment je me suis retenu.

Il soupire.

\- Si tu n'y vas pas, moi non plus !

J'ouvre de grands yeux, est-on en train de se disputer ? Vraiment ? On dirait un vieux couple.

\- Ne sois pas ridicule Jasper ! Tu sais très bien que je ne vais pas m'ennuyer !

Il me regarde soupçonneux, puis finit par abdiquer.

\- Tu vas jouer ?

\- En autre, j'ai commencé un morceau, je voudrais le finir !

\- Tu me feras écouter ?

Quelle question ! Bien sûr, c'est pour lui que je l'ai composé, c'est pour lui que j'ai écrit ce magnifique morceau, en fait ces deux magnifiques morceaux, j'espère qu'il appréciera la version finale.

Je sais qu'il a entendu mes premiers essais, mais depuis je fais attention de ne pratiquer que lorsqu'il est dehors afin qu'il ne m'entende pas, je veux lui en faire la surprise.

\- Tiens !

Il me tend les clés de son camion.

\- Je me ferai ramener par Emmett et Bella, c'est sur leur passage !

Je prends les clés délicatement en faisant attention à ne pas le toucher, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler, à contrôler l'envie irrésistible que j'ai de l'embrasser.

\- À tout à l'heure !

Je lui fais un signe de la main, passe devant Emmett qui me regarde la bouche ouverte.

\- Ferme la bouche Em, tu vas avaler une mouche !

Il se reprend et fonce sur Jasper !

\- Bordel mec ! C'est quoi ce truc? Tu lui as passé les clés de ton camion ! Merde Jazz ! Tu avais dit seulement si tu en étais sur et…

\- J'en suis sur Em ! J'en suis sur !

Je n'écoute pas la fin de la conversation, mais je sais maintenant qu'il faut qu'on ait une discussion sérieuse Jasper et moi, je ne peux pas vivre comme ça, ça me ronge, me bouffe de l'intérieur, il faut que je lui dise ce que je ressens. C'est aujourd'hui ou jamais.

À dix-huit heures, je suis prêt, mais Jasper n'est toujours pas rentré, je commence à m'inquiéter, non en fait je suis en panique totale. Et s'il allait à cette fête sans moi, et s'il préférait Alice.

Je descends en quatrième vitesse, je viens d'entendre une portière claquer. C'est Jasper, mais il n'est pas seul, Emmett est là, je suis déçu parce que j'aurai voulu profiter de ce moment pour discuter avec Jasper.

Je me demande brusquement s'il ne le fait pas exprès pour ne pas rester seul avec moi. Mon cœur se serre douloureusement, cette soirée va être difficile et longue, très longue…

\- Edward, tu es prêt ? demande Emmett

\- Oui ! C'est toi qui nous emmènes ?

\- Non, en fait c'est juste toi que je viens chercher, Jasper nous rejoindra…

Je soupire, en fait je crois qu'il m'évite vraiment. Je jette un dernier regard vers la maison, Jasper a déjà disparu derrière la lourde porte d'entrée.

\- OK ! Je prends ma veste et j'arrive !

J'essaie de ne pas paraître torturé, j'ai des milliers de questions qui se bousculent dans ma tête, mais je n'arrive pas à en formuler une seule, pourtant je sais qu'Emmett me répondra sans problème. Il essaye de faire la conversation, de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- Jasper m'a dit que tu avais fait beaucoup de progrès à la piscine, il paraît que tu es capable d'y aller seul maintenant ? Tu ne vas plus avoir besoin de lui bientôt !

L'étau autour de mon cœur se resserre, cela veut-il dire que Jasper ne veut plus m'accompagner à la piscine ?

\- Oui, bientôt je n'aurai plus besoin de ses services, il sera débarrassé de moi !

Il se retourne surpris, mais ne dit rien, et là c'est plus fort que moi, je lâche un juron bien senti qui fait sursauter Emmett.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour vous c'est ça ? Les gars comme moi c'est trop… trop… merde ! Fais chier ! Si vous croyez que c'est facile pour moi, vous vous foutez le doigt dans l'œil !

Emmett est toujours silencieux, et moi tellement en colère que ma voix m'a trahi.

Il s'apprête à dire quelque chose, mais je le coupe.

\- Arrange-toi pour que je puisse avoir les clés du camion pour rentrer quand j'en aurai marre !

Je suis tellement en colère qu'il ne lui vient même pas à l'esprit d'argumenter.

\- OK !

Félix sort nous accueillir, il est surpris de me voir avec Emmett.

\- Tu n'es pas avec Jasper ?

\- Faut croire que non ! J'ai changé d'avis ! Tu viens Em ?

Emmett ouvre la bouche, la referme, secoue la tête. Il finit par me suivre, mais je l'entends dire à Félix.

\- Ne me demande pas ce qui se passe, je n'en sais rien ! C'est bien trop compliqué pour moi !

\- Ouai, ça m'a l'air, pourtant c'est simple non ?

\- Ouai ! Y'a juste eux qui ne le savent pas…

Alice est déjà là avec Bella et Jacob. De loin ils me saluent, je vais les rejoindre non sans avoir pris la peine de respirer un grand coup pour me calmer.

\- Hey ! Edward ! Pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu te faire masser ?

\- Salut Alice ! En fait, je devais travailler et.

Jacob me coupe à ce moment-là sans se rendre compte qu'il est en train de rompre une conversation.

\- Jasper n'est pas là ?

\- Non ! Il ne va pas tarder, je suppose !

Ma voix est sèche, j'ai du mal à ne pas craquer et à ne pas hurler. Mais Jacob ne fait pas dans la subtilité, il insiste du coup je m'énerve.

\- J'en sais rien je te dis ! Je ne suis pas marié avec lui que je sache !

Jacob ouvre de grands yeux, Bella émet un petit gloussement, mais devant le manque de réaction d'Alice et sa gêne, elle se retourne, plisse les yeux et la fixe brusquement soupçonneuse. C'est à mon tour d'insister !

\- N'est-ce pas Alice ?

Elle lève aussitôt les mains en l'air en signe d'apaisement.

\- Hey ! C'est quoi votre problème? Moi non plus je ne suis pas mariée avec lui !

Bella soupire, Jacob s'excuse, il vient de voir une vieille connaissance, je le soupçonne de s'esquiver, mais ne dis rien.

Bella m'entraîne avec elle vers le buffet, me présente à plein de jeunes gens très sympathiques. Cette fois, il n'y a aucune ambiguïté, je suis le fils de la nouvelle femme de Carlisle. Un trou béant s'ouvre dans ma poitrine, c'est douloureux, mais je n'y fais pas attention. Je ne pense qu'à une chose c'est m'enfuir, hurler, pleurer, ne plus penser à ce type qui a ravagé ma vie en à peine dix jours. Je veux l'oublier.

\- Salut moi c'est Tanya et voici ma jumelle Kate ! Tu es le frère de Jasper c'est ça ?

Le trou s'agrandit, mais je suis capable de sourire.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça !

\- On va être dans la même classe à la rentrée, on a toujours suivi Jasper !

Je prends alors conscience de certaines choses, je vais devoir vivre avec Jasper 24 heures sur 24, sans jamais pouvoir le toucher ni le… Ma décision est prise, je quitte Forks.

\- Je ne pense pas !

\- Ah bon !

\- Je rentre à Phoenix bientôt ! J'ai été accepté comme pianiste dans un orchestre prestigieux !

Je ne précise pas que c'est Schwartz, le chef d'orchestre de Seattle qui m'a fait cette proposition. Il veut me rencontrer au courant de l'été, je réalise tout à coup que j'ai là l'occasion rêvée pour prendre mes distances sans faire souffrir ma mère. Seattle n'est qu'à deux heures de route.

Je fais un petit signe à Bella, puis me retourne vers les jumelles. Je suis dans mon élément, les filles comme elles je n'en fais qu'une bouchée. Je me mets en monde séduction sans vraiment m'en apercevoir, c'est plus un réflexe, et même si je sais que je n'irai pas jusqu'au bout, je veux que Jasper quand il arrivera comprenne qu'il n'est pas le centre de ma vie.

Ça fait bien deux heures que je discute avec les jumelles, je commence à trouver le temps long quand Emmett arrive vers moi tout sourire et me tend les clés du camion de Jasper. Il est mon sauveur.

Je m'excuse auprès des filles et attire Emmett à l'écart.

\- Ça n'a pas été facile ! Écoute Edward, je sais que ce n'est pas mes oignons, mais il faudrait que tu parles à Jasper, vraiment !

Oui, c'est sur, il faudrait qu'on parle, mais que lui dire ? Salut Jasper, au fait je suis gay et je voudrais bien te renverser sur le lit pour te baiser ? Je m'étonne moi-même de ma vulgarité.

\- Oui, il faudrait ! Je rentre !

\- Déjà ? Mais il est encore tôt, je…

\- Laisse tomber ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Fais le message aux autres s'il te plaît !

Mais voilà alors que je me faufile vers la porte d'entrée Félix m'arrête.

\- Tu t'en vas ?

\- Oui, c'est mieux comme ça ?

\- Ah ! Edward ?

\- Quoi ?

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux, il rougit, bafouille. QU'est ce qu'il a ?

\- Je me demandais si tu accepterais de … de sortir un soir avec moi ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne sort, je ferme les yeux, respire un grand coup. Je me sens brusquement mal, honteux, dans ma folie passagère pour Jasper, j'ai oublié que j'envoyais peut-être de faux signaux aux autres.

Je repense à Alec qui disait que c'était dans ma nature d'attirer les gens, comme les papillons vers la lumière. Il faut que je m'excuse auprès de Félix sinon ça va mal se terminer, mais quand je lève la tête je croise le regard pénétrant de Jasper.

Il est si beau que j'en ai le souffle coupé. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me jeter sur lui, de l'embrasser et de tout oublier.

Je reporte mon regard vers Félix qui attend toujours une réponse de ma part, mon cerveau dit de refuser, que je vais le regretter si j'accepte, mais quand je retourne mon regard sur Jasper, et que je le vois en train de danser avec Alice, le nez dans son cou, comme sur la plage alors c'est plus fort que moi, j'accepte.

\- Bien sûr, tu connais le numéro de chez Jasper, appelle-moi ! Ne tarde pas trop, je pourrais changer d'avis !

Et sans un autre mot, je me retourne vers Jasper, qui cette fois s'est arrêté de danser, il me fixe surpris, comme s'il venait de découvrir une partie de moi qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un éclair de souffrance traverse son regard pur, mais c'est si rapide que je crois rêver, à moins que ce ne soit tout simplement de la déception. Évidemment, je viens d'accepter de sortir avec un gars à moins de cinq mètres de lui. Ça peut choquer, je le concède !

Je brandis les clés comme pour le mettre au défi de m'empêcher de partir, je voudrais qu'il bouge, qu'il vienne m'arracher ces putains de clés, qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, qu'il m'embrasse comme si j'étais ce qu'il attendait, mais, il ne bouge pas, il est pétrifié du coup je m'enfuis.

La maison est plongée dans le noir, ça en est presque effrayant, mais ce soir je suis si révolté que je suis insensible à l'atmosphère autour de moi.

Je n'allume pas, je monte directement dans ma chambre, me déshabille, enfile le bas de mon pyjama avant de me ruer dans la chambre de Jasper.

Son odeur est présente partout, m'entoure, m'enveloppe, je respire à grand coup, je veux m'en imprégner avant de me résigner. J'attrape son chandail resté sur le lit, je l'enfile et malgré moi je savoure le contact du tissu sur ma peau, ce même tissu qui a aussi touché la peau de Jasper. La sensation est si douce.

Il faut que j'arrête ça ! J'enlève le tee-shirt et je le jette de toutes mes forces sur le lit, mais il atterrit sur ses guitares, mais peu importe, je sors de la pièce, et m'installe au piano. J'ai besoin de me détendre, de reprendre mes esprits, de réfléchir à tout ce qui se passe.

Me voilà bien avancé, j'ai accepté un rendez-vous avec un type que je connais à peine, mignon d'accord, mais qui ne me plaît pas du tout, pour rendre jaloux un autre gars, hétéro de surcroît.

Le ridicule de la situation ne m'échappe pas, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver ça drôle, au contraire.

Alors je joue, je joue pour oublier, je joue pour continuer à vivre.


	14. Chapter 14

Jasper POV

Emmett ricane, il n'en revient toujours pas, je le laisse faire, je sais qu'il lui faut un peu de temps pour réaliser ce que je viens de dire. Et d'abord qu'ai-je réellement dit ?

Qu'Edward était le bon, je l'ai dit à Emmett, à Tom aussi. Oui, c'est ça, Edward est celui que j'attends depuis l'éternité. C'est avec lui que je faire ma vie ! C'est pas gagné !

Alice nous attend avec impatience, mais dès qu'elle me voit elle se fige. Je dois faire une drôle de tête.

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

C'est Emmett qui répond.

\- Il a donné les clés de son camion à Edward !

\- Oh !

Chacun ici me connaît par cœur, mon camion et ma moto sont mes bébés, et je ne les prêterai jamais même pas à Emmett.

Alice réfléchit, je sens qu'elle va me bombarder de questions.

\- OK ! Avez-vous parlé ?

\- Non !

\- Il faut que vous le fassiez ! C'est primordial !

\- OK, mais où, quand, comment ?

\- Je m'en occupe !

Alice s'occupe toujours de tout, mais là j'ai peur. Et puis elle commence un peu à m'énerver à vouloir tout diriger, mais je la laisse faire, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que son sixième sens ne l'a jamais trahie.

\- Résumons ! Tu aimes Edward, il n'est pas gay, mais envoie des signaux pour le moins déstabilisant, c'est ça ?

Ça résume la situation, effectivement, j'acquiesce, même si je trouve qu'elle exagère un peu en parlant d'amour.

\- Donc première chose à faire, savoir si réellement il n'est pas gay avant de nous lancer, et pour ça il n'y a qu'un seul moyen, le rendre jaloux !

\- Jaloux ? Mais avec qui ?

Alice soupire, comme si j'étais un cas désespéré, ce que je suis certainement au demeurant.

\- De qui ? De moi patate ! Il croit déjà que nous sortons ensemble et je peux te dire qu'il ne me porte pas dans son cœur !

\- Ridicule !

\- C'est toi qui es ridicule Jazz ! Fais-moi confiance !

Je jette un coup d'œil vers Emmett, mais il a déserté le garage, il a senti le vent tourner lui. Chanceux !

\- D'abord, tu vas rentrer avec Emmett tout à l'heure, et tu vas l'ignorer. L'ignorer complètement ! Emmett se chargera de l'amener à la fête ! Il faut le mettre sous pression, comme ça il fera une erreur.

Je secoue la tête, ça va être difficile de ne pas l'approcher, surtout avec Emmett dans la confidence.

\- Il ne faut rien dire à Emmett, il risque de tout faire foirer.

Là je ne peux qu'être d'accord, Emmett est incapable de jouer la comédie.

\- L'idéal serait de…

Elle s'arrête, sourit de toutes ses dents. Merde ! C'est pas bon signe !

\- Je sais exactement ce que je vais faire ! Toi contente-toi pour l'instant de faire ce qu'on a dit !

Finalement il n'y aura pas de massage, je pars avec Emmett et Bella, on discute de tout de rien, Emmett me demande comment se passent les séances à la piscine avec Edward. Je suis si fier de ses progrès que Bella rit doucement de mon enthousiasme.

Quand mon regard croise celui d'Edward, je me sens l'âme d'un salaud. Il ne mérite pas ce que je vais lui faire subir, mais je tiens le coup, je l'ignore sous le regard éberlué d'Emmett. Il ne doit rien comprendre, Edward non plus, mais je vois bien que contrairement à Emmett qui ne se pose pas de questions, Edward est visiblement plus que surpris. Mon cœur saigne de le voir, il a l'air si malheureux de mon indifférence que j'ai envie de retourner dehors et de le prendre dans mes bras. Mais je suis le plan d'Alice à la lettre, elle ne se trompe jamais, c'est comme un don qu'elle a.

Dès que je rentre dans ma chambre, je sais qu'il est venu, son odeur flotte dans l'air. De nouveau j'espère.

Une douche, un jean, une chemise, la bleue et je file chez Dimitri. La fête bat son plein depuis un moment, Félix m'accueille avec un sourire narquois, je voudrais être aimable, mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai encore dans la tête son invitation.

Je me demande ce qui se passe pour que tout le monde tourne autour d'Edward comme ça, d'abord Bella qui le trouve sexy, ensuite Emmett qui lui propose de l'aide, maintenant Félix, ce qui me gêne le plus dans l'histoire c'est que ni l'un ni l'autre ne sont attirés par les gars.

Je le cherche des yeux, et finalement je le trouve en compagnie de Tanya et Kate, les torrides jumelles, nul doute que si elles connaissent les antécédents d'Edward, elles ne le lâcheront plus, d'ailleurs elles ne le lâchent déjà plus et il semble apprécier l'attention. Ça me révolte !

Alice me fait de grands signes, et s'approche en sautillant.

\- Jazz ! Tu es super beau ! Le bleu te va comme un gant ! Tu es prêt ?

Je ne sais pas trop, j'ai plus envie de partir que de jouer la comédie.

\- Bon, je te fais un rapide résumé de la situation, ce n'est pas gagné, il a dit aux jumelles qu'il rentrait à Phoenix bientôt, apparemment il aurait été pris dans un orchestre, ou un truc du genre, on doit mettre les bouchées doubles, on y va ?

Je reste tétanisé. Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de son visage, il est si beau, il va causer ma perte. J'aurai dû me douter qu'il ne m'apporterait que des problèmes.

\- J'ai libéré Tom mercredi !

\- Vraiment ? C'est bien, comme ça tu n'as plus d'attaches !

Cette fille est monstrueuse.

\- Jazz ! Jazz !

Emmett hurle derrière moi pour attirer mon attention.

\- Nom d'un petit bonhomme, tu te caches où ?

\- J'étais avec Alice !

\- Ben si tu veux mon avis, y'en a un qui est vraiment en colère, tu ferais mieux d'aller lui parler !

\- Pas question ! coupe Alice

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux Em ?

\- Les clés du camion !

Je sursaute. De mon camion ? Il plaisante non ? Je ne lui passe pas les clés, pas question.

\- Ça ne va pas la tête !

\- Hey, tu les as passées à Edward !

\- Tu n'es pas Edward !

Il lève les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- C'est quoi votre problème? Je ne fais que demander, c'est pour Edward de toute façon, il veut s'en aller !

Alice me pousse.

\- Donne lui ces clés Jazz, je te ramènerai d'ici une heure ou deux !

J'hésite, mais j'obtempère à contrecœur. Je suis Emmett des yeux, Alice me prend la main doucement pour me réconforter.

Il parle avec Edward, semble même lui parler un peu durement, mais Edward le laisse et se fraye un chemin vers la porte d'entrée. Il s'en va, je panique. Alice le suit des yeux sans comprendre, son plan va échouer, elle pensait qu'il viendrait nous voir, mais non, il s'en va sans un mot.

Félix l'interpelle, je peux l'entendre. Il lui demande de sortir avec lui. Mon cœur s'arrête, repart difficilement. Je ne peux pas y croire. Je veux mourir.

Je le fixe, j'attends la réponse d'Edward avec autant d'impatience que Félix. J'ai peur, et s'il lui dit oui ? Je ne veux plus le regarder, Alice qui sent mon désarroi me serre dans ses bras, mes yeux me brûlent, il faut que je me reprenne. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je me suis perdu en cours de route, je me suis oublié quelque part.

Trop tard ! Je suis mort… Dans un sursaut d'orgueil, je lui rends son regard, il me tend les clés, mais je suis paralysé, complètement tétanisé. Ma vie vient de s'achever.

Il s'en va.

\- Bordel ! Rattrape-le !

Pourquoi ? Pour souffrir plus ? Il ne faut pas éviter l'inévitable !

\- Non !

Il n'est plus question que je laisse Alice décider de ma vie, je vois maintenant que ce n'était pas une bonne idée.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai dit non ! C'est trop tard !

\- Merde Jasper ! Réagis !

\- Laisse-moi tranquille Alice ! Je lui parlerai quand je rentrerai, mais d'ici là je veux m'amuser OK ?

Elle acquiesce. De toute manière elle ne peut rien faire d'autre, ce soir, je me laisse aller, je vais commencer par me saouler pour perdre la tête ensuite j'irai me jeter du pont.

…

\- Jazz, viens il est plus de minuit, je te ramène, tu as assez bu !

Assez bu ? Je n'ai bu que trois bières, trois malheureuses petites bières, dont l'alcool ne m'empêche pas d'être lucide, je sais ce qui m'attend chez moi.

La porte d'entrée n'est pas fermée à clé. Je frissonne, attend-il quelqu'un ? Tout est sombre. La maison est si silencieuse que ça me fiche la chair de poule. Alice s'approche de moi et prend ma main, elle aussi ne se sent pas très à l'aise, on se croirait dans un film d'horreur.

\- Jazz, tu crois que je peux dormir ici ? demande-t-elle en chuchotant

\- Bien sûr, je prendrais le canapé !

Elle fronce les sourcils, et agite son doigt sous mon nez.

\- Jazz ! Tu es vraiment bête, c'est le moment de tenter ta chance !

Je soupire, je n'arrive pas à me résoudre. Que dois-je faire, aller le réveiller, lui dire que… je secoue la tête, pas question ! Il veut s'en aller alors qu'il s'en aille.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de me battre, je..

\- Jazz, ça suffit !

Alice a haussé le ton, c'est rare, mais quand ça arrive on est mieux d'écouter.

\- Je suis absolument certaine qu'Edward en pince pour toi, et qu'il est gay ! Sinon il n'aurait pas accepté de sortir avec Félix !

Mon cœur se serre, j'ai si mal que je porte involontairement une main à ma poitrine. Alice me sourit tendrement, son amitié est un véritable don de Dieu.

\- Il faut absolument que tu y ailles, maintenant ! Si tu le laisses filer, si tu le laisses sortir avec Félix ou même partir, tu vas souffrir toute ta vie !

Vu sous cet angle, je n'ai plus le choix. Je monte dans ma chambre Alice me suit silencieuse.

Il est encore venu dans ma chambre, son odeur est partout, cette fois c'est encore plus prononcé. Mon chandail n'est plus sur le lit, un rapide tour de ma chambre et je l'aperçois sur une des guitares.

Pourquoi l'a-t-il lancé ? Et que vient-il faire dans ma chambre quand je n'y suis pas ou quand je dors, parce que je suis persuadé qu'il vient m'espionner pendant mon sommeil?

Alice pose son sac, file dans la salle de bain, en moins de temps pour le dire que le faire, elle est démaquillée et en pyjama. C'est drôle de la voir sans toute cette peinture sur le visage, elle a perdu presque dix ans d'un coup.

Je suis le seul à l'avoir vu sans tous ces artifices, parce qu'elle sait que nous sommes plus que des amis, nous sommes frères et sœur de cœur.

Elle sera toujours là pour moi et elle pour moi.

\- La place est libre !

Je ne fais que me brosser les dents, j'ai déjà enfilé un pantalon confortable. D'habitude je dors en boxer, mais là avec Alice dans mon lit c'est un peu gênant. D'autant plus que je n'arrête pas de penser à mon voisin de chambre et que ça a des répercussions visibles sur mon corps, et comme je ne veux pas mettre Alice dans l'embarras, le pantalon large et parfaitement justifié.

Elle se glisse dans mon lit, sous mes draps, et m'invite à la rejoindre. J'hésite.

\- Un gros câlin Jazz ! C'est tout !

Trop c'est trop ! Je me coule dans ses bras, et je la serre si fort qu'elle finit par glousser.

Elle finit par s'endormir, je me faufile alors hors du lit, et je descends au salon. Il faut que je réfléchisse. Le savoir là-haut, endormi, me vrille l'estomac, et plus j'y pense plus je me rends malade.

Il a accepté l'invitation de Félix, ça doit vouloir dire quelque chose, non ? Peut-être que je fais fausse route dès le départ, peut-être qu'il est finalement bien différent que ce que l'on croit, ça expliquerait ce qu'à dit le type du magasin de musique et puis Alec aussi.

Je me lève brusquement, il faut que je sache. Je remonte dans les chambres, et je pousse doucement sa porte. Il dort sur le ventre, son oreiller calé dans ses bras.

Je sais qu'il vient régulièrement dans ma chambre la nuit. Je le sais, je le sens.

Mais moi je suis incapable de ne pas le toucher, ma main se pose délicatement dans ses cheveux, ils sont doux, comme de la soie.

Il gémit, c'est merveilleux.

\- Hmmmmmm, Jasper !

Je retire ma main en vitesse, je l'ai réveillé, je panique un peu, que va-t-il penser s'il me voit ici. Je me fais tout petit, discret.

Il se retourne, sourit dans son sommeil, Dieu qu'il est beau.

Je me rapproche doucement, mon visage est si prêt de lui, que je pourrais l'embrasser. Mais je ne fais rien, je le fixe, des mots me viennent et je ne peux m'empêcher de les lui souffler.

 _« Edward_

 _Toi et moi, on pourrait changer le monde._

 _De cœur en cœur, de jour en jour._

 _Par des gestes d'amour._

 _Mais il faut apprendre à se connaître, à être vrai._

 _À s'aimer soi-même comme on est, garder les deux pieds sur terre._

 _Fuir l'imaginaire._

 _Ensemble apprendre à faire tomber._

 _Les murs d'indifférence._

 _Les murs d'intolérance_

 _Plus que la méfiance,_

 _Je veux croire en toutes ces différences._

 _Je veux avec toi, apprendre à partager._

 _Et nous pourrons mieux nous aimer. »_

Est-ce moi qui ai dit tout ça ? Décidément Edward a tendance à me ramollir, depuis quand je fais de la poésie, depuis quand je fais dans le romantisme ! Jamais, c'est une première, comme beaucoup de choses depuis que je le connais.

Il remue, grogne, instinctivement il cherche le contact.

\- Hmm ! Jasper !

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure, je sais qu'il n'est pas réveillé, je me penche vers lui, doucement, mes lèvres sont si proches de son visage que je pourrais lui voler un baiser sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, mais ce faisant je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face.

 _« Edward, je... »_

Ma voix se brise, il faut que je parte, vite.

Je me suis relevé et je suis sorti de sa chambre pour aller rejoindre Alice dans mon lit, qui me paraissait tout à coup bien grand, bien froid et bien vide.

Je laisse la porte de la salle de bain entre ouverte, juste au cas où, en espérant que.

Alice dort à poings fermés, je voudrais que ce ne soit pas elle là.

Je m'effondre à côté d'elle et laisse enfin les larmes, que je retiens depuis longtemps, couler. Ça me libère d'un poids horrible.

Alice POV

Les sanglots silencieux de Jasper m'ont réveillée, mon cœur se serre de le savoir si malheureux, pourtant je sais d'instinct qu'ils sont deux âmes sœurs.

Je laisse Jasper pleurer en silence, il faut qu'il évacue avant demain, parce que demain je prendrai les choses en main. Ça ne peut plus durer !

Je vais commencer avec Edward, il faut le brusquer un peu plus, il a besoin d'électrochocs, ensuite je m'occuperai de Jazz ! Là ça sera plus facile, j'ai fait la moitié du boulot.


	15. Chapter 15

**Edward POV**

 **Chapitre 13 : Un doux rêve**

Je me réveille en sursaut. J'ai rêvé que Jasper avait murmuré des mots d'amour dans mon sommeil, j'ai rêvé qu'il me disait qu'il m'aimait, qu'il me parlait d'avenir. J'ai presque l'impression de sentir ses mains dans mes cheveux. C'est dingue !

Un coup d'œil au réveil, il n'est pas encore six heures, il doit dormir. À quelle heure est-il rentré ? Tard certainement parce que je ne l'ai pas entendu.

Je me lève, et précautionneusement je traverse la salle de bain. Je me glisse doucement par l'interstice de la porte et là mon cœur s'arrête.

Un grand vide s'empare de moi, je sombre, tout mon monde s'écroule, Alice dort dans le lit de Jasper et même s'ils ne sont pas dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le spectacle me tue.

Je ressors en vitesse, et ferme la porte doucement pour ne pas les réveiller, je me brosse les dents, je me prépare pour aller courir.

Ça me fait du bien, l'air qui fouette mon visage, la brûlure dans mes poumons, souffrir me ramène à la vie.

Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit sur Jasper, je sais qu'il ne m'a jamais laissé croire une seule fois qu'il pourrait être intéressé par, par une aventure avec moi, mais j'ai encore dans la tête les mots de cette nuit, j'ai l'impression que c'est si réel que je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai rêvé. Je peux les réciter par cœur, c'est incroyable, je ne peux pas croire avoir inventé tout ça.

Courir c'est comme la musique, salvateur. Il va falloir que je me fasse une raison, et surtout que j'apprenne à accepter Alice, elle n'y est pour rien, je n'ai pas le droit de lui en vouloir, elle était là bien avant moi, et mes divagations sexuelles ne doivent absolument pas interférer sur mon humeur.

Je décide de faire de mon mieux pour me faire pardonner de mon comportement étrange.

En commençant par leur amener un petit-déjeuner au lit, en rentrant je me suis lancé dans la confection de crêpes, je sais que Jasper les adore, du café frais, du jus.

On va déjeuner ensemble, comme si nous étions les meilleurs amis du monde. Mon cœur se serre un peu, c'est douloureux, mais ça va passer.

Le plateau est prêt, j'ai même pris la peine d'aller cueillir une tulipe rouge. Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Aucune espèce d'idée, mais c'est à Jasper que j'ai pensé en la cueillant.

Je frappe, mais personne ne répond, je regarde ma montre, il est huit heures passées, je ne veux plus attendre. J'insiste.

La porte s'ouvre, Alice. Je souris timidement.

\- Je vous ai préparé le petit déjeuner ! Est-ce trop tôt ?

\- Non, c'est parfait, Jasper va être ravi ! Rentre, tu as prévu une tasse pour toi j'espère !

J'acquiesce, évidemment, pas question de les laisser seuls trop longtemps, les savoir en train de …, non ! J'ai des limites !

Jasper dort encore ou alors il fait semblant, parce que sa position est bizarre. Il semble être roulé en boule sous les couvertures.

\- Alice ! Fiche-moi la paix je te dis !

Je sursaute. Il ne dort définitivement pas et semble de méchante humeur. Je suis indécis, j'ai peut-être fait une erreur en venant, mais quand je croise le regard d'Alice, elle me fait un petit signe d'encouragement et m'invite à parler.

\- C'est Edward !

Jasper se fige sous les couvertures, et sort la tête. Ses yeux sont rougis d'avoir trop bu, il doit se payer une de ces gueules de bois. Je lui souris timidement. Je pose le plateau sur le lit, Alice est toujours derrière moi.

\- J'ai préparé le déjeuner pour tous les trois, mais je crois que tu n'es pas en état de…

Alors que je me relève pour partir, il attrape mon bras et m'oblige à m'asseoir avec lui.

\- Non, tu restes !

Je suis tétanisé, je voudrais me révolter, lui dire qu'il n'a pas à me donner d'ordres, mais c'est plus fort que moi, mon regard s'attarde sur ses pectoraux dénudés, je baisse les yeux, j'attends en rougissant.

\- Merde alors !

Alice me regarde avec de grands yeux, ceux de Jasper sont brillants, qu'est ce qu'ils ont à me fixer comme ça ? Ça me met mal à l'aise.

C'est Alice, qui rompt le silence en venant s'asseoir à côté de moi, Jasper ne détache pas son regard de moi.

Elle sert le café, et me demande de préparer une assiette pour Jasper. Sans le consulter je mets une crêpe que je beurre, repose une autre par-dessus et inonde le tout de sirop. Je lui tends l'assiette sans le regarder.

Je suis mort de trouille, pourquoi ? Aucune espèce d'idée ! Peut-être parce que Jasper me fixe sans dire un mot depuis que j'ai posé le plateau le lit.

\- Sais-tu Jasper que la tulipe rouge veut dire Amour Éternel ? lance-t-elle en minaudant

Je rougis de plus belle, je ne savais pas ça, en fait cette fleur m'a attiré comme un aimant, et j'ai pensé si fort à Jasper quand je l'ai coupée que je ne suis pas vraiment étonné par ce que vient de dire Alice.

Elle boit son café en fermant les yeux.

\- Edward ! Il est si parfumé !

Je lui souris timidement, je n'ose pas lever les yeux sur eux, j'ai l'impression de perdre tous mes moyens.

\- Edward ?

\- Oui ?

\- Edward, regarde-moi !

Je finis pas laisser mes yeux aller à la rencontre de ceux de Jasper, il est curieux.

\- Merci, c'était super bon !

\- Parfait tu veux dire, hein ? coupe Alice

Elle se lève, fait le tour du lit, se penche vers moi et m'embrasse sur la joue. J'ai envie de la repousser, mais je ne bouge pas, mes yeux reviennent vers le sol. J'ai l'impression que toute ma volonté m'a abandonnée. Je calque ma respiration sur celle de Jasper.

\- Jasper ! Ne le laisse pas filer, il est parfait ! Parfait !

\- Je n'en ai pas l'intention Alice, plus maintenant ! Crois-moi !

J'ai brusquement relevé la tête, surpris. Ses yeux sont sauvages.

\- Je file à la douche les garçons, pas de bêtises pendant ce temps !

\- Alice tais-toi !

Je frissonne, que se passe-t-il ? Que veut-elle dire exactement ?

\- Edward ?

Je me retourne vers lui, doucement, je suis encore plus terrifié que lorsque je suis rentré dans la chambre.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

J'acquiesce. Il peut me demander n'importe quoi, je ferai ce qu'il voudra, les yeux fermés. Je lui fais une totale confiance.

\- Pourquoi viens-tu dans ma chambre quand je dors !

J'ai un hoquet de surprise, il sait ça et n'a jamais rien dit ? Oh, mon Dieu, je veux mourir ! Tout de suite !

\- Je … Je …

Je suis lamentable, et rouge de honte, je ne peux pas lui dire que je viens dans sa chambre pour le mater, pour me délecter de son corps, j'ai trop honte.

\- Edward ! Réponds !

Sa voix a claqué, comme un ordre, je baisse aussitôt les yeux en rougissant. Je suis lâche, vraiment !

\- C'est le seul moment où je peux te regarder sans que tu me voies !

Il a émis un sifflement.

Au plus profond de mon être, je sens quelque chose qui se détend, je me sens tout à coup serein. Je vais enfin lui dire ce que j'ai sur le cœur depuis que je l'ai rencontré, depuis que je l'ai vu sur le trottoir de l'aéroport. Je vais enfin pouvoir soulager ma conscience et mon cœur.

\- As-tu autre chose à dire avant que …

Il s'arrête, inspire un grand coup.

\- Edward ! Edward ! Sais-tu combien tu as bouleversé ma vie? s'exclame-t-il

Je suis interdit, je pensais être le seul à avoir du mal avec sa proximité, je pensais être le seul à…

\- Jasper ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je…, je suis…

\- N'aie pas peur Edward ! Tu peux tout me dire ! Je veux que tu me dises !

Je ferme les yeux.

\- La vérité c'est que …, enfin je veux dire que …, je …

Je n'y arrive pas, j'ai désespérément besoin d'aide, je voudrais qu'il comprenne, je voudrais qu'il soit dans ma tête, qu'il soit à ma place, qu'il puisse comprendre mes peurs et mes angoisses.

Et s'il ne m'aimait pas ?

Je suis mort de peur, je suis lâche, mais il faut quand même que je lui dise, et pour lui dire, le seul moyen qu'il me reste, à défaut de pouvoir parler, c'est la musique.

Je me lève.

\- Viens, je veux te faire écouter quelque chose !

Je traverse sa chambre, et passe dans la mienne par le couloir. Je m'installe au piano, je n'ai pas vérifié s'il m'a suivi, mais je sais qu'il est là, derrière moi, je le sens, je sens son odeur, sa présence, sa chaleur dans mon dos.

Mes doigts se posent sur l'ivoire jauni, je sens un fourmillement familier, c'est magique.

Je joue, je vibre, je lui dis tout mon amour, toutes mes angoisses, je lui joue ma vie pendant une éternité. Quand je m'arrête, je suis à bout de souffle, épuisé, vidé.

J'attends. Il me semble que ça dure trop longtemps, il n'a pas aimé. Voilà ! Je suppose que c'est la vie !

Les larmes coulent librement sur mes joues à présent, je me noie dans mon chagrin. J'aurai dû y rester dans cette maudite rivière !

Il parle enfin, sa voix est enrouée par l'émotion, un peu chevrotante, je risque un œil vers lui, il pleure lui aussi.

\- Edward, c'était magnifique !

\- Je les ai écrites pour toi !

\- Oh !

Il fait alors le tour du siège et se place entre le piano et moi. Il me regarde avec tendresse, enfin je crois.

Je voudrais avoir le courage de poser ma tête contre lui, de me laisser aller, je voudrais avoir le courage de lui dire combien j'ai besoin de ses bras autour de moi, de sa force, de son soutien.

Il fait alors un geste qui me tétanise, ses doigts caressent ma joue me faisant frissonner, ils passent dans mon cou, me relève le menton. Je vois qu'il me sourit à travers mes larmes. C'est alors plus fort que moi, je me jette sur lui, l'entoure de mes bras, me colle contre son ventre dénudé. Je veux me fondre en lui, définitivement, je veux être lui, j'ai du mal à contrôler mes sanglots, c'est si douloureux.

Ses mains ont doucement glissé sur mes épaules, puis dans mon cou, et finalement sont venues se perdre dans mes cheveux. J'ai gémi de bonheur, avec l'étrange sensation de reconnaître cette caresse.

Nous sommes restés là, enlacés pendant au moins une demi-heure, moi m'accrochant désespérément à sa taille, lui caressant mes cheveux.

 **Alice POV**

Je vois à l'instant même où j'ouvre la porte, la douleur dans les yeux d'Edward, la résignation aussi. Je me sens coupable, parce qu'il croit que Jasper et moi nous sommes ensembles, et ça le fait souffrir.

Mais je dois reconnaître une qualité à Edward, il accepte la défaite sans un mot, et je ne pense pas me tromper de beaucoup quand je dis qu'il aime tellement Jasper, qu'il est prêt à se sacrifier pour son bonheur.

Ce type est vraiment parfait, encore plus quand je vois le plateau.

Il faut qu'aujourd'hui les choses avancent, je sais que Jasper a passé une partie de la nuit à pleurer, je sais qu'Edward et Jasper sont faits l'un pour l'autre.

Je me désole de les voir se déchirer, il faut que je fasse quelque chose, et vite.

Je me faufile dans la salle de bain, ils vont avoir du temps pour parler. Il faut absolument qu'ils le fassent sinon je vais finir par m'en mêler pour de bon.

Je souris, Edward a cueilli une tulipe rouge, et ce n'était pas pour moi, j'en suis certaine, et puis j'ai vu le regard de Jasper quand Edward a baissé les yeux. Je connais les goûts de Jasper en matière de sexe, je sais qu'il a un côté dominant à ne pas négliger et Edward vient de lui offrir un cadeau en or, en se soumettant instinctivement. C'est incroyable !

J'écoute, mais je ne les entends pas parler, j'ouvre la porte de la salle de bain, la chambre est vide.

Et là j'entends la musique, c'est magnifique. Je fais le tour, me cache derrière la porte pour les espionner. Jasper a fermé ses yeux, il écoute Edward religieusement. Il est nerveux, je vois qu'il tremble, non, en fait il pleure, il est ému par la musique parce qu'elle lui dit combien Edward l'aime.

Jasper finit par bouger et se place devant Edward, ses mains se lèvent et caressent son visage, brusquement Edward l'enlace et se colle à lui, et pleure à chaudes larmes.

Enfin ! Il était temps.

Je les regarde attendrie, ils sont si beaux que même moi j'ai les larmes qui menacent. Je pense que nous nous perdons dans la contemplation des autres, moi dans la leur, Edward dans celle de Jasper et Jasper dans les profondeurs du regard d'Edward.

\- Hum ! Hum !

Ils sursautent tous les deux, Edward veut se pousser, s'écarter, mais Jasper le retient, du coup il se laisse à nouveau couler contre le torse de Jasper.

\- Vous m'accompagnez ? Je dois rentrer !

Jasper l'aida à se relever et le serra dans ses bras.

Au passage Jasper ouvrit toutes les fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée, c'était bizarre cette manie qu'il avait, je supposais qu'il devait être claustrophobe ou un truc du genre.

Jasper n'avait cependant pas lâché Edward une seconde, sa main emprisonnant la sienne.

Convaincue que le dénouement était proche et que je ne servais plus à rien ici, je les laissais seuls sans aucun remords.


	16. Chapter 16

**Félix POV**

 **Chapitre 14 : Voyeur**

Dès que j'ai vu Edward arriver sans Jasper, j'ai pensé que j'avais ma chance. Et puis dans la foulée j'ai aussitôt mis mes envies de côté. Il avait l'air beaucoup trop en colère.

Depuis quelque temps déjà je savais que j'étais bisexuel, en fait sans le savoir Jasper m'avait ouvert la porte d'un monde extraordinaire. Un soir je l'avais suivi, épié, j'étais devenu depuis un accro à ses sorties nocturnes.

J'étais moins courageux que Jasper, j'étais toujours resté dans l'ombre, vivant mes aventures homosexuelles au travers de celles de Jasper. C'était comme ça que j'avais appris que Jasper n'était pas si gentil que ça, et qu'il était loin de calquer l'image que Forks avait de lui. Un soir, nous avions les gars et moi plaisantés sur lui, chacun y allant de son hypothèse, de tout ça, je n'avais retenu qu'une seule chose, ils se trompaient tous. Jasper n'avait rien d'un gay passif et soumis, c'était exactement le contraire, un baiseur, un baiseur dominant et, quelques fois, brutal, ce qui n'avait pas eu l'air de déplaire à son compagnon de l'époque.

Emmett ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait, moi si. J'avais dans l'idée qu'Edward et Jasper avaient beaucoup de points communs mais que ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait franchir le pas, si bien que lorsqu'Edward fut sur le point de partir, je pris une décision pour le moins surprenante de ma part.

Je me lançais au risque de me découvrir moi aussi, au risque que tout le monde sache que j'étais moi aussi gay.

Et alors que je m'attendais à essuyer un refus catégorique, Edward avait accepté, évidemment je n'étais pas dupe, je savais qu'il avait fait ça pour rendre Jasper jaloux, et ça avait drôlement bien marché parce que dès qu'Edward avait disparu, il avait braqué sur moi un regard plein de haine.

Et moi je jubilais, je jubilais parce que je prenais une maigre revanche sur les heures d'humiliation qu'il m'avait fait vivre sans le savoir.

Alors après une nuit courte et très agitée, j'ai fait la seule chose que je ne devais pas faire, je suis allé chez Jasper pour parler à Edward.

Je me suis vaguement dit que cette baraque était un petit paradis pour un voyeur tel que moi, avec sa façade tout en verre avant de les repérer dans le hall d'entrée avec Alice.

Que faisait-elle là ? Elle embrassa les deux garçons avant de sortir.

Alice vient de sortir, elle prend une grande respiration, tourne une fois sur elle-même le visage tourné vers le soleil.

\- Félix ?

Comment sait-elle que je suis là ? Cette fille est le diable en personne !

\- Derrière toi !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je venais voir Edward !

\- Il n'est pas disponible ! Quoique ! Attends ! J'ai une idée ! Tu as ton cellulaire ?

\- Oui ! Tu veux que j'appelle ?

Elle acquiesce.

\- Je lui dis quoi ?

\- Improvise ! Je veux juste que Jasper soit fou jaloux de toi ! Edward est fait pour lui !

Je soupire, je suis déjà hors circuit avant même d'y être rentré.

\- Tu as compris Félix ?

\- J'ai compris ! Pas touche à Edward !

\- Bien ! Je te laisse !

Elle se retourne vers moi, m'adresse un clin d'œil !

\- Tu restes ?

J'acquiesce, de toute manière, je suis sûr qu'elle sait déjà.

\- Tu me raconteras ?

J'ouvre de grands yeux, elle sourit et me fait un clin d'œil. Cette fille est une sorcière !

J'attrape mon téléphone et compose le numéro de la résidence Cullen. Je vois Jasper prendre le combiné dans l'entrée.

\- Oui ?

\- Jasper ? C'est Félix ! Edward est là ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

Le ton est sans équivoque, chargé de haine, de jalousie et d'un autre truc dont je n'arrive pas à trouver le nom. J'insiste, après tout, Edward a accepté de sortir avec moi.

\- Passe-le-moi !

Jasper passe le téléphone à Edward, surpris de recevoir un coup de téléphone de si bon matin.

\- Oui ?

\- C'est Félix ! Tu te rappelles que tu m'as demandé de ne pas trop attendre juste au cas où tu changerais d'avis !

\- Oui ?

Je vois qu'il commence à s'inquiéter.

\- Edward je me demandais si ce soir tu voulais aller te faire un ciné avec moi, après on pourrait aller manger un morceau, t'en penses quoi ?

Et là je suis tétanisé, à travers les vitres, je vois Jasper qui se penche vers Edward et pose ses lèvres dans son cou, le mordille. Edward ferme les yeux, rejette sa tête en arrière. Dieu qu'il est beau !

\- Félix, je …. Hmmmmmmmmm

Enfoiré de Jasper ! Il continue de le caresser et bien sûr Edward aime ça, qui n'aimerait pas d'ailleurs. Les mains de Jasper sont partout sous le chandail d'Edward. Elles se promènent sur sa peau, légère et sensuelle.

La main droite de Jasper vient de se poser sur l'entre jambes d'Edward qui gémit plus fort.

\- Hmmmmmm !

Je sais que j'ai perdu, je sais que Jasper gagne toujours, je sais que Jasper ne s'embarrasse pas de types comme moi, mais c'est plus fort que moi, je m'accroche, je veux être à la fois Edward et Jasper, je veux être libre de mes actes et de ma vie.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je…rien ….je AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !

Jasper vient de descendre son pantalon et son boxer d'une traite révélant la plus belle érection que je n'ai jamais vue. J'ai du mal à ne pas gémir moi aussi. Il faut que je garde le contrôle, je me mets à respirer profondément. Jasper serait fier de moi.

\- Félix, peux-tu rappeler ? Plus tard ? Je ne peux pas trop te parler maintenant, je… Merde !

Jasper s'est baissé brusquement et d'un coup de langue, il essuie la goutte de liquide au bout du gland d'Edward qui est à la limite de l'évanouissement. J'enrage.

\- Si je te rappelle cet après-midi on pourra sortir après ?

\- Promis ! Bye !

Il tend l'appareil à Jasper en tremblant comme une feuille. Je n'y crois pas, mais tant pis l'espoir fait vivre et puis je crois que je vais avoir la plus belle séance de voyeurisme de ma vie.

\- Félix c'est Jasper ! Reste en ligne, j'aurai un truc ou deux à te dire après !

J'hésite, il saura forcément, de toute manière je n'ai pas le choix, je n'ai jamais eu le choix, depuis le départ.

\- Euh…..d'accord !

Que dire d'autre, sait-il que je suis juste de l'autre côté de la porte? Il veut que je reste pour quoi exactement ? Pour m'humilier encore une fois ?

Edward ne semble pas être d'accord pour se donner en spectacle, mais Jasper s'impose comme à son habitude et Edward se fond dans le moule comme s'il était fait pour ça, soumis dans l'âme.

Jasper pose le téléphone sur la table, actionne le main libre, il est machiavélique, j'adore ça.

\- Edward, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire !

Il hoche la tête.

\- Je vais te faire jouir comme jamais tu n'as joui, je vais te faire l'amour comme personne ne t'a jamais fait l'amour, à partir de maintenant tu m'appartiens à jamais !

Edward le regarde avec de grands yeux, brillants de désir et d'anticipation.

\- Tu as compris ?

Il hoche à nouveau la tête.

\- Réponds ! Tu as compris ?

Jasper insiste, il est parfait dans son rôle.

\- Oui ! J'ai compris !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as compris Edward ?

Il n'hésite pas une seconde, ça me vrille l'estomac à l'envers.

\- Je t'appartiens ! Corps et âme !

Jasper sourit, et pose ses lèvres dans le cou d'Edward qui gémit sans retenue.

\- Tu es parfait !

\- Jasper ?

\- Oui ?

Edward semble si timide tout à coup.

\- Je…

\- Je t'écoute !

Le ton est encore autoritaire, mais affectueux malgré tout. Edward aurait-il touché le cœur de pierre de Jasper Cullen ?

\- Je n'ai jamais…, j'ai peur de te décevoir, je …, tu ne vas pas me faire mal hein ?

Ça Jasper ne l'avait apparemment pas prévu, il pensait avoir affaire à quelqu'un du même acabit que lui. Il prend une grande respiration, s'écarte et plonge ses yeux dans ce de son partenaire. Ses mains descendent le long des hanches d'Edward, il frissonne.

J'entends un grognement, Edward ou Jasper ? Ma queue se tend encore plus. Mon érection est de plus en plus douloureuse, je sais que je serai obligé de me soulager pour ma santé mentale.

\- Edward ! Je vais faire attention ! Tu ne peux pas me décevoir !

Il ponctue le tout par un coup de langue dans le creux de l'épaule d'Edward qui frissonne.

\- Dis-moi ! Dis-moi ce que je dois faire !

Merde ! Ce type est trop parfait, sans le savoir il répond à toutes les envies de Jasper, la soumission, la pureté, la beauté. Je suis vert de jalousie.

\- Déshabille-moi !

Edward se redresse, et timidement. Ses mains tremblent, mais il obtempère, en moins de trois minutes Jasper est nu devant lui. Edward a fermé les yeux, paralysé.

\- Regarde-moi !

Il s'évertue à rester les yeux fermés. On dirait qu'il est paralysé.

\- Regarde-moi ! C'est un ordre !

Il ouvre brusquement les yeux et les baisse, au passage il ne peut s'empêcher de gémir en voyant le membre fièrement dressé de Jasper.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois ?

\- Oui….

La voix d'Edward est si faible que je l'entends à peine. Jasper agrippe les cheveux d'Edward et amène son visage contre le sien, à aucun moment Edward ne se rebiffe, au contraire j'ai l'impression qu'il l'accompagne.

\- Écoute bien ! Je veux que tu te mettes à genoux et que tu me suces, je veux sentir ton putain de piercing sur ma queue, tu entends ? Ça fait si longtemps que j'attends ça !

Jasper le relâche et Edward ne prend même pas la peine de répondre et tombe à genoux devant son maître, mais il hésite un peu alors aussitôt les mains de Jasper le guide, cette fois plus tendrement.

\- Prends-moi ! Maintenant !

Edward le prit dans sa bouche, gémissant de plaisir. Incroyable, on avait l'impression qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Était-il vraiment novice comme il le disait ou alors essayait-il de l'embobiner ?

\- C'est parfait Edward !

\- Hmmmmmmmmmmm !

\- Tu aimes ?

\- Hmmmmmmmmmmm !

\- Réponds !

Il le relâche.

\- Oui !

\- Ouvre les yeux Edward ! Je veux que tu voies qui fait l'amour à ta belle petite bouche ! Je veux que tu voies qui tu goûtes !

Edward ouvre les yeux, et lève son regard vers le visage de Jasper.

Je sais ce qu'il pense.

Il pense qu'il n'a jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi beau,

Il pense à sa langue qui s'enroule autour de son membre.

Il pense à ses mains qui lui caressent les boules.

Il pense à sa bouche qui l'engloutit et le dévore, à ses dents qui le malmènent un peu.

Il pense à le prendre encore plus profond pour le sentir complètement.

Il pense que bientôt Jasper va jouir.

Il pense qu'il va certainement jouir aussi.

Il pense à sa propre érection.

Le corps d'Edward réagissait, ses hanches bougeaient en harmonie avec celles de Jasper, sa nudité était éblouissante. Jasper gémissait de plus en plus fort, guidant Edward de ses mains, il était proche de la jouissance.

Brusquement Jasper s'arrêta de bouger, fixa Edward qui le fixait sans comprendre. Avec un geste plein de tendresse que je ne lui connaissais pas il passa sa main sur le visage d'Edward et lui sourit puis reprit ses mouvements, en douceur, avec amour, lentement, mais n'y tenant plus Edward accéléra lui-même le mouvement, suçant de plus en plus fort, amenant Jasper au bord du paroxysme. Les mains d'Edward avaient trouvé leurs places, comme mues par un sixième sens, caressant les boules de Jasper, les malaxant pendant qu'il allait et venait sur son énorme queue.

\- Avale !

Et Jasper explosa dans la bouche d'Edward et criant son nom. Edward ferma les yeux, avala le long jet chaud que Jasper venait de lui donner, le savourant jusqu'à la dernière goutte, le léchant, le nettoyant avec application. Le spectacle était étourdissant.

Quand il releva la tête, il arborait une telle expression d'extase que je du me faire violence pour ne pas venir dans mon pantalon. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je voyais cette dévotion sur un visage.

Jasper releva Edward et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, se goûtant sur les lèvres meurtries de son partenaire.

C'était aussi la première fois que je voyais Jasper embrasser quelqu'un, la première fois que je le voyais si tendre et attentif. Je me surpris à penser que Jasper venait de trouver son maître, et quelque part au fond de moi je criais victoire.

\- Tu étais parfait Edward ! Parfait !

Aussitôt, il vint loger son nez dans le cou de Jasper, et enroula ses bras autour de lui résistant et grognant de frustration quand il voulut se libérer.

\- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi mon beau !

Le corps d'Edward frissonna et Jasper en profita pour le retourner. D'un geste sur, il se lova derrière Edward, mordant son épaule, laissant ses mains se balader sur ses hanches, sur ses fesses.

\- C'est à ton tour. Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui !

La voix d'Edward était si rauque que Jasper gémit de plaisir.

Contre toute attente, alors que je pensais que Jasper allait le posséder, il ne le fit pas. Jasper posa ses mains sur le corps d'Edward, le caressant, le vénérant.

\- Tu aimes Edward ?

\- Hmmmmmm !

\- Réponds ! Est-ce que tu aimes quand je te touche là?

Sa main se posa brusquement sur son membre dressé, et Edward laissa échapper un grognement de plaisir.

\- Jasper ! Je….

\- Shhhhhhhhhh ! Laisse-toi faire ! Tu vas aimer, tu en redemanderas même !

Je gémis au bout du téléphone, ce qui fit sourire Jasper. Quant à Edward, il m'avait complètement oublié tellement il était absorbé par les caresses de Jasper.

Il se laissait dominer complètement par Jasper, j'enrageais de voir cette symbiose parfaite. La main de Jasper se fit plus impérieuse, plus agressive, pompant sans relâche, tirant des gémissements sans équivoque d'Edward.

Il aimait, ça ne faisait plus aucun doute.

Jasper se pencha sur lui, colla son dos contre lui, Edward devait sentir le membre à nouveau tendu de Jasper dans son dos, contre ses fesses.

\- Maintenant ! Edward ! Maintenant !

Et comme une machine bien huilée, il se laissa aller et explosa dans la main de Jasper en criant son nom.

Edward s'accrocha au rebord du fauteuil pour ne pas tomber, et reprit sa respiration doucement.

\- Edward, vas dans ta chambre ! Prends une douche j'arrive !

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il se rebiffe, mais il acquiesçât, son regard était plein d'admiration, de désir, de dévotion même. Écœurant !

Jasper le regarda s'éloigner en silence, puis porta sa main à sa bouche pour le goûter. Il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement, et moi malgré le fait que je devais me faire petit et discret, je gémis de dépit.

Aussitôt Jasper se retourna vers le téléphone. Il se pencha s'essuya sur un chandail, renfila un pantalon et attrapa le combiné.

\- Félix ?

Je soufflais bruyamment ce qui lui arracha un sourire.

\- Oui !

\- Où es-tu ?

Que répondre ? Après tout, il m'avait bien invité à l'écouter, alors ne pourquoi pas le regarder, je décidais donc de jouer franc jeu.

\- Devant ta porte !

\- Depuis longtemps ?

\- J'ai croisé Alice !

Silence !

\- Tu as apprécié le spectacle ?

\- Je… je… c'était très… oui !

Il sourit, posa le téléphone sur le socle, coupant la communication puis sortit sur le perron.

Je me mis à découvert, et m'approchais doucement, un peu hésitant, on ne savait jamais avec lui.

\- Depuis quand me suis-tu ?

\- Un moment ! Tu n'as pas de secret pour moi !

Je voulais qu'il sache que je savais tout de ses virées au bar d'un certain Tom, de ses après-midi ou soirée avec un certain Aro et plein d'autres gars. Je voulais lui faire savoir que je savais qui il était vraiment.

Ça ne parut pas l'impressionner, bien au contraire, j'étais déçu, je pensais pouvoir trouver là une façon de me venger, mais non, Jasper était un pervers jusqu'au bout. J'étais même persuadé que ça l'excitait un peu de se savoir suivi.

\- Tu es gay ?

\- Ça dépend !

\- De quoi ?

\- De qui !

\- Oh ! Et de qui ?

\- Toi depuis longtemps et Edward maintenant !

Il me regarda en plissant les yeux. Il ferma les yeux. Et moi j'explosais.

\- Je sais tout ! Mais c'est ta vie, pas la mienne ! J'ai longtemps voulu être à la place de ce type, mais j'ai fini par me faire une raison ! Je l'ai accepté, mais avec Edward je ne sais pas, j'ai voulu tenter ma chance, ne pas passer à côté de…

Il m'écouta avec un sourire sardonique collé au visage, je voulais le frapper de toutes mes forces, mais bien sûr j'en étais incapable et il m'aurait de toute façon maîtrisé en deux secondes.

\- Je voudrais que tu laisses Edward tranquille !

\- Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir !

Il grogna, instantanément mon érection se réveilla à nouveau. J'aimais quand il faisait ça. C'était comme sa particularité, il grognait, ronronnait parfois.

\- Laisse-le tranquille !

Son ton était subtilement assourdi, il redevenait le Jasper que je connaissais, dominant, s'imposant, n'acceptant aucune discussion.

\- À ce point Jasper ?

\- Ça ne te regarde pas mais oui, à ce point Félix !

Pendant quelques minutes je le fixais, se pouvait-il qu'Edward ait réussi là où tous les autres avaient échoué, j'avais raison, Edward avait maté l'indomptable ! Apparemment ! Sacrée victoire !

\- Je m'efface Jasper, mais ne le laisse pas seul trop longtemps, si ce n'est pas moi, ça sera un autre, il plaît, je ne sais pas, il a quelque chose de…, je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre, même Dim le trouve a son goût, pourtant il… je…

Il m'arrêta d'un geste.

\- Rentre chez toi ! On en discutera plus tard !

Comme d'habitude, il menait la conversation, comme d'habitude il maîtrisait la situation, et comme d'habitude je partais humilié jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme.

Je ne pris même pas la peine d'attendre d'être chez moi pour me soulager. Je me laissais aller contre ma voiture, déboutonnant mon pantalon et libérant ma douloureuse érection. Ma main fit ce qu'elle savait si bien faire, mon esprit le reste.

J'explosais, là dehors, dans le chemin menant chez le Docteur, contre ma voiture, en hurlant leurs noms.


	17. Chapter 17

Jasper POV

Chapitre 15 :

Ma nuit a été horrible, un vrai désastre, j'en ai passé une partie à pleurer l'autre à essayer de me calmer. Je sais qu'Alice a mal dormi elle aussi.

Je veux mourir parce que ce matin Alice ne partira pas tant qu'Edward et moi n'aurons pas eu cette fameuse discussion. Je le sais et j'en suis malade. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'effraie, je n'arrive pas à comprendre, c'est comme si je plongeais dans l'inconnu.

Si bien que lorsqu'elle essaye de me sortir du lit, je suis presque trop agressif, mais voilà, ce n'est pas Alice, mais Edward, Edward avec le petit-déjeuner, Edward qui ne s'est pas changé et qui est allé courir. Edward dont l'odeur m'excite tant. Mon cœur s'emballe.

Il veut partir, mais je le retiens, et là, il se passe un truc incroyable. Je n'en reviens pas.

Il se prosterne devant moi, comme s'il attendait que je décide. Il m'offre le paradis, le sait-il seulement ?

Merde ! Mon cœur se réveille brutalement, mon corps aussi.

Alice nous laisse seuls, et s'enferme dans la salle de bains, on a au moins une demi-heure, même plus, devant nous. Il faut que j'en aie le cœur net.

D'abord je veux savoir ce qu'il vient faire la nuit dans ma chambre. La réponse me liquéfie. Je pousse mon avantage un peu plus loin, il semble être réceptif. J'insiste, mais il panique.

Il finit par s'enfuir dans sa chambre, je le suis, il veut me faire écouter de la musique. Qu'ai-je à perdre ? Du temps ? Sinon quoi d'autre ?

Là je suis sans voix.

Dire que sa musique est belle serait ne pas lui rendre justice, c'est sublime, majestueux. Je sais que c'est lui les a écrites. J'ai brusquement peur de ne pas être à l'origine de l'amour qui transpire dans chaque note, j'angoisse à l'idée que peut-être il ne joue pas pour moi, que je ne suis rien.

Quand il s'arrête, je ne peux pas bouger ni parler, j'ai du mal à redescendre sur terre. C'était presque comme si mon âme avait joui de l'entendre.

Mais quand il m'avoue avoir écrit ces morceaux pour moi, je relâche finalement la respiration que je retenais.

Je me poste entre lui et son piano, je veux qu'il sache ce que je ressens moi aussi, pas par la musique, mais par les gestes, je suis plus doué de ce côté-là. Mais alors que j'allais me pencher vers lui pour l'embrasser, il se jette sur moi, m'enlace et fond en larmes.

Merde ! Pourquoi on n'a pas fait ça avant, pourquoi je ne lui ai-je jamais dit la vérité. Je me sens si nul, on a souffert tous les deux pour rien.

Alice doit partir, ça m'arrange j'ai des choses à dire à Edward et aussi à faire. Mettre les choses au clair !

Au passage j'ouvre toutes les fenêtres, j'adore faire entrer les bruits de la forêt à l'intérieur, c'est si reposant.

Mais à peine Alice a-t-elle passé la porte que le téléphone sonne. Félix !

Une poussée de rage me submerge. Il veut parler à Edward, pas question ! Il m'appartient ! Je ne veux pas qu'il puisse le toucher, rien qu'imaginer ses sales pattes sur le corps d'Edward me donne envie de vomir.

Mais je passe quand même le téléphone à Edward qui semble surpris, mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot. Je ne vais pas abdiquer sans me battre, c'est impossible ! Ce n'est pas dans mon caractère ! Je suis celui qui décide, celui qui dicte les règles du jeu, celui qui domine !

Alors pendant qu'Edward parle avec Félix, je me penche vers lui et je l'embrasse. Et même si l'idée qu'il me repousse m'a traversé l'esprit je n'hésite pas, mais la réaction d'Edward est encore mieux que je ne l'avais espérée, il s'abandonne sous ma bouche, sous mes mains.

Il est de plus en plus difficile à Edward de rester concentré sur la conversation de Félix, je peux sentir à travers son pantalon que mes mains lui font plus que de l'effet. Je suis au septième ciel, je ne peux plus reculer, il faut que je sache.

D'un coup sec je descends son pantalon et son boxer, je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Ma gorge se serre douloureusement, je ne peux pas croire à ma chance.

J'ai envie de le goûter juste pour voir, il crie, ferme les yeux, c'est un véritable plaisir des sens.

Edward me tend le téléphone, il tremble, se contrôle de plus en plus difficilement. J'adore !

Alors que je vais raccrocher, je pense à Félix à l'autre bout du fil, il veut Edward ? Je vais lui montrer de quel bois je me chauffe, du coup je l'invite à rester en ligne, je veux qu'il sache qu'il est hors course.

Edward ouvre de grands yeux, mais ne dit rien, il semble se plier à ce que je veux, docile.

J'insiste, je veux que tout le monde comprenne, Edward, Félix et tous ceux qui croiseront notre chemin.

Mon estomac se vrille parce qu'Edward n'a pas hésité une seconde, il s'est abandonné à mon bon vouloir, m'a laissé maître de la situation, il est parfait.

Non, il est plus que ça, vraiment plus que ça ! Il m'offre le nirvana, et il ne le sait même pas. Félix doit être fou de rage, et moi je sens mon cœur se gonfler encore plus qu'il n'est possible. Je suis l'homme le plus heureux de la terre, de l'univers !

Quand Edward me demande ce qu'il doit faire, mon esprit a un black-out, je suis incapable de penser. Et puis j'entends un bruit léger, un tintement, son piercing.

Je sais ce que je veux, et je le veux maintenant !

Je ne sais pas réellement à quoi m'attendre, comment Edward va-t-il réagir ? Après tout, il est novice, il vient de me l'avouer, mais d'un autre côté, il semble être réceptif, très réceptif même.

C'est exactement ce que à quoi je m'attendais, le bonheur suprême. Jamais personne ne m'avait donné autant de plaisir même Tom qui excellait pourtant en la matière. En fait je réalise brusquement que c'est les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui qui rendent les choses si différentes, ce que je lis dans son regard me fait autant d'effet que sa bouche sur ma bite. Il me suce avec tant de passion et de tendresse que j'ai du mal à ne pas venir tout de suite. Ses mains sont magiques, sa langue prodigieuse et son piercing absolument, exceptionnellement féerique.

Et j'explose, il avale, me savoure, personne ne m'a jamais regardé avec autant de dévotion et d'admiration. Je veux qu'il sache, qu'il partage mon plaisir, je veux le posséder là, maintenant, sans attendre.

Il se laisse faire, je le retourne, me colle à lui. C'est grisant, encore plus quand je me rends compte qu'il me fait une confiance absolue, il est prêt à me laisser faire de lui ce que je veux sans aucune restriction, c'est comme s'il n'avait pas de volonté propre, mais que j'étais sa volonté.

Il est parfait, absolument édifiant.

Mais avant de lui faire l'amour, j'ai besoin de parler à Félix, alors je caresse Edward pour le soulager. Il jouit dans ma main en hurlant mon prénom, c'est une sensation euphorisante.

Je le renvoie dans sa chambre, j'irai le rejoindre après.

Je sens la colère monter au plus profond de moi quand je m'aperçois que Félix nous espionne et qu'il m'a vu avec Edward, non pas que ça me gêne, mais j'aurai voulu pour la première fois de ma vie, égoïstement, garder le souvenir d'Edward dans l'extase juste pour moi.

Je le congédie avec autant de douceur que je suis capable, mais c'est difficile, je crois qu'il vient de comprendre que mes sentiments pour Edward sont profonds, et véritable. J'ai une bouffée de panique qui m'envahit, l'angoisse de l'amour, suis-je capable d'aimer ? Où bien suis-je comme ma mère ?

Je n'en sais rien, mais pour l'instant je ne veux plus me poser de questions inutiles, il y a au troisième étage, un type, beau à couper le souffle, qui m'attend. Je grimpe les marches, quatre à quatre, et j'entre dans sa chambre sans m'annoncer.

Il est assis à son piano, les yeux fermés, ses longs doigts posés sur les touches en ivoire, mais ne joue pas. Dès qu'il m'entend, il ouvre les yeux et plante son regard dans le mien.

C'est incroyable tout ce qu'il peut me dire avec ses yeux, il ressemble à un enfant en totale admiration devant sa mère, son regard déborde d'amour, d'adoration, et de je ne sais quoi d'autre qui m'effraie, est-ce pour moi ? Suis-je à la hauteur de ses attentes ?

Pour avancer, il faut se remettre en question, sans arrêt, et aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour. Je secoue la tête pour reprendre mes esprits, il suit chacun de mes gestes et visiblement attend que je lui demande de bouger pour venir me rejoindre.

Soumis dans l'âme, sans même s'en rendre compte, cet homme est fait pour moi !

\- Viens t'asseoir avec moi Edward !

Je lui désigne le lit sur lequel je viens de m'asseoir. Il se lève aussitôt, je peux voir qu'il est encore mouillé de sa douche, et qu'il ne porte qu'une serviette autour de sa taille. Ça me suffit pour de nouveau avoir envie de lui, juste l'idée de le savoir nu sous sa serviette m'excite.

Il s'assoit juste à côté de moi, mais ne me touche pas, c'est bien, j'ai presque envie de lui sauter dessus, mais je dois me faire violence pour me calmer, et ne pas oublier qu'il est novice. Je crois qu'une bonne douche pour moi aussi s'impose, ça va refroidir mon ardeur.

\- Je vais prendre une douche, allonge-toi en m'attendant !

Il acquiesce, son corps se tend vers moi et j'en profite pur l'embrasser tendrement. La douceur avec laquelle il me répond me fait littéralement fondre et un gémissement m'échappe involontairement. Il faut que je me lève sinon, je vais finir par le violer, il ne se rend pas vraiment compte de l'impact qu'il a sur moi.

Il grogne de frustration quand je le repousse, mais se laisse faire.

\- Je reviens dans cinq minutes ! Allonge-toi !

Cinq minutes qui durèrent plus d'une demi-heure, je n'arrivais pas à me calmer, en fait j'étais paniqué par l'intensité du regard d'Edward. Je n'avais jamais imaginé un jour que je puisse être l'objet de tant de dévotion. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir être à la hauteur de toutes ses espérances. Je ne savais même pas ce qu'il attendait de moi, bien sûr j'avais une petite idée, j'avais compris qu'il comptait sur moi pour être l'homme fort du couple et ça ne me dérangeait absolument pas, c'était dans mon caractère, mais au-delà de ce trait de ma personnalité, j'avais du mal à saisir le message muet qu'il me lançait.

Autant j'aimais dominer mes partenaires sexuels, autant, dans la vie quotidienne, je détestais les gens sans caractère et lâches. Edward ne m'avait pas paru entrer dans cette catégorie pourtant ce matin, il avait semblé bien conciliant et la lueur dans son regard me dérangeait.

Quand enfin je pris conscience que j'étais sous la douche depuis plus d'une demi-heure, je laissais de côté toutes mes préoccupations métaphysiques pour me concentrer sur le superbe spécimen mâle qui devait m'attendre de l'autre côté de la porte.

Je me surpris à essayer de l'imaginer sur le lit, il avait enlevé sa serviette donc il était nu, probablement en érection parce qu'il se languissait de moi, peut-être même était-il en train de se masturber parce que j'avais été trop long. Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour que je sois de nouveau au garde à vous et que mon cœur cogne fort dans ma poitrine.

En deux secondes j'avais oublié le comportement étrange d'Edward pour le savourer pleinement. La vie est parfois bizarre.

Pendant un instant je restais interdit, il s'était allongé sur le lit et s'était endormi en m'attendant. Sa serviette s'était détachée, certainement quand il s'était retourné sur le ventre, et je pouvais à présent voir ses fesses nues et musclées. Le spectacle me fascinait, son dos se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration régulière, je sentais le désir m'envahir encore un peu plus et malgré moi un grognement m'échappa. Edward remua dans son sommeil, repliant une jambe me laissant ainsi une vue exceptionnelle. N'y tenant plus je m'avançais vers le lit avec la ferme intention de lui faire découvrir les joies de l'amour.


	18. Chapter 18

Edward POV :

J'avais passé moins de cinq minutes sous la douche, je voulais être sorti avant que Jasper ne vienne me rejoindre. Je voulais être prêt. Je voulais qu'il sache que j'étais prêt.

Étais-je fou de vouloir ça ? Que se passait-il dans ma tête ?

Le sentir dans ma bouche avait failli me faire jouir, j'aurai voulu que cette sensation dure toujours, j'aurai voulu que le visage de Jasper dans la jouissance reste gravé dans ma mémoire.

J'étais incapable de penser par moi-même, comme si j'étais une extension de son âme, comme si mon cerveau n'avait plus de volonté propre, et que seule la sienne comptait. Je m'étais soumis à son bon vouloir et j'en redemandais. Je ne comprenais pas, pourtant j'avais la réputation d'avoir un caractère fort et bien trempé, sauf avec Jasper apparemment. Il annihilait toute ma détermination à être un homme libre et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que ça coulait de source, que j'avais l'impression d'être fait pour ça, pour me couler dans son moule.

Et j'adorais ça ! Alors je fis ce que ma mère m'avait toujours dit de faire, apprécier la chance qu'on nous a donnée, vivre à fond et jouir de chaque moment qu'il nous est offert.

Je me suis assis au piano avec dans l'idée de jouer, mais lorsque mes doigts se sont posés sur l'ivoire des touches, j'ai laissé mon esprit vagabonder vers le hall d'entrée.

Que faisait-il ? Il devait certainement parler avec Félix. Merde ! Félix ! Il avait dû écouter tout depuis le début ! Oh mon Dieu ! J'étais mort de honte, pas pour jasper, mais pour m'être donné en spectacle.

Comment allais-je faire pour le regarder en face maintenant, tout le monde allait savoir que j'étais gay, tout le monde se moquerait de moi, de nous.

Non ! Jasper saurait quoi faire, il devait avoir la solution à cette situation. Il était mon sauveur !

Ce fut la dernière chose que je pus penser clairement, parce qu'il entra dans ma chambre et vint s'asseoir sur mon lit. Mon cœur battait la chamade !

J'étais nerveux, très nerveux parce que je savais ce qui allait se produire, parce que je voulais éperdument que Jasper me fasse l'amour, je voulais lui appartenir complètement et à jamais. Alors comme si c'était ce qu'il attendait de moi, j'ai baissé les yeux et j'ai obéi quand il m'a demandé de venir le rejoindre sur le lit.

Lentement, je me suis assis, près de lui en faisant attention à ne pas le toucher, lentement j'ai recommencé à respirer, avant de lever à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

Je voulais lui dire combien je l'aimais, je voulais lui dire combien il comptait pour moi, combien je le vénérais, mais je me tus, incapable de proférer un son sous peine de fondre en larmes.

Il prétexta une douche et pendant ce temps je m'allongeais sur le lit.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je sombrais dans le sommeil, un sommeil bienfaisant où mon imagination se laissa emporter.

Je rêvais que Jasper me regardait depuis la porte de la salle de bain, j'ai même cru l'espace d'un instant qu'il avait grogné et puis plus rien. Un sentiment de perte immense m'envahit, mais très vite remplacé par un souffle chaud sur ma nuque, puis une douce caresse humide dans mon cou. Aussitôt mon cœur a bondi dans ma poitrine. On aurait pu croire que Jasper était vraiment en train de me lécher, je pouvais sentir l'humidité de sa langue dans le creux de mon épaule, il me mordait doucement, juste là où la peau est si sensible dans le creux du cou, sous l'oreille, puis de nouveau sa langue chaude, mouillée, si sensuelle, si tentatrice.

Malgré moi, je laissais échapper un grognement de plaisir, j'adorais sentir ses mains sur mon corps, caressant mes épaules, mon dos, précédant sa bouche dont le sillage me faisait frissonner.

Je ne voulais plus me réveiller, ce rêve était trop bon. Instinctivement, je relevai mes fesses pour laisser un peu d'espace à mon érection. Aussitôt, une main vint de poser sur mes fesses, m'arrachant à nouveau un grognement de plaisir.

Un soupir de frustration me répondit, je me redressais aussitôt pour voir Jasper derrière moi, les yeux rivés sur mon cul.

\- Jasper ?

Il releva alors son regard noir de désir vers moi, me sourit, leva sa main et la fit courir sur mon dos, doucement jusqu'à mes fesses, se léchant les lèvres involontairement ce qui me fit gémir, mon corps semblait être animé d'une force propre, ou même de sa propre intelligence.

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

J'acquiesçais, incapable de penser encore une fois.

Alors il se pencha, m'attrapant par la taille, et me soulevant pour me mettre à genoux devant lui. Il se colla contre moi, je pouvais sentir sa queue dure contre mon dos. Un brusque mouvement de panique me submergea, le souvenir de sa taille dans ma bouche me fit peur, comment allait-on faire ?

\- Je vais prendre soin de toi, Edward ! Tu peux me faire confiance !

Ses paroles arrivèrent juste quand il fallait, oubliant tout, je me laissais faire pour me retrouver à quatre pattes, exposé dans toute ma nudité au regard gourmand de Jasper.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, il s'était lui-même déshabillé, puis avait recommencé sa douce torture avec sa bouche. Il me mordit brusquement les fesses, m'arrachant un cri de volupté, puis un gémissement de jouissance quand sa langue vint doucement lécher mon entrée. Tout mon corps se tendait vers lui, vers les sensations merveilleuses qu'il faisait naître en moi. Je voulais plus, mais je le laissais décider, il était celui qui commandait cela ne faisait aucun doute dans mon esprit, j'étais à lui, je lui appartenais corps et âme, maintenant plus que jamais.

Sa langue me goûtait sans honte, me possédait, jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer ressentir ça un jour.

Ses mains me retenaient contre lui, puissantes et impérieuses. Je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud contre ma peau, j'étais dans un état second, mon corps n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose, donner du plaisir à Jasper. C'était comme si sa jouissance importait plus que la mienne.

Il se releva brusquement, m'obligeant à me redresser contre lui.

\- Je reviens, j'en ai pour deux secondes, je ne veux pas que tu bouges, tu as compris ?

Je hochais la tête vigoureusement, tout, n'importe quoi, je ferais tout ce qu'il voudra, tout pourvu qu'il soit fier de moi. Avant de se lever du lit, il se pencha devant moi, plantant son regard dans le mien, inquisiteur.

Malgré moi je rougis et je baissais les yeux, ce qui fit gémir Jasper, je ne pouvais que constater que chaque fois que je me soumettais, il me faisait savoir qu'il approuvait, soit par une caresse, soit par un gémissement étouffé, ou comme maintenant en m'embrassant sauvagement, presque brutalement. Je pouvais me sentir sur ses lèvres, sur sa langue, c'était excitant, merveilleusement excitant.

Et puis d'un seul coup, plus rien, il était parti dans la salle de bain, je ne pus réprimer un soupir de frustration.

J'entendis le tiroir s'ouvrir, je savais ce qu'il contenait pour l'avoir ouvert hier, des condoms et du lubrifiant.

Dès l'instant où il vint de nouveau se coller contre mon dos, j'oubliais tout, envoûté par le contact de sa peau chaude contre la mienne.

\- Tourne-toi !

Sans réfléchir, je me mis sur le dos.

\- Relève tes jambes !

Même si j'obtempérai avec promptitude, il m'écarta encore plus qu'il n'était permis, dévoilant toute mon intimité. J'ai vaguement pensé que la position me rendait vulnérable, mais j'ai vite oublié mes pensées négatives quand j'ai senti ses mains sur mon pénis.

\- Je t'interdis de jouir, tu m'entends ?

Je laissais échapper un sanglot, jamais je ne serai capable d'obéir à cet ordre, j'avais trop besoin de cette délivrance, malgré moi, je me mis à le supplier.

\- Non, s'il te plaît, non…

\- Ta jouissance m'appartient comme le reste Edward, ça sera seulement quand je le dirai !

J'étais incapable de répondre, les larmes coulaient le long de mes joues, silencieuses, humiliantes, parce que je n'arrivais pas à me contenir. J'essayais de penser à autre chose, je me réfugiais dans la musique pour ne pas le décevoir.

Mais je ne pus me retenir de crier quand il lécha le bout de mon membre si sensible, et sans prévenir il m'engloutit d'un coup, me faisant buter au fond de sa gorge, avalant autour de moi. Cette fois je hurlais de plaisir, jamais personne n'avait réussi à me faire vivre des sensations aussi intenses.

Il releva les yeux vers moi, me lâcha doucement, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

\- Je suis fier de toi Edward !

Je fermais les yeux de satisfaction comme si ce compliment prenait un sens particulier.

\- Tu es très doué ! Détends-toi !

J'étais détendu, j'étais à sa merci depuis le début, incapable de volonté, soumis totalement.

Le léger bruit qu'a fait la bouteille de lubrifiant en s'ouvrant m'a fait sursauter.

\- Détends-toi ! Je vais faire doucement !

Une lueur d'étonnement passa dans son regard aussitôt remplacé par de la convoitise, ses doigts caressant avec application mon entrée.

Mon corps s'arqua à l'intrusion de son pouce, puis se détendit brutalement.

\- Fais-moi confiance ! Il faut que je te prépare sinon ça sera douloureux ! Tu me fais confiance ?

\- Je suis à toi ! Tu es mon maître !

Il y eut un hoquet de stupeur, suivi par une grande respiration, Jasper s'était figé comme s'il était en transe.

\- Jasper ?

Qu'avais-je fait ou dit ? Il secoua la tête, me sourit avec tendresse et quelque chose dont je ne pouvais pas trouver le nom, il me regardait fixement, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

Je sentis un deuxième doigt puis un troisième, je perdis la notion des choses à ce moment-là. Jasper s'employait à m'étirer, quant à moi, je me concentrais pour ne pas jouir, mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de gémir, sa bouche autour de ma queue, les vas et viens de ses doigts dans mon cul m'amenaient véritablement au paroxysme du plaisir, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me retenir.

Aussi sans même réaliser ce que je faisais, je me mis à le supplier de me prendre, pleurnichant comme un enfant.

\- S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît !

\- Quoi ?

\- S'il te plaît, plus !

\- Dis-moi ce que tu veux !

\- Je veux plus !

Il s'arrêta brusquement, retirant ses doigts et claquant mes fesses brutalement, mais j'étais dans un tel état d'excitation que je hurlais de plaisir.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre Edward ! Dis-moi ce que tu veux !

Ce que je voulais ? Ce que je voulais ? Je voulais qu'il me fasse l'amour, qu'il me possède comme personne avant lui, je voulais le sentir en moi…

\- Prends-moi !

Il se pencha vers moi, m'embrassa tendrement cette fois-ci.

\- Je vais y aller doucement, ça va faire mal au début, mais après ça ne sera que du plaisir !

J'acquiesçais, incapable de penser à autre chose que son membre énorme qui poussait doucement à mon entrée.

La douleur fut fulgurante, et m'arracha un cri puis des larmes que Jasper s'empressa de lécher. Il attendit un peu que je m'habitue à lui puis dès qu'il jugea que c'était suffisant il commença à s'enfoncer un peu plus, petit à petit, chaque pouce de son corps s'imbriquant dans chaque pouce du mien.

Quand il buta au fond, nous criâmes tous les deux. Lorsqu'il se retira, je voulus le retenir, mais il grogna, aussitôt je reposais mes mains sur le lit, alors il replongea en moi avec douceur.

Je voyais qu'il faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas aller vite, pour ne pas me blesser, je devinais que ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être doux et prévenant.

Il alla cependant de plus en plus vite, frappant ma prostate à chaque coup, me faisant hurler, supplier, l'implorant de me laisser jouir. Et alors que je pensais que mon cœur ne pouvait plus supporter autant de pression, il se pencha vers moi, m'agrippa fermement et m'emmena vers le septième ciel.

\- Vas-y Edward ! Tu peux jouir maintenant !

Dans un cri, que je pensais inhumain, je me répandis sur mon ventre et sa main.

\- Jasper…je….

Explosion de lumière, scintillement intense, le bonheur parfait !

Pouvait-on mourir de plaisir ? La réponse était oui, sans équivoque.

Alors que je sentais mon corps se tendre, se contracter sous la vague déferlante de l'extase, je sentis la chaleur de Jasper se déverser en moi. Instinctivement je refermais mes jambes sur sa taille, le forçant aller plus profond encore, comme si je voulais qu'il se fonde en moi.

\- Merde ! Edward !

La respiration laborieuse, Jasper s'effondra sur moi, puis me fit basculer sur le côté, sans jamais dés-emboîter nos corps. Alors que je le sentais se décontracter contre moi, je sentis sa semence couler le long de ma cuisse. Il n'avait pas mis de condom.

Pas une seule fois l'idée d'une maladie me traversa l'esprit, la seule chose qui comptait c'était qu'il tenait assez à moi pour prendre ce risque et ça me suffisait largement. Il ne prononça pas un mot et je me tus, respectant son silence, ce silence dont les sons me parvenaient plus facilement que tous les mots qui auraient pu être prononcés.

Je m'endormis le sourire aux lèvres, avec la certitude d'être enfin complet.


	19. Chapter 19

Jasper POV

Rien ne m'avait préparé à ça, rien ni personne n'aurait pu me prévenir que certaines émotions sont dévastatrices.

Avant même de pouvoir y penser, j'avais rejoins Edward sur le lit, et je m'appliquais à le lécher, sa peau était si douce sous ma langue, si sucrée, il se laissa faire sans aucune réticence, dans un abandon total. Je ne pouvais détacher mes yeux de son corps tentateur.

Il se releva un peu, juste assez pour me laisser deviner combien il était dur, je dus me faire violence pour ne pas le prendre, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Je ne devais pas oublier que c'était sa première fois, je ne devais pas oublier non plus qu'il n'était pas Tom ou un autre gars qui avaient l'habitude de mon calibre.

Je voulais qu'il arrive à me faire confiance, qu'il arrive à oublier sa peur, il fallait que je puisse lui transmettre tout le désir et l'envie qu'il m'inspirait.

Pourtant alors que je pensais le trouver sur ses gardes, effrayé et incertain, il me laissa faire, s'abandonna complètement à mes mains, ma bouche, mes dents, ma langue. C'était incroyable, c'était la première fois que je tombais sur un type aussi confiant, détendu, sans appréhension.

Se pouvait-il qu'il soit … non ? Pourtant tous les signes étaient là, cette façon de baisser les yeux, ses rougissements, je n'aurai pas cru qu'il fut si timide, ou si… non ! Je ne pouvais pas croire, à ma chance !

Il fallait que je lui fasse savoir combien j'appréciais son attitude, alors avant d'aller chercher le lubrifiant, je l'embrassais comme si ma vie en dépendait. C'était la deuxième que je l'embrassais, la deuxième fois que j'enfreignais mon code de conduite, et probablement pas la dernière, Edward me poussait dans mes retranchements sans même s'en rendre compte, il avait sur moi un pouvoir diabolique.

Je me secouais intérieurement, je ne devais pas laisser voir ma faiblesse, alors je lui donnais l'ordre de ne pas bouger et je m'enfuis dans la salle de bain, à nouveau.

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, je m'agrippais au bord du comptoir pour reprendre mes esprits, Edward se révélait pour le moins surprenant, réagissant comme si je l'avais formé moi-même, et même si je savais que ce n'était pas le cas, un brusque accès de jalousie me traversa le cœur rien que d'imaginer qu'il ait pu appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre, m'avait-il menti ?

Je pris le lubrifiant que je gardais dans le tiroir de gauche de la salle de bains, puis prenant une grande respiration, je retournais vers Edward. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre, sachant que pour moi aussi ça serait une première fois, sachant qu'à cet instant précis j'étais dominé par la faculté démoniaque qu'avait Edward à attirer les gens, comme s'il respirait l'amour.

Je lui ordonnais de se retourner et de relever ses jambes, il s'exécuta sans un mot, il était si beau dans cette position, si désirable.

J'ai laissé mes mains le caresser, puis le masturber doucement, je voulais le pousser à bout pour voir jusqu'où il pourrait aller, il finit par me supplier en pleurant mais je ne cédais pas, je poussais même le vice encore plus loin en le prenant dans ma bouche.

Son goût était si intense, sa queue juste parfaite pour moi. Ma langue s'enroulait autour de lui, ma main épousant le peu que je ne pouvais pas prendre, mes dents raclaient doucement le long de sa verge.

Je crus cette fois qu'il allait abandonner la partie et se laisser aller mais non, il cria mon nom mais j'étais sur qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte tellement je l'amenais au bord de la folie.

Il sursauta quand j'ouvris la bouteille mais ne dit rien. Je ne pus m'empêcher de le rassurer.

Doucement ! Avais-je dis que j'allais faire doucement ? Incroyable ! Je ne me reconnaissais pas, ce n'était pas mon style, en fait c'était exactement mon contraire !

Son corps s'arqua dès qu'il me sentit rentrer avec mon pouce mais très vite je le sentis de nouveau se détendre. Pourquoi avais-je ce besoin de le rassurer, pourquoi ?

Et puis c'est là que j'ai compris, quand il l'a dit, quand il m'a offert le cadeau le plus inestimable qu'il pouvait me faire. J'ai su que je l'aimais comme un fou. Son maître !

Il m'a fallu quelques secondes pour reprendre mes esprits mais très vite j'ai repris l'exploration du corps d'Edward.

Mes doigts pompant dans son antre, pendant que ma bouche le dévorait.

Il finit par me supplier, j'aimais l'entendre m'implorer, je me sentais puissant, si puissant que posséder Edward devint une nécessité absolue.

Ses larmes avaient un goût subtil de douleur et de plaisir. Alors que je le sentais autour de moi, chaud et accueillant, je me rendis compte que j'avais oublié de mettre un préservatif, encore une entorse à mon code de conduite.

La seule pensée de le savoir si proche de moi, faillit me faire perdre le contrôle, il fallait que je sois assez fort pour ne pas l'effrayer la première fois, mais je savais déjà que nous allions avoir une discussion sérieuse sur notre avenir.

Je me penchais vers lui, m'approchais de sa bouche, je voulais encore y goûter, je voulais sentir son cri quand il allait jouir. Il vint à ma rencontre, se redressant un peu, je butais alors contre sa prostate, lui faisant perdre la tête.

Il jouit aussitôt que je l'y autorisais, et m'amena avec lui dans l'extase. C'était la première fois de ma vie que je faisais l'amour à un homme, la première fois que je ne portais pas de condoms, et à cet instant précis je me fis la promesse solennelle de ne jamais revenir en arrière avec Edward.

Je m'effondrais sur lui, heureux, comblé et enfin complet. Je ne voulais pas me séparer de lui, alors je le serrais un peu plus contre moi et l'entraînais sur le côté, nos corps toujours emboîtés.

J'étais incapable de prononcer un mot, mon esprit était trop embrumé par le plaisir, trop enivré par l'odeur d'Edward contre moi.

Je m'endormis avec la certitude que j'avais trouvé le bonheur, mais avant il me faudrait lui parler, c'est ça ! Expliquer à Edward qui j'étais, après ! Pour l'instant son corps chaud contre le mien m'appelait.

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxo**

Ce fut le gémissement d'Edward qui me réveilla. Mes sens furent aussitôt en alerte.

Edward ? Dans le même lit que moi ? Et puis tout me revint en mémoire, tout ! J'étais complètement réveillé maintenant.

Résistant à l'envie de le secouer pour l'embrasser, je me levais et filais à la salle de bain, après une bonne douche revigorante, je descendis à la cuisine pour préparer de quoi manger, j'étais affamé.

Il restait des crêpes, aussi je mis quelques saucisses à cuire et préparai du café, fort, nous allions en avoir besoin.

Il fallait que je puisse expliquer mes mœurs à Edward sans lui faire peur, sans le faire fuir. Même si il s'était soumis ce matin, je ne pensais pas que c'était vraiment son caractère, je pouvais reconnaître les soumis, mais lui ce n'était pas son cas, au contraire, dans la vie de tous les jours il paraissait dominant, tout ça n'était pas croyable.

Peut-être que c'était juste une manière de me… Non ! Edward ne pouvait pas savoir, seuls, Alice, et maintenant Félix, peut-être Rose, connaissaient mes penchant pour la domination, le sexe sans limite. Edward était une âme pure, enfin j'espérais.

Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne l'ai pas entendu arriver, fraichement douché, habillé d'un jean et d'un chandail noirs.

\- Edward ? Je croyais que tu dormais ?

Il me regardait bizarrement, je pouvais voir qu'il réfléchissait à la meilleure façon de réagir à tout ça, et qu'il ne trouvait pas de solution à son dilemme.

\- L'odeur du café m'a réveillé et….

Il s'arrêta, brusquement, rougissant, j'attendis qu'il se reprenne et qu'il continue.

\- Et, je … j'avais froid tout seul !

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, empli d'une profonde tristesse, il était évident qu'il s'attendait à me trouver à ses côtés quand il ouvrirait les yeux, j'eu l'impression qu'il se sentait rejeté.

\- Assieds-toi ! Nous devons parler !

\- D'accord !

Il ne me quittait pas des yeux attendant probablement que je prenne la parole, ou l'initiative. Je lui servis un café puis m'assis face à lui.

\- Edward, il faut que je te dise quelque chose, quelque chose d'important !

Il releva alors la tête, qu'il s'obstinait à garder baissée jusque là, ses yeux étaient d'une tristesse incroyable, pourquoi me regardait-il de cette façon, comme s'il allait me perdre. Il prit une grande respiration, ferma les yeux, puis il leva vers moi un regard plein de défi.

Que se passait-il dans sa petite tête ? S'imaginait-il que j'allais faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, s'imaginait-il que…

\- Je t'écoute !

Sa voix avait retrouvé son assurance, et moi j'avais en face de moi, l'Edward dont il m'avait gratifié à son arrivée, froid, hautain, intouchable mais cependant il ne pouvait me cacher la douleur et la tristesse qui l'habitait.

\- Bien, faisons simple alors ! Je ne suis pas sur d'être capable de….

\- Arrête !

Il se leva brusquement, et pointa son doigt vers moi.

\- Je sais ce que tu vas dire ! Et je ne veux pas l'entendre ! Je vais te faciliter les choses, demain j'envoie mon inscription dans un orchestre de Seattle, je voudrais partir plus loin mais ma mère mérite mieux que ma fuite ! Je vais te laisser tranquille ! Mais avant tout sache, que je ne regrette absolument rien ! Rien ! RIEN !

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, en fait j'étais même sans voix, incapable de réagir, le regardant s'agiter devant moi, m'accusant de l'abandonner, m'accusant de ….

Il fallait que je me reprenne, il fallait que je reprenne le contrôle de la situation, sinon j'allais le perdre, définitivement parce que s'il partait, je savais d'instinct qu'il ne reviendrait pas vers moi. Alors j'ai fait la seule chose pour laquelle je sois doué.

J'ai aboyé un ordre.

\- Ça suffit ! Tais-toi ! Et assieds- toi ! Maintenant !

Edward s'arrêta net, le bras en l'air, les yeux pleins de larmes. Était-ce moi qui le faisais pleurer ?

\- J'ai dit « assieds-toi », tout de suite !

\- C'est un ordre ?

\- Obéis et tais-toi !

Même si je pouvais voir le conflit qui faisait rage dans son cerveau, il s'assit à sa place, mais ne baissa pas les yeux comme je m'y attendais, au contraire, il me regardait attendant patiemment que je me décide, attendant maintenant le regard rempli d'espoir.

\- Ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que je ne suis pas un adepte du romantisme, de la … bref, pour tout te dire ce matin c'était la première fois que je faisais l'amour !

\- La première fois ? Mais je…

\- Non ! Pas au sens où tu l'entends, ce que je veux que tu comprennes c'est que… c'est qu'en général je suis du genre…

Je pris une grande respiration.

\- C'est que je suis du genre dominant, brutal et…

Je m'arrêtais, incapable de continuer, devant l'air ébahi d'Edward.

\- Tu veux dire que… que tu pourrais me battre, et me… me…

\- Je te ferai tout ce qui me passera par la tête, tu comprends ?

\- Oh ! D'accord !

Un gémissement s'échappa de ma poitrine. Il voulait ma mort, c'était maintenant une certitude.

\- Tu ne peux pas être d'accord, tu ne sais pas de quoi je parle !

\- Je te fais confiance, et puis tu n'as qu'à me montrer !

Pendant quelques secondes je l'imaginais dans l'antre d'Aro, examinant tout son matériel, posant des questions, rien que l'idée me rendit dur, d'un geste subtil mais qui cependant n'échappa pas à Edward je me rajustais.

\- Explique-moi !

\- Je ne suis pas sur que…

\- Puis-je poser des questions alors ? S'il te plait ?

Sa voix de nouveau suppliante eut raison de moi, je ne pouvais y résister.

\- Vas-y !

Il prit une grande respiration.

\- Est-ce que tu utilises une ceinture pour frapper ?

La question directe me fit sursauter, mais je n'en attendais pas moins de lui.

\- Non, une lanière en cuir !

Il acquiesça.

\- Est-ce que tu attaches ton…, je veux dire, est-ce que tu m'attacherais ?

\- Oui !

La vision d'Edward attaché sur les tables d'Aro me bouleversa, et m'arracha un soupir de frustration.

\- Est-ce que tu utilises des … des instruments, des…

Cette fois je souris sans retenue, il était gêné, et commençait à rougir. Il était à croquer, ce que j'aurai probablement fait si le téléphone n'avait pas sonné à ce moment là.

\- Oui !

\- Je dérange ?

\- Oui, que veux-tu Félix !

Aussitôt Edward se raidit sur sa chaise, puis pâlit sous mon regard, d'instinct il baissa sa tête et ferma les yeux, attendant la suite.

Une idée machiavélique me traversa l'esprit.

\- Je… je me demandais si, en fait tu sais j'ai repensé à tout ce que tu m'as dit ce matin, et j'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que ce n'est pas toi qui doit décider, mais Edward !

J'écoutais sans quitter Edward des yeux, Félix me tendait une perche grande comme il n'était pas permis.

\- C'est vrai tu as raison Félix !

Il hoqueta de surprise à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment !

\- Alors, tu ne vois pas d'inconvénient à ce que je vienne chercher Edward vers 20 heures et que je l'emmène souper quelque part ?

\- Non, où ?

\- J'avais pensé au « Lotus d'or »

Chinois, pourquoi pas ?

\- Ok, sois là à huit heures mais pas avant, on a des trucs à faire cet après-midi !

Il soupira, comme s'il se doutait de ce que j'avais en tête, ce qui était fort probable puisqu'il m'avait avoué me suivre depuis longtemps. Il savait donc comment je fonctionnais, il savait aussi que ce n'était pas mon genre d'abandonner aussi vite sans me battre mais il ne dit rien. Je supposais qu'il devait se résigner à être un pion dans mon scénario.

Je raccrochais puis vint me poster devant Edward.

\- Regarde-moi !

Il leva vers moi un regard incertain.

\- J'ai accepté une invitation pour toi ! Tu sors avec Félix ce soir !

Il eut un mouvement de surprise mais acquiesça sans un mot. Parfait ! Vraiment Parfait ! Edward était un soumis vraiment parfait, à croire qu'il avait des années d'expériences.

\- Très bien ! Maintenant il faut se dépêcher, je veux t'amener chez Aro, il possède un… un magasin de fournitures pour… bref un sexe shop, et une immense salle de jeu !

\- Une salle de jeu ?

Je n'avais rien à répondre, je préférai qu'il voie par lui-même.

\- Je vais tout te montrer, avec un peu de chance, la salle sera prise et tu auras droit à une démonstration !

\- Une démonstration ?

Je voyais bien qu'il avait du mal à enregistrer tout ce que je lui disais, mais je voulais qu'il prenne une décision éclairée avant de se lancer dans une aventure pareille.

\- Tu pourras juger par toi-même là-bas, ensuite tu pourras répondre à ma question !

\- Ta question ? Quelle question ?

\- On verra ça plus tard ! Maintenant on y va !

Nous aurions pu aller jusqu'à Port Angeles en moto mais je préférai ne pas trop le brusquer pour une première fois.

La boutique d'Aro était toute illuminée comme tous les dimanches après-midi, parce que ces jours là, sa salle de jeu était ouverte à tout le monde, j'y venais souvent pour le plaisir de regarder. J'avais avec Aro une entente, il me réservait la salle trois jours par semaine, moyennant mon autorisation pour nous regarder, Tom et moi, plus l'entraînement des nouveaux dont j'avais la charge complète.

Bien sur il devait se demander pourquoi je n'étais pas venu depuis plus de trois semaines, je supposais que Tom était déjà allé le voir mais je n'en étais pas réellement certain.

\- Viens, entre !

La clochette de la porte d'entrée signala notre présence. Je poussais Edward dans le coin pour ne pas qu'Aro le voie tout de suite.

\- Fais le tour de la boutique puis viens me rejoindre au comptoir du fond, je te présenterai à Aro.

Il me sourit, ferma les yeux, et se tendit vers moi involontairement, cherchant un peu de réconfort. Sans que je m'en rende compte ma main s'était posée sur sa joue, puis glissa dans son cou, aussitôt il se pencha vers moi pour que je l'embrasse. Ce que je fis, mais probablement pas comme il le voudrait. Ici je n'embrassais pas sur la bouche, jamais. Il grogna en sentant mes lèvres sur son front mais n'insista pas.

Je le relâchais et m'empressais de rejoindre Aro au fond de son magasin.

\- Jasper ? Pas possible !

\- Salut Aro !

\- Que se passe-t-il ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais libéré Tom, c'est vrai ?

\- Oui !

\- Tu as un nouveau….

Il se tut brusquement, je savais pourquoi. Edward devait être derrière moi. Je me retournais pour lui faire face, et pendant un instant ma respiration se coupa, il respirait le désir, l'amour même, ses yeux brillaient, ses lèvres légèrement entre ouvertes m'appelaient, même sa respiration semblait difficile.

Je fermais les yeux pour me reprendre, je me devais d'être irréprochable, surtout devant Aro qui ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle.

\- Eh bien ! Eh bien ! Voilà toute une surprise ! Je comprends certaines choses un peu mieux maintenant !

Aro s'approcha doucement d'Edward qui se raidit imperceptiblement, j'étais un peu sur mes gardes parce que je savais qu'Aro allait le toucher, ça ne me plaisait pas, pas du tout, Edward était à moi, et je ne voulais pas partager, ce qui était ça aussi une première pour moi.

Mes poings se crispèrent dans les poches de mon jean mais je ne dis rien, Aro avait ce droit ici, c'était une loi, comme un droit de cuissage.

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Edward ! Et vous ? rétorqua-t-il, à la limite de l'insolence

Aro sursauta, moi aussi. En fait je n'avais pas envisagé qu'Edward ne jouerait pas le jeu. Il était si soumis avec moi que je ne m'étais figuré d'emblée qu'il était un soumis dans l'âme, mais apparemment je faisais fausse route.

\- Je suis Aro ! Le propriétaire de ce lieu de débauche et de plaisir !

Je savais ce qui allait suivre, mais pas Edward. J'attendais avec impatience de voir sa réaction.

\- Tu mérites une bonne correction pour m'avoir manqué de respect à l'instant !

Edward tourna la tête pour mieux le voir, se pencha légèrement vers Aro avec un sourire sardonique.

\- Vous ne me toucherez pas !

Cette fois-ci, Aro leva la main pour frapper Edward au visage, mais celui-ci l'intercepta.

\- Si vous levez la main sur moi encore une fois, je…

Je décidais d'intervenir, même si je voyais bien qu'Edward était très en colère. Je m'étais trompé sur pas mal de chose concernant Edward apparemment.

\- Edward ! Ça suffit ! Lâche-le !

Aussitôt, il baissa les yeux, le lâcha et se retourna vers moi.

\- Je suis désolé !

Aro hoqueta de surprise, alors que j'ouvrais de grands yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Ce fut notre hôte qui retrouva ses esprits le premier.

\- Ça alors !

Je venais de comprendre. Edward n'avait pas l'âme d'un soumis, rien de tout ça, il était juste Mon Soumis. Cela faisait toute une différence, une véritable différence.

Il existe une « légende » dans ce milieu qui dit que pour chaque dominant il y a le soumis parfait, je n'y avais jamais réellement cru mais aujourd'hui force était de constater que j'avais tort. Edward dans la vie de tous les jours n'avait rien d'un soumis, avec les autres il se comportait plus en dominant d'ailleurs alors qu'avec moi, il était tout le contraire sans que je ne lui ai demandé quoique ce soit.

Je l'attrapais par la main et l'attirais à moi, il se lova aussitôt contre mon dos et posa sa tête dans le creux de mon épaule en soupirant d'aise.

\- Je crois mon cher ami, que nous avons là une perle rare ! lança Aro

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord.

\- Jasper, reprit-il, je vais te laisser visiter l'arrière boutique avec ton nouvel… ami, ensuite j'aurai deux mots à te dire !

Je savais très bien ce qu'il voulait me dire, d'abord qu'Edward devait être puni, et probablement qu'il voudrait y assister, rien de tout ça ne serait surprenant lorsqu'on connaissait Aro.

\- Pas la peine ! Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, je t'appellerai !

\- Parfait ! Je vais adorer ça !

Edward, toujours collé à moi, bougea derrière moi. Je pouvais sentir toute la tension de son corps contre le mien.

\- Viens ! On va faire un tour derrière !

Il obtempéra sans un mot ce qui arracha un sifflement à Aro.


	20. Chapter 20

**POV Edward**

J'avais fait un rêve merveilleux, un rêve où Jasper et moi nous nous aimions enfin, un rêve où tout était permis.

Je passais ma main sur mon ventre, j'étais nu et brusquement, je me rendis compte que tout ça n'avait rien d'un rêve, Jasper et moi avions fait l'amour. Rien que l'idée de ce qu'il m'avait fait je me sentis durcir, je me retournais dans le lit mais il était vide.

Où était-il ? Avait-il eu peur ? Faire l'amour avec lui avait été fort, incroyable, jamais je n'aurai cru pouvoir éprouver autant d'émotions, et puis cette façon qu'il avait de me diriger me rendait fou, sa voix autoritaire avait sur moi un effet désastreux, non hypnotique, ce moment avait été magique et je voulais recommencer encore et encore.

Alec avait tort, c'était bien différent, je ne pensais pas pouvoir recoucher avec une fille, pas après ce que je venais de vivre.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'étais lavé, habillé et j'avais mis mes draps tachés dans la panière, je me dirigeais à l'odeur du café.

Sa beauté me laissa sans voix, ma respiration s'accéléra, je réalisais la chance que j'avais mais alors que je pensais trouver douceur, tendresse et amour, je me heurtais à un Jasper froid et distant. Je voyais bien qu'il essayait de se sortir de cette situation merdique.

Qui a dit que la meilleure défense était l'attaque ? Aucune idée, mais j'étais si hors de moi de le voir tout gâcher que je pouvais plus m'arrêter de crier après lui, il resta pendant quelques temps à me regarder, éberlué puis se leva et coupa court à mes effusions. Incapable de lui tenir tête je m'asseyais, attendant son verdict. Cette voix, encore cette voix !

La première fois ? De quoi parlait-il ?

Dominant ? Brutal ? Ok ! J'ai compris !

De toute manière je suis dans l'incapacité d'aller contre sa volonté, il a pris mon âme en otage. Je suis partant, pour tout, pour n'importe quoi et pour le reste aussi du moment que c'est avec lui.

Je voulais savoir, alors j'ai demandé tout ce qui me passait par la tête, et chacune de ses réponses se répercutaient dans mon ventre. J'aurai eu d'autres questions mais le téléphone sonna.

Je n'écoutais pas la conversation mais lorsqu'il raccrocha et qu'il vint me dire qu'il avait accepté une invitation pour moi avec Félix, mon cœur se brisa. Voulait-il se débarrasser de moi ?

Non ! S'il voulait que je sorte avec Félix, alors pourquoi pas, de toute manière il n'était pas question qu'il me touche, donc il n'y aurait pas de mal à manger avec lui et discuter et puis comme ça je pourrais apprendre des tas de choses sur Jasper. Parfait !

Jasper avait déjà décidé du programme, nous devions aller voir un ami à lui, un certain Aro, qui apparemment avait les mêmes penchants sexuels que Jasper.

J'allais découvrir en vrai ce qu'était le BDSM, comme ils disaient. J'avais une fois avec Alec fait un tour sur internet pour m'amuser mais nous n'avions pas poussé les recherches très loin, trop mal à l'aise, l'un comme l'autre, maintenant je sais pourquoi. Dans la voiture qui nous amenait à Port Angeles, je commençais à me poser tout un tas de questions.

La boutique aurait pu passer pour n'importe quel autre magasin, sa devanture ne laissait rien deviner même si elle attirait l'œil, l'écriteau illuminé indiquant les heures d'ouverture, et le nom de la boutique « Fantasmes Avoués ! » scintillait littéralement.

Jasper me fit entrer, et me demanda de faire un tour avant de le rejoindre. Je supposais qu'il voulait d'abord parler à son ami avant de me présenter. Et puis maintenant que j'y pensais, comment allait-il me présenter ? Son amant ? Son frère ? Un ami ?

Je me secouais intérieurement, inutile de m'inquiéter, peu importait du moment que Jasper ne me laissais pas tomber, je reportais alors mon regard sur les étalages.

J'avais des tas de choses à voir, des dildos de toutes les couleurs, de toutes les formes, de toutes les matières, bref un pervers serait au paradis. Allait-il essayer ces choses sur moi ? J'avais dans la tête des images de plaisir, des cris de voluptés. Je voulais voir Jasper, j'arrêtais net ma visite des lieux pour le retrouver.

Il parlait avec un type, Aro, un sentiment de malaise s'empara de moi, oubliée l'envie profonde de toucher Jasper, je n'aspirais qu'à une chose, m'enfuir. Il me tournait autour, me regardait comme si j'étais un morceau de viande, me sortir des griffes de ce fauve devenait brusquement vital, comme s'il pouvait attenter à ma sécurité, et pourquoi Jasper ne disait rien.

Aro finit par laisser tomber l'examen pour me demander comme je m'appelais. Pourquoi me parlait-il de cette manière, il n'était pas question qu'il me … Merde ! Il leva la main pour me frapper mais je fus plus rapide, pour qui se prenait-il ?

Jasper coupa net mon envie de meurtre, dès que j'entendis sa voix chargée de reproches, je me suis senti mal, j'avais presque honte de mon comportement. Aussitôt je baissais les yeux et je présentais mes excuses. Ne pas décevoir Jasper était si important, que j'aurai accepté tout ce qu'il me demandait pourvu que son sourire ne quitte pas son visage et qu'il m'embrasse encore et encore.

Apparemment, ils venaient de comprendre quelque chose de très important, quelque chose qui me passait au dessus de la tête. En tout cas la seule chose que je savais c'est qu'il n'était pas question que ce type pose à nouveau les mains sur moi, qu'il me commande ou autre, seul Jasper pouvait le faire.

Ce qu'il fit en me tirant à lui, aussitôt mon corps vint se coller au sien, l'épousant si naturellement que je soupirais d'aise et de contentement en sentant sa chaleur à travers le tissu fin de mon chandail. J'étais pathétique mais tellement heureux que peu m'importait.

Jasper me poussa légèrement et me fit passer devant lui. J'avais eu du mal à contrôler ma colère, je n'aimais pas ce type, Aro, pourtant Jasper semblait l'apprécier et apparemment nous n'en avions pas fini avec cette histoire. Que se passait-il ?

\- Viens, Aro m'a dit que Peter et Max sont là !

Lorsque je pénétrais dans la grande salle, la première chose que je vis ce fut ce type, attaché, nu au plein milieu de la pièce, les bras en l'air.

Il semblait attendre, mais attendre quoi ?

\- Salut Jasper ! Tu viens m'aider ?

\- Non, juste regarder Peter, fais comme si je n'étais pas là !

\- Comme tu veux ! De toute manière j'avais presque fini !

Jasper lui fit un petit signe de tête.

\- Dis-donc, ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas venu ?

\- J'étais occupé Peter !

\- Ouai !

Je remarquais que Max n'avait pas levé les yeux une seule fois, et que ni Jasper, ni Peter, ne semblaient faire attention à moi, c'était comme si je n'existais pas, comme si j'étais insignifiant, négligeable.

Jasper alla s'assoir contre le mur sur un fauteuil, puis me fit signe de venir vers lui.

\- Assieds-toi !

Il me désignait le sol, voulait-il que je m'assois à terre, comme si j'étais son animal ? Vraiment ? En tout cas c'est ce que Jasper semblait attendre, du coup, je me mis en tailleur à ses pieds, prenant bien soin de ne fixer ni Peter, ni Max.

La main droite de Jasper se glissa dans mon cou, instinctivement je me tendis vers lui.

\- Tu es parfait !

Un sentiment de profond soulagement m'envahit, je m'autorisais alors à me laisser aller contre sa main.

Jasper se pencha vers moi, et tourna mon visage vers lui.

\- Regarde bien Peter et Max ! Tu me diras après ce que tu en penses.

J'acquiesçais, puis me retournais pour profiter du spectacle.

Peter nous regardait, enfin plutôt Jasper que moi, moi je n'étais rien, avec un grand sourire, apparemment il aimait se donner en spectacle, je me demandais ce qu'en pensait l'autre, Max. À en juger l'érection qu'il se payait, il était évident qu'il n'était pas là contre sa volonté.

Peter tira un peu plus sur les cordes, écartant les bras de Max encore un peu plus, puis se retourna et alla chercher un cheval d'arçon pour le mettre juste devant Max.

Max, sans que personne ne lui dise rien, se pencha en avant sur le cheval, les bras toujours en l'air, faisant attention à laisser son membre libre de mouvements.

Peter revint avec trois lanières de cuirs, il se pencha pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de Max qui aussitôt leva les yeux vers moi et me sourit, d'instinct je me reculai pour me blottir contre les jambes de Jasper.

Je sentis sa main dans mon cou, me flattant, comme on flatte un animal, mais la seule chose que je pouvais retenir de tout ça, c'était le contact brûlant de sa peau sur la mienne, de me sentir en sécurité. Pendant un instant je me perdis dans les sensations qu'il faisait naître en moi quand la voix dure de Peter me fit sursauter.

-Écarte plus que ça !

Max fronça le nez et s'ajusta tant bien que mal pendant que Peter attachait ses jambes aux pieds du cheval.

L'espace d'une seconde, je me suis vu, là, couché sur le cheval à la place de Max, attendant le bon vouloir de Jasper. Mon cœur a fait une embardée, mon jean était devenu subitement trop serré, alors avec le plus de discrétion possible j'essayais de trouver une position plus confortable mais la main de Jasper me stoppa net.

\- Ne bouge pas ! Endure !

Je gémis de frustration, il ne me restait plus qu'à espérer que cela ne dure pas des heures parce que sinon, je ne serai probablement pas en mesure de me contenir.

Jasper se pencha vers moi, et reprit ses caresses, cette fois-ci elles étaient plus sensuelles, malgré moi je me laissais encore dériver sur la vague de sensations qu'il faisait naître en moi quand brusquement le claquement d'un fouet me fit de nouveau sursauter.

\- AHhhhhhhhhhhhh !

La main de Jasper appuya fortement sur mon épaule, m'incitant à ne pas réagir trop violemment.

\- Tu sais que tu mérites cette punition, pas vrai ?

\- Oui !

Deuxième coup !

\- AHHHHHH !

\- Tu sais pourquoi ?

Troisième coup !

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! Oui ! Je sais pourquoi !

Quatrième coup !

\- Dis-le !

Cette fois, il n'émit aucune plainte mais son regard se porta sur Jasper puis sur moi, et lorsque nos yeux s'accrochèrent je n'y vis que du désir, de l'envie, aussitôt je détournais la tête pour me cacher dans les jambes de Jasper comme un enfant. Que m'arrivait-il ?

\- Dis-le !

\- Parce que…

Cinquième coup !

\- Parce que le nouveau me plait !

Sixième coup ! Plus fort celui-là !

\- Ah !

\- Il n'est pas pour toi ! dit Peter en lançant la lanière de cuir à terre

\- Je sais, c'est juste que ….

\- Que quoi ?

\- C'est juste qu'il m'a donné envie de le…

Peter ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase parce qu'il l'empala d'un coup, sans prévenir. Ma main se resserra sur la cheville de Jasper. Ça devait être douloureux, forcément, parce que même si Peter était moins gros que Jasper, il n'en restait pas moins impressionnant.

Mais au lieu de pousser un cri de souffrance, Max hurla de plaisir.

\- Oui ! S'il te plait ! Vas-y !

\- Vas-y quoi ?

\- Défonce-moi !

J'étais abasourdi par la tournure que prenait les événements, par le langage aussi, Jasper aimait-il lui aussi parler comme ça ?

\- As-tu envie de jouir Max ?

\- Oui ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait !

Je regardais ces deux hommes prendre leurs plaisirs devant moi sans que cela ne les dérange. Max ne me quittait pas des yeux, et chaque coup de butoir de Peter semblait le rendre de plus en plus fou.

\- S'il te plait !

Peter grogna, poussa encore plus fort et plus loin dans le corps de Max, qui ne se retenait plus de hurler son plaisir maintenant, suppliant Peter de le laisser venir, suppliant Jasper de faire quelque chose.

\- Vas-y, maintenant !

Et comme si le corps de Max n'attendait que ce signal pour la délivrance, il éjacula le long du cheval dans un cri désespéré pendant que Peter poussait un long râle derrière lui, laissant lui aussi parler sa libération.

J'avais du mal à respirer, j'étais tétanisé, partagé entre l'envie démentielle de me retourner pour que Jasper m'aide avec mon douloureuse érection, et celle de ne pas le décevoir en bougeant.

C'est alors qu'il se pencha vers moi, son souffle chaud balayant ma nuque, me faisant frissonner.

\- Tu es parfait Edward ! Lève-toi !

Aussitôt je me remis debout, mon regard accrocha celui de Max qui me sourit à nouveau, cette fois je pus le lui rendre mais très vite je me retournais vers Jasper.

\- J'ai un truc ou deux à prendre à la boutique avant de rentrer, attends ici, ne bouge pas !

Sur ce, il me laissa seul face à Max toujours attaché. Peter avait disparu lui aussi.

\- Jasper est un bon maître !

Voulait-il faire la conversation ? Vraiment ? Dans cette position ? Incroyable ! Ne se sentait-il pas gêné ?

J'acquiesçais malgré tout.

\- C'est lui qui m'a entraîné !

Cette fois, un vague de pure jalousie me traversa le corps, me faisant presque tomber à la renverse.

\- Jasper c'est quoi, ton deuxième maître, troisième peut-être, tu as l'air bien éduqué !

Éduqué ? Pourquoi pas dressé tant qu'il y était ! J'aurai voulu lui répondre que ça ne le regardait pas mais au lieu de ça, je lui souris.

\- Jasper est le seul homme que je n'ai jamais connu !

\- Vraiment ? On ne dirait pas, tu as l'air tellement bien avec lui, c'est comme si tu …

\- Ça ne s'explique pas ! C'est comme si j'avais enfin trouvé un chez-moi !

Max redressa la tête, puis ferma les yeux. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien penser, je me demandais s'il ne voulait pas que je l'aide à se détacher quand Peter revint habillé.

\- Alors, vous avez fait connaissance ?

Max acquiesça, puis se laissa détacher sans un mot. Dès qu'il fut libre, il ramassa les ses affaires, et vint se planter devant moi.

\- Tom ne pouvait pas se battre contre toi, tu es trop…

\- Max ça suffit !

Aussitôt, il battit en retraite pour s'enfermer dans ce que je supposais être une salle de bain, me laissant seul à attendre Jasper.

Je ne dis rien, rien avant d'être invité à le faire, ce qui me paru une éternité parce que des millions de questions se bousculaient dans ma tête, mais Jasper ne semblait pas enclin à faire la conversation, si bien que je finis par m'endormir épuisé par toutes ces émotions.

\- Réveille-toi, on est arrivé !

\- Hmmmmmm !

\- Debout la marmotte ! Il ne nous reste que deux heures avant que Félix ne vienne te chercher !

Ça me remit sur les rails en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. Félix ! Je ne voulais pas sortir avec lui, j'avais des tas d'autres choses en tête.

\- Je suis obligé ?

\- Oui !

\- D'accord !

Que pouvais-je dire d'autre ?

\- Mais d'abord on doit parler tous les deux, et convenir d'un accord !

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que je lui demandais déjà.

\- Je pourrais te poser toutes les questions que je veux ?

Il sourit, puis hocha la tête.

\- Pas ici, allons-nous attabler devant un bon café !

Il déposa deux tasses fumantes sur la table, puis s'assit en face de moi.

\- Je t'écoute !

\- Vas-tu m'attacher comme lui ?

\- Oui !

\- Vas-tu me frapper comme lui ?

\- Si tu le mérites !

Je pris une grande inspiration, j'étais mort de trouille de poser la mauvaise question, mais Jasper semblait si confiant que je me lançais sans réfléchir.

\- Que faut-il faire pour mériter une punition ?

Cette fois Jasper sourit franchement, il se pencha vers moi, le sourire gourmand, le regard sauvage, un gémissement m'échappa.

\- Tu en mérites déjà deux !

Deux ! Oh mon Dieu ! Je réfléchis à toute vitesse pour savoir ce que j'avais bien pu faire. Il n'allait pas tarder à me le demander, il fallait que j'aie une réponse.

\- Peux-tu me dire pourquoi ?

Je pris une grande respiration.

\- Aro ?

\- Oui et ?

\- Ce qu'a dit Max ?

\- Exact !

Il affichait un sourire triomphant comme si le fait que j'ai bien répondu à sa question était gratifiant pour lui.

\- As-tu d'autres questions ?

\- Je… oui, une, non, deux !

\- Vas-y !

\- Peter a… enfin je veux dire, il n'a pas préparé Max avant de…

J'avais honte de demander ça, honte de vouloir savoir ce genre de chose. Jasper ne trouvait pas cette question inadéquate apparemment, parce qu'il me répondit très calmement.

-Un bon soumis doit toujours être prêt pour son Maître ! Dans n'importe quelles circonstances, peu importe l'heure ou le lieu !

\- Moi aussi ?

\- Toi plus que personne !

\- Comment ?

Jasper se mit à rire, rejeta la tête en arrière puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

\- Je me demande comment tu fais Edward ?

\- Comment je fais quoi ?

\- Un autre à ta place aurait demandé pourquoi pas comment !

Je haussais les épaules.

\- Je ne suis pas un autre, et je sais pourquoi, de toute manière !

\- Vraiment ? Dis-moi !

\- Pour te faire plaisir !

Jasper ferma les yeux et grogna. Je poussais mon avantage.

\- Parce que quand tu es satisfait je le suis aussi !

Il se leva et me tourna le dos, avais-je dépassé les limites ? Il prit une grand respiration puis se retourna, il se pencha par-dessus la table, agrippa mes cheveux tendrement et me tira à lui.

Son souffle caressait mon visage.

\- Ne change pas ! Surtout pas !

\- Même avec Aro ?

Il soupira.

\- On en discutera demain ! Pour l'instant je n'ai toujours pas répondu à ta question, veux-tu savoir comment être toujours prêt pour moi ?

\- Oui !

Ma voix était si rauque que je ne la reconnue pas moi-même.

\- Attends ici, je reviens !

Il se leva, retourna dans la voiture et finir par poser un sac en papier sur la table.

\- Pose ton autre question, après je te montrerai !

Merde ! Était-ce ce que je croyais ? Avait-il prévu ça pour moi aussi ? Aussitôt je me sentir durcir, perdant le fil de mes pensées.

\- Alors ta question ?

Ma question ? Ah oui, la question !

\- Qui est Tom ?

Cette fois, Jasper perdit son sourire, soupira mais répondit quand même.

\- C'est mon ancien soumis, je l'ai libéré peu après que tu sois rentré dans nos vies à mon père et à moi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Ça fait trois questions !

\- Désolé ! Oublie !

\- Non ! Je vais répondre ! Je vais te dire pourquoi que je l'ai libéré ! Simplement parce que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu et que…, bref, je l'ai appelé Edward !

\- Oh !

Un large sourire fendit mon visage. J'étais heureux !

Jasper me regardait tranquillement, m'étudiait sans cérémonie et j'avoue que j'aimais ça, j'aimais ce regard plein de promesses.

\- Alors ?

Alors quoi ? Que fallait-il que je dise ? J'étais interdit, que voulait-il encore ?

\- Es-tu d'accord pour….

Tout s'éclaira brusquement, il voulait m'entendre de vive voix.

\- OUI !

\- Je n'ai pas fini ma phrase, répondit-il avec un sourire en coin

\- Aucune importance, je suis d'accord !

\- Tu pourrais souffrir !

\- Je te fais confiance !

\- Tu pourrais ne pas aimer !

\- Impossible, c'est ce que tu aimes !

Il fronça les sourcils, puis se leva et tendit sa main vers moi.

\- Le sujet est clos, tu m'appartiens ! Mardi nous irons voir Aro, il veut assister à ta punition, et je te marquerai !

\- Comment ?

Jasper me regarda de nouveau bizarrement.

\- Pourquoi poses-tu toujours la bonne question ? Ça semble si naturel avec toi !

\- Ça ne l'est pas ? Je veux dire, tout ça me parait si … si vrai, normal comme si j'étais fait pour ça, tu comprends ?

Il secoua la tête.

\- Tu es plus que parfait Edward ! Viens allons dans la salle de bain, tu dois te préparer, tu as un rendez-vous ce soir !

Rien qu'à cette pensée, je sentis mes épaules s'affaisser.

\- Jasper ?

\- Oui ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu que j'aille avec Félix, moi je voudrais rester avec toi !

Il s'approcha de moi, doucement, passa sa main sur ma joue, puis soupira.

\- Si tu restes ici, je crains de ne pas avoir assez de contrôle pour te respecter, donc tu vas aller avec Félix, et pendant ce temps tu pourras te préparer pour moi !

Un frisson d'anticipation me secoua, ce qui fit rire Jasper.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il y a dans le sac ?

Je me doutais qu'il s'agissait d'une ceinture et d'un plug, comme j'en avais vu au magasin d'Aro, mais je n'en étais pas certain. Ma voix se brisa quand je voulus lui répondre.

\- Tu as peur ?

-Oui !

\- Bien !

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, j'ai juste peur de te décevoir !

Jasper ferma les yeux et s'appuya contre le mur, il respirait lui aussi difficilement. J'avais envie de le toucher, de le réconforter mais je ne bougeais pas.

Il finit par se rapprocher de moi, et m'attira contre lui, il ne pouvait plus ignorer l'effet qu'il avait sur moi.

\- Hmmmmmmmm !

Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes doucement, cherchant un passage vers l'intérieur. Aussitôt, je laissais échapper un soupir de plaisir et nos langues se rencontrèrent, la mienne se soumettant comme mon corps au bon vouloir de Jasper.

Brusquement, il tira sur mes cheveux en arrière.

\- Il va falloir qu'on établisse certaines règles !

\- OK !

\- As-tu des limites ?

\- Tes limites sont les miennes !

\- Merde Edward, tu ne m'aides pas !

\- Quoi ? J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ?

\- Non ! Non ! Au contraire !

Il soupira, puis relâcha mes cheveux.

\- Vas te laver ! Tu as dix minutes ! Ensuite je m'occupe de te préparer pour ce soir !

Xoxoxoxoxox, xoxoxoxoxoxo, xoxoxooxox


	21. Chapter 21

Edward POV

Xoxococococococococoxoxoooxoxoxocoococococoococoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Chapitre 20 : Sortie entre amis

J'avais filé dans la salle de bain en vitesse, une bonne douche me ferait le plus grand bien, j'avais besoin de me calmer et de reprendre mes esprits.

Jasper avait répondu à toutes mes questions comme si c'était tout à fait normal pour lui, il n'éprouvait aucune honte et aucune gêne, c'était merveilleux de voir combien il s'assumait. C'était d'autant plus formidable parce que ça me permettait d'être moi-même. Je réalisais alors que moi non plus je n'avais pas honte de ce que je m'apprêtais à faire, bien au contraire, j'aurai presque pavané si j'avais pu.

Mais je ne le ferai pas, je supposais que ça n'était pas dans les règles.

L'eau chaude me détendit mais ne chassa pas les images mentales qui me torturaient l'esprit. Je repensais au sac en papier sur la table, à la promesse d'une punition. Allait-il me punir maintenant ou attendre d'être chez son ami Aro ?

Je fronçais les sourcils à la pensée de ce type, je n'étais pas sur d'aimer le fait qu'il assiste à ma correction même si je savais que je la méritais. Mais savoir qu'il allait nous voir, Jasper et moi, dans un moment d'intimité me mettait mal à l'aise parce que je pouvais sentir d'instinct que ça ne plaisait pas non plus à Jasper.

J'allais commencer à me raser quand il entra dans la salle de bain, m'arrêtant.

Alors que j'avançais vers lui, je me souvins que la dernière fois je l'avais supplié de partir, aujourd'hui plus question de refaire la même erreur.

Dès que je fus assez près de lui, il m'arracha littéralement la serviette, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand il laissa échapper un soupir de gourmandise que je perdis dès que je rencontrais son regard noir. Aussitôt je baissais les yeux rougissant.

Je fis comme il dit, j'allais dans sa chambre ou je respirais à grands coups, me gargarisant de son odeur. Dans un soupir de bien-être, je me laissais tomber au pied de son lit, et posais mes mains sur le montant du lit.

Allait-il m'attacher ? Merde ! J'étais maintenant si dur que j'avais du mal à rester droit. Je jetais un coup d'œil à son réveil, sept heures, nous avions largement le temps de…

La porte venait de s'ouvrir, je pouvais sentir son regard sur moi, ce qui me fit frissonner d'espoir. Je me gardais bien de le regarder mais je suivais chacun de ses gestes et mouvements aux bruits qu'il faisait.

Il ouvrit la porte de son armoire, puis un coffre ou un tiroir, le referma d'un coup sec avant de venir vers moi.

Cette fois, je levais les yeux vers lui, mon regard accrocha les trois lanières de cuir dans ses mains, je frissonnais à nouveau, excité et impatient de savoir.

Son souffle vint me caresser la nuque tandis qu'il me promettait ma punition. Instinctivement je me baissais un peu plus, courbant le dos, attendant les coups.

Il y avait quelque chose de magique dans le fait de n'être plus moi à cet instant, comme si j'étais enfin libre, ce qui était paradoxal dans la mesure où mes deux mains étaient attachées au lit de Jasper. Mais je crois que j'aurai fait n'importe quoi pourvu qu'il me touche encore et encore, qu'il pose ses mains sur moi sans jamais les enlever.

C'était comme si j'étais enfin vivant, et ça je le devais à Jasper, l'homme qui m'avait fait naître.

Il écarta mes jambes un peu plus et laissa sa main glisser le long de mon dos, m'arrachant un soupir.

J'entendis le claquement de la ceinture avant de la sentir. Le cuir mordit la chair tendre de mes fesses mais la douleur ne vint pas, au contraire, une vague de plaisir déferla sur moi, m'empêchant de respirer et de crier.

Le second coup, se répercuta dans tout mon corps, la douleur se fit sournoise cette fois-ci mais libératrice. Je pus enfin crier.

\- Jasper !

Mais malgré tout, j'avais envie qu'il continue, j'en avais besoin, c'était plus fort que moi, la douleur m'excitait, me rendait fou de désir.

Troisième coup !

\- Ahhhhhhhhhhhh !

\- Veux-tu que j'arrête ?

\- Non ! Encore !

Il grogna, et frappa encore et encore, m'amenant au bord de la jouissance.

\- Tu aimes ça Edward ? Tu aimes ?

\- Oui…..

Ma voix n'était qu'un murmure, je n'arrivais pas à contrôler les tremblements de mon corps, attendant impatiemment le coup de trop qui me ferait exploser contre le lit.

\- Tu veux jouir Edward ?

\- S'il te plait ! S'il te plait ! Laisse-moi…

Encore un coup, je hurlais de plaisir ne me retenant plus, incapable de penser correctement.

\- Viens pour moi Edward ! Maintenant ! ordonna-t-il en me frappant à nouveau

\- Jasper !

Mon corps trembla une dernière fois avant de se libérer. J'étais spectateur de ma propre jouissance, j'étais ébloui par les millions d'étoiles devant mes yeux, ma respiration était saccadée, j'avais depuis longtemps abandonné ma position, m'appuyant lamentablement contre le lit pour récupérer.

Jasper se rapprocha et dénoua les lanières qui me retenaient prisonnier, puis doucement me fit pivoter face à lui.

Il était nu, dressé comme jamais, malgré moi je me léchais les lèvres me penchant vers lui quand il m'attrapa par les cheveux m'obligeant à lever les yeux vers lui.

\- Tu as aimé Edward !

Je fis un léger mouvement de la tête pour lui dire que j'avais presque perdu la raison ce soir. Puis d'un geste souple il me positionna de nouveau face à lui.

\- Ouvre !

Ce que je fis, le prenant entièrement dans ma bouche, le suçant, le caressant de mes mains libres. Mes dents raclaient contre son membre dur, sa tête butait à chaque coup dans le fond de ma gorge, comme s'il voulait aller plus profond encore. J'appuyais fortement mon piercing contre sa queue à chaque fois qu'il allait et venait. Je savais qu'il aimait ça.

Je ne voulais qu'une chose, sa jouissance, je voulais le rendre fou comme il l'avait fait avec moi, je voulais l'entendre jouir et crier, gémir.

J'accélérais le rythme, doucement, mais avec de plus en plus d'assurance, il commença à gémir, je pouvais sentir qu'il était au bord du gouffre. Ma main droite accompagnait le mouvement de ma tête, l'autre malaxait doucement ses boules, caressant cette zone si sensible entre son entrée et son sexe. Il avait posé ses mains sur ma tête comme pour m'aider à aller toujours plus loin, sa respiration était de plus en plus laborieuse, je savais que sa délivrance était proche.

\- Avale !

Il donna un coup de rein un peu plus fort, buta au fond de ma gorge et explosa en grognant, presqu'en ronronnant. J'avalais tout, le nettoyant avec frénésie, je voulais rester coller à lui mais il me repoussa.

\- Debout !

Il m'aida, et lorsque je fus enfin stable sur mes deux jambes, il m'attira à lui, m'embrassant sauvagement, se goûtant sur mes lèvres, sur ma langue, dans ma bouche.

\- Tu es à moi ! Si Félix te touche je le tue !

Je n'avais rien d'autre à ajouter. Il le ferait probablement ou tout du moins il s'arrangerait pour que Félix soit définitivement hors de nuire et moi je serais forcément puni. Une idée me traversa l'esprit mais il me coupa de court.

\- N'essaye pas de me provoquer ok ?

Je souris, avait-il deviné mes pensées ?

\- Ne bouge pas !

Il retourna à la salle de bain et revint avec une serviette chaude qu'il me passa sur le ventre.

\- Allonge-toi sur le ventre !

Il vint s'assoir sur le bord du lit et passa une main douce sur mes fesses sensibles.

\- Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui !

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi ?

\- Non, tu me le diras de toute façon !

Il émit un petit rire puis attrapa la bouteille de crème sur sa table de chevet. Il en versa une portion généreuse sur mon dos, mes fesses et me massa jusqu'à ce qu'elle pénètre au complet dans ma peau. Il en fit couler généreusement entre mes fesses sans me masser cette fois.

Il prit enfin le sac en papier qui me narguait depuis tout à l'heure, l'ouvrit et en sortir un harnais.

\- Debout !

Aussitôt je me levais, je sentais la crème couler entre mes fesses et malgré moi j'étais excité, anticipant ce qui allait arriver.

Il attacha le harnais à mes hanches puis à mes jambes et me repoussa contre le lit. Je tombais sur le dos, le couvre-lit irritait un peu ma peau sensible mais je m'en fichais, la seule chose sur laquelle j'étais focalisée, c'était le plug qu'il tenait à la main.

\- Relève tes jambes !

J'obéis, j'allais même jusqu'à faire un peu de zèle en soulevant le bassin. Il passa ses doigts sur ma raie, me faisant crier, s'appliquant à généreusement lubrifier mon entrée avec le lait nourrissant.

\- Ne bouge pas !

Je retins ma respiration quand je sentis le contact froid du plug. Je me cabrais pour lui faciliter la tâche et pour mieux l'accueillir. Je grognais de plaisir à l'intrusion. Il l'attacha au harnais et finalement se redressa.

\- Lève-toi !

J'avais peur, peur de ce que J'allais ressentir si je bougeais mais je n'avais pas le choix alors j'attrapais la main qu'il me tendait.

\- Merde !

\- Ça va ?

J'acquiesçais, incapable de parler. Comment allais-je faire pour rester calme et serein pendant toute la soirée.

\- Il est programmé pour vibrer et pour grossir, toutes les demi-heures.

Je gémis, et me laissais aller contre lui, cherchant sa chaleur pour me donner du courage. Il passa ses bras autour de mes épaules puis m'embrassa doucement les tempes.

\- Tout va bien aller ! Tu vas très bien t'en sortir, j'ai confiance en toi !

Je fermais les yeux sentant monter la vibration du plus profond de mon corps.

\- Oh mon Dieu !

J'haletais, j'étais incapable de résister, Jasper passait ses mains doucement dans mon dos, comme pour m'apaiser, la vibration cessa, mais pas la terrible envie de jouir, malgré tout je me réussis à me calmer mais ce fut de courte durée, je le sentais maintenant grossir doucement, m'étirant, me préparant pour…

\- Jasper !

\- Je sais ! Edward ! Je sais ! Viens allons dans ta chambre il faut t'habiller !

Non ! Je ne pouvais pas sortir comme ça, j'étais de nouveau dur comme du marbre, jamais je ne pourrais tenir tout un repas. Comme je ne bougeais pas, il se retourna vers moi et fronça les sourcils.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à aller te chercher !

Sa voix avait claqué, autoritaire et sans réfléchir j'avançais, mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. Il m'attendait, assis sur le banc de mon piano. Il était habillé, quand avait-il eu le temps de mettre un pantalon ?

\- Tes affaires sont sur le lit !

Il m'observa pendant que j'enfilais précautionneusement mon boxer, mes chaussettes et mon pantalon. Au moment de le boutonner, il se leva et passa derrière moi pour vérifier que la ceinture ne me gênait pas. Ses mains s'attardèrent au niveau de mon anus, s'assurant que tout était en place, me faisant gémir. Il savait exactement ce qu'il faisait.

Mon corps s'était habitué incroyablement vite à l'intrus, et il ne restait maintenant que l'excitation dû à l'anticipation que tout ça faisait naître. Pendant une demi-heure j'allais attendre de nouveau les vibrations et le gonflement de mon enfer personnel.

Il boutonna ma chemise tendrement, comme si nous étions un couple de jeunes mariés, déposant de légers baisers sur ma peau au passage. C'était incroyable comme il pouvait encore dominer même lorsqu'il était doux, et gentil, comme si ses moments de faiblesses ne faisaient que renforcer son caractère, peut-être parce qu'il les assumait eux aussi.

\- Viens au salon, j'ai deux ou trois choses à te dire avant que tu n'y ailles !

Je le suivis, et m'assit dans le fauteuil qu'il me désigna, il se posa sur la table basse en face de moi.

\- Je veux que tu sois rentré à vingt-deux heures trente, restaurant uniquement pas de cinéma, ok ?

\- D'accord !

\- Quand tu rentreras, je ne serai pas là, tu vas monter dans ma chambre, te déshabiller et m'attendre au pied de mon lit comme tout à l'heure !

J'avalais difficilement ma salive, excité malgré moi.

\- Dorénavant chaque fois que je te demanderai de m'attendre tu devras le faire de cette même façon, tu as compris ?

\- Oui !

Ma voix était si rauque qu'il m'adressa un grand sourire.

\- Parfait !

Il se pencha s'approcha de moi, renifla mon cou, mon visage et finalement se rassit sur la table de salon, l'air très satisfait de lui.

\- Tu sens le sexe ! C'est diablement excitant !

Une coloration brûlante me monta aux joues brusquement. Tout à l'heure, il m'avait nettoyé le ventre mais à aucun moment il n'avait touché mon visage. Et dans le feu de l'action j'avais oublié de me brosser les dents et… alors que je me levais pour retourner à la salle de bain, il m'arrêta net.

\- Où vas-tu ?

\- Me brosser les dents et…

\- Pas question ! Je veux que Félix sente combien tu es excitant, qu'il comprenne que cette odeur c'est la mienne et que tu m'appartiens !

J'acquiesçais. Tout ça faisait partie de son plan. De toute manière j'aimais moi aussi cette odeur sur moi, et puis comme ça j'avais un peu l'impression de l'emmener avec moi au restaurant.

Jasper se redressa quand il entendit la voiture de Félix dans l'allée, je l'imitais. J'avais laissé tous mes papiers en haut, je n'avais sur moi rien que les clés pour rentrer.

À moi de respecter les termes du contrats, pas de communication avec l'extérieur sauf Félix, pas de possibilité de rentrer par mes propres moyens sauf avec Félix, je devais donc le convaincre de me ramener à l'heure dite, sinon je serais puni, mais cette fois je ne voulais pas être puni, je serai là à l'heure, rien pour prouver mon identité sauf Félix. Bref Félix détenait toutes les clés de mon avenir immédiat et il ne le savait même pas.

La sonnette de la porte d'entrée me fit sursauter, Jasper m'invita aller ouvrir.

\- Bonsoir Félix !

\- Edward ! Jasper !

Il plissa les yeux pour me regarder, son regard se fit langoureux brusquement, puis sauvage quand il arriva à la légère bosse de mon jean.

\- Tu es enivrant !

J'eu le bon goût de rougir, le grognement de Jasper, même s'il était discret, me fit redescendre sur terre, il n'appréciait pas la réflexion de Félix et ce dernier le savait parfaitement vu le sourire sardonique qu'il arborait.

Jasper se colla à moi, je pus sentir qu'il était très excité par la situation. Il posa ses mains sur mes hanches et me tira à lui, faisant entrer mon délicieux enfer personnel en contact avec son membre dur. Je me pus retenir un gémissement, et le rougissement qui monta avec.

Je n'en croyais pas mes oreilles, j'étais entrain de me donner en spectacle et je n'en éprouvais pas de honte. Félix se racla la gorge et s'ajusta dans son pantalon, lui non plus n'avait pas l'air d'être intimidé.

Je réalisais que j'étais un enjeu, une bataille à gagner au milieu d'une guerre sans pitié. Jasper se pencha encore un peu plus et souffla dans mon oreille, doucement d'abord pur que moi seul l'entende.

\- J'ai confiance en toi ! Tu vas y arriver !

Et puis légèrement plus fort, pour que Félix se pose des questions.

\- Tu ne peux pas jouir sans mon accord !

J'acquiesçais, je savais de quoi il parlait, je savais que dans moins de vingt minutes, mon enfer personnel allait de nouveau vibrer et gonfler et je savais que ça allait m'amener au bord du précipice et que je devrais continuer à ne rien laisser paraître.

Ça allait être difficile ! Mais tellement bon et gratifiant pour lui si j'y arrivais, parce que pour être honnête avec moi-même, je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir tenir toute la soirée.

Jasper m'accompagna jusqu'à la voiture, m'embrassa sauvagement avant de me pousser un peu brutalement sur le siège, je grognais à la sensation que ça fit naître en moi, il avait fait exprès, sachant que ça me remettrait en connexion avec l'enfer.

Félix attendit que nous soyons sur la grande route pour enfin parler.

\- Je suis désolé du comportement de Jasper, il est parfois…

Je le coupais net, pas questions de l'entendre dénigrer Jasper sans rien dire.

\- Je sais exactement comment il est Félix !

Il se tourna légèrement vers moi.

\- Vraiment ? Il faudra que tu me racontes ça !

\- Quoi ?

J'étais abasourdi. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire, voulait-il que je lui raconte comment Jasper faisait l'amour ? Je lui jetais un coup d'œil discret, il était concentré sur la route mais je pouvais voir une expression de pure gourmandise perverse sur son visage. Il voulait vraiment savoir.

Merde ! Que devais-je faire ? Et s'il me posait des questions ? Et…

\- Oh !

Oublié, les questions de Félix, les interrogations sur le politiquement correct ou non, mon délicieux enfer personnel venait de se réveiller. Je fermais les yeux, essayant de savourer en silence mais j'avais du mal à me contrôler. Involontairement je lâchais un soupir de frustration quand la vibration cessa mais aussitôt je le sentis grossir, m'étirer. Je remuais sur mon siège mal à l'aise.

\- Edward ça va ?

Il semblait inquiet tout à coup, vraiment concerné. Je bloquais ma respiration pour ne pas me trahir puis hochais la tête. Il fallait que je trouve une échappatoire et vite.

Je décidais de continuer la conversation que nous avions laissé en plan, en fait que j'avais laissé en plan, quand le monstre s'était réveillé.

\- Tu voudrais que je te raconte quoi, Félix ?

Il sourit et posa sa main sur mon genou. Aussitôt je m'écartais, malgré le fait que je craignais d'offenser Félix.

\- Oh, je n'ai pas le droit de te toucher, pas vrai ?

J'acquiesçais, apparemment il savait vraiment qui était Jasper, je décidais donc de jouerai franc jeu avec Félix.

\- Non !

\- Parfait ! C'est encore plus excitant !

Il reposa sa main sur mon genou, cette fois je décidais de me montrer plus ferme et d'un geste autoritaire je la pris et la reposais sur le volant, là où elle devrait être. Il s'esclaffa alors que je pensais qu'il m'en voudrait.

\- Tu es parfait Edward !

Quoi ? Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Que voulait-il exactement ? M'arracher à Jasper ? Était-il fou ? C'était impossible, Jasper faisait partie de moi-même au même titre que mon cœur. J'étais indissociable de Jasper mais évidemment, ça il ne le savait pas.

\- On arrive, Chinois ça te va ?

\- Très bien !

Le serveur nous installa au fond de la salle, un peu à l'écart du reste de la salle. Pourquoi ? Était-ce Félix qui avait demandé ça ?

\- Vous désirez boire un apéritif ? demanda le serveur en me regardant droit dans les yeux

Je lui souris.

\- Une bière pour moi !

\- Et vous Monsieur ?

\- La même chose !

\- Très bien !

Il posa les cartes sur le bord de la table s'en alla sans m'avoir lancé un regard appuyé au passage. C'était quoi son trip à lui, cette fois je lui décochais un regard noir qui le fit battre en retraite.

\- Tu fais de l'effet Edward ! Ce type bavait littéralement ! s'esclaffa-t-il

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! bougonnais-je

Vraiment pas !

\- C'est juste que, je ne sais pas, regarde toi Edward, tes yeux brillent comme si tu…

Je fermais les yeux, il s'arrêta net.

\- Tu as couché avec Jasper avant de sortir avec moi ! accusa-t-il

\- Non !

Techniquement je ne mentais pas, j'avais juste fait une délicieuse pipe à Jasper et rien que le souvenir me titilla le bas-ventre.

\- Non ? Alors peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu sembles si…si excité ?

\- Excité ?

Le serveur revint avec nos bières, cette fois il ne me regarda pas directement mais je pouvais quand même sentir ses yeux posés sur moi.

\- Félix, quel est le problème exactement ?

Il soupira.

\- Écoute, je sais que Jasper et toi vous êtes … bref que vous couchez ensemble mais il y a des choses que tu dois savoir sur lui !

\- Comme quoi ?

Il se racla la gorge, et finalement se lança.

\- Il n'est pas aussi doux et gentil qu'il le parait et …

J'en avais assez entendu.

\- Tu veux dire, qu'il est du genre brutal, du genre à m'attacher au pied de son lit et à me bâillonner pendant qu'il me prend sauvagement, et que si je jouis avant qu'il ne me le dise je serais puni à coup de ceinture ? Est-ce de ça que tu veux parler ?

\- Je… tu sais ?

\- Je sais !

\- Et tu es d'accord ?

\- Je suis absolument, entièrement et irrévocablement d'accord, est-ce clair ?

\- Oui, mais pourquoi être venu alors ?

Félix ne semblait plus aussi sur de lui tout à coup.

\- Jasper voulait !

\- Ok ! répondit-il comme si cela expliquait tout

Et puis d'un seul coup, je compris, Félix avait été l'amant de Jasper, sinon comment expliqué qu'il savait tout ça sur lui. Je savais qu'il nous avait écoutés ce matin mais ça ne justifiait pas qu'il sache.

\- Comment sais-tu tout ça sur Jasper ? Lui et toi ….

\- Non ! Non ! C'est compliqué, en fait, et ….

\- J'ai du temps à perdre, en fait, je t'écoute !

Ma voix avait claquée, froide, pleine de rage et de jalousie. Il me restait un peu plus d'une heure avant de rentrer, il avait le temps de m'expliquer. Puis mon regard s'arrêta à nouveau sur ma montre.

\- Non !

La sensation d'être de nouveau posséder m'envahit, je fermais les yeux et retins ma respiration. Se contrôler en plein milieu d'une salle de restaurant dont les tables étaient toutes prises était presqu'impossible.

Malgré moi, je laissais échapper un sifflement quand la vibration cessa, j'en profitais pour me mettre discrètement un peu plus à l'aise avant de subir le deuxième assaut.

\- Hmmmmfffffffff !

\- Edward ? Tu as l'air…

Je levais le doigt pour le faire taire, je savais de quoi j'avais l'air, il fallait absolument que j'aille aux toilettes. Je me levais d'un bond et courut vers le couloir sombre.

Là je me laissais aller contre le mur, savourant l'objet qui prenait possession de mon corps.

\- Ahhhhh !

Mon érection était si douloureuse que même marcher devenait un exploit. J'essayais de m'ajuster un peu mieux, mais c'était une cause perdue, mon pantalon ne m'offrait pas assez d'espace et mon enfer personnel m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

Alors, je retournais à table, sachant pertinemment ce que Félix verrait, mais s'il savait pour tout le reste alors il saurait aussi pour ça non ?

Quand je me rassis en face de lui, il sourit timidement.

\- Ça va mieux ?

J'acquiesçais, toujours incapable de parler.

\- Tu veux une autre bière ?

J'acquiesçais encore.

\- J'ai commandé pendant que tu étais aux toilettes, ça ne te dérange pas ?

Je secouais la tête.

\- Edward, ça ne va pas ? Tu es tout pâle !

Je pris une grande respiration, avant de lui répondre.

\- Si, ça va !

Je sursautais au son de ma voix, rauque, chargée de désir et excitation. Il ouvrit de grands yeux puis sourit comme s'il avait compris. Je fronçais aussitôt les sourcils et me mis en devoir de lui rappeler que je n'avais pas oublié son absence de réponse à ma question.

\- Écoute Edward, c'est délicat, je….

\- Je ne t'ai rien caché moi !

\- Tu veux dire que tu as ….

\- Fais l'amour avec Jasper ? Oui !

Il rit puis me regarda d'un œil torve.

\- Jasper ne fait pas l'amour, il baise ! Il baise bien, je te le concède mais il baise c'est tout !

Je soupirais.

\- Tu fais erreur Félix, Jasper est un amant merveilleux, plein de douceur et d'attention, tu peux me croire !

\- C'est impossible !

Il grattait la table de ses ongles, réfléchissant, brusquement il se redressa, planta son regard dans le mien comme pour y déceler la moindre défaillance.

\- Il t'a embrassé !

\- Euh ! Oui ! Mais comment tu sais ça ? Tu….

La lumière se fit enfin dans ma tête de linotte, Félix nous avait vus ce matin, pas juste entendu. Il nous avait épiés.

\- Tu, tu… tu nous regardais, tu m'as vu entrain de…. Merde !

Il eut le bon goût de rougir. Voilà pourquoi il savait tout ça sur Jasper, parce qu'il l'épiait.

\- Jasper sait-il que tu …

\- Oui, depuis ce matin, je me suis trahi, j'ai… Edward, je …

J'étais confus, je ne savais plus quoi penser mais bizarrement je n'avais pas honte. Était-ce normal ? Je veux dire, j'aurai dû être mortifié mais non, au contraire j'étais encore plus excité que je ne l'aurai cru.

\- Non ! Pitié !

Ça ne faisait pas une demi-heure, je regardais ma montre, vingt minutes seulement s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière « attaque ».

Je ne pouvais plus rien faire d'autre que me laisser porter par la vague, incapable d'endiguer le flot de plaisir qui me traversait.

\- Hmmmmmmmmm !

\- Edward ?

\- Une… se… conde…

Il se leva fit le tour de la table et se planta devant moi, cherchant à trouver l'origine de mon attitude bizarre, il ne semblait pas comprendre.

La vibration s'arrêta, me laissant haletant. Jamais je ne tiendrais jusqu'à vingt deux heures trente, ça devenait intolérable.

Le serveur posa une assiette devant moi, alors que gode prenait de l'ampleur. Je fus incapable de le remercier, perdu et savourant chacune des sensations que ça faisait naître en moi. Je venais de me rendre compte que plus je combattais le plaisir plus c'était difficile d'y faire face, alors je me laissais submerger, tel un débauché de la pire espèce.

Je soupirais de contentement, peut-être même avais-je gémi mais peu importait, la seule chose qui maintenant comptait c'était d'arriver à la maison sans jouir.

Félix ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux.

\- Il t'a mis un harnais, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesçais.

\- Merde ! Trop cool !

Je souris malgré moi, Félix avait l'air aussi excité que moi par la situation.

\- Ça fait quel effet ? demanda-t-il en rougissant

\- Quoi ?

\- Je …

\- Tu es incroyable Félix ! Tu n'es qu'un sale voyeur pervers !

Dans ma bouche cette insulte n'avait rien de péjoratif, c'était juste une constatation pure et simple.

\- Je sais ! Raconte !

Je soupirais, vaincu. Que dirait Jasper de tout ça ?

\- C'est euphorisant ! Non ! C'est démentiel, ça me rend fou, c'est comme si mon corps entier ne pouvait endiguer le plaisir, comme si je me noyais dans un océan de volupté, de….

Il se mit à rire.

\- Merde ! Edward ! Je bande maintenant !

\- Désolé !

Je lui souris en haussant les épaules, mais que pouvais-je faire d'autre ? Pour me changer les idées, je décidais de commencer mon assiette en mordant à pleine dent dans un rouleau de printemps. Mais bien sûr c'était sans compter sur Félix et sa perversité.

\- Tu dois le porter jusqu'à quand ?

\- J'en sais rien ! Jasper est sorti lui aussi, je dois l'attendre !

\- Tu vas en baver !

\- Je sais !

\- Trop cool !

Je ne répondis pas et baissais la tête, continuant à manger, essayant d'oublier l'érection dans mon jean.

\- J'ai entendu dire à la soirée que tu partais, c'est vrai ?

\- J'ai changé d'avis !

\- Super ! On pourra ressortir ensemble alors ? Non ?

\- On verra !

Il soupira.

\- On verra ? Ce n'est pas plus un truc du genre « Si Jasper veut » que tu aurais dû répondre ?

Je frissonnais à l'idée de ce que ça impliquait.

\- Exactement !

Autant ne pas le nier, personne ne me croirait de toute manière, et surtout pas Félix.

\- Il a fait de toi son soumis !

\- Oui et alors ? Je ne suis pas le premier !

\- Faux ! Il n'en a jamais eu de vraiment à lui, les petits nouveaux passent par lui, c'est lui qui leur apprend les bases avant de les offrir à d'autres, mais ils ne restent jamais plus d'un ou deux mois !

\- Il y a eu Tom !

\- Tom ? Tom n'était pas le soumis de Jasper, c'était plus une relation avec bénéfice, tu comprends ?

\- Je crois ! Il a dit que mardi il me marquerait.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! C'est vrai ? Ouah ! Tu sais ce que ça va être ?

\- Non !

\- Je n'ai jamais vu celui de Jasper ! Tu me montreras ? Edward ?

Ça recommençait.

\- Je… je…

\- Donne ta main, et sers-moi fort ! Tu vas y arriver !

Alors, même si je savais que Jasper n'apprécierait pas, même si je savais que j'allais mériter la correction qu'il me donnerait parce que je l'avais volontairement laissé me toucher, j'attrapais les mains que Félix me tendait, et je m'y accroche comme un noyé à une bouée de sauvetage.

J'entends sa voix qui essaye de me rassurer, de m'encourager mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre ses mots, je suis perdu, englouti dans les sensations qui grandissent au fond de moi.

Je sens la jouissance monter, perverse, alors je sers les mains de Félix encore plus fort, il étouffe un juron. Je tremble sous l'effort.

Je sais de quoi nous avons l'air tous les deux assis à cette table, Félix les bras tendus vers moi, et moi qui m'accroche désespérément à lui, la tête penchée sur mon assiette.

Bizarrement, je n'éprouve aucune honte, je sais que Félix ne me juge pas, je crois même qu'il aurait aimé être à ma place, juste une fois dans sa vie.

Les gens autour de nous ne comprennent pas, ils se demandent ce qu'il m'arrive. En fait il faut être initié pour deviner. Certains me prennent pour un fou, d'autres, ceux qui ont entendu mes gémissements, et mes halètements se posent de sérieuses questions. Et moi, moi, je n'aspire qu'à une chose c'est que Jasper m'accorde la délivrance, n'importe où pourvu que je puisse enfin jouir, même ici dans cette salle de restaurant, je veux l'appeler pour qu'il me libère. Ma pudeur est envolée, envolée avec ma conscience et mon âme, ma pudeur, comme le reste, appartient à Jasper, il contrôle tout, jusqu'à ma respiration qui devient de plus en plus hiératique.

Les vibrations cessent mais je sais que ce n'est pas fini, je serre encore plus fort les mains de Félix, ses doigts craquent mais il ne dit rien, subissant avec moi.

Je me raccroche à la seule chose qui est encore clair dans mon esprit, Jasper. Puis brusquement l'image de Max, attaché au cheval d'arçon, suppliant Peter de le défoncer, me traverse l'esprit. Je comprends pourquoi maintenant, parce que c'est la seule chose qui pourra me délivrer, la seule chose qui pourra me sauver de la folie. Je ne pense qu'à ça.

Je soupire de soulagement quand tout s'arrête, même si ma respiration est encore laborieuse et j'ai du mal à contrôler mes halètements. J'ai réussi ! Une petite victoire en soi !

Mais au prochain coup, serais-je capable de résister. Je lâche Félix, jette un coup d'œil à ma montre, il me reste trois-quarts d'heure avant de retrouver Jasper. Impossible de tenir !

\- Ça va ?

J'acquiesce, je suis incapable de parler sous peine de fondre en larmes.

\- Tu veux rentrer ?

Je souris faiblement, puis acquiesce à nouveau. Oui il faut absolument que je rentre, que je me déshabille, que je me mette devant ce lit qui m'attend. Il me semble que tout ça serait plus facile à endurer.

Félix fait signe au serveur qui revient avec l'addition.

\- Votre ami n'a pas l'air bien !

Félix lui sourit, puis me regarde avec intérêt, il cherche une réponse adéquate, je le voie. Il veut que le serveur comprenne à demi-mot.

\- Rien de bien méchant qu'il ne puisse supporter ! Mais je crains qu'il devienne urgent que l'on rentre, n'est-ce- pas Edward ?

Salaud ! J'acquiesce cependant, que faire d'autre, il a raison de toute manière. Le serveur se penche vers moi, et quand il croise mon regard, il recule surpris.

Je sais ce qu'il voit, des yeux brillant de désir, mes joues rosies d'excitation, mes lèvres meurtries de les avoir trop mordues. Je sais à quoi je ressemble. Tant pis !

Félix paye, et salue le serveur qui lui répond avec un sourire narquois.

\- Bonne fin de soirée !

Je voudrais le tuer !

Le retour se fait dans le plus grand silence et bizarrement pendant la demi-heure que dure le trajet, mon jouet ne se manifeste pas. Tant mieux sinon, j'aurai déçu Jasper.

Dès qu'on arrive, j'ouvre la portière et je saute de la voiture.

\- Merci pour tout Félix ! Il faut que j'y aille !

Et je me retourne, je n'attends aucune réponse.


	22. Chapter 22

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxo, xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox, xoxoxoxoxo**

 **POV Edward**

 **Xxoxoxoxoxoxoxo, xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo, xooxoxoxoxxo**

 **Chapitre 22 : Libération**

.

.

Je claque la porte, et je me laisse aller contre le battant, épuisé émotionnellement. Je glisse doucement à terre, j'ai envie de m'allonger sur les carreaux froids de céramique, ils apaiseraient très certainement la brûlure de ma peau, le feu qui couve en moi.

Mais le froid du sol ne peut rien pour moi, ce n'est pas de ça dont j'ai besoin, j'ai besoin d'encore plus de chaleur, il me faut la douce tiédeur, non l'incandescence de la peau de Jasper.

Aussitôt je me relève et je monte dans ma chambre, la seule pièce de la maison qui est allumée. Il n'est pas là.

Je suis profondément déçu, un grand vide s'engouffre dans ma poitrine, je me sens abandonné, j'ai cru qu'il m'attendrait, j'ai cru qu'il serait là quand je reviendrai malgré le fait qu'il m'ait prévenu.

Je traverse la salle de bain et ouvre la porte de sa chambre. C'est le noir total. J'essaie de m'habituer à l'obscurité mais la lueur de la lampe torchère de ma chambre m'empêche de voir correctement. Et s'il se cachait ? Est-il là ?

Je prends une grande respiration avant d'avancer et là, je le sens, je sens cette merveilleuse odeur de chèvrefeuille. Il est là, j'ai presqu'envie de hurler de joie, j'ai gagné une petite bataille. Il m'attend. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

S'il veut rester dans l'ombre pourquoi pas ! À moi de le faire sortir, je vais lui donner tout un show. Il ne me connait pas si bien que ça, je suis capable du pire comme du meilleur. J'espère qu'il va apprécier.

Je m'avance dans le rayon de lumière. Mes mains glissent lentement sur ma chemise, je défais les boutons un à un, doucement, m'attardant sur chacun d'eux, passant ma main sur ma peau. Mon geste est provocateur, sensuel.

Je laisse la chemise pendre, ouverte. Je sais qu'il a les yeux rivés sur moi. Délibérément je lui tourne le dos, j'ouvre mon jean puis me penche en avant créant un contact diabolique, je réprime de justesse un gémissement.

Je jette mes chaussettes au fond de la pièce, en évitant le coin des guitares, je suis sur qu'il est là.

Ma main droite passe dans mon jean, faisant semblant de me caresser. Malgré moi je me prends au jeu, mes mains ressuscitent mon désir, mais je suis bien entendu très attentif à ne pas faire un geste de trop, à ne pas émettre un son, c'est si difficile.

Avec le plus de sensualité possible je fais glisser mon jean le long de mes cuisses. J'essaie d'être naturel, qu'il pense que je fais ça sans savoir qu'il est là.

Je sais que je me leurre, je sais que ce n'est qu'un jeu, mais j'aime ça.

Je jette mon boxer dans le coin où je suppose qu'il est, et enfin je suis récompensé. Il soupire. Ce son est tout simplement merveilleux, une douce mélodie à mon oreille.

Je me laisse alors tomber devant son lit, j'écarte mes jambes comme il me l'a montré cet après-midi et j'attends, j'attends qu'il se manifeste.

Brusquement, le gode se met à vibrer, mon corps se tend vers lui involontairement, son prénom m'échappe, mes mains s'agrippent de toutes leurs forces au lit pour ne pas jouir. Je sens le raz de marée monter, une véritable déferlante de plaisir, une explosion des sens, je sais ce qui m'attend.

Je me mets à supplier, je ne veux pas jouir comme ça, je veux le sentir en moi, je veux jouir avec lui.

C'est insoutenable, et tellement bon à la fois. Le gode gonfle et je crie de plaisir. Je vais exploser mais quand je le sens dans mon dos, je me reprends. Sa chaleur me réconforte, me redonne un peu de courage.

Je le supplie, encore et encore.

Je sais qu'il aime ça, il sait que j'aime ça. Je supplie, il résiste, et plus je supplie plus il contre attaque.

Que veut-il exactement ?

Il ne s'est pas passé cinq minutes depuis la dernière vibration que je sens de nouveau mon enfer personnel se réveiller. Je tremble, ma voix tremble, je suis incapable de me contrôler.

Je le sens derrière moi, je sens ses mains sur mon corps, passant dans mon dos, sur mes fesses, sa bouche laisse un sillon de feu sur ma peau. À peine effleure-t-il le gode que je hurle.

Il me pousse dans mes retranchements, il me pousse à désobéir, comme s'il voulait que je m'affirme, comme s'il voulait que pour une fois, je prenne les choses mains.

Ma raison vacille, j'ai peur d'être au bord de la folie, de sombrer dans le néant. Je ne reconnais même pas ma voix quand je lui demande de me baiser. Je ne suis plus moi, je ne suis qu'un pion sur son échiquier, je ne suis plus rien, juste une extension de son plaisir.

Il me relève sans le moindre mot, me pousse sur le lit. Je me laisse faire, de toute manière, maintenant je crois que je vais mourir, je ne peux plus penser.

Je sens à nouveau le lait froid couler entre mes fesses, ses mains qui s'activent sur la boucle du harnais et puis enfin le sentiment de vide quand il enlève le gode. Je ne peux m'empêcher de grogner à la perte mais très vite je le sens qui se positionne à mon entrée.

Sa tête me caresse doucement, c'est terriblement bon, si agréable si….

D'un coup, il s'enfonce au plus profond de moi, bute contre ma prostate. Je hurle de bonheur. Je crois l'entendre crier avec moi mais je ne sais plus, j'ai perdu la tête depuis bien longtemps.

Il pousse fort, se retire à chaque fois, revient frapper au fond de mon corps, me fait hurler.

\- S'il te plait ! Ne t'arrête pas !

\- Jamais !

Je frissonne, jamais rime avec toujours aujourd'hui.

Les mains de Jasper sont partout sur mon corps, si tendres et si fortes, il s'agrippe de toutes ses forces à mes hanches, son rythme est enivrant, puis brusquement il s'arrête et se retire.

Il me retourne et se penche vers moi, instinctivement je cherche le contact je veux sa bouche sur la mienne, je veux qu'il me possède sans restriction.

Il se penche vers moi, et fait très attention à ne pas me toucher, il sait que je suis sur la corde raide. Sa bouche effleure la mienne, si douce puis sa langue passe sur mes lèvres avec lenteur, et d'un seul coup il me mord et s'enfonce de nouveau en moi.

Le cri qui m'échappe est un véritable appel au secours, je ne suis même plus capable de supplier.

\- Tu veux jouir Edward ?

\- Oui !

\- Vas-y !

Et dans un dernier coup de rein, encore plus puissant que les autres, il me mord l'épaule brutalement. C'est fini !

J'explose, il n'a même pas besoin de me toucher, je me libère de toute âme mon sur mon ventre, mon corps tremble, mes bras flanchent. Je ne contrôle aucun des spasmes qui me parcourent, aucun des cris qui sortent de ma bouche, je sens ses mains qui agrippent mes hanches, ses doigts qui s'enfoncent dans ma peau et sa chaleur qui se répand en moi.

Il s'effondre sur moi, et ensemble nous tombons sur son lit. Il reste là, en moi. Je me sens vivre, je sais que je viens de gagner une véritable bataille, il a baissé sa garde l'espace d'un instant. C'était merveilleux !

Je bouge doucement sous lui, mais il me bloque, grogne.

\- Non ! Reste comme ça !

Je voulais juste le regarder pour pouvoir me perdre dans ses yeux, mais je compris qu'il n'était pas encore prêt.

Finalement, sans m'en rendre compte, le sommeil me rattrapa et je me laissai aller dans les bras chauds et protecteurs de Jasper.

 **Xoxooxoxoxoxoox, xoxoxoxoxoox, xoxoxoxxoxo**

Je me réveillais en sursaut, j'avais entendu du bruit. Un coup d'œil au réveil pour m'apercevoir que le jour était levé depuis longtemps. On était au milieu de l'après midi.

\- Jasper ?

Il grogna, se rapprocha de moi, enfouissant son nez dans mon cou.

\- Hmmmmmmmmmmm !

\- Jasper ! Réveille-toi, il y a quelqu'un dans la maison !

Il se souleva sur un coude et m'embrassa doucement sur la joue.

\- Impossible ! Allez ! Viens ici !

Il essaya de m'entraîner avec lui pour me recoucher mais je résistais. J'étais certain d'avoir entendu une porte se fermer, et des murmures.

\- Jazz ! Merde ! Je te dis qu'il y a quelqu'un en bas ! Écoute !

Il finit par se relever à demi, se concentrant sur les bruits de la maison quand la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée. Je ne pus réprimer le gémissement de détresse qui monta en moi en attrapant le drap pour me courvrir.

\- Jasper ! Edward !

Je gardais les yeux obstinément fermés, je ne voulais pas croiser le regard de Carlisle, encore moins celui de ma mère.

Que devaient-ils penser ? C'était pourtant évident non ?

Trouver son fils au lit avec un autre homme, le fils de sa future femme qui plus est, avait de quoi perturber le plus saint des hommes !

Mais au lieu de ça, alors que je m'attendais à ce que Jasper face profil bas devant nos parents, il se leva, attrapa son boxer, l'enfila et les rejoignit. D'où lui venait cette assurance ? J'étais interdit, un peu inquiet aussi, même si le regard de Jasper se voulait confiant.

\- Au moins, nous n'avons plus rien à cacher ! Vous savez !

Carlisle secoua la tête, d'un air désespéré et soupira.

\- Jasper ! De tous les hommes que tu as rencontré, le seul que tu…, Merde Jasper, C'est le fils d'Esmée, d'Esmée ! Tu te rends compte ?

J'étais abasourdi. Alors que je pensais que Carlisle serait choqué de savoir la vérité, la seule chose qui l'importait était le fait que j'étais le fils de sa femme. J'en conclus bien évidemment que Carlisle connaissait l'orientation sexuelle de son fils.

Donc si j'extrapolais un minimum, ça voulait dire que finalement Carlisle ne me jugerait pas. Soulagé, je m'autorisais enfin à regarder ma mère et l'amour que je lus dans son regard me bouleversa.

\- Maman ?

Elle ouvrit ses bras et sans réfléchir je courus me jeter dans le giron maternel. Dieu que j'aimais cette femme !

\- Oh mon chéri ! Je suis si heureuse pour toi !

\- Esmée ?

Carlisle la regardait surpris, elle rougit de confusion, Jasper darda sur moi un regard suspicieux mais n'ouvrit pas la bouche.

\- Quoi ?

\- A-t-on loupé quelque chose, ma chérie ?

\- Non ! C'est juste qu'Edward ne me cache pas grand-chose et que….

\- Tu avais dit à ta mère que tu … que je te… Vraiment ?

Jasper ouvrit de grands yeux, je lui souris timidement et acquiesçais, j'hésitais, étais-je encore son soumis, où juste son partenaire ou encore autre chose. Comment réagirait-il si je faisais le premier pas, si…

Inutile, Jasper avait toujours le contrôle de la situation, il tendit sa main que je me dépêchais d'attraper et il m'attira à lui, m'enveloppant dans ses bras, m'embrassant tendrement dans le cou.

Carlisle se racla la gorge mal à l'aise.

\- Bon ! Je crois qu'on a compris ! Cependant je tiens à vous signaler qu'Edward est nu comme un vers, qu'il est plus de deux heures et que j'ai une faim de loup, et… et que visiblement vous avez besoin d'une bonne douche pour effacer les excès de cette nuit.

\- Merci Papa !

Le sourire et le petit mouvement de tête qu'adressa Carlisle à son fils ne m'échappa pas mais je choisis de ne pas m'y attarder. Il avait raison, il me fallait une bonne douche, et j'avais aussi une faim de loup.

\- Bon ! Je vais préparer des sandwiches, allez vous laver pendant ce temps, viens Carlisle, ces enfants ont besoin d'intimité je crois !

Sur ce, elle se retourna et ils nous laissèrent seuls dans la chambre de Jasper.

\- Edward !

Oups !

\- Aurais-tu oublié de me dire deux ou trois petites choses ?

\- Comme ?

\- Voyons Edward, tu avais parlé de moi avec ta mère !

Ce n'était pas un reproche, je pouvais l'entendre au son de sa voix, en fait ça semblait presque lui faire plaisir, comme si ça gonflait son égo.

Il secoua la tête puis sourit.

\- Viens-là !

Je ne me fis pas prier, je me collais à lui, respirais son odeur, me délectais de la douceur de sa peau.

\- On a perdu du temps, inutilement !

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord mais comment aurions nous pu savoir ?

\- Bon ! Il faut se laver, tu y vas en premier !

\- Tu ne viens pas avec moi ?

\- Écoute, non pas que ça ne me plaise pas, mais vois-tu avec nos parents en bas, et les images qui me traversent la tête avec toi et moi dans la douche, je ne pense pas que ça soit raisonnable, donc tu vas te laver pendant que je range un peu.

Il se pencha pour ramasser le harnais et l'agita sous mon nez.

\- Oh mon Dieu ! Ton père a… Ma mère… Oh mon Dieu !

Je ne savais plus où me mettre, qu'allaient-ils penser de moi ? De nous ?

\- Ouai ! Mon père a perdu ses illusions sur moi, il y a bien longtemps, quant à ta mère… je ne peux pas me prononcer mais il semble qu'elle soit relativement ouverte d'esprit donc…

\- Ma mère ne veut que mon bonheur ! répondis-je sur le qui-vive

Il sourit, souleva mon visage à sa hauteur.

\- Et je fais partie de ton bonheur ?

\- Évidemment ! Quelle drôle de question !

\- Bien ! Maintenant vas te laver et surtout habille-toi ! Sinon, je ne réponds plus de rien.

Il accompagna sa tirade d'une claque sur mes fesses, malgré moi je grognais, émoustillé par l'intimité du geste.

\- Edward !

Ok ! Le ton était maintenant un peu plus menaçant, je devais faire attention à ne pas dépasser la limite. Je filais sous la douche.

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions prêts à descendre, mais avant d'entrer dans la cuisine, Jasper me retint par le bras et me fit signe de me taire. Carlisle et Esmée étaient en pleine conversation, pas une réelle chicane mais une explication en bonne et du forme.

\- Tu aurais du me le dire !

\- Quoi ? Qu'Edward trouvait Jasper à son goût ou …

\- Que ton fils était gay !

\- Carlisle ! Tu exagères ! Tu n'as rien dit toi non plus ! Et puis, je ne savais rien avant qu'Edward ne m'en parle, alors ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire toute une montagne !

\- C'est juste que… que va-t-il se passer, ils vivent sous le même toit, je ne sais pas si…

\- Quoi ? As-tu vu leurs yeux ? As-tu vu cette lueur dans leur regard ? Je n'ai jamais vu mon fils si heureux, Carlisle, je t'en prie, laisse leur une chance !

\- Je dois reconnaitre que depuis que … depuis qu'Edward est là,… Jasper est plus stable, il n'est sorti qu'une fois et…

\- Une fois ? Quand ?

Je me retournais vers lui pour voir sa réaction, son regard était rivé sur moi, pénétrant.

\- Mercredi dernier, il…

\- Tu veux dire que….

\- Écoute Esmée, tu peux me demander de leur laisser une chance mais ne me demande pas de te faire un dessin ! Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe derrière cette porte, tu comprends ? Et toi non plus ! Crois-moi !

\- Tu as sans doute raison ! Et puis, ils sont grands non ? Responsables aussi non ?

\- Si tu le dis !

Je ressentis toute la démission de Carlisle dans sa voix, savait-il ?

\- Je connais Edward, il ne fera rien qu'il ne veuille pas faire, personne ne peut l'obliger à faire ce qu'il n'a pas envie de…

\- Tu serais étonnée ! Mais là n'est pas la question !

Ok ! Il savait, merde ! Nul doute que j'allais avoir du mal à le regarder dans les yeux. La voix de ma mère me ramena à la réalité.

\- Allez, viens t'assoir, ils ne vont pas tarder !

Ce fut le signal, Jasper passa sa main derrière mon cou, agrippa fermement mes cheveux et me tira à lui.

\- Tu as quelque chose à ajouter ? souffla-t-il

\- Mercredi ? Tom ?

Il acquiesça, moi j'encaissais.

\- C'est le jour où je l'ai laissé !

Malgré moi je me sentis rassuré.

\- Viens, allons manger !

La conversation était close.

Esmée et Carlisle nous racontèrent leur fin de semaine puis finalement Esmée posa la question que je redoutais.

\- Alors, comment en êtes-vous arrivés là ?

Alors que je rougissais comme une jeune collégienne, Jasper se racla la gorge, lui aussi mal à l'aise.

\- Edward est venu m'apporter le déjeuner au lit hier matin, je ne l'ai pas laissé repartir !

Ça avait le mérite d'être clair et ce n'était pas faux non plus.

\- Ok ! Je voulais juste vous dire de faire attention, parce qu'il ne s'agit pas que de vous dans cette histoire !

Je relevais brusquement la tête, je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Si ça devait mal se passer entre ma mère et Carlisle ou même entre Jasper et moi, il y aurait des conséquences inévitables pour les autres. Cette fois encore Jasper prit la parole en notre nom à tous les deux.

\- Ne vous faites pas de soucis Esmée, c'est très clair entre Edward et moi !

Une fois le repas terminé, Jasper m'entraîna avec lui dans une balade en foret. Pendant un petit moment, nous restâmes silencieux, ni lui ni moi n'avions besoin de parler.

\- Jasper ?

Il s'arrêta et s'assit sur une souche. Il me fit signe de venir à lui et alors que j'allais me mettre devant lui à genoux, il me tira et m'assit sur ses genoux.

\- Tu as une question Edward ?

\- Plusieurs !

Il sourit. Ça devenait une habitude.

\- Tu … tu … tu vas dire quoi aux autres ?

\- La vérité ! Tu es mon boyfriend !

Ouah ! Un immense sourire éclaira mon visage. Son petit-ami !

\- Vraiment ?

\- Tu ne veux pas ?

\- Tu es fou ! Bien sur que oui ! Je…

Il rit devant mon enthousiasme et déposa un léger baiser sur mon nez.

\- Demain, chez Aro, faudra-t-il que je sois …

Il me coupa net d'un geste.

\- Edward ! Laisse-moi t'expliquer une ou deux choses avant qu'on aille plus loin ! D'accord ?

Une sourde angoisse me noua l'estomac mais je me forçais à sourire malgré tout.

\- J'ai besoin de savoir si tu veux vraiment y aller !

\- Chez Aro ?

\- Oui ! Il ne s'agit pas que d'une punition tu comprends, si nous y allons, tu devras te soumettre à plus que quelques coups de fouet et…

\- Comme quoi ?

\- Je vais devoir te…

Il s'arrêta, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Me ? Me quoi Jasper ? Tu vas devoir me prendre devant Aro c'est ça ?

Il souffla.

\- Le veux-tu ?

\- Et toi ?

\- La question ne se pose pas pour moi Edward ! Il n'est question que de toi ! Uniquement de toi ! Tu as accepté beaucoup de choses depuis hier, tu sembles très à l'aise mais j'ai bien peur que tu ne te réveilles bientôt et que tu ….

\- Aucune chance !

Je n'arrivais pas à le croire, comment pouvait-il douter de moi, comment pouvait-il croire que j'allais le renier. J'étais outré et je décidais de lui montrer. Je me levais et allais m'assoir sur une autre souche un peu plus loin, lui tournant volontairement le dos.

\- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi !

C'était un reproche, il le savait. Il soupira, comme un parent habitué aux frasques de ses enfants.

\- Edward, arrête, tu te comportes comme un enfant gâté !

Je me retournais d'un bloc, les bras croisés.

\- Et alors ? En quoi ça pose un problème ? Jasper, rien de ce que tu me demandes ne me pose de problème, et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu es là avec moi ! C'est tout ! Il ne faut pas aller chercher plus loin. Si nous devons faire l'amour devant Aro, alors faisons-le, nous l'avons bien fait devant Félix, quelle différence ?

\- Il y en a une, d'abord tu ne le savais pas pour Félix, ensuite Aro n'est pas Félix, tu peux me croire ! Tu peux encore dire non !

\- Jasper, pourquoi veux-tu que…. Ok ! Je pose une condition !

Jasper se redressa vivement.

\- Je te demande pardon ? Tu poses une condition ? Crois-tu être en mesure de dicter tes conditions Edward ?

Oups, je venais de le piquer là où ça blessait et j'avais compris depuis un moment déjà que Jasper n'était pas le genre de personnes à se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

\- Oui ! Parfaitement !

J'insistais, sachant très bien ou cela allait me mener.

\- Tu seras puni pour ça, tu le sais ?

\- Je le sais !

\- Ok ! Poses ta condition mais je ne te garantie pas que tu l'obtiennes !

J'espérai jouer sur le caractère possessif de Jasper.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'Aro me touche ! Je n'appartiens qu'à toi !

Il hoqueta, se leva et vint me rejoindre.

\- Tu as raison ! Tu es à moi, uniquement à moi ! Aro ne te toucheras pas, je t'en fais la promesse !

Il se pencha sur moi, et m'embrassa tendrement. Nos langues dansant un ballet sensuel, emporté par les sensations qu'il faisait naître en moi, je me laissais aller contre son torse, ses mains caressaient mes épaules, puis d'un seul coup, il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et les empoigna fermement, renversant ma tête en arrière. Ma respiration était un peu désordonnée.

\- Tu ne m'as pas parlé de ta soirée d'hier ! Je t'écoute !

Ok, je savais bien qu'il me faudrait lui raconter ma soirée, je savais aussi qu'il ne serait pas très content mais je n'avais aucune envie de lui cacher quoique ce soit, du coup je lui racontais tout, les mains baladeuses de Félix dans la voiture, le serveur qui me faisait du rentre dedans, le gode qui vibrait, les avertissement de Félix, et puis son aide. Je ne lui cachais rien.

Il écouta et resta un moment silencieux.

\- Alors comme ça Félix aurait voulu être à ta place hier, c'est ça ?

J'acquiesçais, le cœur battant. Je voyais bien que Jasper réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

\- Très bien ! Je crois qu'il faut que tu remercies Félix pour son aide, tu pourrais l'inviter demain, non ?

Mon sang se glaça, voulait-il que Félix assiste à ma punition demain ? Mon Dieu ! Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne pouvais réfréner l'excitation qui montait en moi.

\- Qu'en dis-tu ?

\- D'accord !

\- Ok ! Sois prêt ! La séance sera à 15 heures !

Prêt ? Ok ! Ça aussi c'était faisable !

Il finit par se lever et me tendre la main.

\- Viens, on va aller voir les autres ! Ils doivent être au garage ! Tu devrais rencontrer Rosalie !

Jasper avertit son père que nous allions rejoindre ses amis, et qu'ils ne nous attendent pas pour le repas de ce soir, on se débrouillerait, puis il m'entraîna vers la voiture. Au dernier moment, il hésita, jeta un coup d'œil à la moto puis planta son regard dans le mien.

\- Pourquoi as-tu peur de la moto ?

Un sourire fendit mon visage quand je pensais à ce que j'allais lui dire !

\- Je n'ai pas peur de la moto, c'est juste que j'avais peur que tu ne t'aperçoives que tu me plaisais si je me collais à toi et….

Il partit d'un grand éclat de rire.

\- Si j'avais su, j'aurai insisté !

\- J'aurai aimé que tu insistes !

\- Merde ! Edward ! Tu ne me facilites pas les choses ! Ramène ton petit cul ici, avant que je ne change d'avis !

J'hésitais.

\- Edward ! gronda-t-il

Aussitôt, je m'élançais vers la moto pour le rejoindre, enfilais le casque et grimpais derrière lui. Dès que je me collais à lui, ma queue se réveilla et se raidit. Il grogna, et se frotta contre moi m'arrachant un gémissent de plaisir.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi réceptif !

\- Tu n'as encore rien vu !

Il bloqua net, se retourna et croisa mon regard, je rougis instantanément rien qu'à la pensée de ce que nous avions déjà fait et encore plus à ce que nous allions faire.

\- Merde ! Tu te crois malin !

Je laissais ma main s'aventurer entre ses jambes, il gémit doucement puis retira ma main.

\- Ce n'est pas censé se passer comme ça !

\- Il n'y a pas de règles établies Jasper, aucune !

 **Xooxoxoxoxoxox, xoxoxoxoxoxo,**

 **.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Xoxoxoxooxxo, oxoxoxoxoox, xoxooxoxoxxo**

 **Jasper POV**

 **Xxixxxooxoxoxox,x oxoxoxoxooxox, xxxxpxpxooxoxoxox**

 **Chapitre 23 : face à l'avenir**

J'ai une brusque sensation de chaleur qui me parcours le corps, j'ai presqu'envie de hurler. Il m'offre tout ce dont je n'ai jamais osé rêver et bien plus encore. Je suis au paradis.

Si j'ouvre la bouche, je suis sur de perdre le contrôle, alors je préfère me taire.

Je le relève, il se laisse faire comme une marionnette, comme s'il était une extension de mon corps.

Il est là sur le lit, le spectacle qu'il m'offre me coupe la respiration, c'est si beau que j'ai les larmes me montent aux yeux. J'hésite brusquement, est-ce que je veux vraiment ce genre de relation avec lui ? Est-ce que je veux qu'il soit dépendant de moi au point de me vénérer ?

Oui ! Mille fois oui !

Sans même que je me rende compte de mes gestes, mes mains ont agi d'elles-mêmes, je fais couler du lait à nouveau entre ses fesses, enlève le harnais, son grognement me percute de plein fouet, je me peux plus me maîtriser, une folie sournoise s'est emparée de mon corps, je veux le posséder, je veux ne faire qu'un avec lui, maintenant et à jamais. Je veux que ça dure toujours !

Il crie mon nom si fort que je ne pense pas pouvoir garder la tête froide longtemps. Chacun de mes mouvements m'emmènent plus loin dans la folie, chacun de mes mouvements l'emmènent plus loin dans la jouissance. Mes vas et viens sont de plus en plus fort, il me supplie, m'implore, je cède.

Je le retourne, je veux le voir quand il va jouir.

Je le mords pour ne pas hurler, mais je sais au fond de moi qu'il vient de gagner une bataille sur moi, c'est lui qui était aux commandes, c'est lui qui menait la danse.

J'ai trouvé, Edward Masen est ma plus grande faiblesse !

Je m'effondre sur lui, et nous nous endormons imbriqués l'un dans l'autre.

…

J'entends Edward qui m'appelle mais je ne veux pas me réveiller, je veux profiter du corps chaud qui se colle à moi.

Il a entendu du bruit, c'est impossible, je n'attends personne, et nos parents ne doivent rentrer seulement que dans l'après-midi.

Bon, je finis par m'assoir dans le lit, je soupire de frustration et avant même que je ne me décide à bouger la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre en grand sur…mon père et sa mère.

Edward gémit doucement, moi je suis choqué de voir que mon père n'a toujours pas admis que j'avais besoin d'intimité.

Bon, ça ne sert à rien de nier alors autant la jouer décontractée.

Mais mon père se butte, il me reproche de n'avoir pas su garder la tête froide. Mais avant que je n'aie pu réellement comprendre ce qui se passait, Edward se précipite dans les bras de sa mère, qui le rassure.

Ai-je vraiment entendu ce que j'ai entendu ? Esmée était-elle au courant de toute cette histoire ? Je suis pendant quelques minutes sans voix, et ça non plus ça ne me ressemble pas.

Il est merveilleux ! Et là tout de suite je le veux dans mes bras, alors sans réfléchir deux secondes je tends la main vers lui, l'attire, l'enlace, ma bouche trouve naturellement le creux sensible dans son cou. Ma langue trace le contour de ma morsure, je sens son corps nu contre le mien, je ne vais pas tarder à faire un geste déplacé mais mon père nous ramène à la réalité.

Le regard de Carlisle s'attarde sur le cou d'Edward, sur la trace de mes dents, sur le harnais qui traîne encore au sol. Je sais ce qu'il pense, il a fouillé un jour dans mon armoire et trouvé mon coffre à « jouets ». Il sait qui je suis, il me sourit mais je sens beaucoup de déception, j'aurai du choisir quelqu'un d'autre !

Mais je n'ai pas choisi, voilà le problème. C'est Edward qui m'a choisi, Edward qui a volé mon cœur et presque mon âme, c'est lui qui me contrôle depuis le début même si je donne l'illusion d'être maître de la situation.

Il le sait, je le sais, et il sait que je sais. Ouah ! Je crois que je viens de comprendre un principe fondamental de la vie, au final il n'y a que l'amour, c'est simple comme bonjour !

Je fais partie d'Edward, de son bonheur et vice versa.

…

Carlisle et Esmée sont en pleine discussion quand nous arrivons, je ne sais pas si nous devrions écouter mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Ils ont raison, Edward et moi, ce n'est pas une simple histoire, il y a plus en jeu, je veux qu'ils sachent, je veux que mon père comprenne qu'aujourd'hui il peut me faire confiance, je veux qu'il sache qu'Edward est plus qu'un simple coup. Vraiment plus !

Je tique quand mon père mentionne mercredi, Edward se tend un peu même s'il fait semblant de rien mais je vois dans ses yeux la douleur, ça m'a ébranlé, je n'aime pas ça. J'ai eu un besoin incontrôlable de le rassurer, de lui rendre son sourire du coup je me justifie, j'ai envie de hurler de frustration, je ne comprends pas ce qui arrive, des fois ça me parait si simple, je pense que je suis amoureux d'Edward et puis dans la foulée je trouve ça stupide, et impossible, c'est simple et très compliqué à la fois. Tout ça va bien à l'encontre de celui que je suis !

Mais dès que je lui dis pour mercredi son regard se remet à pétiller, et ses yeux brillent à nouveau de bonheur, ça en valait le coup !

Esmée me surprend, cette femme est un véritable don de Dieu, en fait elle est comme son fils, un modèle d'altruisme et de bonté, pleine d'amour. Il faudra que je lui dise un jour combien je suis heureux qu'elle soit entrée dans nos vies.

Le repas ne s'éternise pas, j'entraîne Edward pour une promenade dans les bois, je commence à le connaître, sa jolie petite tête est pleine de questions.

Il attaque d'emblée.

Que vis-je dire aux autres ? OK ! Certainement pas qu'il a accepté d'être mon soumis, le mieux c'est de dire la vérité, c'est mon petit-ami, un point c'est tout ! Ça sera la première fois que je leur présenterai quelqu'un, et même s'ils connaissent Edward, ils prendront la mesure de mon aveu, surtout Rosalie à qui j'avais juré de ne jamais m'impliquer émotionnellement.

Il embraye aussitôt sur Aro, je sais que ça l'inquiète, et pour être honnête avec moi-même, je suis aussi mort de trouille. J'ai peur qu'il ne se réveille brusquement et qu'il ne s'enfuit en courant, j'ai peur de lui en demander trop, j'ai peur qu'il ne m'accepte pas complètement.

Mais voilà, Edward, étant fidèle à lui-même, ne comprend pas mon inquiétude, pour lui tout est simple, et le voilà à me faire des reproches.

Confiance ? Bien sur que j'ai confiance en lui, c'est de moi dont je doute, parce que je ne sais pas si je vais être capable de …

Il boude, incroyable ! Aussitôt ça me ramène dans le droit chemin, il m'harangue, je le laisse faire !

Une condition ?

Hey ! Celui qui donne les conditions c'est moi ! J'ai ma fierté tout de même.

Il sera puni pour ça, mais ça restera entre lui et moi, il n'a pas l'air d'y attacher d'importance, ce qu'il veut vraiment c'est poser sa fichue condition, je l'écoute et malgré moi je me laisse surprendre.

Bien sur que c'est une évidence, moi non plus je ne veux pas qu'Aro le touche, l'idée même qu'il puisse poser ses mains sur Edward me révulse. Il m'appartient, il est à moi et à moi seul et je ne partagerai pas.

J'ai un besoin urgent de le toucher, de le sentir contre moi et quand je l'embrasse je me sens finalement entier. Edward est mon havre de paix.

Mais je ne voulais pas m'attarder sur mes faiblesses, il serait bien temps à moment donné d'y faire face, mais pas aujourd'hui.

J'écoutais Edward me raconter sa soirée, les mains baladeuse de Félix me rendaient malade de jalousie, je me promettais de revenir au restaurant avec Edward pour confronter le serveur.

La jalousie me dévasta quand il me parla du gode, des vibrations, de ce qu'il avait ressenti, de l'aide de Félix qui avait été à la hauteur de la situation apparemment. Je dois reconnaître que j'avais été étonné d'Edward hier, j'aurai juré qu'il faillirait mais non, il avait résisté pour moi, et grâce à l'amitié que lui offrait Félix.

Et sans réfléchir je lui proposais d'inviter Félix à sa punition demain, en même temps que mes paroles franchissaient mes lèvres je me rendis compte de ce que je venais de suggérer, c'était une arme à double tranchant.

Je lui offrais une porte de sortie superbe mais il ne se défila pas, je crois même qu'il était émoustillé par la situation. Ok !

Je poussais mon avantage, allait-il comprendre ?

Je ne savais pas si mon message avait été bien perçu, mais il acquiesça. Et de toute manière quoi qu'il fasse, demain je ne lui en tiendrais pas rigueur, après tout c'était sa première séance.

Je commençais à être sérieusement à l'étroit dans mon jean, il fallait que je me change les idées pour ma santé mentale mais Edward, malgré lui c'était ça le pire, jouait avec mes nerfs et ma résistance en se collant à moi, en me lançant des remarques sibyllines. S'en rendait-il compte ? Probablement pas à en juger par cette merveilleuse rougeur sur son visage quand il prit conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire.

STOP ! Il prenait le contrôle, et j'aimais ça, ça me terrorisait !

 **Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo, xoxoxoxoxoxoox,**

Le chemin jusqu'au garage de Jacob fut bien trop court, le corps chaud d'Edward contre le mien était un véritable bonheur si bien que lorsqu'il descendit de la moto je l'attirais à moi pour l'embrasser.

Il se laissa aller contre la moto, se coulant contre moi et avant d'avoir pu esquisser un geste, il prit mon visage entre ses mains, et m'embrassa pour la première fois, son baiser était plein de tendresse, sa bouche pleine de promesses, ses lèvres bougeaient en harmonie avec les miennes, sa langue cherchant la mienne dans un ballet sensuel.

Je me laissais aller, je ne sais pas à quel moment je lui ai donné l'accès à mon esprit, mais dès qu'il a senti la brèche, il est s'est engouffré.

Ses mains ont glissé sur ma nuque, puis ont agrippé mes cheveux, il a doucement tiré ma tête en arrière pour venir poser ses lèvres dans mon cou. J'ai gémit de plaisir, la sensation d'abandon était incroyable.

Alors c'était ça, c'était ça qu'on ressentait quand on se donnait corps et âme, maintenant je comprenais pourquoi tout était si simple pour Edward, parce que s'il ressentait la moitié de ce qu'il me faisait ressentir maintenant, c'était le paradis.

Edward se frotta légèrement contre moi m'arrachant un grognement.

\- Eh bien ! Eh bien ! Si un jour on m'avait dit que Jasper Cullen m'offrirait un tel spectacle, je n'y aurais probablement pas cru, mais là….

Bravo Rosalie ! Superbe timing ! Elle fit un geste nous englobant tous les deux et continua.

\- Mais là, force est de constater que je n'ai pas d'autre choix de croire que mon cousin a finalement trouvé chaussure à son pied !

Edward s'était figé contre moi mais ne m'avait pas lâché pour autant, au contraire, il avait eu un geste, que j'aurai probablement eu dans sa position, un geste protecteur envers moi en se plaçant légèrement devant moi.

Je posais ma main sur son bras pour le rassurer, reprenant la place qui me revenait de droit.

\- Bonjour Rose ! Je suis moi aussi très content de te voir ! Je te présente Edward !

Elle nous toisa, en croisant les bras.

\- Je sais parfaitement qui il est Jazz ! Ça fait plus de quinze jours que je n'entends parler que de lui, Edward par ci, Edward par là ! C'est fatiguant !

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Emmett qui semblait se ratatiner à vue d'œil, puis à Edward dont le tremblement ne me disait rien qui vaille.

\- Rose ça suffit !

J'essayais d'être calme mais j'avais du mal à me contenir, pourquoi Rose faisait elle ça ? Elle aurait du l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Que s'était-il passé ?

\- Quoi ? Quoi ? Pourquoi ça suffirait ? Il a tourné les têtes de tout le monde ici ! Edward est si gentil, Edward a tellement souffert, Edward a tellement d'humour, Edward est si doué, je continue ?

Que pouvais-je rajouter ? Edward fait si bien l'amour ? Edward est un parfait soumis ? Non ! Je ne crois pas que Rose apprécierait la subtilité.

\- Est-ce son état normal ? me chuchota Edward dans l'oreille

\- Non, elle est juste jalouse parce qu'elle n'est plus le centre d'attraction, ça va passer ! Emmett a du dépasser les bornes !

\- Je comprends, mais j'ai le droit de répondre, oui ?

Je souris, sachant qu'Edward était capable du meilleur comme du pire.

\- Vas-y, tu as carte blanche !

Il se tourna vers moi, déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres et s'approcha de Rosalie.

Il se penche vers elle, lui parle dans le creux de l'oreille, les yeux de ma cousine s'écarquillent, elle jette un regard vers Emmett, un regard que je connais bien, je donnerai cher pour savoir ce qu'il dit mais je m'abstiens de poser des questions, il finira par me le dire, ou bien Rosalie. Tout est réglé en moins de deux minutes, et revient vers moi au bras de Rosalie comme s'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Incroyable ! Edward a encore fait une victime.

Alice et Bella étaient couvertes de chocolat, Jacob quant à lui était avachi sur le sofa, feuilletant un magasine de voitures.

\- Salut ! lança Bella quand elle nous vit entrer.

Alice lâcha tout son nécessaire de cuisine pour se précipiter vers nous. Elle enlaça Edward puis vint déposer un baiser sonore sur ma joue.

\- Alors ? Tout va comme vous voulez ?

J'acquiesçais tout en la traitant de fouineuse mais elle savait que j'adorai ça.

\- Edward ! Je suis sure et certaine que tu vas pouvoir nous aider, tu es tellement doué en cuisine ! Je veux faire un gâteau mais ça ne fonctionne pas, Bella a essayé aussi mais regarde, on dirait de…

\- Du plâtre ! dit-il dubitatif

\- Hey un peu de respect ! bougonna-t-elle

Comment pouvait-on rater un gâteau de cette manière, même moi j'aurai pu faire mieux.

\- Ok ! Je vais voir ce que je peux faire !

Il se lança donc dans la confection de la pate au chocolat avec Alice et Bella sous l'œil attentif de Rosalie.

Je le surveillais du coin de l'œil, et pendant qu'il était occupé je sortis mon cellulaire.

J'envoyais un message à Aro, simple. « 15. J ». Il comprendrait. J'hésitais un peu puis en envoyais un autre à Félix. « 15H, 25 rue de la pomme, PA. Jasper ». Pas de détails supplémentaires, soit il comprenait soit il passait son tour.

Il ne fallut que trois secondes pour qu'il réponde. « ok ! ».

Inutile de débattre sur le bien fondé de mon geste, c'était trop tard. Je reportais alors mon regard sur Edward dont le visage était à présent barbouillé de chocolat. Dieu qu'il était sexy ! Je me léchais les lèvres, gourmand ce qui n'échappa pas à Rosalie.

\- Nom d'un chien Jazz ! Laisse-le respirer !

J'haussais les épaules puis me levai et vins me coller contre lui ne laissant place à aucune ambigüité. Alice éclata de rire devant la mine déconfite de Jacob.

\- Allons Jacob, ne sois pas si prude, tu fais bien pire avec Bella quelques fois ! lança-t-elle

\- Al ! Bella est une fille, pas un gars et…

J'avais beau me dire que je devais être raisonnable, j'en étais incapable, mes mains étaient passées sous son chandail et je m'amusais à passer mes doigts contre la ceinture de son jean, le torturant avec délice.

\- Laisse les parler ! Ils ne font rien de mal ! Tu sais que tu es très sexy avec du chocolat partout, ça me donne faim !

Il soupira bruyamment, attirant de nouveau l'attention de tout le monde. Rosalie se leva et alla rejoindre Emmett qui était resté debout dans le fond de la pièce. Elle se colla à lui sans jamais nous quitter des yeux.

Je grognais malgré moi quand il se pencha pour mettre le moule au four et pendant la cuisson nous allâmes rejoindre Bella et Jacob sur le sofa.

\- J'ai rêvé de m'assoir avec toi ici, de pouvoir te toucher sans que personne ne dise rien !

\- Moi aussi ! Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer !

On regarda un film tout en dégustant le brownie au chocolat. Rosalie nous montra ensuite quelques photos de son voyage. Finalement, quand nous rentrâmes chez moi, force m'était donné de constater que j'étais bluffé, personne n'avait rien dit, Jacob avait été gêné de mes démonstrations mais comprenait, pour Bella la situation était une évidence, pour Rosalie, tant que Edward ne l'éclipse pas et reste à sa place (dans mes bras) tout va bien, Emmett m'avait surpris en se taisant mais je supposais que Rosalie l'avait rudement sermonné pour son attitude envers Edward, par contre celle qui m'avait le plus étonné c'était sans contredit Alice.

Alice qui n'avait pas pépié une seule fois, Alice qui n'avait posé aucune question. Alice nous laissait un peu de temps mais bientôt elle lâcherait les fauves, j'entends par la les innombrables questions qui se bousculent dans sa tête.

 **Xxoxxooxoxoxoxxoxo, xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Je le raccompagnai à sa chambre bien décidé à ne pas franchir le pas de la porte.

\- Jasper ?

\- Ce soir tu dors seul, tu as besoin de te reposer, demain tu…

Je m'arrêtai, il me fixa sans un mot pendant de longues secondes, comme s'il cherchait à deviner mes pensées, à ressentir mes émotions.

\- Tu as besoin d'être reposé pour demain !

Je déposai un baiser sur son front qui me laissa un goût amer de frustration. Nous aurions pu dormir ensemble simplement, lui enroulé dans la chaleur et la sécurité de mes bras mais voilà j'avais du mal avec mon self contrôle en ce moment, alors autant ne pas tenter le diable.

\- Je…

\- Oui ?

\- C'est juste que j'aurai voulu rester avec toi cette nuit et…

\- Ce n'est pas possible ! Il faut que tu te reposes, et si tu… bref, crois-moi Edward, tu as besoin de dormir, juste dormir !

J'eu bien du mal à ne pas traverser la salle de bain pendant la nuit mais je finis par m'endormir résigné. À six heures je l'entendis se lever, je supposais qu'il allait courir.

Je rejoignis Esmée dans la cuisine et nous déjeunâmes en silence. Pas besoin de parler.

Edward nous rejoignis au bout d'une bonne heure. Il essaya de me provoquer mais je l'en dissuadais sans attendre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse d'illusion, j'étais prêt à faire des compromis avec lui et pour lui mais certaines choses se devaient d'être immuables.

Il changea aussitôt de sujet, Emmett le soumis de Rosalie ? Comment pouvait-il savoir ?

J'étais éberlué, encore une fois bluffé. En reconnaissant Rosalie comme un dominant, il lui faisait un énorme cadeau, parce que ma cousine aimait le pouvoir, le pouvoir sur autrui, et surtout le pouvoir sur les hommes.

Je ne préférais pas savoir les conséquences de cet aveu sur mes relations avec ma cousine. Nous n'en n'avions jamais vraiment discuté, je le savais juste parce que je l'avais croisé chez Aro. Je n'avais fait aucun commentaire, c'était la loi entre dominants.

Je donnais mes directives à Edward, une bonne douche, je n'allais pas jusqu'à lui suggérer un bain mais je voulais qu'il relaxe, pendant ce temps je m'éclipsais au garage prétextant des courses à faire. Je guettais le moment propice pour aller déposer le sac en papier avec le harnais et le gode.

Je n'avais pas insisté sur le fait que je voulais qu'il soit prêt, je ne voulais pas le pousser pour une première fois. Bien sur je serai plus que comblé s'il comprenait le message mais je ne m'y attardais pas.

Je retournais m'enfermer au garage pour bichonner ma moto et mon camion, c'était ma relaxation à moi, ma préparation mentale. Et aujourd'hui j'en avais plus que besoin. Pendant deux heures je fis le vide dans mon cerveau, enfin j'essayais.

Partager Edward m'apparaissait comme impensable. J'en crevais de jalousie rien qu'à l'idée qu'Aro puisse poser ses yeux sur lui. Bizarrement, le fait que Félix assiste aussi à cette séance ne me perturbait pas plus que ça. En fait j'avais secrètement espoir qu'Aro et Félix puissent s'entendre, ils étaient aussi pervers l'un que l'autre.

Un peu avant midi, je rejoignis mon père dans son bureau.

\- Papa ? Je peux te parler ?

\- Entre !

Je m'installais face à lui. Je pouvais voir qu'il n'avait toujours pas digéré la situation. Il était inquiet et je le comprenais.

\- Je voulais juste te dire de ne pas t'inquiéter, Edward est…, c'est juste différent, tu comprends ?

Il ne regarda pendant un moment puis finit par esquisser un sourire contrit. Que voyait-il exactement ? Ça du lui plaire parce qu'il me sourit.

\- Je sais, fils, je sais !

Je n'ajoutais rien, et je rejoignis Esmée en cuisine.

\- Besoin d'aide ?

\- Non ! J'ai tout sous contrôle ! Alors ? Que faîtes vous cet après-midi ?

\- Nous allons en ville, on rentrera tard, ne nous attendez pas pour souper.

\- D'accord, de toute manière on va manger chez … chez Charlie je crois !

\- Charlie ? Eh bien, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée alors !

J'ajoutais silencieusement « bon courage » parce que Charlie avait autant de talent culinaire que sa fille, c'est-à-dire aucun !

\- Esmée je voulais juste vous dire que j'ai invité Alec pour la fin de semaine !

\- Vraiment ? Oh Edward doit être si content !

\- Je ne lui ai rien dit, je voudrais lui faire une surprise ! Je…

Esmée vint me serrer dans ses bras.

\- Merci ! Merci de rendre mon fils heureux !

Je me raclais la gorge mal à l'aise, puis lui exposais mon plan. Elle se chargerait d'avertir mon père ce soir et de le mettre dans la confidence.

Quand Edward rentra dans la cuisine, j'eu le souffle coupé. Il portait un jean noir taille basse, une chemise blanche ouverte sur son torse musclé. Il me décrocha un sourire triomphant.

Il avait fait très attention à sa tenue, s'était mis en valeur, probablement pour que je sois fier de lui, je ne pouvais qu'apprécier le geste même si ça me désolait de savoir que je ne serais pas le seul à en profiter.

Je ne pus à aucun moment savoir si Edward portait le harnais, il ne laissa rien paraître, même dans la voiture. Un silence confortable s'installa qu'aucun de nous ne brisa. En arrivant devant le magasin d'Aro, Félix nous attendait, visiblement nerveux.

Edward ne fit aucun commentaire sur sa présence, mais je le vis frissonner. Je me félicitais d'avoir pris cette décision, Edward avait un petit côté exhibitionniste qui me plaisait énormément.

J'attrapais le sac que j'avais déposé sur la banquette arrière du camion et poussais Edward vers l'entrée du magasin, Félix nous emboîta le pas.

Edward semblait trop calme, je n'aimais pas ça, aussi quand je le sentis se tendre contre moi j'en fus presque soulagé.

La boutique était déserte mais je n'étais pas vraiment surpris, Aro devait attendre derrières les miroirs sans tain de la salle de jeu. J'indiquais à Félix la porte du fond.

\- Suis le couloir, au fond il y a une porte !

Il acquiesça sans un mot, son regard s'attardant sur Edward avec une lueur de convoitise. Un jour il me remercierait ou peut-être me maudirait-il pour l'avoir fait entrer dans ce monde.

Je me retrouvais seul avec Edward qui s'obstinait à regarder le sol.

\- Edward ! Regarde-moi !

Je croisais alors son regard chargé de désir, brillant de frustration. Parfait !

\- Ça va ?

Il hocha la tête.

\- Bien, tu vas te déshabiller dans la salle de bain, tu trouveras des marques sur le sol, tu t'y mettras à genoux, jambes écartées, les bras derrière la nuque !

J'étais véritablement impressionné par le sang-froid d'Edward, fier comme Artaban, Aro en crèverait de jalousie.

Je lui laissais dix minutes, dix minutes pendant lesquelles je choisissais mes accessoires parmi l'inventaire du magasin. La position d'Edward me révélerait à quel point il me faisait confiance, s'il tournait le dos aux miroirs et choisissait de me faire face, je saurai qu'il avait peur, je saurai qu'il avait des limites, dans le cas contraire, cela voudrait dire qu'il choisissait de me faire confiance et de se donner sans restriction.

Je pris une grande respiration, puis une autre, jamais je n'avais été aussi nerveux. Pourquoi ? Peut-être à cause de mes sentiments ambigus pour Edward, peut-être parce qu'il était ma plus grande faiblesse, peut-être parce qu'il me faisait perdre le contrôle, peut-être parce qu'il ne se posait aucune question alors qu'il aurait du.

Je me secouais, pris mes affaires et poussais la porte.

Ma respiration se coupa. Le spectacle était absolument magique, grandiose. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de son corps abandonné à notre bon vouloir. Il était magnifique, nu, à genoux au milieu de la pièce, les mains croisées derrière sa nuque, la tête légèrement baissée, aussitôt toute mon anatomie se réveilla, un sentiment d'euphorie me gagna. Je devais réagir, vite.

Il me tournait le dos, ce fut la première pensée de rationnelle que j'eu. Et il portait le harnais. Mon cœur fit un bon énorme dans ma poitrine, et je me sentis beaucoup trop à l'étroit dans mon jean.

Alors que je m'avançais vers lui, la porte latérale s'ouvrit sur Aro et Félix. Merde !

\- Jasper ! Tu as amené un ami, comme ça me fait plaisir ! lança Aro avec un regard en biais sur Edward qui n'avait pas bronché

\- Bonjour Aro, tu as fait la connaissance de Félix ?

Aro se retourna vers lui et lui sourit.

\- Bien sur, il est charmant !

Ok ! Je me félicitais intérieurement, je jetais un coup d'œil à Félix, il semblait un peu mal à l'aise et son regard était fixé sur Edward. Edward dont l'érection semblait nous narguer, Edward dont la position de soumission était parfaite, Edward qui attendait mon bon vouloir.

Aro s'approcha de lui, aussitôt tout mon corps fut en alerte. L'idée même qu'il puisse toucher Edward me révulsa.

\- Aro ?

\- Oui ?

\- Non !

\- Non ?

\- C'est ce que j'ai dit !

Il me dévisagea puis finit par sourire tristement. Il semblait sur le point de rajouter quelque chose mais il se ravisa et offrit son bras à Félix.

\- Nous allons nous assoir ici, venez mon cher allons nous mettre à l'aise !

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux face à Edward, dont le corps venait de frissonner furieusement. Je supposais que le gode s'était mis à vibrer.

\- Alors qu'as-tu prévu Jasper ?

Aro aimait qu'on lui explique, qu'on joigne le geste à la parole, j'en profitais pour avertir Edward par la même occasion.

\- Pour sa première fois, j'utiliserai le cheval pour sa punition ! répondis-je en me rapprochant d'Edward.

Je ne voulais pas lui faire peur, le cheval il connaissait pour l'avoir vu avec Max et Peter. Il savait à quoi s'attendre.

\- Regarde-moi !

Il leva ses yeux sur moi, des yeux remplis d'amour, de confiance, de tout ce dont je pouvais rêver. Malgré moi ma main vint caresser doucement sa joue, il se laissa aller contre savourant le réconfort que je lui apportais.

J'hésitais, je ne voulais plus le faire, je m'approchais de lui, et là, l'espace d'un instant, j'eu envie de tout foutre en l'air, de m'enfuir avec Edward, de partir loin d'Aro, de ne jamais revenir. Je souhaitais presque n'avoir jamais mis les pieds ici.

Son regard devint brusquement brillant, plein de larmes.

\- Fais-le ! Fais-le ! S'il te plait !...

Edward me ramena à la réalité. Une fois de plus il prit les rênes et de nouveau je réintégrais mon personnage. C'était à peine un chuchotement, à peine un murmure, avait-il senti mon hésitation ? Probablement mais l'air suppliant d'Edward eut raison de mes dernières réticences.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Je me penchais vers lui, approchais mon visage du sien. Il gémit et aussitôt la jalousie me transperça, je fronçais les sourcils.

\- Tu ne dois pas émettre un son ! Pas un ! Tu as compris ?

Il acquiesça mais son regard trahissait son incertitude. Je tendis la main vers la table derrière moi et attrapais un bâillon. Il regarda la balle rouge puis sourit.

\- Ouvre !

Il fit ce que j'ordonnais et pendant que je lui attachais le bâillon je lui chuchotais à l'oreille.

\- Tes cris et tes gémissements n'appartiennent qu'à moi !

Il sourit derrière la balle puis ferma les yeux alors que son corps se mettait à nouveau à frissonner. Le plug !

\- Lève-toi !

Il ne bougea pas tout de suite, je supposais que le gode l'en empêchait.

\- Maintenant !

Ma voix avait claqué forte et sans appel.

 **Xxooxoxoxoxo, oxoxoxoxoxoox, xoxooxoxox**


	24. Chapter 24

**Xoxoxoxoxo, xoxoxoxoxo, xoxooxoxo**

 **Edward POV**

 **Xoxoxoxox, xoxooxoxo, xoxoxooxox**

 **Chapitre 24 : Quand le diable frappe à la porte**

J'avais conscience que je le poussais un peu mais c'était plus fort que moi, je voulais encore et encore retrouver les sensations qu'il avait fait naître en moi. C'était comme si ses mains, douces ou violentes, agissaient sur moi comme une drogue. Il ne m'avait pas touché depuis hier soir et j'étais déjà en manque. Était-ce normal ?

Aucune idée, avec Jessica et Lauren, je n'avais jamais connu ça.

Je ne sais pas à quel moment il a baissé sa garde, je ne sais pas quand il m'a laissé le champ libre et j'ai fait ce dont je rêvais depuis le début, je l'ai embrassé. Moi !

J'ai pris les commandes.

Et il s'est laissé faire, s'est laissé complètement aller, c'était prodigieux de le sentir s'abandonner contre moi. Je crois que si nous n'avions pas été interrompus par sa cousine, je crois que j'aurais fini par lui faire l'amour dehors, sur sa moto.

Rosalie était la beauté incarnée, le rêve de tout homme sur la terre, je dois me l'avouer mais son regard glacial, hautain me fit peur. Instinctivement je me mis devant Jasper pour le protéger mais il me rassura et se posta devant sa cousine.

La présentation ne se passa pas aussi bien que je l'espérais, où était la jeune femme formidable dont Emmett parlait tout le temps.

En parlant de ça, je jetais un coup d'œil vers lui, sa position me paraissait légèrement bizarre, le regard fuyant, vrillé sur ses chaussures, les épaules tombantes, je ne reconnaissais pas l'Emmett fanfaron de la semaine dernière, que s'était-il passé ?

Non d'un petit bonhomme ! Pas la peine de chercher bien loin, il semblerait que les cousins Cullen soient génétiquement programmés pour la domination. J'ai presque failli pouffer de rire.

Aucun doute, Emmett était le soumis de Rosalie, c'était évident ! Cette façon de se comporter ce soir, cette façon de ne pas me regarder comme Max. C'était ça, le problème, il avait trop parlé de moi.

Mais foi d'Edward Masen, il n'était pas question que je me laisse faire, absolument pas question ! Je m'avançais vers elle, d'un pas décidé et je lui chuchotais à l'oreille.

\- Rosalie, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me laisser insulter sans répondre, je peux être ton meilleur ami mais aussi ton pire ennemi, et je suis certain que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ! Parce que je serai là tant et aussi longtemps que Jasper voudra de moi !

Je jetais un coup d'œil à Emmett dont le regard me fuyait toujours.

J'étais vraiment bluffé, je n'aurai jamais cru que…

Vraiment ?

\- C'est à toi de choisir Rosalie ! À toi seule ! J'ai très bien compris qu'Emmett t'appartenait tout comme j'appartiens moi-même à Jasper.

Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche, elle abdiquait alors je m'éloignais d'elle avec le plus de naturel possible, sans avoir oublié au préalable de déposer un baiser sonore sur sa joue.

\- Tu es belle Rosalie ! Très belle ! Rien ne pourra changer ça, sauf que …

Je me retournais vers Jasper toujours appuyé contre sa moto, il me sourit, visiblement détendu et confiant, ça me donna un peu plus de courage.

\- Sauf que… sauf que ce n'est pas sur toi que je fantasme !

\- J'ai cru comprendre ! grommela-t-elle

Et puis contre toute attente, elle passa son bras sous le mien, posa sa tête sur mon épaule et m'entraîna subtilement vers Jasper.

\- Tu me plais !

Jasper m'attira à lui. Ma place était juste là dans ses bras.

\- Vous venez ? Les autres sont entrain de préparer un gâteau au chocolat !

Xoxoxoxoxox, xoxoxoxoxo, xoxoxoxoxo

J'aidais les filles à préparer un gâteau au chocolat puis me vautrais sur le canapé dans les bras de Jasper, un pur moment de bonheur. J'avais tellement rêvé d'être assis là comme Bella et Jacob que rien n'aurait pu me faire bouger de là, et rien n'aurait pu entacher mon plaisir du coup j'en savourais chaque instant, quelques fois un peu plus bruyamment que d'autres, lorsque Jasper laissait ses mains se balader trop loin, mais je m'en contre fichais, j'étais heureux.

Dès qu'on arriva à la maison, et que je compris que ce soir Jasper ne dormirait pas avec moi, mon cœur se glaça, une sourde appréhension me gagna puis je me résignais, avec un peu plus de gaité maintenant que j'avais compris qu'il me protégeait en agissant comme ça, même si je doutais de pouvoir dormir.

Bizarrement ce fut la première fois que je passais la nuit d'une traite, je me levais le lendemain, frais et pimpant juste à l'heure pour aller courir.

Quand je revins Jasper était attablé avec ma mère devant un café.

\- Edward, tu es parti tôt ce matin !

\- Bonjour Maman ! répondis-je en l'embrassant tendrement sur la joue. Bonjour Jasper ! Bien dormis ?

Je lui décrochais un sourire que je voulais resplendissant. D'où me venait cette subite envie de le provoquer. Il leva un sourcil puis plissa les yeux, apparemment ma nuit avait été plus salvatrice que la sienne.

\- Moi j'ai dormi comme un bébé !

\- Edward !

Ma mère sursauta au son de la voix de Jasper, en fait je dirai plus au grognement rauque et réprobateur de Jasper. Inutile d'aller plus loin, je cherchais les ennuis inutilement.

\- Désolé !

Ma mère me regarda interloquée, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de me laisser vertement rabrouer ainsi, elle déposa un café devant moi avec un regard appuyé, sans commentaire et nous laissa seuls.

\- Edward ne me pousse pas ! Tu peux défier qui tu veux mais pas moi, d'accord ? Pas sur ce sujet en tout cas, pour le reste, ne change pas !

Je comprenais. J'acquiesçais et changeais de sujet.

\- Rosalie est surprenante !

Il sourit mais ne dit rien.

\- Tu savais qu'Emmett était le soumis de Rosalie ?

Il leva brusquement la tête.

\- Quoi ?

\- Emmett est le soumis de Rosalie !

\- Et comment tu sais ça ?

\- Son regard… et puis elle n'a pas nié quand je le lui ai dis !

\- Quand tu… Qu'as-tu dis exactement ?

-Tu veux la version longue ou abrégée ?

\- Edward !

\- Ok ! J'ai juste dit que je savais qu'Emmett lui appartenait comme je t'appartenais !

Il me regarda songeur puis finalement se mit à rire. C'était magique.

\- Tu es impayable Edward ! Tu viens probablement de te faire la meilleure alliée que la Terre puisse trouver ! Rosalie adore le pouvoir et tu viens de le lui offrir sur un plateau d'argent en acceptant sa relation avec Emmett ! Personne ne sait à part moi ! Même Emmett ne sait pas que … Bref ! Tu ne dois pas en parler sauf s'il t'en parle, suis-je clair ?

\- Limpide !

\- Vas te doucher, et relaxe un peu, je vais aller faire un tour, j'ai des courses à faire !

\- Oh !

Étais-je déçu ? Évidemment !

\- Je serais là à midi, on partira tout de suite après le repas !

J'acquiesçais et le regardais partir sans un regard pour moi, j'aurai du lui en vouloir mais au lieu de ça je montais dans ma chambre, avec la ferme intention de faire ce qu'il avait dit. Relaxer ! J'allais commencer par une douche chaude, ensuite je jouerai un peu avant de me préparer pour le dîner.

La douche ne m'apporta qu'un réconfort relatif, je commençais à me sentir un peu nerveux.

La poche en papier attira tout de suite mon regard dès que je sortis de la douche, il était venu pendant que je me lavais.

Un brusque accès de chaleur me traversa, il m'avait dit d'être prêt, était-ce ce que je croyais que c'était ? Je m'approchais et ouvrit la poche. Je n'avais plus aucun doute sur le message qu'il avait lancé. Je n'avais jamais fait ça de ma vie, comment devais-je procéder ?

Une vague de panique me traversa.

Pas question de demander de l'aide, il fallait que je le fasse seul.

Alors sans même y penser je me précipitais vers mon piano et je me mis à jouer avec frénésie, je jouais pendant plus d'une heure, presque deux mais finalement la musique me permit de retrouver mon calme et la confiance en moi.

Je n'avais qu'à faire la même chose que Jasper, c'était aussi simple que ça. Mais d'abord le mode d'emploi, je ne voulais pas le programmer tout de suite, ou tout du moins je ne voulais pas qu'il se déclenche maintenant parce que je savais qu'avec Jasper à mes côtés je serais dans l'impossibilité de résister.

Donc je le programmais pour plus tard, il devrait se déclencher vers la fin du trajet, puis toutes vingt minutes, j'espérais que ça irait.

J'allais chercher dans la salle de bain la crème épaisse dont il se servait, puis revint dans ma chambre. Après avoir fermé la porte à clé je m'allongeais sur mon lit.

Mes mains tremblaient et mon estomac était si contracté qu'il était douloureux, aussi douloureux que mon érection.

Terrible !

Le contact de la crème me fit sursauter mais très vite je me laissais aller par les sensations que mes doigts faisaient naître dans mon ventre. Doucement, puis avec de plus en plus de confiance, je me caressais, faisant grandir mon désir, ma main trouva d'elle-même le chemin et mes doigts pénétrèrent mon corps.

Jamais je n'aurai cru être capable de faire ça, me donner autant de plaisir. C'était décadent mais ô combien excitant.

Puis n'y tenant plus, je pris l'olisbos, l'enduisit de crème et l'enfonçais. Je dus faire des efforts phénoménaux pour ne pas gémir trop fort mais finalement je m'en sortais très bien.

Mon cœur battait la chamade, je remuais un peu pour voir si tout va bien, ça m'arracha un soupir de plaisir. Sentir ce truc me tarauder était absolument démentiel, mais certainement pas plus que l'idée d'être prêt pour Jasper, d'être prêt pour l'accueillir en moi.

STOP !

Il faut que j'arrête sinon je vais jouir, ce que je ne peux pas faire sans Jasper.

Je fixe le harnais correctement et enfile mon boxer. Je me penche, me tourne pour m'habituer à la présence du dildo.

J'ai hésité sur le choix de mes vêtements, je veux être parfait. Du coup, je fais dans la sobriété, quelques fois il vaut mieux.

J'étais fier de moi, d'autant plus fier quand je croisais le regard gourmand de Jasper. Après un repas frugal, Jasper souhaita une bonne soirée à nos parents et finalement on partit vers Port Angeles.

Je devais admettre que tout ça m'excitait, j'avais un côté exhibitionniste non négligeable, je le savais, j'aimais que l'on me regarde, je prenais presqu'autant de plaisir à jouer sur une scène que lors de mes ébats avec les filles et Alec, alors que Jane nous regardait et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception à la règle, je pense que Jasper s'en était rendu compte et qu'il comptait dessus pour cet après-midi.

Il ne savait pas que j'aurai fait n'importe quoi s'il me l'avait simplement demandé, même me faire toucher par Aro bien que l'idée même me dégoute. J'aurai tout accepté pourvu que ça lui plaise. Pourquoi ? Aucune idée ! C'était comme ça, voilà tout !

Un peu avant d'arriver le gode se réveilla mais je m'y attendais du coup je me concentrais et réussis à ne faire aucun mouvement suspect, je ne voulais pas que Jasper sache, je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi jusqu'au bout, surtout pour ma première fois en public parce qu'il y aurait probablement d'autres fois.

Félix nous attendait devant la boutique d'Aro, j'aurai voulu dire quelque chose mais le plug m'empêcha, malgré moi je ne pus réprimer un frisson de plaisir.

Nous suivîmes Jasper sans un mot, il indiqua le chemin à Félix qui ne dit rien, mais dont le regard s'attarda sur moi avec gourmandise.

Jasper me donna ses consignes, il fallait que je me mette nu, et que j'aille l'attendre dans la salle de jeu, comme dans sa chambre, sauf que là je ne serai pas seul mais ce n'était pas ça le plus important.

Je passais dans la salle de bain, me déshabillais rapidement, j'avais du mal maintenant à garder mon sang froid, d'ailleurs l'érection que je me payais ne m'aidait pas vraiment.

Je pris une grande respiration avant d'ouvrir la porte, me demandant qui j'allais trouver de l'autre côté.

Personne !

Je connaissais déjà la salle, la disposition des fauteuils, des miroirs sans tain, des meubles, j'avais tout mémorisé la dernière fois que nous étions venus.

Mes yeux se posèrent sur les miroirs, je savais qu'Aro devait se trouver derrière, à l'abri des regards ainsi que Félix, pendant un bref instant, j'hésitais à me mettre de dos, mais je préférais plutôt faire face à Aro que de l'avoir dans mon dos, donc je vins me mettre à genoux tournant le dos à la salle de bain.

Je pris la position de Jasper m'avait indiqué et j'attendis.

Dès que la porte s'ouvrit derrière moi, mon cœur s'emballa. J'étais dans un état proche de la folie, sentir le gode qui vibrait et m'étirait régulièrement était une véritable torture, une très agréable torture mais tout de même.

La porte latérale s'ouvrit presqu'aussitôt, et bien que je ne levai pas les yeux, je savais qu'Aro et Félix venaient d'entrer.

Aro aimait les mondanités apparemment, moi moins surtout quand elles prévoyaient qu'il me touche, mais Jasper respecta notre entente, il l'arrêta. Mon cœur se gonfla d'amour pour lui, puis brusquement la réalité se rappela à moi, une vibration, discrète, puis de plus en plus prononcée, puis plus rien, et finalement un étirement, j'avais envie de crier mais je n'en fis rien, la voix de Jasper me ramena à la réalité. Je n'avais même pas eu conscience de mon bref instant d'égarement.

Le cheval ?

Ok ! J'avais vu Max et Peter, je supposais que Jasper allait me faire la même chose, ouf, je n'aurai pas voulu qu'il teste aujourd'hui des trucs que je ne connaissais pas, j'aurai eu trop peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.

La main de Jasper sur ma joue me fit fondre, instinctivement je me laissais aller contre, cherchant sa chaleur, son amour et quand enfin mes yeux croisèrent les siens je fus surpris de n'y trouver que du doute, de la peur et de la réticence.

Non ! Je voulais ce qui arrivait, je le voulais avec lui, et pour lui. Allait-il décider de tout foutre à l'eau ? J'eu l'impression qu'il allait me renier alors que je savais qu'il ne voulait que me protéger.

J'ai fait ce que je devais faire.

Je lui ai ordonné de le faire, puis j'ai supplié. Il y avait quelque chose de glorifiant à maîtriser la situation, à être celui qui lui donnerait du plaisir, à être celui qu'il avait choisi. Me soumettre me rendait tellement puissant, que lorsque enfin il retrouva ses esprits, je gémis de soulagement.

Aussitôt Jasper fronça les sourcils, attrapa une balle qu'il m'enfonça dans la bouche. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand il m'en expliqua la raison mais très vite le dildo se réveilla, mes yeux se fermèrent, ma tête tomba en arrière, j'avais bien du mal à me maîtriser. Je laissais les sensations m'envahir, me submerger.

J'aurai voulu obéir tout de suite, mais j'en étais incapable. Si bien que lorsque Jasper éleva la voix, et que je compris que je n'avais pas le choix, je ne pus retenir un cri, étouffé par le bâillon.

Il posa une main dans mon dos et me poussa vers le cheval, il prit mes mains et les posa à plat sur le cheval. Docile, je me laissais faire, attendant avec une impatience fébrile la suite. Doucement il écarta mes jambes du pied, m'exposant ainsi aux regards d'Aro et de Félix. Je leurs tournais le dos maintenant.

Jasper se plaça devant moi, et se baissa pour me regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin de t'attacher n'est-ce-pas ?

Je secouai la tête vivement pour lui dire que non, je serai sage comme une image, tout, n'importe quoi, pourvu qu'il me touche.

Il me sourit tendrement, puis passa sa main dans mon cou et me tira à lui.

\- Que veux-tu Edward ?

Ce que je voulais ? Mon Dieu , tellement de chose mais là tout de suite la seule chose que je voulais c'était :

« Fais-moi l'amour s'il te plait ! »

Le bâillon rendait mes paroles incompréhensibles mais Jasper sembla comprendre.

\- Pas encore Edward ! Pas encore ! Avant tu sais ce que je vais faire ?

J'acquiesçais vigoureusement.

\- Dis-moi !

« Tu vas me punir pour Aro ! »

\- Très bien !

Il se pencha vers moi un peu plus, je pus sentir le souffle chaud de son haleine, son odeur me chavira les sens et je gémis derrière ma balle.

\- Tu aimes ?

« Oui ! »

Il porta ses mains à sa ceinture et le défit. Son geste lent, plein de défit me fit gémir

Merde, il allait me frapper avec sa ceinture, SA ceinture. Je remarquais alors sa boucle, un entrelacement de lettres, un superbe design, je crus reconnaître ses initiales mais brusquement il disparut de mon champs de vision et fit le tour du cheval et vint se poster derrière moi, ses mains glissèrent doucement dans mon dos, puis sa ceinture, et encore ses mains le long de mes hanches pour finir sur mes fesses, brusquement il me donna une claque qui raisonna dans la salle, m'arracha un cri de plaisir.

« Jasper ! »

Ma voix déformée par le bâillon était incompréhensible mais malgré tout je persistais à vouloir parler.

La ceinture claqua dans l'air me faisant frissonner d'anticipation, malgré moi je me tendis vers les coups, il effleura le gode, je faillis me lever et lâcher le cheval, je sentais les larmes piquer mes yeux, mon érection me faisait tellement souffrir que les coups de Jasper me semblaient presque des caresses.

\- Combien en mérites-tu d'après-toi ?

Combien ? J'en voulais autant qu'il voulait bien m'en donner pourvu qu'il me touche, ça devenait une obsession, la ceinture et ses mains sur mon corps.

Je ne savais plus qui j'étais, qui je voulais être, j'étais dans un état second, attendant le coup de grâce, attendant l'impact avec le mur. Je brulais littéralement de l'intérieur mais jamais je ne m'étais senti aussi vivant.

Le gode se mit de nouveau à vibrer, m'empêchant de répondre à la question, cette fois Jasper le remarqua, il se colla contre moi, son jean rêche vint irriter légèrement ma peau rougie par le cuir. Il appuyait doucement sur mon enfer personnel, j'en aurai hurlé de plaisir si j'avais pu.

\- Combien ? Cinq ? Dix ? Quinze ?

La vibration.

J'en voulais autant qu'il voulait m'en donner, autant que je pouvais en prendre avant de pouvoir me laisser aller. Et je n'allais pas tarder à baisser les armes. J'étais au bord du gouffre, même les coups de ceintures ne me faisaient plus le même effet, combinés aux vibrations et aux étirements du gode, je me contrôlais de moins en moins, mes cris étouffés par le bâillon semblaient perdre de leur vigueur.

Combien de fois m'avait-il frappé ? Cinq ? Plus ? Moins ? Je ne savais plus, la seule chose qui comptait à l'instant présent, c'était la puissance qui m'habitait, la glorieuse puissance d'être possédé et d'être maître de son plaisir, de son véritable plaisir.

Quand la ceinture tomba à terre, je soupirai de contentement, j'allais enfin pouvoir être libéré.

Il passa une main douce sur mes fesses, je grognais aussitôt.

\- Tu es prêt ?

Prêt ? Mille fois oui !

« Oui ! »

Le harnais tomba à terre, mais il laissa le plug pour mon plus grand malheur. J'allais encore devoir attendre, et je savais que s'il ne me faisait pas jouir vite, j'allais le décevoir.

\- Tourne-toi !

Je fermais les yeux, et me tournant doucement craignant le contact du plug.

\- Déshabille-moi !

Mes mains trouvèrent leur chemin avec une facilité déconcertante. Mon visage était au niveau de son ventre si bien que lorsque je le libérais du carcan de son jean, je ne pus m'empêcher de gémir de plaisir, je le respirais un grand coup puis mon nez vint se frotter sur toute sa longueur.

« Hmmmmmm ! »

Il soupira au contact et sa main passa tendrement dans mes cheveux et nos regards restèrent longtemps connectés, j'espérais lui faire passer tout l'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui. Comme moi, je crois qu'il avait oublié où nous nous trouvions parce qu'il me releva et enfouis sa tête dans mon cou, m'embrassant, me léchant, me mordant, je pouvais l'entendre ronronner, c'était magique.

« S'il te plait, s'il te plait ! »

Il me retourna brusquement et me pencha sur le cheval, sa main s'attarda quelques secondes sur mes fesses, les caressant doucement avant de rompre l'effleurement.

« Non ! Non ! S'il te plait ! »

Je savais qu'il ne comprenait pas mes supplications mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de le supplier, j'avais désespérément besoin de lui, de le sentir en moi, c'était devenu vital.

Un liquide froid me ramena à la réalité, du lubrifiant !

« Ahhhhhhh ! »

Enfin ! Mon corps entier se tendit quand il enleva enfin le dildo m'arrachant un cri si puissant qu'il me surprit moi-même.

Je levais les yeux vers le miroir pour voir Jasper, il gardait les yeux fermés, concentré sur les sensations qu'il vivait et qu'il me faisait ressentir. Je vis son corps frissonner quand il se pencha sur moi.

\- Edward ?

« Hmmmm ? »

Il se coucha sur moi, sa peau brûlait la mienne, me consumant de l'intérieur. Je pouvais le sentir, dur comme du marbre derrière moi.

\- Tu jouiras avec moi ok ?

« Oui ! »

Et là il s'enfonça en moi, d'un coup mais ne bougea pas.

Je hurlais ma libération si fort que Jasper grogna et m'ordonna de me taire. Mais c'était presqu'impossible, ses coups de butoir m'empêchaient de réfléchir, plus je criais plus il grognait, plus il grognait plus ses vas et viens devenaient puissants, et plus ils étaient puissants plus je me tendais vers eux et plus je hurlais C'était un cercle vicieux, qui m'emmenait inexorablement vers la jouissance.

J'égrenais les notes de la cinquième symphonie dans ma tête pour ne pas jouir quand il frappa ma prostate.

Je sentais ses mains dans ma chair, il s'accrochait à moi avec l'énergie du désespoir, quand je relevais les yeux vers le miroir et que je vis son visage magnifique, bouleversant d'émotions, je sus, cette fois, que je ne pourrais pas tenir plus que quelques secondes.

\- Viens, viens pour moi, viens avec moi !

Il donna un dernier coup de rein, frappant de nouveau ma prostate, je laissais échapper un gémissement misérable en me libérant.

Je me contractais autour de lui, en essayant de maintenir le contact quand je sentis sa chaleur se répandre dans mon corps. Ma respiration était complètement hiératique mais peu importait, la seule chose qui comptait c'était la sensation parfaite de ne faire qu'un avec lui, de ne plus posséder mon corps, une symbiose parfaite avec mon maître.

Je criais son nom derrière mon bâillon.

Il n'émit pas un son, mais j'entendis cependant très nettement un sanglot dans mon cou. Pourquoi pleurait-il ? Qu'avais-je fait de mal ?

Il resta comme ça un petit moment, avant de reprendre ses esprits doucement. Il se retira doucement et se releva, il ne m'invita pas cependant à bouger, je restais donc appuyé sur le cheval.

Quelqu'un applaudit quelque part vers ma droite, Aro probablement. Je me figeais aussitôt.

\- Jasper ! Jasper ! Voilà une démonstration très parlante !

\- Je sais !

Sa voix était encore chargée d'émotion, je pouvais presque l'entendre trembler. Je fermais les yeux pour ne pas avoir à affronter Aro et Félix. Je les entendis se lever et s'approcher.

\- Je vais me rhabiller, Félix tu restes là !

Félix ne répondit pas.

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance Jasper ? lança Aro, je pouvais entendre le sarcasme dans sa voix.

Jasper s'arrêta, soupira puis revint vers nous, il posa sa main sur mon épaule, puis se pencha vers moi.

\- Ça va ?

J'acquiesçais, ne pouvant toujours pas parler.

\- Je te laisse cinq minutes, Félix va rester avec toi juste au cas où, ok ?

J'acquiesçais de nouveau. Il ne faisait définitivement pas confiance à Aro, mais à Félix oui, pourquoi ? Aucune idée mais quand je levais les yeux vers lui je compris que Félix savait d'instinct que Jasper ne lui pardonnerait jamais de le trahir. Il lui avait fait assez confiance pour partager sa vie avec lui, il devait lui rendre ce service, être le rempart entre Aro et moi.

Sur ce Jasper, se retourna et fila dans la salle de bain, j'entendis l'eau couler, puis plus rien pendant deux ou trois minutes et enfin de nouveau la porte qui s'ouvrit. Aro ne s'était pas approché mais il tournait autour de moi comme un fauve avant d'attaquer, m'étudiant, me… C'était très dérangeant.

Félix resta près de moi mais jamais ne croisa mon regard, je crois qu'il avait honte de ce qu'il éprouvait face à ce qui venait de se passer. Je voulais le rassurer, lui dire que tout allait bien, que … mais la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit alors je perdis le fil de mes pensées, Jasper était revenu.

Il me passa une serviette chaude sur le dos, les fesses, entre les cuisses avec douceur, me nettoyant puis m'essuya, une fois sec il me passa de la crème pour nourrir ma peau irritée. Ses gestes étaient si tendres, si doux que les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. J'aimais autant le Jasper doux et prévenant que le dominant et violent, ils se complétaient à merveille.

\- Habille-toi !

Il me tendit mes affaires que j'enfilais avec précaution, attentif aux signaux de mon corps. Alors que j'allais boucler ma ceinture il m'arrêta.

\- Non ! Mets celle-là à la place !

Il hésita, se racla la gorge et ajouta :

\- Enfin, si tu veux.

Aro hoqueta, Félix gémit et moi je restais tétanisé de stupeur. Était-il entrain de me marquer comme il me l'avait dit ? Est-ce que c'était ça ?

Il me tendit la ceinture avec laquelle il m'avait frappé que j'attrapais avec précaution. Instinctivement je la serrais contre mon cœur, il me sourit. Mon regard se posa sur la boucle, c'était un J et un C entrelacés, magnifique calligraphie. Cette fois les larmes roulèrent sur mes joues alors que j'essayais d'enlever ma propre ceinture pour la remplacer par celle de Jasper mais j'étais aveuglé par mes pleurs, je tremblais d'émotion. J'aurai voulu qu'il m'aide mais j'étais toujours bâillonné et je ne pouvais pas demander de l'aide. Je me maudissais pour ma mièvrerie mais je n'y pouvais rien, j'étais incapable de me contrôler.

Aro me fixait interdit, Félix me convoitait envieux et Jasper me regardait les yeux remplis d'amour et de tendresse, probablement voyait-il combien j'étais ému.

À force de prendre de grandes respirations, de batailler contre mes tremblements et mon émotion j'ai fini par mettre la ceinture de Jasper. J'ai passé ma main doucement sur la gravure de la boucle, je sentais sous mes doigts le relief des lettres gravées, la finesse du détail.

Il a tendu la main vers moi et je me suis précipité vers lui, il a enfin défait mon bâillon, et je me suis jeté sur lui pour le dévorer.

À aucun moment je n'ai eu conscience de ce que je faisais, mais il faut dire qu'à aucun moment Jasper ne m'a repoussé ou pire. Il a répondu à mon baiser avec une ferveur qui me comblait plus que tout, il a répondu à mon amour jusqu'à ce que le manque d'air ne se fasse cruellement sentir.

Je l'ai relâché essoufflé, il souriait.

\- Merci…

Ma voix était à peine un murmure, juste suffisant cependant pour qu'il m'entende. Il a alors tendu la main vers moi, relevé mon visage et planté ses yeux océans dans les miens.

\- Tout le plaisir était pour moi !

J'ai rougi, affreusement rougi puis il a éclaté de rire, suivit de près par Félix qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation ni de la tournure que prenait les événements, seul Aro n'avait pas ouvert la bouche.

\- Aro, je crois que….

\- Il faut qu'on parle tous les deux, je crois que ça s'impose !

\- Je t'appellerai demain.

\- J'attendrai ton appel, sans faute.

Il acquiesça puis se tourna vers moi.

\- Viens, on s'en va !

Je le suivis sans un mot, sentant que mon silence était le bienvenu. J'ai compris qu'il venait de se passer quelque chose d'important mais je n'arrivais pas à réaliser quoi. Il m'avait marqué, d'accord mais ce n'était pas non plus une chose exceptionnelle dans ce milieu, donc ce n'était pas ça. Je pensais à la séance mais à mon avis elle s'était très bien déroulée sauf peut-être quand il avait douté mais j'étais le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

Où peut-être quand il avait empêché Aro de me toucher avant, non, mais quoi alors… mon baiser ? Je l'avais embrassé, c'était ça le hic ?

Je souris timidement à Félix avant de partir, il me rendit le sourire par un signe de tête, et j'eu le temps d'entendre Aro proposer à Félix de sortir dîner ensemble, d'égal à égal.

Jasper me poussa jusqu'à son camion.

\- Tu as faim ?

Je sursautais. Faim ? Oui, je mourrai de faim en fait, quelque heure pouvait-il bien être. Un coup d'œil à ma montre me confirma que je venais de passer plus de trois heures dans cette salle. Le temps file à une vitesse incroyable.

\- Je… Oui, je suis affamé, j'ai pas vu le temps passé !

\- Je n'en doute pas, tu avais l'air … occupé ?

J'ai noté l'humour dans sa voix, je me suis finalement détendu.

\- On peut dire ça comme ça ! ai-je répondu en tirant la langue

Je me comportais comme une véritable gonzesse mais peu importe, j'étais ce que j'étais point final mais Jasper n'a pas paru le remarquer, il a continué sur sa lancée.

\- Pizza ?

\- Ok !

 **Xxoxoxoxoxo, xoxoxoxoxoxox, xoxooxoxxo**


	25. note

Bonjour à tous,

Je viens de poster 6 chapitres en ligne, mais non corrigés donc ne me jetez pas de tomates...

Je sais que j'ai laissé la publication de côté pendant les vacances mais cette année nous avons agrandi la maison donc moins de temps, plus de visites, bref, je vais essayer de me rattraper.

Je travaille toujours sur une autre fiction mais cette fois je ne publierai que lorsque elle sera finie, il vous faudra être patients.

Merci de votre soutien.

CDG


End file.
